


The End Justifies

by hummerhouse



Series: Short Stories and Novellas [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Bondage, Complete, Drug-Induced Sex, Language, M/M, Rape, Turtlecest, Uke!Raph, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 83,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 84,038<br/>Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.<br/>Overall Rating: Hard NC-17<br/>Story Contents: TCest (brother on brother), graphic non-consensual sex, bondage, Uke!Raph, language and mature themes, drug use<br/>Pairing: Don/Raph<br/>Some of the Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p><p>WARNING!</p><p>Please do not try Donatello’s experiment at home. The drugs mentioned in this fanfic are illegal unless prescribed by a doctor. These are very potent, very volatile pharmaceuticals and have the potential to be very deadly.</p><p>I have done some research on the drugs mentioned in order to make this story more believable, but I have no idea if it is possible to combine them to achieve a desired effect. This idea was created purely from my imagination and should under no circumstances be attempted.</p><p>~~Winner in the 2013 Adult FanFiction Awards in the categories: Best Kink - 2nd place, Best Non-Consensual - 3rd place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            The object of his desire was completely clueless.

            Donatello wished he had a more profound way of explaining the situation to himself, but that was the best that he could do.  It was simple and to the point and maybe that was better after all.

            Somewhere within the last six months, Don had come to be hyperaware of his brother Raphael.  Everything about him; his touch, his scent, his glorious body, even the sound of his voice suddenly became the center of Don’s world.  Raph became the focus of Don’s universe.

            When he thought about it hard enough, Donatello was pretty sure his obsession began the night Bishop captured the four brothers.  Before the Fugitoid was removed by General Blanque, the table that Raphael was strapped to was directly across from Don’s.

            Don watched as his brother strained his massive muscles against the restraints, trying desperately to break the bonds.  The look of determination and stubborn defiance on Raph’s face was mesmerizing.  Don couldn’t turn his eyes away.

            Even when Bishop was menacing their youngest brother, Don found himself stealing glances at Raph.  Raphael’s golden eyes glittered under the fluorescent lights; all of his raw, elemental power helpless against the straps holding him to the table.

            Don’s dark orbs raked over his brother’s body and a voice from somewhere deep inside his mind whispered to him, _“What would it be like  . . . ?”_

            Struggling to push that thought aside and to concentrate on the menace at hand, the mental image of a helpless Raphael writhing under him came unbidden into Don’s mind.  He could almost feel the racing beat of Raph’s pulse against his hands as he worked to ride his brother’s animalistic fury.

            Donatello began to think he might be going mad.  He couldn’t concentrate on his work; making stupid mistakes that fortunately he caught before anyone else noticed.  Yet.  How long would it be before they did?  Or before he made an error that cost his family dearly?

            He was the answer guy; the one everyone else came to when a solution for a problem was required.  If he could figure out what to do for them, why couldn’t he find an answer for his own particular dilemma?

            It wasn’t as though he could go to Raph and say, _“Hey bro’, I’m suddenly having these crazy sexual desires and fantasies and by the way they’re about you.  I was wondering if you’d let me have my way with you.”_

            Nope, that wouldn’t work at all.  Any of a number of scenarios came to mind if he were to make a confession like that.  In the first, Raph would stare at him as though he’d just grown a second head and then start laughing.  In the second, Raph would hit him so hard he wouldn’t wake up for three days.

            In the third, Raph would grab him and drag him straight to Master Splinter.  Don was positive he’d rather get punched in the face.

            In the fourth scenario, Raph would drag him straight to Leonardo.  Don could just hear the beginning of that conversation.

_“Hey, Leo!  Guess what, I ain’t the most fucked up turtle in the lair anymore.”_

            That fourth scenario included Mikey rushing to find out what all the excitement was about.  At that point in his imagination, Don would knock himself out.

            In the fifth scenario, Raph would crush Don in his arms and express a return desire for his brother, lavishing Donatello with kisses hot enough to sear his skin.

            The last was the least undesirable of the bunch, but it was still far from what Donatello daydreamed about.  Don didn’t want a storybook consensual relationship with the brother who he was sure would always insist on being in control of their couplings.  He didn’t want a normal give and take type of pairing full of tiny stolen moments of passion.

            Don’s mind was filled with images of overpowering his larger, vastly stronger brother and completely dominating him.  Donatello wanted Raphael to fight him as Don took control of the hot head’s will and his body.  The genius wanted to hear Raph’s deep, vibrant voice ordering and then finally begging Don to stop touching him.

            Gritting his teeth, Don leaned over and banged his head against his keyboard.  It was late and everyone was in bed; the lair dark and silent.  The obsession filling Donatello’s brain was getting so bad that he couldn’t even sleep anymore.

            At first, the fantasy had been mild enough that jerking off gave Don the release necessary to get some much needed rest.  Even that wasn’t working anymore; his orgasm would leave him panting and even more exhausted, but there was no mental relief.

            His racing mind couldn’t let go of the images of a helpless Raphael strapped down and open for anything Donatello wished to do to him.  It had gotten to the point that only moments after climaxing, Donatello would be rock hard and desperate again.

            Cursing himself for what he was sure had to be a twisted mental illness, Don returned to searching the internet for some kind of solution to his mind numbing problem.  Granted, he and his brothers were not normal, but he was sure their mutation wasn’t responsible for his horrible, sick need to rape one of his brothers.

            Every site he visited recommended he seek therapy.  Don could only laugh.  Therapy from who exactly?  That wasn’t a viable option.  The thought crossed his mind that he should approach Master Splinter about this and seek his guidance and counsel.

            Don shied away from that idea quickly.  He did not want to spend the remainder of his life turning to find his Father’s suspicious and watchful eyes on him, even if together they found a way to overcome Don’s overpowering fixation.

            Racing through pages of psychological dogma, Don reviewed text he’d already been over a hundred times.  Nothing helped him.  He finally started clicking on the numerous news articles and research papers that had been written about sexual deviants, hoping to find something there that would snap him back to reality.

            After an hour or so, Don slowly started to sit up, his tired eyes widening slightly.  He’d found a story that began to make some sense to him; an article that was proving to be more useful than anything he’d read to date.

            Donatello realized he was going about dealing with his desires incorrectly.  He had spent months torturing himself when the solution was very simple and straightforward.

            It wasn’t that Donatello needed to relinquish his compulsion.  He just needed to find a way to have Raph without his brother’s knowledge.

TBC……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 1,830  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 2: R

            Michelangelo tapped Leonardo’s shoulder as he walked past his older brother.  Leo looked up from the newspaper he was reading to glance over at Mikey, who was searching for a clean cereal bowl.

            “Dude, Don’s playing mad scientist again,” Mikey said, finding a large mixing bowl that would serve his purpose.

            Leo folded the paper and reached for his tea mug.  Seated at the kitchen table, he had already breakfasted on fresh fruit and was waiting for his brothers to be ready to join him in morning practice.

            Taking a sip of the now cooled liquid, Leo said, “I saw his light was on in the lab when I came down this morning.”

            Mikey poured a generous amount of cereal into the bowl and splashed some milk over it.  Grabbing a spoon, he joined his brother at the table.

            “He didn’t even make it to his room last night,” Mikey told him between bites.  “I tried to peek in on him when I headed up to bed, but his door was locked.  I kinda rattled the handle a little and he yelled at me.”

            “Hmm.”  Leo looked into the bottom of his empty cup and then set it back down.

            With a sigh, he pushed his chair back from the table and got up, offering the newspaper to Mikey.  His little brother took it and tilted his head up to Leo’s face, deciphering the expression he saw there.

            “Gonna have a talk with him?” Mikey asked.

            Leo paused in the doorway.  “If I don’t, he won’t know what time of day it is and he’ll miss practice.  Again,” he said before leaving.

            As he made his way over to the lab, Leo wondered what had captured Don’s interest this time.  His brother’s diversions were wide and varied but rarely took his attention away from his family for longer than three days in a row.  Whatever had its hold on Donatello this time was strong enough to have lasted nearly a month.

            Don was in the process of crushing the fourth of seven pills into a fine, white powder when a tap sounded on his door.  He knew it was Leo; Mikey never knocked, instead choosing to yank on the door handle in a most annoying way, and Raphael always pounded on the center of the door with the side of his fist.

            Muttering to himself, Don glanced at the clock on one of his computers and realized why Leo was there.  Quickly placing his ‘experiment’ into a cabinet, Don locked everything securely away before striding over to open the door.

            Leo stood there with his arms crossed over his plastron.  From the look on the leader’s face, Don knew he was in for a lecture.

            “I was just clearing away some things before heading out for breakfast,” Don lied glibly, hoping to circumvent Leo’s intent.

            “Let’s step back into your lab for a few minutes,” Leo said, lowering his arms and moving forward.  “I think we need to talk.”

            Don tried to hold his position in the doorway for a few seconds; then realized it was futile as Leo kept coming.  Backing out of the way to allow his brother into his sanctum, Don watched as Leo pushed the door shut behind him.

            “Leo . . . .” Don began, but the hand Leo held up stopped him.

            “Donny, I’m not even going to pretend to understand half of what you do,” Leo said, “but sometimes I really worry about you.  We all do.  You lock yourself away from us and drift off into some other world, and before long we don’t see you anymore.”

            “Oh come on Leo, I haven’t been that bad,” Don said.  “I’m sorry my interests don’t match the rest of the families, but you’ll have to admit that what I do has been advantageous to us all.”

            It was an old argument and one of Don’s better defenses.  Even Master Splinter had a difficult time overcoming Don’s reasoning when reminded of all the good that had come from Don’s ‘tinkering’.

            Leo pursed his lips as though expecting Don’s words and said, “None of us will ever take what you do for granted, Don.  We’re extremely grateful for the time you’ve dedicated to making our lives better, but we don’t want to lose you to the process.  There has to be a balance in this as in everything.  We’re still a team, and a team has to spend time _together_ in order to stay sharp.”

            “Point taken,” Don said.  “I know I’ve missed a couple of practice sessions and some patrols, but I’m right on the cusp of finishing my latest project, so you guys won’t have to worry about me anymore.”

            “Is that why you had to make so many extra runs to the junkyard this last week?” Leo asked.

            Don’s heart skipped a beat, but he managed to maintain a straight face.  “Yes, exactly.  I’m good for a while though, so I shouldn’t need to visit the junkyard for another couple of weeks unless Mikey breaks something.”

            Leo stared at him for a moment and Don had to concentrate on appearing nonchalant.

            “Neither Master Splinter nor I like it when you go out alone,” Leo told him.

            Don’s exasperation was real.  “Why is it that I am just as well trained a ninja as Raph and Mikey are, but when I go topside I’m treated as though I need a babysitter?  I know you all think I’m too absentminded to pay attention to my surroundings, but I’m only like that when I know I’ve got someone watching my back.  When I’m alone I am ultra-careful.  Please tell me when I have ever gotten into trouble when I’ve been by myself, and let’s place that list next to the ones Raph and Mikey have accumulated.  Oh, and you too for that matter.”

            Leo lifted a hand in mock surrender.  “Okay, I give.  You win that one.  I’m just happy to know you won’t need to wander out alone for a while.  Come on and have some breakfast before practice starts.”

            “Where is everybody?”

            They heard Raph’s voice booming through the lair and Leo turned his head towards the door.  Don’s breath caught as the deep intonation seemed to wash over him and then he regained his composure quickly as Leo looked at him again.

            Don managed a grin.  “I guess we’d better go before Raph loses his patience.”

            Leo led the way out of the lab and Don turned out the lights before carefully closing and locking the door behind him.  He knew that if someone in his household seriously wanted inside they’d just pick the lock; the symbolism itself was a deterrent to the more casual curiosity of a certain brother of his.

            His brothers probably wouldn’t understand the significance of the pharmaceuticals that Don was currently experimenting with, and if they found the stuff he could easily come up with a lie to explain it away.  He just didn’t want to have to do so, considering his future plans.  In fact, if anyone discovered what he was working with he might have to forgo his entire scheme, and that simply would not do.

            In the kitchen he saw that Raph had started to brew some coffee.  Mikey grinned at Don and tossed an apple at his head, which he caught deftly.

            “Whatever the fuck you’re into now must be deep if ya’ ain’t even bothering ta make coffee,” Raph said as he watched Don take a seat at the table.

            “Sorry bro’,” Don said.  “I did sort of lose track of time.”

            “Yeah, no problem,” Raph said, brushing the topic aside as he grabbed his favorite cereal.

            Unsuccessful at finding a clean bowl in the upper cabinets, Raph bent down and started scrounging through the lower ones.  The position allowed Don to have a generous view of his brother’s tail and ass.

            A flash of heat rolled through Don’s body and he shifted on his seat.  He must have inadvertently made some sound, because Mikey turned to look at him.  Don quickly bit into the apple and pretended to choke a little.

            “You okay, Donny?” Mikey asked him.

            “Yep, just took too big a bite,” Don answered, coughing some more in emphasis.

            Raph slammed a cooking pot onto the table and everyone jumped.

            “Whose turn is it to wash the damn dishes?” he demanded, pouring cereal and then milk into the pot.

            Mikey lifted a finger sheepishly.  “That’d be me.  I’ll do them after practice.  Yesterday sorta got away from me.”

            Putting the milk back into the refrigerator, Raph pointed at him and said, “I better not see ya’ in front of the TV before ya’ take care of that chore.  I manage ta get the dishes washed when it’s my turn and so can ya’.  Hey Don, ya’ want a cup of this brew?”

            Don was so intently watching Raph move around that it took him a second to process the question.

            “Um, sure.  Thanks Raph,” Don said.

            Raph poured out a cup and set it in front of Don.  Raph was scowling at him as he sat down to eat and Don forced himself to meet the golden gaze.

            “Ya’ ain’t even here with us when you’re here,” Raph told him.  “Your mind’s a hundred miles away this morning.  I hope ya’ know I ain’t goin’ easy on ya’ in practice just ‘cause you’re off in la-la land.”

            “Duly noted,” Don said lightly and sipped his coffee.  Raphael always made better tasting coffee than anyone else, including Donatello, who drank the majority of the stuff.

            Leo cleared his throat as he stood up.  “I’m going to warm up with sensei.  Whenever you guys are ready?”

            Mikey jumped up from his chair and tossed his breakfast dishes into the already cluttered sink.

            “Right behind you bro’,” he said, hastily exiting the kitchen and Raph’s morning ill-humor.

            Don finished his apple and then his coffee, pretending to read the front page of the paper.  Raph ate in silence, his eyes staring at nothing as he went through his morning routine of trying to fully wake up.  He was not a morning person.

            Glancing up from the printed words surreptitiously, Don watched Raphael’s mouth move, hypnotized by his brother’s wide, pink tongue.  Imagining what he could force Raph to do with that mouth made Don lick his lips and he found his hands had started to shake a bit.

            Standing up quickly, Don grabbed his cup and walked over to the coffee pot for a refill.  Tonight, he told himself, tonight he would be ready for a little experiment.  Nothing drastic, something small that wouldn’t be telling if it didn’t work.

            Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Don stared at the back of Raph’s head, letting his eyes drift across his brother’s solid neck muscles and over the broad, emerald green shoulders.

            Tonight.  Don couldn’t wait any longer.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,547  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 3: NC-17

_“Donatello!  It is so nice to see you again.  To what do we owe the honor of a seventh consecutive visit in as many nights?  I do wish you would allow us to aid you in your search,” the Professor said._

_“It’s okay Professor,” Don said.  “I’ll know what I need when I see it.  I brought these for you and your friends.”_

_The Professor accepted the cooler full of soft drinks and juice bottles.  “You are most generous my good friend.  Won’t you stay a bit longer tonight and join us?”_

_“Well, perhaps a little while,” Don said; selecting a small bottle of juice marked with a distinctive blue cap._

_Passing the cooler to the other four men who lived in that section of the vast junkyard, the Professor took a long swig of his soda and sighed._

_“Age is creeping up on me my friend,” he admitted with a shake of his head.  “I can remember a time when the caffeine in one bottle of pop would keep me awake for hours.  Now I sleep like a baby and half the time I don’t even recall crawling into my bed.”_

_Don grinned and then sipped his juice.  “At least you’re staying out of mischief.”_

_The Professor laughed and tipped his bottle towards his strange, costumed friend.  “This is true.  We have all of us been staying out of mischief this last week, haven’t we?” he asked his buddies._

_Four affirmatives reached him and the Professor winked at Donatello.  “You must be a good influence on us.”_

_Don glanced at the drinks he’d brought, now mostly consumed by the group of men, and his grin became a smile._

_“I don’t want to take_ all _the credit,” he said._

==============================================

            A quick front snap kick and back as Raph blocks his move and presses in.  Arms up to block both of Raph’s punches, then duck the third and try for a jab.  Too predictable; Raph expects it and turns, jarring Don with a reverse punch.

            Back kick to keep his brother from closing too fast and then a sweep as Raph rushes forward.  Don catches him but Raph is down and back up with a quick flip.  Don pivots to avoid a blow.

            “ _Not the gamma hydroxybutyric,”_ Don thought as he sparred.  _“I need to flush the liquid E I bought.  It tastes too salty in anything other than fruit juice and judging the correct amount to add to my ‘cocktail’ is too difficult.  I don’t want to worry about him overdosing.”_

            Lean away from the right hook, down and a hard left to Raph’s side.  Don almost gloats over Raph’s grunt, but now Raph is moving twice as fast to pay him back.

            A ringing blow to Don’s head makes him back flip for distance.  Raph is unrelenting; blocks Don’s kicks, lands another punch.

            _“I like the memory loss with the Ketamine but it’s too fast acting and most of them just laid there unable to follow a simple direction,”_ Don deliberated.  _“Still, a little of that mixed proportionately with the others should give me the intended effect.”_

            Roundhouse kick and arms up to block.  Raph’s punch’s hurt when Don wasn’t concentrating properly, but the genius couldn’t pull his mind off of his project.  Especially not when the target of his experiment was standing only a few feet in front of him.

            _“If we can take an aspirin to cure a headache and antibiotics for a respiratory infection, then other human drugs should work in our system as well,”_ Don rationalized.  _“I have a mixture I like; I’m happy with how my subjects reacted to it.  It’s time to try a little on Raph.”_

            Weave to the side to avoid a blow, counter with a left.  Watch that fist; inside block to deflect it and then Don looks for the next.  Raph spins and delivers a brutal side kick that catches Don off guard.

            Landing hard on his carapace, Don didn’t even have a chance to roll out of the way as Raph came down on top of him.  Straddling the genius, Raph pinned him to the mat before grinning at him cockily.

            “Say ‘I yield Raph’,” Raph told him.

            Don struggled for another minute, trying to find the leverage to unseat his brother.  Gods knew Don was plenty strong; he just wasn’t Raph strong.

            The extra fight from his smart brother just made Raph’s eyes gleam.  Don could tell Raph was enjoying having overpowered him; it was that way every time.  Raphael relished his physical superiority and brute strength; always absolutely confident in his ability to use that to gain the upper hand in a contest.

            So caught up in relishing his victory, Raph didn’t see the hungry look that came and went in Don’s chocolate orbs. 

            _“Let him enjoy this win,”_ Don thought to himself.  _“Tonight it will be my turn.”_

            “Okay bro’, I yield,” Don said aloud.

            “Damn straight ya’ do,” Raph replied as he stood up.  Offering a hand to Don, he pulled his brother to his feet.

            Leo walked over to them and clapped Don on his carapace.  Master Splinter had left him in charge of their sparring session and this was the last round for the morning.

            “Good job, Donny,” Leo said.  “You got in some nice blows.  Towards the end though your concentration seemed to be drifting.  You were watching Raph’s hands out of habit and seemed to have forgotten about his legs.”

            _“Oh no, Leo.  I haven’t forgotten about Raph’s legs.  All I can think about is Raph’s legs,”_ Don thought, beginning to feel a little giddy.

            “Must be from the lack of sleep.  Tonight I’ll turn in early,” Don promised.

            “Good,” Leo said.  “That means you’ll be on time for dinner I hope?”

            “Absolutely,” Don responded with a smile.  _“This is one dinner I wouldn’t miss for the world,”_ he told himself.

            “All right.  Everyone’s dismissed,” Leo said.  Turning quickly, he called out to a fleeing Michelangelo, “Mikey, you still have a chore in the kitchen.”

            Don didn’t stay to listen to his youngest brother’s protest.  His mind was already reviewing his plans.

            _“The flunitrazepam cut with a tenth of Ketamine and same amount of Triazolam seems to provide the optimum effect.  He shouldn’t behave any differently for at least a half hour after the dose, long enough so that no one will notice and soon enough to keep him from going out,”_ Don continued to ruminate.

            Entering his lab, he locked the door and then as an afterthought, shoved a chair under the handle.  Sometimes it was better to be safe than sorry.

            _“I need to experiment on the dosage.  Raph has a much heavier body mass than my test subjects.  I’ll just put a little into his drink tonight and gauge the effect.”_

            Don unlocked the cabinet that held the street drugs he had purchased.  He smiled as he thought about how Leo would react if he knew some of Don’s excursion’s topside were for the purposes of buying date rape drugs.  Dark glasses, bulky clothes and a hoody were stuffed into one end of Don’s duffel, to be donned once Don was out of sight of the lair.

            Carefully crushing a few more of the pills, Don measured out the exact amount he wanted to use, cut in the proportions he thought would work best.  He’d already tested a scraping from each of the pills to make sure that what he’d been told he’d purchased was exactly that and not placebos.  He’d spent a lifetime fighting street hoods and knew exactly how they operated.

            Putting the powder into a paper spill, Don twisted the end closed and placed it carefully into his belt.  As he reached forward to begin locking away the remainder, he found that his hands had begun to shake violently.

            _“Adrenaline,”_ he thought, diagnosing his reaction.  He giggled as he pulled his hands against his chest.  _“How powerful.  I’ve never really noticed it before and I’m sure I’ve felt it during our fights.  Fascinating.”_

            Taking several deep breaths, Don managed to control his body.  _“Have to concentrate on hiding how I’m feeling,”_ he realized.  _“Everyone will notice.  Can’t have questions.  Not tonight.  Absolutely not tonight.”_

========================================

            Master Splinter smiled around the table at his sons.  Tonight’s dinner had been very nice; everyone on time without any arguments.  Donatello had even arrived a bit early.

            His children were all in a pleasant mood this evening.  Master Splinter should have been ecstatic, but something was gnawing at him.  Something felt off.  He studied his children one by one, trying to figure out where the feeling was coming from.

            When his eyes reached Donatello they narrowed.  After several moments, he shrugged and pushed back from the table.  Master Splinter could only assume he was sensing his intelligent son’s excitement over some new distraction.

            Don felt his Father’s eyes on him, the second’s worth of warning enough for Don to raise his mental shields.  Just as they forgot that Don could hold his own in a fight, they also, his Father included, forgot that Donatello was a master at mental techniques.

            Following his Father’s example, Don rose quickly and made his way into the kitchen, working hard not to appear hurried.  From the refrigerator he grabbed a bottle of beer and twisted the cap off. 

            Taking the paper spill from his belt, he emptied the contents into the bottle and gently swirled the liquid while tucking the tell-tale spill away.  His hands were quick, years of working with small instruments giving him a dexterity that a magician would envy.

            He was just in time.  Raph sauntered into the kitchen just as Don turned back towards the door.

            “I was on my way out with this,” Don told him, handing the bottle to Raph.

            Raph lifted an eye ridge as he accepted the beer.  “Did ya’ break somethin’ of mine or what?” he asked.

            Don laughed.  “No, if I had I certainly could have fixed it before you ever knew.  Just a thanks for making the coffee this morning.”

            “You’re in a weird mood,” Raph told him, taking a healthy swig of his beer.

            It was all Don could do not to stare.  Instead, he took the bottle cap he was still holding and tossed it into the trash container.

            “You watching the game tonight?” Don asked casually.

            “I suppose,” Raph said as he headed towards the television array.  “Can’t say I think it’s gonna be all that good.”

            “Yeah, I know what you mean,” Don said as he split off from his brother and ducked into his lab.

            Leaning back against the closed door, Don was practically panting.  Raph hadn’t noticed anything different about his beer.  The first step had been accomplished.  Now it was a waiting game.

            Heart pounding in his chest, Don chanted a mantra to calm himself.  Grabbing a book, Don left the lab and proceeded to join Raph and Leo.  Mikey was in the kitchen clearing up the dinner things.

            Don sat on the couch next to Raph and opened the book.  A portion of his mind was watching the clock and counting off minutes, another was concentrated on making sure he appeared perfectly normal to his siblings.

            He saw at a glance that the beer was almost all gone.  Raph leaned forward and picked up the bottle, draining the last of it as Don watched.  Turning a page in the book to give the appearance of reading, Don kept the corner of his eye directed towards his red banded brother.

            In about ten minutes Mikey joined them, throwing himself into an armchair and spinning around to drape his legs over one of the arms.  Don was glad his little brother was turned away from them; Mikey’s ability to notice the most minute things was formidable.

            Time moved slowly for Donatello.  His mind swarmed with thoughts and he was sure that if his brothers looked at him they would suddenly know his plans.  No one paid him any mind; they were all three immersed in the football game and he pretended to be as well.

            In a little over a half an hour, Don noticed a subtle change in Raph’s posture.  Pulse quickening, Don chanced a surreptitious glance in his brother’s direction.

            Raph’s shoulders had begun to droop and his fists; usually curled while watching any type of sport, were slowly opening.

            Barely able to breathe, Don counted off another minute.  Keeping his voice down, he turned his head in Raph’s direction and said, “I guess the Giants decided to turn it into a game.”

            Raph’s head rotated in slow motion.  Just as Don suspected, his brother’s eyes were slightly glazed over.

            “I ‘spose,” Raph intoned murkily.

            Don’s heart jumped in his chest and it was all he could do not to smile broadly.  Licking his lip, he said, “You look tired.”

            Raph was still staring at him.  “Tired,” he repeated.

            Don’s voice was level and mild.  “Go to bed, Raph.”

            Raph pulled his feet in and stood up.  “I’m goin’ ta bed,” he announced to no one in particular.

            Watching his brother make his way upstairs, Don was glad to note that Raph’s motor skills were still functioning normally. 

            Leo called, “’Night Raph.”

            Don turned back around and saw that Leo was still focused on the game.  Glancing down at his book, Don felt eyes on him and looked up to see Mikey was staring at him.

            Swallowing the nervous tension that tried to grip him, Don asked, “What’s up?”

            “Wasn’t that a little strange?” Mikey asked.  “I mean, Raph cutting out before the game is over?”

            Don shrugged.  “I guess he got bored.”  Yawning widely, Don closed his book.  “I’m just sleepy.  I think I’ll follow his example.  Do you think I should look in on him?”

            Mikey scratched his chin and turned back to the television.  “Maybe.  Careful how you do it though; you know how cranky he is when he’s tired.”

            Leaving his book on the coffee table, Don wished his brothers a good-night and went upstairs.  He made a quick trip into the bathroom to give Mikey time to become completely distracted and then closed the door to his room as he went past it.

            Standing behind a pillar, Don looked down into the living area.  Mikey had moved to the couch and was sprawled on his side and Leo was saying something to him.  It was time to move.

            Darting to Raph’s door, Don opened it quickly and let himself inside.  When the door was shut behind him, he turned the lock.

            Raph was flat on his back on his hammock, the rise and fall of his chest perfectly even.  Don rubbed a shaky hand over his face and let out a breath; he could turn back now and everything would be just as normal.  He could stop his madness right here by simply turning around and letting Raph sleep off the drug cocktail.

            Looking at Raph’s muscular arm and the thick expanse of emerald green thigh decided things for him.  Don needed this; he needed Raph in the worst possible way and he was damn well not going to stop.

            Walking over to the hammock, Don stood for a moment and stared down at Raph.  Then he lifted a hand and ran his palm in a gentle caress from the top of his brother’s shoulder down to the back of his hand.

            Raph’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to look at Don.

            “What’re ya’ doin’ in here?” Raph asked in a mild slur.

            “Just came to check on you Raph,” Don said quietly.

            “Don’t need babysitter,” Raph told him, blinking a couple of times.

            “Of course not,” Don replied.  He slid his hand across Raph’s plastron, stroking it in a way that could not conceivably be construed as brotherly.

            Raph lifted his hand to grab Don’s wrist.  “What the fuck?” he demanded.

            Don twisted out of his grasp easily, smiling at the look of mild shock on his brother’s face.

            “I like this Raph,” Don said softly.  He reached up and slapped Raph’s face.

            Raph lifted his arm to swing at Don, but the purple banded turtle caught it deftly and yanked it down.  Don’s brown eyes were shining brightly as he began caressing the cheek he’d just slapped.

            “Don,” Raph began.  “What the hell?”

            “I’d explain, but it doesn’t matter and you won’t remember anyway,” Don told him.  “Just a small experiment.  I won’t stay long because I’m pretty sure this will only last a little while.  But in the meantime, here’s something I’ve been longing to do.”

            Grabbing Raph’s cheek, Don jerked his brother’s head in his direction and kissed him.  He felt Raph struggling to pull away, his hands flailing at Don’s carapace, but the loss of muscle control made the attempts futile.

            Don bore down on Raph’s mouth and forced it open.  Shoving his tongue inside, he tasted his first victory and it was very sweet.

            Churring, Don could feel his erection pushing at the slit in his plastron and he dropped down.  Still kissing Raph, Don felt for his brother’s hand and once he had hold of it, he pulled it over the side of the hammock.

            Curving Raph’s fingers around his erection, Don wrapped his own hand over his brother’s and forced Raph to stroke him.  From the grunt Raph made into his mouth, Don knew his hot headed sibling understood what was happening.

            Releasing Raph’s mouth, Don stared into the golden eyes, the look of triumph on Don’s face much the same as the one on Raph’s during their sparring match.

            “Pump it Raph,” Don urged him.  “Jerk me off.  You know how.”

            “No,” Raph whispered his protest.  He tried to lift his other arm to swat at Don, but his hand was barely able to crawl up on to his own plastron.

            “You’ll do what I say, Raphael,” Don said in a harsh voice.  “Jerk me off.”

            Don could almost see his command crawling through Raph’s brain.  Unable to disobey, Raph’s hand moved of its own accord.  Slowly, Don removed his own from atop his brother’s, reaching out to grip Raph’s shoulder and his thigh in order to brace himself.

            Quaking with the pleasure that surged through his system, Don felt his brother pull him to the edge very quickly.  The excitement and the adrenaline rush were both overwhelming his system and he couldn’t hold out as long as he would have liked to.

            With a low, hoarse cry, Donatello climaxed.  His ejaculate spilled out over Raph’s hand and arm as Don’s body jerked through his orgasm.

            After a few moments, Don pulled away from Raph’s fingers and tucked his cock back into hiding.  Taking a small hand towel and several small packets of wet wipes from his belt, Don proceeded to clean up all evidence of his presence.

            By the time he was done, Raph showed signs of returning lucidity.  Dropping a quick final kiss to Raph’s mouth, Don leaned back away from him but continued to stare into Raph’s eyes.

            Don’s hand crawled slowly down Raph’s plastron until his fingers were dancing over the spot where Raph’s cock lay hidden.  Rubbing lightly, Don placed the edge of his thumb directly over Raph’s slit and massaged the side of his brother’s hidden member.

            Slowly it began to swell.  Don continued to work Raph up while staring into his eyes.

            “You just had a wonderful wet dream, Raphael,” Don told him.  “You won’t remember anything except that.  A wet dream.”

            Raph’s eyes slid shut as his breathing became erratic.  Don continued to caress his brother until Raph’s cock slid into the open.

            Don’s breath caught at the sight of it.  Not even fully erect, Raph’s dick was glorious to behold.

            Reluctantly, Don released his hold and stepped back.  Raph had begun to churr, now he groaned at the loss of contact.

            “Finish yourself Raph,” Don whispered as he backed towards the door.

            Raph’s hand crept down and he wrapped it around his penis.  As much as Don wanted to stay and watch, he knew that pushing the time limit was dangerous.

            Opening the door a crack, he made sure the coast was clear before scooting out of Raph’s room and into his own.  With the door closed and locked, Don darted across the floor and threw himself face down on his bed.

            A comfortable numbness settled into his lower regions; one he hadn’t felt since becoming so aware of his brother.  Don rolled over and smiled at the ceiling.  He knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet; there was always a chance Raph would recall the events of the evening and Don would have to pay the piper.

            Morning would tell if Don’s experiment was a complete success.  If Raph was his usual self, then Don would know he’d gotten away with molesting his brother.

            He also knew that tonight’s adventure was very mild compared to what he really wanted to do.  The thoughts and desires were still there, stronger now that he’d gone past that point of no return.

            His next step would be an even bigger, bolder one.  Don intended to take Raph’s virginity.

TBC…….


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,365  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 4: R

            Don lay in his bed, jittery and a little on edge.

            He had fallen asleep fairly quickly after his visit with Raph, but had awakened early in the morning and been unable to go back to sleep.

            Lying in bed as the clock crawled along, Don replayed the encounter of the previous evening over and over in his head.  It was a glorious and thrilling memory, but exploring it was not the best thing to do because it brought back that unbearable ache in his groin.

            Having touched and been touched in return by the object of his desire seemed to fan the flames that much higher rather than dampening them.  Don rolled over and glanced at the clock again, groaning when he saw it was only three-thirty.

            He would have liked to have gotten up and gone to his lab, but after telling Leo he was practically finished with his latest project he couldn’t very well appear to have purposely misspoken.  The look his Father had given him at dinner let Don know he needed to tread carefully lest he do something out of character and raise further suspicion.

            It didn’t help that every time he turned around he seemed to find Michelangelo studying him.  Mikey loved to ferret out secrets and if he thought any of them had one, he was all over it like white on rice.

            Don flipped onto his carapace again and stared at the ceiling.  Leo too; Leo would notice if Don slipped up.  One wrong word at breakfast, a misstep during practice, or even allowing his blue banded brother to push into his mind during meditation.  Don had to keep his guard up.

            Of course, none of that mattered if Raph remembered anything.  Maybe it would be better if he did, Don thought in a moment of lucidity.  That would put an end to this obsession before Don went too far.

            Too far.  Not far enough.  Don’s eyes were hooded as he remembered the feeling of Raph’s skin under his hands and the taste of his mouth as Don plunged his tongue inside of it.  The soft, wet slide of Raph’s tongue against his own as Raph’s war to push the invader away only increased the feeling of an intricate, sensual dance.

            Don felt himself getting hard again, shivering as his legs tensed.  Having Raph’s hand wrapped around his cock; having Raph stroking him to fulfillment was absolutely the most incredible feeling of Donatello’s entire young life.

            Sliding a hand over his plastron, Don began to caress his now swollen shaft, letting his imagination tell him that the hand belonged to Raph.

            It was then that Don knew he didn’t want anyone to put a stop to his plans.  All he could think of was having Raph in such a way that the fire in Don’s belly would be extinguished for longer than a few hours.  Don required the kind of release that pushing Raph down; _holding_ Raph down against his will and riding his ass would provide.

            The thought brought him to orgasm.  Don lay there panting as the afterglow settled in and he began to doze.  He would face the new day and he’d rely on his agile mind to provide him with a solution to whatever might happen when he stepped out of his room. 

            Donatello’s mind always provided solutions.

================================

            A couple of hours passed as Don dozed.  Finally the clock told him he could leave his room; he had waited until he knew that Leo would be in the kitchen.

            On his way to the staircase, Don glanced at Raph’s door and saw with surprise that it stood open.  Don nearly tripped on the top step; Raph was almost always the last one downstairs, the only exceptions were when he was ill or hadn’t gone to bed at all.

            The stairs suddenly felt as though they were made of melted marshmallow, each tread dragging at his feet as he tried to lift them to reach for the next.  He could hear his own heartbeat thudding in his ears and realized he was holding his breath.

            At the bottom of the stairs Don looked over at Master Splinter’s shoji.  The rice paper door was firmly shut and Don took a deep breath.  Whatever was happening had not as yet included his Father.

            Voices were coming from the kitchen and he turned in that direction, walking resolutely to face whatever awaited him.  As he neared the door, he heard the dulcet tones of Leo’s voice, followed by the more strident notes of Mikey’s.

            Then he heard Raph say, “I’m just telling ya’, it’s sick, demented and disgusting.”

            Steps faltering, Don’s hands clenched into fists and he broke out in a cold sweat.  Just exactly how much did Raph remember?

            Squaring his shoulders, Don prepared to argue that Raph had been having a nightmare and since Don was the last one to speak to him, he’d included his brother in his dream.  With that lie ready on his lips, Don stepped into the kitchen.

            Sitting backwards on a chair, Mikey saw Don first and looked up at him, a wide smile on his face as his good humor bubbled over.

            “’Morning, Donny,” he called out, the laughter in his eyes apparent.

            Caught completely off guard, Don could only manage a weakly muttered, “Good morning.”

            He heard Leo tell him, “Good morning, Don.” 

            This was followed by Raph’s deeper voice greeting him with a “’Sup”.

            Leo and Raph were looking at Mikey as Don passed them to get to the coffee.

            Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, Don asked, “What are you guys talking about?  What’s disgusting?”

            Don poured himself a cup of the aromatic brew as he waited for the answer, studiously avoiding catching anyone’s eyes.

            “Mikey and his belching,” Raph told him.

            “He belched out the Star Spangled Banner this morning,” Leo added.

            Don’s relief was so palpable he almost didn’t have the strength to lift his cup.  After a couple of seconds, he had his muscles under control and then turned around, leaning back against the counter.

            “That is pretty bad, Mikey,” he said, taking his first sip of what now smelled and tasted like ambrosia.

            Mikey’s grin remained firmly in place.  “Casey thinks I’m cool.”

            Raph finished chewing a bite of cereal and then snorted.  “That’s no endorsement.  One, Casey don’t have to live with ya’ and two, he’s a freakin’ Neanderthal.”

            “He’s your best friend, so what does that make you?” Mike taunted, eyeing his brother mischievously.

            Don could see Leo’s slight frown as he realized that Mikey was baiting Raph on purpose.  Mikey sometimes started things with Raph in the morning just to get his brother riled up.  It was a sure indicator that Mikey was bored.

            Instead of rising to the bait, Raph shrugged and said mildly, “Get bent Mikey.”

            Don’s cup stopped partway to his mouth.  He saw Leo visibly relax as it became obvious that Raph was in a rare fine mood.

            Mikey noticed it too, and being Mikey, he couldn’t leave well enough alone.  Leaning forward in his chair, he stared at Raph’s face until his brother turned to look at him.

            “Stop staring at me.  If ya’ ain’t got anything better ta do, why don’t ya’ get an early start on cleaning up in here?” Raph said.

            Mikey rocked back in silent mirth, his blue eyes shining as he pulled the chair onto two legs.

            “Raphie’s in a _good_ mood,” Mikey chortled.  “I’ll bet I know why.”

            Mikey lowered a closed fist in front of his parted legs and began a fast up and down motion.

            Don’s hand jerked and he splashed hot coffee onto the back of it.  Simultaneously, Raph reached out and shoved the back of Mikey’s chair.

            The two chair legs that Mikey was balancing on slid off of the floor.  With startling speed, Mikey leaped off of the seat as the chair landed on the floor with a loud bang and Don hissed in pain.

            Leo was out of his seat and standing next to Don with the same ninja speed Mikey had exhibited.  Don set his cup down and turned towards the sink, but Leo beat him to the faucet and quickly turned the cold water on.

            As Don stuck his hand under the running water, Leo asked, “Are you okay, Donny?”

            “I’m fine,” Don told him.  “Fortunately, the coffee wasn’t all that hot anymore.”

            Mikey set his chair to rights and then leaned over to look at Don’s hand.

            “Dude, I’m sorry,” he apologized contritely.

            Don smiled at him.  “It’s really nothing, Mikey.  That was my fault anyway.  I’m still a little tired and jumpy.”

            “I thought ya’ were headin’ up to bed just after I did,” Raph said.

            Don was drying his hand and paused for a moment.  Raph shouldn’t have remembered that.

            “He did go up,” Mikey said.  “You were acting weird and he said he’d check on you.”

            Raph turned back to his cereal, unconcerned.  “I musta been really out of it, ‘cause I don’t even remember climbing into my hammock.”

            “You were sound asleep when I peeked in,” Don said carefully.  “You did sort of grumble at me.”

            “Well, that sounds normal,” Mikey said, his eyes twinkling.

            Leo turned to him before he could start in on Raph again.

            “Since you seem to have so much energy this morning, you should lay out the mats in the dojo, Mikey.”

            “Oh man,” Mikey grumbled, dragging his feet as he left the kitchen.

            Leo’s attention returned to Don.  “Are you sure that isn’t a bad burn?” he asked.

            “Stop smothering him, Leo,” Raph said as he walked over to deposit his bowl.  “Donny burns himself worse than that all the time with those damn chemicals he’s always playing with.”

            Don’s grin felt forced at the mention of chemicals, but he managed to say, “That’s true, Leo.”

            Raph punched Leo’s bicep as he headed for the door.  “Let’s get this practice started.  I’ve suddenly got the urge to pound on Mikey.”

            In deference to the mildly irritated skin on Don’s hand, Leo had them all practice with bo staffs.  Since they had all mastered the staff at a young age, the practice sessions were lengthy except when one of the brothers was pitted against Donatello.

            Don was beyond being a Master with his chosen weapon.  He was an artist and magician rolled into one.  Don liked the way the bo staff felt in his hands, and he liked that it was a long range weapon.  It kept him at arm’s length from his enemies, providing the kind of detachment that suited his scientific mind.

            Practicing against Raph, Don used that detachment to observe his brother.  Raph’s temperament was much more suited to his sais; he was too rushed when he used a bo.

            Moving quickly, Raph tried to close in for a finishing move.  Don held his position, waiting for Raph’s attack.

            As Raph came in high, Don ducked low, understanding the reach of his weapon far better than his brother did.  With a solid grip on his bo, Donatello swept Raph’s feet out from under him.

            Raph’s forward momentum sent him sprawling onto his plastron.  Retaining his grip on his weapon, he rolled over as fast as he could, but Don had anticipated his move and was already there.

            Don hooked the end of his bo into Raph’s, flicking the weapon out of his brother’s hand and sending the staff sliding across the floor.  Before Raph could escape, the end of Don’s bo was at his throat and one of Don’s feet was planted squarely on the hot head’s plastron.

            Raph blinked up at him in surprise.  It wasn’t the first time Donatello had defeated him during weapons practice, but the aggressive stance was definitely new.

            They stared at one another, both breathing hard.  Don felt a tingle dance across his spine as Raph’s defiant golden glare mocked him.  Shifting the bo’s position slightly, Don pressed the tip of his staff against Raph’s neck.

            Raph’s lips curved upwards.  “Gentle Donny’s got a killer’s instinct after all.”

            Don put a little more weight on Raph’s chest, almost feeling a responding tension in his own.  His eyes narrowed and so did his world; Raphael looked absolutely delicious splayed out under him.

            The tableau held for about a minute, but for Don it was an eternity.

            “Okay genius, ya’ got me.  I give,” Raph said.

            Heart racing, Don barely registered the words.  His synapsis were firing ; nerve impulses being transmitted at an incredible rate with one objective in mind.  Raphael.

            In a rush of overpowering lust, Donatello momentarily forgot where he was.

            Mikey’s laugh broke his trance.  “Wow Raph, what’d you do to piss off Donny?”

            “Language Michelangelo,” Master Splinter said from his position across the room.

            Don stepped back, swinging his bo away from his brother and seating it into position on his back.  Raph was up before Don could offer him a hand, which was just as well.  Don didn’t trust himself to touch Raph at the moment.

            “Raphael, your impatience allowed your brother to get the better of you,” Master Splinter said, walking towards them.  “You should not have underestimated your opponent.  Confidence must be tempered with caution.”

            “Yes Master Splinter,” Raph said contritely.

            “And Donatello, it was very intelligent of you to anticipate your brother’s move, but remember that your enemy may decide to do the unexpected,” Master Splinter said.

            “Yes, sensei,” Don acknowledge with a bow.

            Master Splinter had turned to walk away when he suddenly stopped.  His nose lifted into the air and Don saw his Father’s whiskers begin to twitch.

            Don practically leaped away from his Father, hiding his agitation under a show of retrieving Raph’s practice bo.  He should have known that his arousal would scent the air enough to attract Master Splinter’s attention.

            Once Don was across the room, Master Splinter’s head came back down.  His face wore a puzzled expression as he looked around the dojo, but then he shrugged and turned to Leo.

            “You may dismiss your team Leonardo,” he told he eldest son.

            Leo bowed as Master Splinter left the room.

            “So Leo, were you planning on a patrol tonight?” Mikey asked.  “’Cause dude, there’s this horror flick I wanna watch.”

            “Count me out if you’re patrolling,” Raph interrupted before Leo could say anything.  “Me and Casey got plans.”

            Don spun away from the weapons wall to look at Raph.  He tried to keep the dismay from registering on his face as he saw his chance to catch Raph alone dwindling away.

            “What kind of plans?” Leo asked.

            Raph’s scowl was automatic as he readied himself for an argument.  “One of Casey’s sources told him the Purple Dragons are planning ta knock over Garrett’s Jewelry tonight.  We’re planning on talking ‘em out it.”

            Frozen in place, Don’s inner voice was screaming, “ _No_!”

            Don bit his lower lip to keep from protesting, although his heart was pounding.  He had worked himself into a near frenzy of need only to watch as the stubborn look settled on Raph’s face.

            Leo frowned and said, “Raph, has it occurred to you that this could all be an elaborate set-up to trap the two of you?”

            “Oh, gosh no Leo,” Raph responded sarcastically.  “I’m way too stupid ta have ever thought of that on my own.  Thank ya’ great and wise leader for your guidance.  Ya’ wanna hold my dick for me while I take a whiz?  I might not be bright enough ta do that own my own either.”

            “That was uncalled for,” Leo said disdainfully.  “I asked a simple question because I worry about your safety.”

            Raph jabbed a finger towards Leo’s face.  “Ya’ implied that I ain’t smart enough ta take care of myself without the mighty Leonardo watchin’ my back.”

            Mikey had drifted closer to Don and now he leaned over to whisper, “Ten bucks says Raph tries to plug Leo in the next five minutes.”

            Instead of answering his younger brother, Don took a step towards the other two and said, “I’ll go with him.”

            Mikey’s mouth dropped open.  Raph’s head snapped around and Leo pivoted in Don’s direction, both of them staring at him.

            “Don’t look so surprised, Leo,” Don continued.  “Yesterday you told me how concerned you are when I go to the junkyard alone and this is the perfect opportunity for me to show you I can hold my own.  My presence will keep them from doing anything crazy and they’ll make sure I remain focused.”

            Leo rubbed at the side of his face and said, “Donny, I don’t need for you to prove anything to me.”

            “Of course you do,” Don said somewhat forcefully.  “All of you do.  You’ve all started to buy into the notion that because I’m intelligent my ability to fight is questionable.  I’m still a trained ninja, Leo.”

            The corner of Raph’s mouth lifted.  He enjoyed watching Don call Leo out.

            “Ya’ can hang with me and Case,” Raph said smugly.  “Maybe Leo thinks you’re a pussy but I don’t.”

            Leo ignored Raph’s jibe, instead concentrating on Donatello.

            “This really isn’t necessary,” Leo said.  “I have the utmost respect in your abilities.”

            “Then we are in agreement,” Don told him.  “I don’t have a project at the moment and could use this opportunity to hone my fighting skills.  Raph and Casey could use an extra set of hands in case this information does turn out to be bogus.  It’s a win-win situation.”

            Leo opened his mouth and then closed it.  He looked from Raph to Don, noting the dare in Raph’s eyes and the resolute set to Donatello’s mouth.

            “All right,” Leo agreed.  “But neither of you takes any risky chances.  And you stay in touch by shell cell; I want to hear from you every couple of hours.”

            “Yes mommy,” Raph said as Leo left the room.  Leo only shook his head in response.

            “Thanks a lot guys,” Mikey said as he turned to follow Leo.  “Now I gotta listen to him gripe about you two all night.”

            Raph grinned at Don once they were alone.  “That was a pretty tricky speech there brainiac.  Ya’ do realize ya’ might have ta hurt somebody tonight, don’t ya’?”

            Don’s return smile was enigmatic.  “Oh, I’m rather planning on it, Raph.  In fact, you might say I’m looking forward to it.”

            With a laugh, Raph clapped Don on his shell and then jogged out of the dojo.  Don went straight to his lab and locked himself inside.

            Taking his stash of drugs from their locked cabinet, Don stood and stared at them.  This planned adventure with Raph and Casey was going to play right into his hands.  It would get Raph out of the lair and to someplace where he would be vulnerable.

            Measuring out a more potent dosage of his drug cocktail, Don placed it into a tiny envelope and sealed it.  Then he chose a small white pill from his stash and crushed it into a fine powder, pouring that into a second envelope.

            After sealing that one, he marked the outside of it with a ‘C’.

            Tucking both envelopes into his belt, Don cleaned up the lab and locked everything away.  With that all done, Don fell into his chair as the reaction to his plan hit him.

            Casey had become a means to an end and Don spent all of about a minute feeling bad about what he planned to do to his friend.  He didn’t dwell on it any longer than that; his mind was too occupied with thoughts about what he was going to do to Raph once they were finally alone.

            The rest of the day was going to be rough, but Don knew he would have to continue his act or draw suspicion on himself.  His fingers dipped into his belt to touch the two white envelopes and he leaned back with a smile, opening his legs a bit wider to ease a growing erection.

            A few more hours.  He could certainly hold out for that long.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,751  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 5: R

            Although Don wanted to avoid his family for the rest of the day, that wouldn’t have been prudent.

            Don could not afford to add an air of mystery to his behavior, so when lunch time rolled around he showed up fashionably late.  To his brothers, his tardiness was perfectly normal.

            Lunch was set out buffet style in the center of the kitchen table.  As the family gathered around to make their choices, Don carefully avoided being anywhere near his Father.

            Don’s personal interlude with his hand had eased his agitation and he had taken care to clean himself so that there would be no new scent to assail his Father’s keen nose.  None of that made him any more comfortable with the idea of being close to Master Splinter, but it did relax Don enough so that he believed he could behave normally around his family.

            Unfortunately, he didn’t completely understand how strong his attraction to his brother truly was.  Just sitting near the red banded turtle and watching Raph devour a sandwich was enough to set off a string of daydreams that were entirely X-rated.

            Don could feel a mild headache coming on.  Constant vigilance against making mistakes was beginning to take its toll.

            At that moment Raph shifted in his chair as he reached for the mustard and his knee brushed against Don’s thigh.

            That touch was like a static charge shocking his system.  Don inhaled sharply as his toes curled into the floor and his body suddenly felt very warm.

            Leo was seated on the other side of Donatello and heard his gasp.

            “Don?  Is something wrong?” Leo asked.

            _“Snap out of it Donatello,”_ Don thought to himself angrily, pulling his eyes away from Raph.

            “No,” Don said.  “I bit my tongue is all.”

            “Dude, I hate when that happens,” Mikey said.  “I do that all the time.”

            “That’s ‘cause you talk with your mouth full,” Raph told him.

            Don smiled at their exchange, pretending to be amused.  Inside, his heart was thudding rapidly as he struggled to push down the desire that was coursing through his veins.

            Master Splinter’s head lifted just as he was about to take a bite of his sandwich.  Wearing a puzzled expression, their Father looked around the table and then his eyes swept the kitchen as his nostrils widened.

            Short of jumping up from the table and fleeing the kitchen, there wasn’t anything Don could do to prevent his Father from smelling the change in his pheromones.  Unless he disguised the scent.

            Don reached over and grabbed the jar of pickles from the center of the table.  Arms still outstretched, he tilted the jar and made a show of trying to get it open.

            With a loud _pop_ the cap flew off of the jar; pickles and most of the brine shooting out behind it.  The liquid splattered the table and Master Splinter at the same time.

            “Sensei!” Don cried out.  “I’m so sorry!”

            Master Splinter stood up, pickle juice darkening the front of his robe.  Mikey handed his Father a towel so that he could blot the liquid off of his face and hands.

            Don was hurriedly capturing the escaped pickles while Raph pulled the rest of the food off the table.  As Mikey wiped up the liquid from the table, Leo cleaned the floor .

            Master Splinter removed his robe and wrinkled his nose as the pickle brine assaulted his delicate sense of smell.  Don was still muttering apologies as he helped his brothers set everything to rights.

            “It was an accident, Donatello,” Master Splinter told him reassuringly.  “This is nothing that soap and water cannot repair.  Please, sit down and finish your meal while I rinse off and change into a clean robe.”

            “Leave your robe in the bathroom and I’ll take care of it Father,” Don said meekly.  “I really am sorry; I’m all thumbs this afternoon.”

            “Trust me my son, you boys have gotten worse things on me as you were growing up,” Master Splinter replied with a chuckle as he left the kitchen.

            Don felt his entire body relax as he watched Master Splinter’s retreating back.  When he turned towards the table, he saw his brothers looking at him.

            “Are you sure you’re all right Donny?” Leo asked.

            Taking a deep breath, Don decided it was time for a little righteous indignation.

            “I would be if everyone would stop asking me that,” he answered, his tone sharp.  “I sincerely do not appreciate being treated like the frail flower of this family; in fact, it’s really getting on my nerves.  I spilled some pickles.  Yesterday Mikey smashed one of the small television consoles and the day before that Leo, you accidently sliced one of the cutting boards in half.  I don’t remember darting over to ask if you were all right, because accidents do happen.  Apparently I’m the only one not allowed to have them.”

            When he finished speaking he turned and left the kitchen without a backward glance.  Don was very happy to have an excuse to be alone.

            It didn’t last long.  He’d been in his lab for about five minutes when Leo tapped on his door and then entered without waiting for an invitation.

            “Five minutes is not enough time for me to cool off, Leo,” Don warned him before turning his attention back to his computer.

            “Would it help if I told you I was here to apologize?” Leo asked.

            Don lowered his hands from the keyboard and turned in his chair.  “If you’re doing it simply to mollify me, no.”

            “I’m not.  The apology is sincere and it’s from all of us,” Leo told him.  “You made us realize that we do tend to hold you to a different standard.”  He smiled slightly.  “I think it’s because it’s difficult for us to relate to your genius.”

            “You don’t have to relate to me intellectually, Leo,” Don said, exasperated.  “None of you do.  I don’t try to relate to the berserker part of Raph’s personality, or to your desire for leadership.  I accept those parts of you and relate to the things we have in common.”

            “But you’re going out tonight with Raph and Casey to fight Purple Dragons, Don.  That isn’t something you would normally choose to do,” Leo said.

            “I’m going out tonight to show you guys that I am as skilled a fighter as the rest of you,” Don said.  “That’s one of the things we have in common and all of you have forgotten about me.”

            “I told you before you don’t have to prove that to me,” Leo said.

            “Maybe not, but I do need to prove it to Raph and Mikey.  Raph said he doesn’t think I’m a pussy, but he does.  I can tell by the way he treats me when we practice.  I count on you guys to watch my back when we’re doing a job that requires my other skills, but when we are in a dogfight, I need for all of you to trust that I have your backs too.  You might pay lip service to saying you trust me Leo, but the others key off of what you do in battle, and if you continue to coddle me then I’ll lose everyone’s respect.”

            Leo looked abashed.  “I honestly didn’t know you felt like this, Don.  I don’t think you’re a pus . . . wimp.”  Leo flushed a little as he amended his phrasing.

            Don almost laughed.  His oldest brother did not consider it dignified to curse and also thought that doing so showed a certain lack of self-control.

            Continuing, Leo said, “Maybe we have begun to stereotype your role and for that I apologize.  It isn’t necessary for you to run with Raph and Casey to gain their respect; we can find ways to do that during our regular patrols.”

            Don leaned forward and fixed Leo with a hard look.  “During our regular patrols when I’m under your watchful eye, right Leo?”

            “Why must you twist everything I say, Donatello?” Leo asked.  “I don’t mean to make you feel defensive and I would be the last to undermine your confidence.  You do have to admit that going out with Raph in order to pick a fight is rather like jumping off into the deep end before you’ve checked the water for sharks.”

            Don laughed.  “I’ll tell you what, if I manage to get hurt you can say I told you so and I’ll take it like a man.”

            Leo was frowning.  “And what if you get dead?” he asked in all seriousness.

            “Then you can assuage any feelings of guilt with the knowledge that you were right,” Don said, lightly amused.

            “That isn’t funny,” Leo said, eyes narrowing.

            “Neither is this imbalance in the treatment of your team,” Don snapped.  “I require a leader, not another Father.”

            “Fine.”  Leo lifted his hands in exasperation.  “I can’t talk you out of this and I can’t talk Raph out of it either.  I could order the both of you to stay put, but you’d both resent the shell out of me if I did, so I’m not going to say another word on the subject.  But understand this Don, if any of the three of you is injured tonight, there will be repercussions.  I really hope you understand that whatever Raph may say, he’s going to be dividing his attention in order to keep an eye on you.  Will you be able to live with the guilt if he gets himself killed doing that?”

            “Ever the tactician, right Leo?” Don asked.  “The first volley doesn’t move me from my stance; you choose another position to fight from.  No one is going to die tonight and none of us will be seriously injured either.  I have enough nervous excitement in my system right now to power the backup generator and I’d like a few hours to myself.”

            Leo understood the dismissal, both the words and the tone.

            “I’m leaving,” Leo said as he walked to the door.  “I’d like for you to do one thing for me Don, please?  Just think about this while you’re waiting for it to get dark out.  I’m more than willing to go out on a patrol with you tonight, just us two.”

            Don rocked back in his chair as he favored Leo with a disdainful look.  “Ri~ght.  Just the two of us running the rooftops with you leading us away from any remote chance of engaging in a fight.  No thank you.”

            Leo opened the door but didn’t exit.  Holding the handle, he faced Don and asked, “Donny, do you feel as though we’re trying to emasculate you?”

            Don inhaled deeply and stood up.  “I could turn that question around and ask why the three of you feel the need to do just that.  Let it alone Leo.  Raph will try to protect me and I’ll do the same for him.  While I’m at it, I’ll try to change his opinion about me and if I’m successful then I won’t need to prove anything further.”

            Leo continued to stand in the doorway, his eyes boring into Don’s.  Don kept his expression bland; bordering on boredom.

            “You two don’t leave without talking to me first,” Leo instructed and marched off.

            Since he didn’t wait for a reply, Don didn’t bother to give him one.  Walking to the door that Leo had left open, he peered into the lair.

            Mikey was sitting on the back of the couch with a game controller clutched tightly in his hands.  Raph was standing in front of the couch holding the other controller and yelling at the television.

            Staring at his volatile, emerald skinned sibling, Don felt the hot thread of desire wind its way through his system.  Leo was turning into a problem.  Was he sensing something, or was his concern exactly what he said it was?

            Stepping back slowly, Don closed his lab door.  The more he thought about his conversation with Leo, the more aggravated he became.  Don’s offer to accompany Raph had been nothing more than a ploy to get away from the lair with his red banded brother, but when Leo continued to press him about not having to prove himself, Don began to think that maybe he did.

            Infuriating to think his brothers considered him to be no better than a lightweight when it came to a fight.  Especially Raph.

            Big, brawny, tough as nails Raphael who struggled and fought against everything.  That was what Don wanted; what he was coveting with every fiber of his being.  He knew the desire wasn’t rational and he no longer cared.  Don’s body needed Raphael’s.

            There were no further interruptions, for which Don was thankful.  He knew that Leo had told the rest of the family to stay away from him and this time Don was glad for his oldest brother’s protectiveness.

            Don did wonder if Leo had gone so far as to speak to their Father about the current situation.  He rather thought not; their sensei had been turning more of the leadership responsibilities over to the eldest and Leo didn’t want to appear as though he couldn’t handle problems.

            With a grin, Don knew he could turn that in his favor.  A few well-chosen words, couched in an appropriately concerned manner, would direct Master Splinter’s attention towards Leo.  The ensuing conversation might even culminate in a directive from their Father that Raph spend more of his evenings at home.

            That arrangement suited Donatello just fine.  If he had to, he’d find a way to wrap his entire family in the arms of Morpheus just so he could have an open field to Raphael.

            At the appointed time, Don grabbed his duffel and his bo staff and exited his lab.  As he headed for the door to the lair, he saw Leo and Raph already waiting there; their body language speaking clearly of a heated discussion.

            “Leo trying to change your mind about letting me tag along?” Don asked as he joined them.

            “Mister doom and gloom here is making predictions that’d put Nostradamus ta shame,” Raph answered with a smirk.

            Leo’s scowl deepened.  “Joke all you like,” he said, “but I have a bad feeling about tonight.”

            “Ya’ better not follow us, Leo,” Raph warned sharply.

            Don’s head jerked around to Leo.  He had not foreseen that possibility.

            “He won’t,” Don said, thinking quickly.  “As he asked earlier, we’ll call him at random intervals.  That way he’ll know we’re safe and we’ll know exactly where he is because of the tracking device in his shell cell.”

            Raph’s nod and grin were both smug.  “Ya’ know genius, maybe ya’ should come out with me and Casey more often,” he said before his eyes returned to the eldest.  “If ya’ don’t answer your phone, the Purple Dragons ain’t gonna be the only ones gettin’ their asses kicked tonight.”

            Without further argument, Raph glanced at Don and jerked his head towards the door.  They set out together at a lope, neither bothering to look back at Leo.

            Leo rubbed a shaking hand over his face.  He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous; so overly concerned about Raph and Don going out tonight.  Something had been plaguing him for a few days, something he couldn’t put his finger on.

            All he knew for sure was that things felt skewed; off center.  His meditation didn’t provide answers and the conversations he’d had with both Raph and Don hadn’t led to any solutions as to why Leo felt there was some dark undercurrent flowing within the lair.

            It certainly didn’t offer him an explanation as to why he’d begun to feel so overly protective of Donatello of late.  He knew that his sheltering attitude was putting Don on the defensive, but Leo couldn’t seem to pull back and let the genius alone.

            Walking towards the television array where his youngest brother was waiting for him, Leo again questioned his own motivations.  Perhaps the problem wasn’t with his siblings, but within _himself_. 

            He admitted to himself that he was starting to feel very jealous of the time Donatello spent with anyone else.  Not exactly sure why that should matter after all these years, or why he should feel that way about one brother in particular was setting Leo’s nerves slightly on edge.

            Leo also wasn’t sure if there was a shell of a lot he could do about it.

TBC…….


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 5,222  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 6: NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This preview image was created by the ultra talented ashitarimai.  
> 

            Donatello had done his homework with regards to the building that housed the jewelry company they were trying to protect.

            Before he and Raph left the lair, Don had hacked into the city’s building permit files, pulling up a schematic of the two story structure.  Nestled between three larger buildings, the jewelry store was made of solid brick, with only one small side door which led into an alley.  That door was solid metal and equipped with a state of the art alarm system.

            The front display windows were smaller than that of the average jewelry store and were protected by steel bars.  The entry door, an intricate design of bullet proof glass and steel mesh, led into an alcove where a second door barred access to the store until someone inside pressed a release catch.

            Since the store was closed for the day, another barricade of steel bars had been rolled down to block the entry completely.

            “Don’t know how they think they’re gonna get in there,” Casey muttered.

            The trio crouched atop a taller building adjacent to the jewelry store.  After Don had told Raph and Casey about the building’s layout, they decided their current location was the best spot from which to monitor any activity.

            “Ya’ sure this informant of yours knew what they were talkin’ about?” Raph asked.

            “Yep,” Casey answered.  “I got it from Angel.  She heard about it from a friend of hers who still hangs with the Dragons.  The info is solid.”

            Raph grunted; his body relaxed as he waited.  Don knew his brother; knew his body language.  Raph could play the waiting game well once he knew a fight was moving in his direction.  He was like a rattlesnake sunning itself; at ease one minute, coiled and ready to spring the next.

            Don wasn’t nearly as composed as his brother, but he was making a show of it.  On one knee next to Raph, Don’s insides were knotted up, and not from any thought of an impending battle.  He had plans for later in the evening and waiting for the Dragons to make a move was trying his patience.  Don wanted this fight to be over with already.

            A couple of blocks away a set of headlights turned a corner and proceeded slowly in their direction on the deserted street.  Another set followed closely and within a minute they were near enough for Don to see that both were dual tandem trucks, each equipped with winches on the front ends.

            “Should have known it’d be a damn smash and grab,” Raph muttered.  “Purple Dragons ain’t got the brains for anything better.”

            Casey didn’t answer; he was used to Raph’s soliloquies.  Don glanced at the pair and noticed how they had both tensed up; their eyes focused almost unblinkingly on the trucks, their expressions nearly identical.

            A tiny shiver of anticipation ran up Donatello’s spine at Raph’s predatory stance.  His brother was the ultimate prize of the night; the Dragons were mere antelopes whereas Raphael was the lion.

            Both of the trucks drove past the jewelry store and then stopped.  Their reverse lights came on simultaneously and with practiced precision, the trucks backed so that they were crossways on the street, their winches aimed at the glass front of the building.

            The truck doors swung open and almost a dozen Purple Dragons jumped out of the vehicles.  Two members of the gang walked around in front of the headlights and grabbed the winch hooks.

            “Time ta get street side pal,” Casey rumbled in a low voice.

            The pair moved so fast they almost left Don behind.  Apparently they had a very well-coordinated rhythm to their teamwork.  Don would have to stay alert.

            Dropping into the alley across the street from the store, the trio crept silently to its mouth.  Don slid his bo staff into his hands and slipped his duffel off his shoulder, leaving it against a wall.

            The Purple Dragons were focused on the pair who were placing the winch hooks on the metal bars covering the jewelry store windows.  Having fought Dragons before, it didn’t really surprise Donatello that they didn’t have enough sense to post a lookout.

            Don could almost feel the anticipation rolling off his brother’s skin.  Don was just as keyed up; he needed to do something to take the edge off and he needed to do it soon.

            Raph glanced at Casey who nodded and quickly armed himself with a baseball bat.  Raph’s sais were in his hands as he reached out and tapped Don’s shoulder.

            Don darted out of the alley like a racehorse through the starting gate.  He could vaguely hear the sound of Casey’s shoes behind him as he dashed around the side of one of the trucks and bore down on the first Dragon in his path.

            The guy never knew what hit him.  Don spun as he whipped his bo staff around and the end of the staff slammed into the side of his opponent’s head.  The Dragon crumpled and Don was past him before the body touched pavement.

            Don’s bo continued to whirl as he leaped around the front of the truck and bore down on two surprised Dragons.  One of them ducked his downward strike, but wasn’t fast enough as the end of the staff flashed back up, popping the man beneath his chin and slamming his head back.

            Following through with the motion, Don twisted the bo in a circle, the other end catching the second Dragon completely off guard.  The side of the staff caught the man’s temple and dropped him.

            One of the men holding the winch hook lifted it and swung around to face Donatello.  Before he had a chance to do more than shift his hands onto the chain, Don thrust the staff into his midriff.  Dropping the hook, the Dragon bent over, clutching his stomach and Don sent him into unconsciousness with a hard blow to the back of his head.

            Spinning the bo around his body and then back in front of him, the staffs momentum provided him with a shield as another Dragon threw a knife at him.  The blade careened off of the staff and Don popped the Dragon first on his outer thigh, wrenching a wild scream from the man, and then the other end of the staff struck his head.

            Don pivoted as a rush of sound drew his attention.  A Dragon was coming straight at him with a baseball bat.  Don lifted his bo and caught the bat’s downward strike, pushing back hard enough to make the man stumble.  Whipping the bo one-handed, Don swept the Dragon’s feet from under him and then Don snapped the man’s head to the side.

            As Don turned in search of another opponent, he saw Raph drop the last of the Dragons with a bone crunching punch to the middle of his face.

            Raph was smiling widely as he sauntered over to his brother and stared around at the bodies littering the street and sidewalk.

            “Shit Don, ya’ barely left any for us,” Raph said.

            “Well, crap,” Casey cursed as he appeared from around the side of the other truck.  “I never seen ya’ move so fast Don.  I only got ta hit one guy.  I didn’t even break a friggin’ sweat.”

            Don was breathing hard, his body still jacked up on adrenaline.

            “Hey bro’, it’s over,” Raph told him, slapping Don on his shoulder.  “Ya’ kicked some serious butt tonight.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya’ so aggressive.  Didn’t know Leo could piss ya’ off so much; I thought I was the only one he did that to.”

            Don grinned at Raph’s words, partly because it felt good to hear his tough brother’s praise and partly because he secretly knew it wasn’t Leo who was making him feel so rapacious.

            Casey was on his cell phone, calling in an anonymous report of a burglary in progress.  Raph reached down and grabbed the bat that Don’s opponent had dropped.  Walking over to the jewelry store window, Raph smacked the end of the bat into the glass, punching a small round hole into it.

            The action immediately set off the store’s burglar alarms and the three of them vacated the area quickly.

            Don snatched up his duffel from its hiding spot and then followed Raph and Casey back to the rooftop.  Within a couple of minutes they heard sirens and saw the flashing lights of the approaching police units.

            Running the rooftops, the three of them left the area, assured that the police would take all of the Purple Dragons into custody.  They finally stopped when they were a safe distance away from the crime scene.

            Casey was laughing as he turned to eyeball Don.  “Holy fuck, Raph!  Ya’ never told me Don was a one Turtle wrecking crew.”

            “Shell, Casey, I didn’t even know the genius had it in him,” Raph admitted, looking Don over as well.

            “So~o,” Don said, “what do you guys usually do after you finish pummeling bad guys?  Haven’t I heard something about a celebratory beer back at Casey’s?”

            Raph’s mouth dropped in surprise and Casey blinked several times before saying, “Ya’ wanna pop open a beer with us Donny?  I didn’t know ya’ drank the stuff.”

            “Nobody ever asked, so how would you?” Don said blithely.

            “Well damn,” Raph said, patting his brother’s shell.  “Let’s go get Donny a beer.  Maybe a couple of ‘em.”

            “Hang on first,” Don said, stopping them.  “I’d better call Leo and make sure he’s at the lair.”

            Raph watched with glittering eyes as Don pressed in the code for Leo’s shell cell.  Their eldest brother answered immediately.

            _“Don?  Are you guys okay?”_ Leo asked, obviously trying to sound calm.

            “We’re fine, Leo,” Don told him.  “The police have the Dragons and the three of us are heading over to Casey’s apartment for a little while.”

            _“Not home?”_   Leo’s voice shifted a little and Raph’s head came up.

            Snatching the phone from Don’s hand, Raph barked out, “Donny kicked major ass tonight Fearless.  He’s gonna hang with the big dogs now and slam down a few brews.  I might even get the genius drunk.  Ya’ got a problem with that?”

            _“Of course I do,”_ Leo’s snarl came through clearly enough for everyone to hear.  _“Wandering around drunk is a great way to get your shell shellacked by the Foot.”_

            Don swiftly plucked the phone from Raph’s hand, blocking his brother’s lunge for it with a shoulder.

            “We won’t go out if we get drunk, Leo,” Don said in a soothing tone.  “Raph never has and neither will I.  We’ll stay put at Casey’s and sleep off whatever we drink.  That’s a promise.”

            The agitation in Leo’s voice was gone as he said, _“All right, Don.  Could you call me before you do get ready to leave there?”_

            Don heard Raph’s low growl and quickly told Leo, “I will.  Don’t worry about us, Leo.  We’re just going to do a little male bonding.”

            He disconnected the call before Raph could get anymore fired up.

            “Mommy dearest is about ta get on my last nerve,” Raph said in a dark tone.

            “Don’t sweat the small stuff, Raph,” Don replied with a grin.  “I checked his tracker, Leo’s safe at the lair and since he knows we’re going to Casey’s, he won’t move from there.  We have the night to ourselves without our uptight brother looking over our shoulder.”

            Don’s choice of words made Raph forget his anger.  “’Uptight brother’?  Damn Donny, you’re makin’ me proud tonight.”

            Raph turned to follow Casey back to the human’s apartment and neither of them saw the victorious gleam that came and went in Don’s eyes.  Everything was going according to plan.

================================

            Leo snapped the shell cell shut with enough vigor to draw Mikey’s attention.

            “What’s up bro’?” Mikey asked with concern.

            Shaking his head, Leo said, “Just Raph.  They finished the little mission they were on and now he’s determined to get Donatello drunk over at Casey’s place.”

            Mikey twisted in his chair so he could face Leo.  “You worried Raph’s trying to turn Don into a ‘mini-me’?”

            Leo quirked an eye ridge at him.  “None of this sudden change in Don’s behavior is bothering you?” he asked.

            Mikey shrugged.  “It’s a phase dude.  We all go through ‘em.  Donny might be the family nerd, but he sure isn’t the wimpy kind.  I’m guessing he believes we all think that he is.  That’s not so good for a guy’s ego dude.”

            Leo thought about his little brother’s words for a minute.  He valued Mikey’s opinion on matters like this and since Don had basically told him the same thing, Leo had to accept the truth of it.

            “Do you think they’ll be okay?” Leo asked.  “You don’t think they’ll get liquored up and decide to go out again so they can find someone else to beat up do you?  Maybe I should go over to Casey’s and just peek in.”

            “Shell no,” Mikey said sharply enough to snap Leo out of his reverie.  “Leave them alone Leo.  Going over there would be the worst thing you could possibly do.  That would make Raph and Don so mad they really might do something stupid.”

            Leo sighed.  “Fine Mikey.  I trust your judgment and I’ll stay put.  I just hate this, it doesn’t feel right.”

            “You can’t control everything bro’,” Mikey said, misunderstanding Leo’s meaning.  “Come on and finish this game.  I’m about to mop the floor with you.”

            “Fat chance,” Leo said with a grin, retrieving his game controller and putting his errant siblings from his mind.

================================

            Don really abhorred the taste of beer, but he kept that fact to himself.  He dutifully took in several mouthfuls of the brew while watching Raph and Casey slam back their first bottles.

            He jumped up from his seat on the couch when it appeared they were almost finished and announced, “I’ll get the next round; you guys relax.”

            Casey was slouched sideways on the other end of the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table.  He gave Don a thumbs up as the Turtle hopped over his legs.  Raph, who was sitting comfortably in an armchair, grunted his acquiescence as he chugged the last of his bottle.

            In the kitchen, Don grabbed two fresh beers from the refrigerator and carried them to the counter.  Popping the tops off of them, he dipped into his belt and fished out the two paper twists containing Raph’s drug cocktail and Casey’s knock out powder.

            He thought his hands might shake as he opened the tiny wads of paper, but was pleased to see that they were perfectly steady.  As the powder drifted out of sight into the amber colored liquid, Don tucked the paper into his belt and proceeded back into the living room.

            Don handed the bottle in his right hand to Casey and then stepped over his friends legs to present the bottle in his left to Raph.

            “Where’s your bottle, genius?” Raph asked as he tipped the lip of the bottle to his mouth.

            Don smiled and held up the bottle he’d left sitting on the table.  “Still working on this one bro’.  I don’t drink as quickly as you two.”

            “Light weight,” Casey chuckled, downing a quarter of his fresh bottle.

            “Oh yeah?” Raph said, pointing a finger at Casey.  “Bet you were shit faced after half of your first beer.”

            Pretending to take a long drink from his bottle, Don watched Raph gulp down most of his second beer.  From the corner of his eye, he could see that Casey was working on his bottle too, probably spurred on by some macho ritual.

            They both finished at nearly the same time and Don rose again, his hand covering the remainder of the liquid in his first beer.

            “Getting a fresh one, any takers while I’m up?” he asked.

            “Yeah, here,” Raph said, lifting his bottle so that Don could see it was empty.

            Casey leaned forward to set his on the table and said, “I’ll take another.”

            Don took his time in the kitchen before finally bringing three fresh bottles out to the others.  He noticed immediately that Casey’s eyes were rolling and his hand came up in slow motion to accept the bottle Don gave him.

            Raph was smirking at nothing, his body sunk further into the cushions of the chair.  Don had to follow his lifted hand in order to place the beer bottle in it as the effects of the drug began to become apparent.

            Don sat down and fiddled with the label on his bottle as he watched Casey and his brother slowly lose themselves to the drugs.  Casey finally succumbed completely and Don had to dart forward to catch his half-finished bottle as it slipped out of his friend’s unconscious fingers.

            When Don turned, he saw that Raph’s head was tipped back against the chair, his eyes shut and mouth open.  He was still holding his beer; the bottle propped on his lap.

            Don gathered the partially finished bottles and his still full one and took them into the kitchen.  One by one he poured the beer into the sink, going back to the living room to set the empties on the table and floor.  The bottles that had contained the drugs he carefully rinsed out before returning them to their former positions.

            Emptying a few more bottles down the drain, Don completed the staged ‘scene’.  Now the living room looked like the three of them had drunk themselves into a stupor.  With that completed, Don emptied the contents of a box of baking soda into the kitchen drain to rid it of the smell of beer.

            Bending over Casey, Don peeled back his friend’s eyelid and then checked his pulse.  Deeply asleep, Casey’s vitals all appeared normal.  He just wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.  Grabbing his duffel, Don strode into Casey’s bedroom and tossed it down next to the bed.

            With all his preparations done, Don once more surveyed his brother.  There were butterflies in Don’s stomach as he fully realized that Raph was finally all his.  His tongue swept out and touched his lower lip before he moved to stand in front of Raphael.

            “Come on Raph, get up,” Don said, slapping Raph’s cheeks lightly to rouse him.

            “Wha . . .?” Raph slurred as his eyes fluttered open.  “Don?”

            “We’re going to bed now.  Just you and me,” Don told him, his voice quivering from excitement.

            Catching hold of Raph’s upper arms, Don pulled to encourage Raph to stand.  His brother understood after a moment and got to his feet slowly.

            “Whoa,” Raph muttered.  “How much did I drink?”

            “I’ll guide you,” Don said, leading the unsteady Raphael towards Casey’s bedroom.

            Once he had Raph inside, Don sat him down on the edge of the bed and went back to lock the door behind them.  Raph’s arms hung limply at his sides, but he still had enough muscle control to hold himself upright.

            Don removed Raph’s sais from his belt and then removed the belt.  One by one he stripped Raph’s pads from his body and finished by taking Raph’s mask off of his face.

            Standing back to take a breath, Don gloried in the completely naked and vulnerable brother seated before him.  With his eyes glued to Raph’s magnificent body, Don removed all of his own gear.

            Coming back to the bed, Don pushed Raph backwards until he was lying down, and then grabbed his ankles and swung his feet onto the mattress.  Don crawled up next to his brother and swung a leg over him so that he could straddle Raph’s plastron.

            Raph’s eyes were drifting open and closed, his head rolling slightly on the pillow.  For a moment, Don simply looked down at him, shaking with the knowledge of what he was about to do.

            “Raphael,” he called, concentrating on his brother’s face.  When he got no reaction, he spoke louder.  “Raphael.”

            Raph’s eyes widened suddenly and he blinked up at the ceiling.  In a second the golden irises shifted onto Don’s face.

            “Don?” he asked as he recognized his brother.  Then he realized Don was sitting on him.

            “Get offa me, Donny,” Raph said, lifting his hands to Don’s plastron.

            “No,” Don said, enjoying the feel of Raph’s fingers fluttering across his scutes.

            “ . . . the fuck,” Raph mumbled.  “I’ma push ya’ off.”

            Don was elated as he rocked forward and said, “Please try.”

            Raph flattened his palms on Don’s plastron and shoved.  Even under the influence of drugs that robbed him of most of his muscle control, he was still strong.  Don’s chest puffed up at the incredible sensation of Raph’s hands pushing against him.

            Don leaned against his brother’s hands, his dark eyes searching Raph’s face as it twisted in frustration.  For Don, the expression was like a strong elixir, both heady and incredibly sweet.

            Grabbing Raph’s wrists, Don jerked his brother’s arms aside and slammed them into the mattress.  Moving his hands upwards, Don stroked Raph’s exposed ribs and let his fingers walk up to Raph’s collar bone.

            With a low moan, Don stretched himself out on top of his brother and purposely scraped their plastrons together.  He moved his face to within inches of Raph’s, making sure those golden eyes were looking into his chocolate ones.

            “What’re ya’ doin, Don?” Raph slurred, both angry and puzzled at his treatment.

            “I want you Raph,” Don told him.  “All of you.  I’m going to have you to, and there isn’t a thing you or anyone else can do about it.”

            “Crazy,” Raph muttered, moving his body underneath Don’s.

            The shifting form beneath him made Don gasp.  He could already feel his cock twisting and expanding within its pouch.

            Don lowered his lips to his brother’s, demanding entry.  Raph still had the fortitude to keep his mouth firmly shut, making Don laugh as he pulled back.

            “Gods I love this,” Don said with a smile.

            He could feel Raph’s hands tugging at his carapace, searching for a handhold in order to leverage Donatello off of him.  In reply, Don ground his lower plastron against Raph’s, loving how it felt when Raph’s hips lifted in an effort to dislodge him.

            Bringing a hand up to tightly grip Raph’s jaw, Don squeezed as hard as he dared.  He had to be careful to avoid leaving bruises that couldn’t be explained away by their battle earlier in the evening.  It was fortunate that Raph’s emerald skin didn’t bruise nearly as easily as Don’s.

            With his hold solid on Raph’s face, Don once more plunged his mouth onto his brother’s.  Raph tried to pull his head away, but Don was unrelenting and the drugs didn’t give Raph enough control over his own body to effect an escape.

            Don yanked down on Raph’s jaw, forcing his mouth open.  Maintaining his grip, Don drove his tongue into Raph’s warm mouth, tasting the beer from earlier and another tangy flavor that was all Raphael.

            He could feel Raph trying to bite down, but Don kept his brother’s jaw pinched tight, not allowing it or his teeth to close.  Don swept his tongue over Raph’s, churring throatily as Raph tried to pull his tongue away.

            Don was panting by the time he finished thoroughly ravaging Raphael’s mouth.  With a low groan, he carefully sat up so that he was once again straddling Raph’s plastron.  By now, the bulge in his lower plastron was painfully large and he wasted no more time before dropping down.

            Shifting his hips back and forth, he rubbed his erection against Raph’s scutes.  He could feel Raph’s arousal with his tail and purposely wiggled that small appendage against the slit in Raph’s plastron.

            Raph’s growl pulled Don’s attention back to his brother’s face.  Giving up on the idea of pushing Don off of him, Raph’s hands closed into fists and he began pounding Don’s body with all the strength he could muster.

            Don rode his brother like a bucking bronco as Raph’s legs thumped against the bedding.  Unable to pull his eyes away from Raph’s mouth, Don finally caught Raph’s arms once more and forced them flat against his sides.

            A small smile lifted Don’s lips as several ideas crowded his head simultaneously.  Releasing Raph’s arms, he lifted his own body up enough so that he could grab the edge of Raph’s shell and roll him to the side.

            Holding him up, Don shoved Raph’s hand palm upwards beneath his own carapace and then repeated the process with the other.

            Raph grunted as he tried unsuccessfully to pull his hands out from under his body.  Don watched him struggle, pleased that the positioning wouldn’t leave any telltale marks on Raph’s knuckles.

            Sitting back, Don wrapped a hand around his pulsating shaft and watched Raph’s shoulders twist and turn; the muscles on his biceps flexing as he fought to pull his hands free. 

            Raph couldn’t move his own body enough to lift the weight off of his hands and he didn’t have the muscle control to simply yank his arms out of their trapped position.

            Satisfied, Don leaned sideways and snatched his duffel off of the floor.  With his eyes glued to the beads of sweat forming on Raph’s emerald skin, Don dug for the tube of lubricant.

            After a moment, he was forced to look away.  He couldn’t find the lube and had to set the duffel on Raph’s plastron while he pulled the bag open and searched inside.  It didn’t take long for him to realize that he’d forgotten to toss the tube into his bag.

            So much for careful planning, he groaned to himself, dumping the bag back onto the floor.  His frustration lasted only a second as his eyes landed on a bottle of lotion sitting far back on the bedside table.  It was a brand favored by April and had probably been forgotten there by her at some time.

            “Don, Donny.  Get the f . . . fuck off me,” Raph spluttered, his stubborn resilience refusing to give up his fight.

            Don eyes shot back over to his brother’s mouth and narrowed as he contemplated what he knew first hand to be wide, wet and warm.  Absently stroking his straining cock, Don crawled up along his brother’s laboring form.

            With his dick in hand, Don said, “Open your mouth Raphael.”

            Raph was breathing hard, his strong will struggling against the command.  Don’s mouth twitched upwards and then so did his free hand, coming down hard against the side of Raph’s face a second later.

            “Can you hear me, Raphael?” Don asked, staring into his brother’s eyes.

            Don’s voice wound its way into Raph’s brain, reverberating until Raph finally nodded.  His relief was short lived as Don repeated, “Open your mouth.”

            Fighting the echo in his head was too painful.  Slowly, Raph’s lips parted and then his mouth opened wide.

            Don was shivering so hard he actually couldn’t move for a moment.  Then very carefully he inched forward, coming up on his knees as he fed his cock into his brother’s mouth.

            “Close your lips, Raph,” Don ordered.  “No teeth.”

            This time Raph obeyed almost instantly, his eyes glazed by the hypnotic power of the drug mixture Don had given him.

            Raph’s hot mouth surrounding his painfully hard erection made Don cry out his ecstasy.  He could feel Raph’s chest tipping from side to side as his hot headed brother fought his captivity, but Raph’s mouth was obeying different commands.

            Catching the sides of Raph’s head between his hands, Don held it still as he thrust into the wet cavity.  Raph’s tongue lifted each time Donny pulled back, sliding deliciously along the underside of Don’s cock.

            Donatello only meant to try Raph’s mouth for a moment, letting his brother lubricate Don’s cock with his saliva, but his hips and genitals had different ideas.  A swirling knot of pure pleasure crawled into Don’s groin as he drove deeper into Raph’s throat

            He could hear the small choking noises Raph was making, but Don’s churrs soon drowned them out.  Raph’s eyes had widened and his heels were digging into the mattress as he strained to breathe, his throat completely blocked as Don pounded against the back of it with the head of his dick.

            Raph’s throat was constricting around Don’s cock, his tongue in constant motion as the thick muscle tried to push the obstruction out of his mouth.  The combination of heat and friction pulled Don into a body quaking orgasm.

            Holding Raph’s head tightly, Don pushed in as far as he could and flooded his brother’s throat with his ejaculate.  Eyes closed and head back, Don gave himself over to pure feeling, forgetting everything else as he came.

            Chest heaving, Don began to regain his senses and finally noticed that Raph’s eyes had rolled back into his head and that his feet were kicking weakly.  Understanding made him wrench his flagging cock from his brother’s mouth.

            Raph inhaled raggedly and then began violently coughing.  Don sat back and grabbed Raph’s shoulder, tipping him to the side and then watched as he brother retched, coughing up semen and beer.  Don’s come dripped from Raph’s nostrils as he continue to cough for several moments.

            When he finally cleared his throat enough to breathe more normally, Don pushed him flat against the mattress again.  Stripping off the pillowcase, Don tossed the pillow on the floor and folded the cloth so that an untainted square of fabric showed.  He used that to wipe his brother’s face, blotting the skin around his mouth and nostrils clean.

            Dropping the soiled pillowcase over the side of the bed, Don stretched out on top of Raph once more.  His brother’s eyes had drifted shut and he seemed to be relaxing into a light sleep, despite the thudding of his heart.

            Don felt like his body was floating, the euphoria of his first blow job settling comfortably into his bones.  Raphael had swallowed most of Don’s seed and for some reason that thought left Don unutterably satisfied.

            Reaching for the timer on his wrist, Don set the alarm to go off in one hour.  The drugs he’d given Raph would last quite a while longer; hours in fact, well into the new day.  Casey wouldn’t wake any sooner.

            With a secret smile, Don allowed himself to drift into a light slumber.  He had set out to take his brother completely, and he absolutely meant to do so.  In an hour he would be ready to go again, and this time his target lay between Raph’s muscular thighs.

            Nothing, no force on earth, was going to keep Don from marking Raph as his own tonight.  He could already feel a pressure in his groin at that thought.  Eyes shut, Don tightened his grip on Raph’s shoulders and pressed against him, reveling in the feel of that solid, strong body that was all his.

            Considering how quickly his cock was recovering, Don was pretty sure he was going to have several opportunities to use Raphael.

            Don meant to take advantage of every one of them.

TBC…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This image was created for this story by the very talented rainbowflyer.  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,024  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 7: NC-17

            Don woke with a start, momentarily disoriented by the fact that he was lying face down and that the bed seemed to be moving.

            As soon as he realized that it was the timer on his wrist band that had awakened him he also remembered where he was.

            The alarm had disturbed Raph as well.  His head moved and his eyes crept open, flitting around the room until they landed on Donatello.

            Donny smiled and flicked the alarm to the off position before lifting himself off of Raphael’s body.

            For a moment the brothers stared at each other.  Raph’s eyes were slightly glazed and his mouth had dropped open, as though he’d been about to say something.  Finally his brow furrowed, the puzzled look from earlier returning to his face.

            “Don?  Where’m I?” he asked in confusion.

            “In bed with me,” Don told him, grinning as it came to him that Raph remembered nothing of their earlier encounter.

            “What bed?” Raph wanted to know, trying to turn over.  The effort failed and left him panting.  “Why can’t I move my arms?”

            “We’re in Casey’s bed,” Don answered, shifting so he straddled Raph once more.  Leaning forward, he planted his hands on either side of Raph’s head.  “You’ll move when I say you can.”

            “Ha, ha.  Funny fuckin’ game Don,” Raph said, slurring his words a bit.  “This ain’t the dojo.”

            “No it isn’t,” Don said with a grin.  “This is my game Raph, played by my rules.”

            Don lunged at Raph’s mouth, taking his hot headed brother completely off-guard.  Shoving his tongue past Raph’s teeth, Don savagely probed the warm interior; tasting himself, old beer and bile.  He also tasted Raphael as his brother’s tongue rose against his in an effort to fight off the invasion.

            Pulling away with a satisfied slurp, Don brought his eyes close to his brother’s and stared into them.  Even with his system clouded by drugs, Raph’s eyes still had fire in them.

            “Shit!” Raph yelled, infuriated by Don’s actions.

            A rush of adrenaline made Don’s heart thump heavily in his chest and he sat back.  His cock, already reacting to Raph’s nearness when Don woke, was now a heavy burden inside it’s hidden pouch.  As Raph opened his mouth to speak again, Don’s next move interrupted him.

            Lifting a hand in the air, Don watched as Raph’s eyes followed it.  He lowered the hand slowly, making sure that Raph’s gaze never left it as he brought it down to rub at the growing bulge in his own lower plastron.

            Raph’s eyes widened at Don’s lascivious show, not understanding why his soft spoken brother was now playing with himself in front of someone else; in front of _him_.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away though, it seemed that Don’s hand had given them some type of silent command.

            Satisfied that he had Raph’s undivided attention, Don pulled his aching penis into the open.  As his hand closed around it, the warmth brought a fresh flow of blood into the organ, filling it out to a massive erection.

            Don watched Raph’s eyes as he slowly stroked himself.  The knowledge that those golden orbs were fixed on his show made him quiver in delight, the thought that he held that much power over his brother exciting him faster than the friction on his shaft was managing to do.

            Forcing himself to stop before he went too far, Don released his cock and took several deep breaths.  Raph blinked a couple of times, now that his eyes were no longer held prisoner by Don’s movements, he brought them up to the genius’ face.

            “Don,” he said in a low, clear voice, concentrating on forcing his weighted tongue to lift and form syllables, “maybe ya’ had too much ta’ drink bro’.  Ya’ need ta stop before ya’ do somethin’ embarrassing.”

            Don shot forward, his hand gripping Raph’s throat and forcing his head back.  Looming over Raph’s face with his own, Don laughed.

            “I didn’t drink anything, dear brother,” Don said in an ominous tone.  “This is all about you; about controlling you.  I dream about it Raph.  I can’t stop thinking about dominating you and making you squirm and beg.  It excites me so much that I’ve been walking around for months with an almost non-stop, raging hard-on.  I can’t take it anymore; it’s time for you to pay up for all of the teasing and the predatory stares.”

            Raph was trying to focus on his brother’s words, but it was difficult as small pockets of black swept him in and out of awareness.  He understood the gist of Don’s statement though, especially the last part.

            “I ain’t been looking at ya’ that way,” Raph argued.  “You’re my damn brother!”

            “Damned, Raphie,” Don corrected, the edges of his mouth curling upwards.  “I’m damned and since that is already so, I might as well go all the way.”

            Reaching up, Don snagged the bottle of lotion from off Casey’s bedside table.  As he released Raph’s throat and slid back along his brother’s plastron, he let Raph see what he was holding.

            “What . . . ?” Raph asked, unable to find other words to finish the question.

            “It’s called lotion by some,” Don said with a wry grin, “and lube by others.”

            “I don’t underst . . . .” Raph began and then his brain caught on.  “Oh, fuck no!” he shouted as he started to move, his arms straining with the effort to pull themselves free.

            If he could have found the power to sit up, he would have toppled Don off of his body, but that ability was beyond him.  By sheer concentration he was able to stay awake enough to watch what Don was doing, but the messages Raph was trying to send to own his arms and body were not connecting.

            As soon as Raph began struggling, Don’s grin changed to an all-out smile.  This was what all of those hours he’d spent developing this particular drug cocktail had been about; he wanted a Raph who was aware and fighting.  Don wasn’t interested in raping a brother who was passed out cold, Don wanted to penetrate the will-full and stubborn Raphael.

            Wasting no more time and spurred on by the painful hardness of his cock, Don crawled back off Raph’s plastron.  Placing his knee between Raph’s already slightly parted legs, Don pressed the other into the space and widened it.

            Raph felt his brother’s movements and looked down in astonishment.  He had hoped that Don was playing some kind of gag on him, a payback joke for Raph’s teasing him about being a nerd.  Don’s face was deadly serious now, his gaze directed between Raph’s legs.

            Don took a moment to study his target.  He had spent some time on the internet watching men have anal sex and he knew what needed to be done.  Licking his lips to moisten the sudden dryness, Don reached down first to stroke Raph’s tail.

            Raph’s yelp of surprise was extremely satisfying.  Don had no idea if his brother’s tails were as sensitive as his own, but that reaction told him Raph’s certainly was.

            “Stop,” Raph moaned, the pleasure from Don’s action both unwanted and humiliating.

            When Don’s hand left his tail, Raph thought for a moment that his brother had decided the madness had gone far enough.

            Don looked up just as Raph’s eyes slid shut, his body beginning to relax.  That was good for now, Don wanted to concentrate on his next move.

            Flipping the top of the bottle open, Don squeezed a generous amount onto two of his fingers and then spread it around with his thumb.  Shifting backwards so that his body was between Raph’s knees, he pushed his brother’s legs even further apart and brought one well slicked finger into contact with Raph’s opening.

            Rubbing around the puckered entrance, Don painted the entire area with a thick coating of lotion.  Dripping more of the lotion onto his finger, Don slowly pushed into Raph.

            Raph’s hiss let Don know his brother had rejoined the game.  With his finger penetrating up to the first joint, Don glanced up into Raph’s gold eyes.

            “This is called ‘prepping’,” Don said in a lilting tone.  “I’m taking care to lubricate and stretch you properly only because I don’t want to leave behind tell-tale damage.  Otherwise, I would simply ram into you right now.”

            “Get your fuckin’ finger out of me,” Raph snarled, his knees bending in an effort at movement.

            Don laughed.  “That’s exactly what it is, Raph.  How perceptive of you.”

            Pulling the finger out, Don squirted additional lotion on it and then pushed back inside.  The soft, velvety hot walls of Raph’s ass squeezed his finger and Don’s cock jumped in anticipation.

            The desire to shove his finger in and give it a preemptory swirl before plunging his cock into Raph was almost overwhelming.  Don could feel the dampness of pre-come on the head of his dick along with the thudding of the veins in his overly swollen shaft.

            Calling on the mental fortitude that was his signature, Don maintained the slow, careful routine of prepping and loosening his brother’s ass.  He was determined that Raph would wake only slightly sore in the morning, something Don had already planned for in advance.

            With his finger fully sheathed in Raph’s bottom, Don felt a knot growing in his lower belly.

            “Oh shit!  Not yet, not yet,” he murmured, frozen in mid-action.  If he didn’t pull himself back quickly, Don was going to blow his load all over the bedding.

            Clenching his other hand around the lotion bottle, Don closed his eyes and thought of Leo.  Leo, with his arms crossed over his plastron, appearing both supercilious and perfunctory as he lectured Don about going out alone.

            That mental image brought a heat of another kind to Don’s face.  Leo, doing his duty as prescribed by his role as leader, not really caring so much as controlling.  So smug with his ability to guide Don around by his nose.

            Anger made Don’s cock droop and returned his focus to the task at hand.  Twisting his finger around inside of Raph, Don then pumped it in and out a few times.

            “No!” Raph exclaimed as he felt Don’s finger moving inside of him.  “You’re my brother, Donny.  This ain’t right.”

            Don pulled his finger out and coated it with more lotion.  Pressing two of his fingers to Raph’s anus, Don spared a quick glance into Raph’s eyes.

            “It’s right if I say it is,” Don muttered and then pushed both fingers into Raph.

            Raph shouted and squirmed, trying to extricate himself from Don’s probing fingers.  He could feel them moving inside his ass, shifting apart as they scissored to widen and stretch his interior.

            This was absolutely no joke and even groggy Raph understood the implications.  No way was Don going to go this far without going all the way.  Raph knew his brother was about to rape him.

            Confident that Raph’s innards were as stretched and slicked as they were going to be, Don extracted his fingers.  On his knees, he edged closer and used the lotion one last time as he covered his erection with a thin layer.

            Now his mind moved beyond Leo and back to Raph.  The cocky, brawny warrior whose body and attitude had invaded the deepest reaches of Don’s consciousness.  The brother who fought even Leo, pushing back against Leo’s command with an attitude and at times, even a fist.

            Don’s cock sprang back to full life, straining towards the goal just inches away.

            Raph saw every move Don made and knew he was powerless to stop him.  He tried once more to talk sense into his brother’s head.

            “Donny, fuckin’ listen to me!” Raph yelled.  “Ya’ gotta th . . . think about what happens after.”  It took all his strength to form words, but he knew he had to.  “Our f . . . family Don.  Everyone will know.”

            The triumphant look that Don shot him made Raph’s heart jump into his throat.

            “Oh Raph, that’s where you’re wrong,” Don said smoothly.  “No one will ever know.  Including you.”

            Don grabbed Raph’s hips and shifted the angle so that the tight puckered hole was winking up at him.  Remembering the delicious feeling of his brother’s insides wrapped around his fingers, Don started to shake as he guided the head of his dick into Raph’s ass.

            “No Don!  Stop it, stop it now!” Raph screamed as he felt Don push into him.  His ass was on fire; no amount of preparation enough to ready him for the thick, rigid invasion.

            Donatello was completely unready for the sensations of heat and tightness surrounding his cock.  Moving at a painfully slow rate, Don edged his entire length into Raph and then stopped as he worked to calm his excitement.

            Raph however, was continuing to fight against the assault, his body jumping on the mattress.  He had some motor control over the bottom part of his legs and his feet, and he was digging into the bed with his heels in an attempt to pull away from Don.

            His brother’s fight sent strong waves of pleasure straight into Don’s dick.  He felt the pressure building in his groin and it forced him to begin moving, the primal need for release becoming Don’s master.

            A tentative shallow thrust dazzled his senses and Don pulled back further so he could ram his entire length into Raph.  The walls of Raph’s ass felt as though they were grabbing at his cock and purposely squeezing, making Don’s eyes slide shut.

            With a loud groan, Don drove into Raph two or three more times before the pressure was too much to bear.

            Straining and choking, Don’s head fell back as his cock seemed to explode inside Raph’s ass.  A dizzying array of colors played behind his eyes as his come rushed to fill the heated interior of his brother’s body; Don’s hips continuing to thrust as his seed was expelled.

            When his body finally stopped, Don was gasping and panting.  He lowered himself onto Raph’s plastron as his cock dwindled in size and slid out of his brother’s body.

            “Why?”

            The low, shaking voice pulled Don’s head up.  Raph lay still, his eyes closed as tears leaked from the corners.

            As much as he didn’t want to move, Don forced himself to scoot up so that he could look at Raph’s face.  Feeling Don’s breath blow across his skin, Raph opened his eyes, the combination of moisture and internal grogginess making Don’s face seem to swim.

            “Because I love you,” Don said in a most matter-of-fact way.

            “Ya’ don’t rape someone ya’ love,” Raph managed to push out.

            “I was overly excited,” Don explained, sounding like the normal, rational brother Raph knew.  “Don’t worry, next time I’ll make sure you enjoy it as well.”

            “N . . . next time?” Raph stuttered, cold fear wrapping around his heart.

            “Of course,” Don pressed a kiss to Raph’s lips.  “I’m far from done with you.”

======================================

            “And just where do you think you’re going?”

            Mikey’s voice coming out of the darkened television room caught Leo mid-stride.  He thought Mikey was in bed.

            “I can’t sleep,” Leo explained as he turned from the lair’s exit.  “I thought I’d run over to Casey’s and see if everything is all right.”

            “No,” Mikey said flatly, moving out of the darkness towards his older brother.

            “No?” Leo asked, surprised at the determined look on the younger turtle’s face.

            “I thought you might pull a stunt like this,” Mikey said.  “That’s why I stayed down here.  Didn’t you agree with me earlier when I told you that Raph and Donny won’t appreciate you interfering with them tonight?”

            Leo nodded, his lips pressed into a straight line.  “I did, but I can’t stop this feeling that something is off.  I mean, Don doesn’t even like beer.”

            Mikey shrugged.  “So what?  He’s not drinking with Raph and Casey ‘cause he likes the stuff, he’s drinking with them so he can to be included.  Don’t you think that maybe Don feels lonely sometimes?  He’s so damn smart that no matter how hard we try, we aren’t going to ever be able to understand most of the things that fascinate him.  He can’t share his things with us, but maybe he can enjoy us sharing with him.  That’s what’s happening tonight between him and Raph.”

            Leo rubbed at his forehead.  “I hope you’re right.”

            “I know I am,” Mikey said, grabbing Leo’s arm and steering him back towards the stairs.

            As Leo headed towards his bedroom he noticed that Mikey was following him.  When he pushed his door open, Mikey was still there.

            “Planning on tucking me in?” Leo asked with a slight smile.

            “Yep,” Mikey answered, entering Leo’s room and closing the door behind him.

            He stood there while Leo carefully removed his gear and crawled beneath the bed covers.  When he was settled in, Mikey quickly stripped off his own gear and to Leo’s utter surprise, his little brother pushed into bed next to him.

            “What are you doing?” Leo demanded.

            “Move over,” Mikey said, shoving his carapace against Leo and forcing his brother to shift to the side.  “I’m sleeping with you.  It’s the best way I can think of to make sure you don’t try to sneak off again.”

            “You know, Mike, you can be pretty pushy,” Leo said as a deep yawn took him.

            “Mostly when I’m right,” Mike retorted sleepily.  “And don’t think you’re gonna ninja out of this bed either bro’.  I can sleep light when I need to.”

            “Mmm,” Leo answered, already drifting off.

            Mikey _was_ right and Leo knew it, despite the unease that had plagued him all night.  With his little brother lying next to him, breathing evenly as he slept, Leo finally felt relaxed enough to let sleep take him as well.

            Leo hoped that Raph and Don were sleeping together too.  Then he wouldn’t have to worry about them.

TBC…………….


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,376  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 8: NC-17

            Raph drifted in and out of consciousness, his eyes opening then closing before he could manage to focus for even one brief moment.

            He knew the feeling; usually it happened when he was very tired or when he’d had too much to drink.  That had to be the answer because Raph remembered coming back to Casey’s apartment with Don.  He also vaguely remembered slamming down a few beers.

            Wondering if his brother was in the same condition as he was, Raph licked his very dry lips and managed to croak, “Don?”

            Don thought he would feel sleepy after his second orgasm but he found that he was more curious than tired.  He lay atop Raph and watched his brother’s face, especially his eyes.  They had gone from fearful understanding to blank in a matter of only a few moments after Don had finished fucking him.  Don reminded himself to type up a set of comprehensive notes about the effects of his drug cocktail at his very first opportunity.

            “Yes Raph?” Don answered quietly.

            “Ya’ okay bro’?” Raph asked.

            Don smiled and answered truthfully, “I’m very okay Raphael.  How do you feel?”

            “Really out of it,” Raph said.  “I can’t feel my arms.”

            Don realized his brother had been lying on them for rather a long time and decided it would be a good idea to get some circulation back into them.

            “Hang on Raph, let me see what I can do about that,” Don said.

            “Mmm,” Raph murmured as his eyes slid shut once more.

            Lifting himself off of Raph, Don kneeled next to his brother and reached over his body, grasping the edge of his shell and rolling him onto his side.  Don gripped Raph’s wrist and pulled his arm from under his body, then repeated the process for the other arm.

            Once Raph was flat again, Don began rubbing the muscular, emerald green arms.  Raph moaned lightly as his arms started to tingle and come back to life.

            “Shell, that feels good, Donny,” Raph said.  “Guess I fell asleep in a weird position.”

            “Yes, I’d say you did,” Don replied humorously.  “Don’t you remember anything?”

            Raph’s eyelids lifted slightly as he looked at Don.  “’Member drinking a couple beers.  Musta had more than that ta pass out during your party.  Sorry ta spoil your fun.”

            “You haven’t spoiled my fun at all Raph,” Don said, leaning over until his face was inches from his brother’s.  “In fact, you have provided me with no end of thrills tonight.”

            “Yeah?”  Raph blinked and managed to focus on Don’s face.  A thought flashed into his head that his brother was acting a bit strangely, but it vanished as Raph realized he was thirsty.

            “Donny, could ya’ maybe get me some water?” Raph asked after attempting to sit up and finding he couldn’t quite make it.

            “Lips feel dry?” Don asked curiously.

            “Yeah,” Raph told him.

            Moving closer, Don grinned and said, “I can fix that.”

            Don’s tongue snaked out of his mouth and he stroked it slowly and firmly across Raph’s lips.

            Raph’s head jerked back against the pillow.  “What the fuck?” he yelped in total surprise.

            “I think we’re both ready for another round,” Don said.  “You especially Raph.  You haven’t even been out to play yet.”

            Sliding a hand down Raph’s plastron, Don swiped his fingers over his brother’s slit.  Raph managed to bring one of his hands up to bat Don’s away, a low growl issuing from his throat.

            “You’re drunk,” Raph said.  “Cut it out.”

            “I’m drunk on you,” Don corrected him.  “I’ve had a taste and I want another.  Fight me if you want to; I’m enjoying myself.”

            Don crawled a little ways down the bed and slung one of his legs over Raph’s.  Pressing his growing erection against Raph’s thigh, Don reached for Raph’s tail and began stroking it.  Raph gasped at the contact, his legs moving as he tried to clamp them shut.  The motion only served to arouse Don further.

            “Donny, what the hell are ya’ doin’?” Raph demanded, the words drifting in slow motion from his mouth.

            “I want your cock, Raph,” Don said bluntly.  “Your ass, your cock; all of you.  I want to own you.”

            “Shut up!” Raph yelled, fighting Don’s hand as it once more pressed against the sensitive area between Raph’s legs.

            Don twisted his hands away from Raph’s easily, laughing at Raph’s feeble attempts to push him off.  The drugs in Raph’s system had stolen his memory of their first two encounters, making this fresh assault seem as if it were the first.  That realization made Don’s heart beat a little faster, exciting him enough so that his cock dropped down.

            Releasing Raph’s tail, Don grabbed both of Raph’s wrists in his hands, moving them aside as he slid up along his brother’s body.  Resting his chest against Raph’s, Don pulled his brother’s arms up and then over his carapace, forcing Raph to hold him. 

            Don’s erection was hot and stiff, and he slowly pressed it against the burgeoning mound under Raph’s plastron.  Raph tried to shift his hips away from the unwanted pleasurable feeling, but he couldn’t find the strength to dislodge his brother.

            “Don’t,” Raph choked past the churr that broke free.

            “Your words say one thing but your body says another,” Don whispered close to Raph’s mouth.  “Are you teasing me Raph?”

            “What?  No!”  Raph shouted into Don’s face.

            “That’s good to know.  I’d hate to think you were leading me on,” Don said with a grin.  “Kiss me.”

            Raph’s eyes widened.  He tried to yank his arms down, but Don had a solid grip on them.

            “Goddammit Don!  Stop this shit.  You’re my fuckin’ brother,” Raph said, his breath brushing across Don’s face.

            “You have absolutely no idea of how right you are,” Don said before lowering his mouth to Raph’s.

            Raph grunted and tried to turn his head aside, but Don was pushing against his mouth with brutal pressure.  He could feel Don’s teeth on his lips and reacted by opening them before his mind caught up with the knowledge that he shouldn’t have.

            Don’s groan was triumphant as his tongue once more gained entry into his brother’s mouth.  Moving his hips from side to side, he ground the underside of his shaft against the slight opening in Raph’s slit.  Don could feel his brother’s cock rising up to meet his.

            Raph’s first thought as he felt Don’s tongue enter his mouth was to bite down just hard enough to warn his brother to stop.  He was quickly pulled away from that thought when Don began moving his lower body, coaxing Raph’s cock out into the open.

            A growl formed deep inside Raph’s chest as he tried to concentrate on something that would make it so he couldn’t feel the friction against his shaft.  No matter how hard he tried though, his mind insisted on drifting.  Several times he could have sworn he passed out completely, only to be brought back by Don’s tongue or his lascivious movements.

            Don could tell that his brother was trying to resist the attention the genius was paying to Raph’s hidden organ.  Breaking the kiss, Don looked into Raph’s eyes, waiting for a moment when the gold was not quite so glazed over.

            “Are you trying to deny me, Raph?” he asked with a tiny giggle.

            “Stop it, Donny,” Raph demanded in a raspy voice.  “I don’t like this.”

            “I suppose I’d better work a little harder then,” Don announced.

            Nipping at Raph’s chin, Don allowed his brother’s arms to fall back onto the mattress.  Working his way downwards, Don carefully played his mouth and tongue over Raph’s scutes, paying special attention to the central front line.

            Raph’s breathing grew ragged as he felt his brother’s mouth teasing him.  After making several unsuccessful attempts at getting up, he doubled up his fist and swung at Don’s head.

            The punch didn’t have Raph’s normal power behind it, but it was strong enough.  Hitting Don’s temple, the blow sent the genius sprawling sideways.

            Slowly sitting up, Don frowned at Raph, not angered so much as contemplative.  Apparently some of the effects of the drug cocktail were wearing off for Raph to have gained that much muscle control.

            Wanting to know how much Raph could do, Don asked, “The idea of my sucking your cock bother you that much, Raph?”

            His brother growled and swung another fist at Don, who caught it easily enough now that he knew it was coming.  It took a little more effort on Don’s part to shove the heavily muscled arm aside.

            “Ya’ ain’t doin’ that, Don,” Raph warned in the meanest tone he could muster.

            Watching Raph for a few more minutes, it became obvious that while his hot headed brother could lift his arms, the rest of his body was still uncooperative.  Except for his dick; it was still slightly swollen beneath his plastron.

            Lowering his mouth over Raph’s slit was going to be a problem with Raph swinging at his head.  Looking around, Don spotted the rumpled sheet at the bottom of the bed and leaned back to grab it.

            “This is one of the things I like most about you, Raph,” Don said as he climbed off of the bed.  “You have so much fight in you that you force me to be innovative.”

            Casey’s headboard was made of thin wood, but the frame was steel set on rollers.  Don pulled the bed away from the wall and pushed the sheet through the frame until he had both ends of the fabric in his hands.  Tugging on them, he was satisfied to find that the metal was solid enough to withstand a fair amount of force.

            Winding the ends up between the mattress and the headboard, Don caught one of Raph’s arms and lifted it over his head.  Raph didn’t understand what his brother was doing until he felt something soft being wrapped around his wrist.

            The coil of rope in Donatello’s duffel bag would have made the job of tying Raph’s arms much easier, but it would also have left marks.  Marks that Don couldn’t have possibly explained away.

            With a herculean effort, Raph swung his other arm at Don but missed him as Don leaned away.  Raph started clawing at the binding on his caught wrist, trying desperately to undo the knot that Don had already tied off.

            Don grabbed Raph’s loose arm and wound the other end of the sheet around it as Raph squirmed and fought.  Watching Raph struggle sent a shudder of anticipation over Don’s entire body and his cock jumped.  A trickle of precome dribbled from the tip; his brother was rousing Don far too quickly again.

            “Raph,” Don moaned as he finished tying his brother’s arms, “why do you do this to me?”

            Raph was still pulling against the sheets that were holding his arms when Don moved to place himself between his brother’s thighs once more.  Cursing to himself, Raph knew in his heart he wouldn’t get free; Don had always been the best of them at securing things.

            His mind barely registered Don’s words, but their echo played in his head enough to draw his attention to Don’s position.

            “I’m not  . . . I’m not doin’ anything Donny,” Raph said, trying to reason with his brother.  “Ya’ just got the wrong idea, that’s all.  The wrong thoughts.  Ya’ gotta st . . . stop now, okay?  Just stop and think before ya’ go too far.”

            “Oh Raph,” Don said with a laugh.  “We’ve already gone all the way, you just don’t remember.  You already gave it up to me once, but once is not enough, as they say.”

            Raph’s eyes snapped shut and he gasped as Don’s mouth covered the slit in his lower plastron.  Raph had almost managed to completely retract his cock, but the warmth from Don’s mouth and the wet slide of the tip of his brother’s tongue along the edge of his dick brought back his arousal.

            “N . . . no more,” Raph stammered, pulling on the sheet that was holding him in an effort to slide away from Don’s mouth.

            Don didn’t bother to answer.  He could feel his brother’s cock twitching against his lips and he was completely focused on making Raph totally hard and needy.  Don knew Raph didn’t want what Don was forcing on him and that made it all the sweeter when Raph’s cock started to grow.

            “Don, please.  St . . . stop,” Raph pleaded as his traitorous body took pleasure from his brother’s actions.

            Don actually did stop; long enough to crow his pleasure as Raph’s cock slid out of its protective pocket.  Raph didn’t realize he was fully exposed until Don wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and began pumping it, striving to force his brother’s cock to fill out completely.

            Raph jerked and twisted against his bindings and Don’s hold as a shiver sped down his spine.

            “No,” Raph whined in a low voice, barely able to comprehend his brother’s actions.

            Don’s eyes were fever bright as he stared at Raph’s erection.  Not fully engorged, it was still quite impressive.

            Remembering how good it had felt to have Raph’s tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, Don slid his hot tongue along Raph’s.  The result was gratifying; Raph’s cock jumped, the sides pumping outward as it swelled further, growing large enough so that the veins showed darkly against Raph’s emerald skin.

            Somehow Raph managed to lift his foot and kick at the air, nearly shaking Don from his perch.

            “Raph,” Don said in a teasing tone, “don’t you want me to finish this blow job?”

            “No!” Raph shouted at him and then fell back, panting.  Whatever Don had done to him left him as weak as a kitten, the very act of vocalizing his repugnance requiring an enormous amount of energy.

            Trying again, Raph said, “Listen to me, Donny.  This is wrong.  Ya’ c  . . . can’t do this bro’, ya’ can’t just  . . . .”

            “Suck you off?” Don finished for him with a pleased look.

            “Yes, that,” Raph ground out in a panic.

            “Hmm well, I did want to taste you,” Don said as he contemplated Raph’s cock.

            Don had been sliding his hand along Raph’s dick as they talked and now he saw the pearlescent secretions of Raph’s precome rolling from the tip.

            Once more Don’s tongue came out, this time to lap up the juices from his brother’s cock.  Raph groaned when he felt Don’s tongue play across the sensitive head of his dick.

            Don lifted his head and rolled the precome around in his mouth.  The taste was both bitter and slightly salty, with a unique and indescribable aftertaste.  Swallowing it, Don grinned at Raph.

            “Not bad,” he said.  “Of course, we’re not quite even.  You got to drink a whole lot more when I shot my load into your mouth earlier.”

            “Liar!” Raph yelped, lifting his leg higher this time and almost succeeding in catching Don’s shell.

            Don was laughing at his efforts, enjoying the pained expression on his brother’s face.

            “Why would I?” Don taunted.  “I stuck my cock in your mouth and fucked it, Raph.  Your tongue felt so damn good against my shaft that I’m embarrassed to admit I came pretty quickly.”

            Raph was nearly choking in disgust, the heat of his anger lending an added strength to his limbs.  He lifted his foot again and this time did manage to catch the edge of Don’s shell, gravity more than physical power pushing Don away from him.

            “Whoops, looks like I’m running out of time, dear brother,” Don exclaimed.  “I want to do one more thing with you before we’re done for the night, and since your legs are becoming a nuisance, I’ll have to change your position before I can finish.”

            Climbing off of the bed, Don leaned over Raph and placed his hands under Raph’s carapace.  Raph’s eyes glared at him as he tried unsuccessfully to move away from Don.

            Don’s eyes darted down to Raph’s fully engorged and bobbing cock and hesitated before rolling Raph onto his side.

            “I was just going to flip you over,” Don explained in his most clinical voice, “but that wouldn’t be a great idea considering how hard your dick is right now.  Besides, I need your ass up in the air for what I have planned.”

            Raph’s eyes squeezed shut as his dick rolled sideways and the tip touched the rough fabric of Casey’s sheets.  He nearly moaned in relief when Don stopped and told him he wasn’t going to crush his brother’s cock, but that was quickly swallowed as the import of that final sentence came to him.

            “No,” Raph said again as he felt Don lift his uppermost leg, bending it at the knee and bringing it up to Raph’s chest.

            Holding Raph’s leg in place, Don finished rolling his brother onto his plastron.  As soon as Raph was down, Don grabbed the other leg, lifting Raph’s body enough to position the second leg exactly like he had done with the first.

            With his body weight pressing down on his legs, Raph couldn’t move them, though he tried.  The sheet that was holding his arms crossed over itself as Don flipped Raph’s body, holding the red banded turtle firmly in place.

            Raph felt the mattress dip down behind him, and then he felt one of Don’s hands on his tail.  With the side of his face pressed into a pillow, Raph could only form indistinct words, but he still tried to protest.

            “Relax Raph,” Don said as he stroked Raph’s tail and then leaned over to suck on it.

            Raph’s hips jerked forwards as his body reacted instinctively to the sensual feeling.  Don snaked a hand between his brother’s thighs and wrapped it around Raph’s incredibly solid cock, stroking it until he forced an unwanted churr from his brother.

            Feeling his own heavy cock thump against his thigh, Don took his mouth off Raph’s tail and reached for the bottle of lotion with his free hand.

            “I read somewhere that when a guy comes, the muscles in his ass start to compress in reaction,” Don said, releasing Raphael’s dick so that he could squirt a liberal amount of lotion onto his fingers.

            When he placed them against Raph’s entrance, his brother jumped and grunted.

            “It’s supposed to feel exquisite to the cock that’s fucking him at the time,” Don added before inserting one of his fingers.

            “St . . . stop!” Raph begged, drooling onto Casey’s pillow as he began to breathe heavily, tensing up against the invasion.

            Don leaned to the side so that he could see Raph’s eyes.  “Don’t worry bro’, you aren’t a virgin anymore.  I took care of that earlier too.”

            Raph’s heart began to thud in his chest.  He wasn’t sure he’d heard Don correctly but it sounded as though Don was claiming to have already raped him at least once.

            “Ya’ d . . . didn’t,” Raph said shakily.

            “I did,” Don said a bit breathlessly, as he pulled his finger out of Raph in order to apply more lotion to it.

            Pushing two fingers inside this time, Don carefully scissored them and then pumped them in and out of Raph’s anal cavity as he loosened his brother.

            “Don, this is r . . . rape,” Raph stuttered.  “Don’t do this, Don.”

            Don was already slicking up his cock, focusing hard on the ritual so that the feelings wouldn’t pull him over the edge too quickly, as they had done the first time.

            Flipping Raph’s tail up and out of the way, Don lined up with Raph’s hot, tight entry and guided his cock inside very slowly.  The feeling of his brother’s ass squeezing around his painfully hard shaft made Don’s entire body quiver.

            As he pushed more of himself inside, he groped beneath Raph until his hand caught his brother’s dick.  It had begun to shrivel as the pain of being forcefully entered stole all of Raph’s senses, but Don started to stroke it back to life.

            “Damn it, Don!” Raph’s cry was muffled by the pillow, but the words were clear enough.  “Don’t rape me!”

            “It isn’t rape if you enjoy it too,” Don replied as he began to thrust.

            Pain ripped through Raph’s core and stole his breath.  Tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, Raph bit down on the pillow and fought the sheet that kept him tied in place.

            “Relax and enjoy,” Don crooned, his voice husky with need.  “I’ll take care of you.”

            Raph’s mind was barely comprehending his brother’s actions, but he had enough sense to wonder at Don’s warped logic.  Surely Don was smart enough to understand that this was rape; his genius brother was much too smart not to know that what he was doing was wrong.

            “Wrong,” Raph said out loud, his mouth echoing his last thought.

            “No,” Don hissed at him, sliding almost all of the way out of Raph’s body and then plunging back in with all of his strength.

            The movement shoved Raph upwards on the bed and when he rocked back, Don plowed into him again.  This time Don’s cock hit something inside Raph that made him see stars and set off fireworks in his groin.

            Raph’s moan sounded different and Don repeated his movement, much as he would do with an experiment when trying to achieve a duplicate result.  It worked; the sound Raph made was definitely not one of pain and Don smiled widely as his hand sped up on Raph’s cock.

            “Come for me, Raph,” Don whispered, his eyes slowly closing as the tight, smooth walls of Raph’s ass caressed his swollen shaft.

            Don could feel something tightening up at the base of his cock, the precursor to what he knew was going to be a powerful orgasm.  Concentrating on bringing Raph off first, Don aimed again for the spot inside Raph’s body that betrayed his brother to lust.

            Disgusted with himself, Raph found he was churring as Don’s hand pulled him to the very edge and then over.  A hard spray of come shot from Raph’s cock as he grunted and jerked through his orgasm.

            “Oh yes, Raph!  Oh, oh, gods!” Don shouted as Raph’s insides clamped down on his cock and then began to spasm along his entire length.

            Unable to hold out any longer, Don climaxed, his entire body shaking with the power of his flow.

            When the loud buzzing in his ears finally diminished, Don lowered himself to rest across Raph’s carapace.  After a moment, he started to notice a sound vibrating Raph’s shell.

            Lifting his head, Don looked down at Raph’s face.  His brother’s eyes were tightly closed, hot tears rolling from beneath the lids.  The vibration was caused by Raph’s voice as his brother repeated the same words over and over.

            “No, no, no, no, no,” Raph said, a constant even stream whose pitch never faltered or slowed.

            Don smiled and pulled his cock from Raph’s ass.  Tucking himself back in, he moved up to lie next to his brother and began to gently stroke Raph’s cheek.

            “Shhh, Raphie,” Don said in a soft, sing song voice.  “Go to sleep now.  This won’t even be a memory in the morning.”

            “Never for~get,” Raph murmured as he slowly relaxed.  In a matter of moments he had drifted into a deep sleep.

            “Yes you will,” Don whispered, tilting up to plant a kiss on Raph’s cheek.

            Yawning deeply, Don once more set the alarm on his wrist timer.  He would allow himself about an hour and a half of sleep before he went about setting the stage for when Raph and Casey woke up.

            Snuggling up close to Raph, Don enjoyed the soft feel of Raph’s breath across his skin.  The smell was a bit soured by the combinations of beer, bile and semen, but it was all the more wonderful to Don because of that.

            Don was feeling pretty confident that Raph would remember nothing in the morning.  As he started to drowse, Don knew he couldn’t give up his newfound pleasure.  His agile mind began to plot out the next time he would be able to get Raph all to himself.

            Somewhere in his plan he made a mental note that he would have to find a way to deal with Leo.  His oldest brother could easily become the fly in the ointment; his sixth sense was a powerful thing that might hinder Don’s future.

            Even the thought of drugging Leo’s tea was no guarantee; if the eldest even had the tiniest inkling something was off he wouldn’t drink it.  That would start a string of questions that Donatello never, ever wanted to answer.

            Swatting those thoughts away as a minor annoyance, Don fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Leo jerked awake with a start, sitting up in his bed swiftly.  The movement made Mikey shift and mutter in his sleep.

            Looking down at his kid brother, Leo’s brow furrowed.  He still had that oddly strange feeling that something was wrong.

            Carefully creeping out of the bed, he got his shell cell out of his belt and checked the option that showed him where Raph and Don were.  Their trackers were together and the location indicated they were at Casey’s.

            His sigh of relief was interrupted by a sleepy voice.

            “Satisfied?” Mikey asked.

            Leo looked over his shoulder into Mikey’s drowsy eyes.  “Yes,” he answered.

            “Good.  Come back to bed before you manage to wake me all the way up,” Mike said.

            With a nod, Leo crawled back under the sheets and got comfortable.  His misgivings should have lessened at knowing where his brothers were, but they still rode his consciousness like a dark demon.

            If he couldn’t shake off this mood on his own, Leo told himself, he would have to speak to his sensei.  Something had left Leo’s psyche unbalanced and he needed to discover what that was sooner than later.

            He had a feeling that a lot depended on it.

TBC……………….


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,128  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 9: R

            Don heard Raph’s groan coming from the doorway of Casey’s bedroom and his eyes opened.  Turning his head, he could see that the noise Raph was making had succeeded in waking Casey as well.  A small smile painted Don’s lips as he stretched and then he quickly erased it as he sat up in the armchair.

            “Did anybody get the number of the bus that hit me?” Raph asked, walking into the living room and rubbing his head.

            “I think the same one got me pal,” Casey answered from his prone position.  Other than placing a hand over his eyes, he wasn’t attempting to move.

            Raph eyed the bottles that were strewn around the room and then glanced at Don.

            “Ya’ don’t look so bad,” Raph said with a low growl.

            “That’s because I didn’t drink much,” Don told him.  “I think there was something wrong with the beer.”

            “Skunked,” Casey supplied in answer.  “Musta been bad.”

            “You passed out pretty fast,” Don said.  “Raph got sick.”

            Raph shoved Casey’s feet to the side and plopped down on the couch.  “Damn, that explains why my jaw hurts and my mouth tastes funny.”

            “It also explains why there are no sheets on Casey’s bed,” Don said.  “Sorry Casey, Raph collapsed on your bed before he made it to the bathroom the first time.  I stripped everything so that I could wash it and bring it back to you.”

            Casey waved a hand in the air without taking the other from his eyes.  “Yeah, fine.  Whatever.”

            “If ya’ knew the beer tasted funny, why didn’t ya’ say something?” Raph growled at Don.

            Don shook his head and grinned.  “The two of you slammed your first beers down so quickly it wouldn’t have done much good.  I don’t drink beer, so I didn’t know that the taste was off.  I didn’t even finish my first one and when the second tasted just as bad, I stopped drinking it.  You two were already working on a third by that point.  I think you were trying to show off because you informed me that I was a wimp.”

            Raph shifted on the couch and grimaced.  Casey lifted his hand enough to peek at Raph and then covered his eyes again and groaned.

            “Please Raph, sit still,” Casey said.

            “I would if I could get comfortable,” Raph snapped.  “My ass hurts.”

            Casey snorted.  “Thanks for sharing.”

            “Sorry Raph,” Don said.  “Your reaction to the beer manifested itself on both ends.”

            “And I really didn’t need ta hear that,” Casey moaned in disgust.

            Don glanced at the window where the first light of dawn was just peeking through.

            “We have about fifteen minutes before there aren’t any shadows to hide our run for the sewers,” Don announced.

            “Shit,” Raph announced with feeling.

            “Can you make it Raph?” Don asked, concerned.

            “Of course I can make it,” Raph snapped.  “It’ll be a cold day in hell before bad beer and a belly ache turn me into a pussy.”

            Casey laughed shortly but didn’t see the glare Raph turned on him because his hand was still covering his eyes.

            Don got up and began gathering up empty bottles.  When Casey heard them clinking against each other, he lifted his hand and spotted Don.

            “Leave it Don,” Casey said.  “Ya’ guys need ta split.  I’ll pick up the mess later.”

            “Okay,” Don said, setting the bottles on the coffee table and grabbing his duffel.

            “And could ya’ shut off the damn stereo on your way out?” Casey asked.  “Who turned it up anyway?”

            Don found the remote and silenced the stereo.  “I did that.  You and Raph started having a loud argument about the beer just before he left the room and you passed out.  I figured the music would hide the noise from your neighbors.”

            “Humph.  Those bums don’t deserve that kinda courtesy.  They were probably all passed out from their own parties long before we ever got back here,” Casey informed them.

            Raph had the window open and signaled impatiently to Don, who followed him quickly.  A last glance into Casey’s apartment showed Don that their human friend had apparently fallen back asleep.

            The two turtles took the fastest route down to the alley next to Casey’s building and into the sewers, beating the garbage truck by a minute.  Once inside the safety of the sewers, Don pulled his shell cell from his belt.

            “What are ya’ doin’?” Raph asked, casting a quizzical eye at his brother.

            “Calling Leo,” Don said.  “We said we would once we were on our way home.”

            “Boy scout,” Raph teased good-naturedly.  The last voice he wanted to hear this morning was his older brother’s, especially bitching at him for keeping Donny out all night.

            _“Don, it’s almost daylight!  Where are you?”_ Leo demanded before Don had a chance to say anything.

            “We’re in the tunnels on our way home, Leo,” Don answered in a soothing tone.  “Everything is fine; we’re fine.  We were both watching the time and we didn’t take any chances.  We’ll be there in about twenty minutes.”

            _“I’ll be waiting,”_ Leo told him.

            After Don disconnected the call, Raph said, “Ya’ should’ve told him ta get bent.”

            “Why?” Don asked.  “He has every right to be concerned, Raph.  Not only is it his job as the leader, but it’s also his nature.”

            Raph thought about it for a minute as they walked.  “Yeah, I suppose,” he finally said.  “It don’t ever bother ya’ Donny?  Leo lording it over ya’ and tellin’ ya’ what ta do?  Ya’ don’t ever take it personally?”

            “Yes, I do sometimes,” Don admitted.  “When I feel that way I try to see things from his point of view as well as trying to help him to understand where I’m coming from.  There isn’t any reason to argue when quiet discussion usually works much better.  It’s psychology Raph.”

            “Whatever floats your boat,” Raph said.  “Talking it out don’t work too often for me and Leo.”

            “You’re both too obstinate,” Don said with a smile.

            They walked in companionable silence for a while, each immersed in their own thoughts.  Don’s eyes would periodically drift over his brother’s muscular form and a shiver would run down his spine as he remembered the prior evening.

            Raph was treating Don the same as usual, a good indication that absolutely no residual memory remained.  Don felt damned pleased with himself; the night’s success meant that as long as Don could engineer opportunities to be alone with Raph, he could do what he wanted to his brother and no one would be the wiser.

            He just had to take care that he didn’t take advantage too often.  As much as Don would love to pound Raph’s ass every night, the chances of being discovered greatly increased with each assignation.  That and the chance that Raph would develop a tolerance for the drug cocktail.

            After a bit he noticed that Raph was walking funny and Don curled his lips in to bite back a smile.

            Once he had that under control, Don asked, “Raph, are you okay?  You look like you’re in pain.”

            Raph shot a mean look at him before blurting, “My ass still hurts, okay wonder boy?  How many fuckin’ times was I in the bathroom anyway?”

            _“Twice.  I fucked you twice and it was wonderful,”_ Don thought before saying aloud, “I have an ointment in my lab that should help with that.  It cools and numbs sore skin.”

            Raph grinned at him, unable to sustain his ill humor around Donatello.  “You’re all right Donny, no matter what Mikey says about ya’.”

            Don laughed.  “Ha!  And here I thought he was talking about you.”

            They bantered good naturedly all the way back to the lair, but just as they reached it Raph grew sullen and quiet.  Don watched the change with fascination; he could almost see Raph girding his loins against Leo’s attack.

            Leo stood just inside the door waiting for them.  His arms crossed over his plastron, he look implacable and rigid.

            Don was ready to accept his share of whatever reprimand Leo chose to dole out, but the elder’s eyes were focused on Raphael.  Never having been anything other than a bystander during one of their quarrels, Don quickly noticed how Raph’s body language had changed upon seeing their leader.

            Raph had pulled himself up to his full height, giving him nearly six inches on Leo.  His shoulders were pulled back, his chest out, and his hands clenched into fists at his side.

            He looked absolutely magnificent to Donatello.  Gone were any signs of the ill effects leftover from the prior evening; Raph was even walking with his usual cocky ‘I own the world’ stride.

            Don licked his lips unconsciously and then quickly yanked his tongue back into his mouth.  Fortunately, neither of his brothers was paying him any mind.

            Raph shot the first salvo.  “What?  Ya’ got something ya’ wanna say ta me?” he asked, his tone both belligerent and defiant.

            “There is such a thing as making poor choices, Raph,” Leo said in an even tone.  “I understand Casey’s need to abolish the Purple Dragon’s and I condone your activities because what you two do isn’t any different from our regular patrols.  What I don’t condone is you allowing those activities to degenerate into a night of drunken mayhem that brings you home just as the sun is rising.”

            Raph’s eyes had narrowed during Leo’s speech and Don saw a dangerous spark come and go in the golden irises.

            “All ya’ need ta worry about _Fearless_ , is that I show up on time for practice,” Raph said, his voice deeper than normal.  “I’m here.  What I do outside of that ain’t none of your business.”

            Don noticed, as he had on other occasions, that Raph didn’t attempt to explain himself nor did he make an effort to answer Leo’s accusations.  Raph didn’t seem the least concerned that his brother know that some of what had occurred the prior evening hadn’t been planned.  It was almost as though he were daring Leo to push him.

            “It’s my business when you endanger our family,” Leo shot back.  “Someone could see you when you’re topside during daylight hours.  They could follow you back to our _home_.  Not to mention that you took Donatello with you and subjected him to your little hazing ritual.”

            “I’m not ten, Leo,” Donatello interjected in a quiet voice.

            Raph spoke as though Don hadn’t said anything.  “Worried I’m gonna corrupt your little Donny?  Afraid he’s gonna start having his own ideas instead of waiting on you to give him some?”

            “I’m not a puppet, Raph,” Don said.

            Neither of his brothers spared him a glance.  “That was inappropriate and uncalled for,” Leo said.  “All I’m asking of any of you is to take a moment to consider the ramifications of your actions.”

            “I guess we should all just sit on our butts and meditate the bad guys away, huh Leo?” Raph asked sarcastically.

            Mikey’s voice from the dojo interrupted them.  “Hey, is practice cancelled today on account of you two want to argue?  ‘Cause as scintillating as your fights are, I’d rather be doing something with my time other than listening to another one of them.”

            Don walked away from Raph and Leo.  Dropping his duffel near the lab door, he joined Mikey at the entryway to the dojo.

            “Scintillating, Mikey? “ Don asked with a grin.

            Mikey chuckled.  “I so heard it on one of those mystery adventure games.  I was waiting for a chance to use it.”

            Don glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Leo and Raph glare at each other for another minute before they turned towards the dojo.

            An hour later Don hit the mat and rolled, trying to escape Raph’s clutches.  He almost made it to his feet when Raph, having anticipated the direction of Don’s movement, pounced on the genius’ back and drove him face down to the floor.

            Both hands digging into Don’s shoulders and one foot on the ground for leverage, Raph planted a knee on the lower edge of Don’s carapace.  Pressing down with his body weight, Raph pinned his purple banded brother.

            “What was that last night with the Dragons, Donny?  A fluke?” Raph taunted as he leaned over his brother.

            Don tried to lift himself up, but Raph wasn’t giving him an inch.  Frustrated, all he could do was lie still as Raph’s breath ghosted across the back of his neck.

            “Without your bo you’re kind of a pushover, Donny boy,” Raph continued, moving closer to Don’s ear.  “Ya’ know what ya’ have ta say.”

            Slapping the mat with his hand, Don said, “I yield.”

            “Music ta my ears,” Raph said as he stood up.

            Don pushed himself off the mat, feeling his face begin to flush as Leo walked over to critique his performance.  It was always the same, so much so that Don could almost give himself the lecture.

            It was all well and good to remind him to maintain his balance, to watch his opponent’s movements, to anticipate, to react, and to be aware.  What Leo couldn’t tell him was how to overcome the sheer powerful aggression that Raph brought to a practice match.  Leo couldn’t tell Don how to overcome Raph’s dominance.

            Don barely listened as Leo went through his usual litany before sending Don over to Mikey for his next sparring bout.  Maybe Don couldn’t achieve a victory in the dojo but he took a great deal of secret satisfaction from knowing he had reversed their roles in the bedroom.  That was where Don had been the all-powerful aggressor and he was determined to keep it that way.

            When practice ended Don immediately grabbed his duffel and went into his lab.  His first priority was to get Casey’s dirty linens out of his bag and into the lair’s small washing machine.  His second was to take a nice, long shower.

            A knock on his door brought his head up and when he saw Raph standing there, Don hastily shoved the bed sheets back into his bag.

            “Hey,” Raph said, looking a little uncomfortable.

            “Hey Raph,” Don answered, puzzled at the shift in Raph’s attitude.  In the dojo it was all cocky self-assurance; now Raph appeared unsettled.

            “I was just wondering, ya’ know, about that ointment we were talkin’ about earlier?” Raph asked.

            “Oh.  _Oh_!  Yes, hold on and I’ll get it,” Don said as he turned to the cabinet where he kept medical supplies.

            He hadn’t even remembered their conversation.  Raph had done such an excellent job of hiding his pain that Don had nothing to remind him that his brother was hurting.  That was so like Raph that Don wanted to laugh but thought better of it.  Raph might misunderstand.

            Rummaging in the cabinet, Don couldn’t help but wonder just how much his stoic brother could take.  Pain obviously didn’t get to him and Don knew that the only reason Raph had shed tears the night before was because of the emotional distress over what Don was doing to him.  Raph was all about emotions; something that drew out Don’s curiosity because their intensity was so foreign to him.

            “I’m curious about something,” Don said as he handed the tube of ointment to his brother.  “Why didn’t you just explain to Leo what happened last night?  About the bad beer and how it made you and Casey so ill.  You could easily have avoided that argument this morning.”

            “Explaining stuff is just like making excuses, Don,” Raph said.  “Making excuses sounds too much like saying what I do is wrong.  That was maybe okay when we were little and talking ta sensei, but Leo ain’t our Father no matter how much he tries ta act like Splinter Junior.”

            “Master Splinter did make him leader,” Don reminded Raph.

            The small flare of fire that sprang up behind Raph’s eyes let Don know he’d touched a sore spot.

            “When we’re topside in a fight I’ll answer ta him because of that,” Raph said.  “I’ll follow his lead in the dojo ‘cause of that.  Otherwise, he can kiss my ass.”

            “Expressed as colorfully as always,” Don said.

            Raph’s sudden grin lit up his features and Don once more reveled in his brother’s ability to change gears so quickly.

            Holding up the tube, Raph said, “I’m gonna go rinse last night off of me and try this stuff.  By the way, thanks for not volunteering any information about what happened.  If Leo tries ta give ya’ any shit though, ya’ go ahead and cover your ass, okay?  Wouldn’t be right ya’ catching grief for my actions.”

            “I’m not really too worried about Leo right now,” Don told him.

            Raph’s amused look spoke volumes.  He walked back to the door but paused in the opening and turned back to eye Don.

            “Ya’ know, I owe ya’ a celebration Donny,” Raph said.  “We sorta spoiled your last one.”

            A flutter of excitement tickled Don’s belly and he fought to suppress it.

            “You don’t owe me anything,” Don protested.

            “Yeah, I do,” Raph said in a no-nonsense tone.  “Wasn’t fair ya’ getting stuck cleaning up after me.  Don’t seem right us always handing ya’ the short end of the stick.”

            “I don’t look at it that way,” Don said softly.  “We all do what has to be done.”

            “Maybe so, but this is something I gotta do for both of us,” Raph said.  “We’ll figure something out and make it so it’s just the two of us.  What do ya’ say, Donny?  Want ta trust me with another one of your nights?  I’ll bet I can show ya’ some New York fun ya’ ain’t ever seen before.”

            Don smiled.  “Okay Raph.  I think I might like that.  Just say when.”

            “I will.  I’m gonna go grab the shower now before Mikey beats me to it.  Later bro’.”

            Don stood and stared at the door after Raph had gone.  The genius was still riding a cloud of euphoria from the previous evening and the conversation with his brother only served to heighten his bliss.

            Fate seemed to be playing into Don’s hands at every turn.  Surely if what he was doing was wrong things wouldn’t continue to lay themselves out so beautifully for him.

            If Raph wanted his company, then Raph certainly deserved to have his company.  Don wasn’t in the least concerned that their ideas of a fun New York night might be completely different.

            In fact, he wasn’t too concerned about anything as he fished the bundle of dirty linens out of his bag.

            Until he turned around and practically collided with Leonardo.

TBC………


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,161  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 10: R

            Leo’s sudden appearance startled Don into nearly dropping the bundle of soiled linens.

            Only his sharp presence of mind kept his hands clenched tightly around the bedding.  Don did not need for Leo to see the stains that were on the sheets and pillow cases, especially as there were a few splotches of blood.

            Fortunately, the beer that Raph had thrown up masked the other odors or Leo might have picked up the scent of sex on the thin material.  That thought made Don clutch the rolled up linens to his plastron.

            As it was, Leo’s eyes darted down to the bundle in Don’s hands and then back up to the genius’ face.  Don opted for silence as his best defense; Leo used it to sneak up on him so Don figured he could use it to his advantage as well.

            Leo’s eyes narrowed slightly.  “Why do you have what I can only assume are Casey’s bed sheets, Don?”

            Leave it to his big brother to ask a question that couldn’t be answered with a yes or no.  Don remembered what Raph had said to him about explanations and realized suddenly why Raph had that philosophy.  Leo’s expression was certainly insinuating that there was something amiss and Don felt a spark of resentment.

            However, Don was not Raph, nor could he employ Raph’s method of dealing with their oldest brother.  Something that was that far out of character would make things worse and might even draw Master Splinter into the equation.

            So Don chose to modify Raph’s technique for answering questions.

            “I offered to wash them,” Don said and stopped speaking.  A short and to the point straight answer; no frills attached.

            “I’m assuming the Laundromat in Casey’s building is still functional,” Leo said, “so what happened to the sheets for you to make such an offer?”

            Don could see that Leo was not going to stop digging for answers until he heard something satisfactory.  It was also obvious that Leo had smelled the beer and had made the assumption that the explanation was going to involve Raphael.

            That made Don feel protective as well as resentful.  Maybe Leo did spend time trying to find fault with Raph.

            “I spilled beer on them.”  Don told the lie with a straight face.  “On my way to the bathroom.  The room was dark and I tripped on Casey’s dumbbells.”

            When Don finished speaking Leo didn’t say anything, continuing to stare into Don’s eyes.  The silence drew out; Don could hear the wall clock ticking loudly in the background.  It was a questioning technique of Leo’s; the ninja leader knew that most people couldn’t abide an uncomfortable silence and would rush into speech just to fill it.

            The trick worked on Michelangelo very well.  Mikey absolutely hated that long silent pause and his words usually tripped over one another as they rushed out of his mouth.  Leo used it with the same degree of success when he questioned Purple Dragons or any other thug he got his hands on.

            Leo never tried it on Raph, mostly because the two of them got so riled up during a disagreement that any silence on Leo’s part would have given Raph an edge.  And Leo had never attempted to use it on Donatello.  Until today.

            It surprised Don.  Surely Leo didn’t think his genius brother was naïve enough to fall for such an obvious psychological ploy.  It perturbed Don as well; he wouldn’t have believed anyone in his family would underestimate him that much, and of all his brothers, certainly not Leo.

            Don remained unruffled and silent, his face a complete mask as Leo contemplated him.  He had no idea what the turtle leader was thinking; Leo was an expert at the proverbial poker face.  For Don the situation began to become amusing and he wondered how much longer it would take Leo to figure out that his trick wasn’t working.

            His answer came a few seconds later as Leo stretched out a hand to touch the edge of the bundle.

            “Is it just beer?” Leo asked in a deceptively mild tone.

            At this point their brother Raphael would have been in Leo’s face for the unspoken accusation.  Don chose to employ a different tact.

            Allowing a slightly embarrassed expression to cross his face, Don said, “Well, I did have a little accident.  I’m not used to drinking and I didn’t like the beer all that much.  Please Leo, can we drop it now?  I feel humiliated enough after trying to act all tough around Raph and Casey.”

            Leo’s hand fell away from the bedding and he smiled.  “I’m sorry Don.  I guess I was worrying too much about you being with those two.  One of the reasons I absolutely refuse to allow Raph and Casey to engage the Foot during their outings is because both of them jump into situations without thinking them through.”

            Laughing lightly, Don said, “Did you think I was hiding a blood stain?  No one got hurt except the bad guys, Leo.  It might surprise you to know that Raph actually had a plan for handling the Dragons and it worked out very smoothly.  I got to watch the police lock up those thugs and it was a very satisfying feeling.”

            In his head, he thought, _“Not as satisfying as later in the night though.”_

            “Does that mean you’ve got this desire to run around with Raph out of your system?” Leo asked.

            _“Desire is a good word for it,”_ Don thought.  Aloud he said, “Is that your subtle way of asking me not to?”

            Don was glad to see Leo looking discomfited by the question.  “Are you telling me you’d want to go out with him again?” Leo asked.

            Answering a question with a question was another of Leo’s techniques for drawing out information.  Donatello never realized before how simply talking to Leo could become such a fencing match.  Raph lacked the finesse and patience for playing this kind of game, hence the numerous fights between the alpha males.

            The more he came to understand Raph’s attitude and motivations with regard to Leo, the closer Don felt to his hot headed brother.  The fact that Don considered Raph to belong to him now made the genius feel extremely possessive as well.

            “If he invited me, yes I would,” Don answered.  “I got to see another side of Raphael; one I’ve never experienced before.  It made me feel really close to him, Leo.  I don’t want to feel alienated from you guys because of my intellect anymore bro’.  Can you try to understand that?”

            “I’m  . . . I’m sorry Donny.  I didn’t know you were feeling that way,” Leo stammered, confused by his brother’s vulnerability.

            Don pushed his advantage.  “I’m three dimensional Leo.  Sometimes I just want to have some fun like the rest of you guys.  Running the rooftops with Raph and Casey got my adrenaline pumping because they’re so spontaneous.  But I was still me the entire time bro’.  I wouldn’t have done anything stupid even if they had wanted to, which they didn’t.”

            Leo acknowledged Don’s words with a nod.  “You’ll always call me if something goes wrong?”  It was stated as a question, but Don knew that it was an order.

            Don chose to overlook the commanding tone, knowing that he had won this battle.

            “Of course I would, Leo.  I rely on you as much as I hope you rely on me,” Don said.

            Leo brought a hand down on Don’s shoulder and said, “You’re my rock Donatello.  Remember that.”

            He squeezed Don’s shoulder gently and then left.  Don remained where he was until he heard Mikey greeting the eldest.  Once Don felt that the coast was clear, he made a quick dash for their tiny laundry closet.

            Using a little hydrogen peroxide, Don soaked out the tiny droplets of blood that were on the sheet.  After scrubbing at the other stains with a pre-treating agent, Don tossed everything into the wash and then waited until the cycle was complete.

            He was afraid to walk away from the machine.  Don had double locked his lab once more and now he didn’t want to leave his wash load in case one of the others decided to be helpful and toss the sheets into the dryer for him.  Until Don double checked that the stains had been completely removed, he didn’t want anyone else touching this particular load of laundry.

            Don recognized the systems of paranoia.  He had caught himself checking for about the tenth time to see if anyone was watching him and was intelligent enough to see the signs.

            It was easy to rationalize part of his fear; Leo _had_ been keeping a more intent eye on Don.  This fact gave Don something to think about as the spin cycle kicked in.

            He should have known that Leo would come talk to him about his night out with Raph.  Instead he had assumed that because the oldest brother had greeted them at the door and pounced on Raph, apparently completely ignoring Don, that Leo was finished with the episode.

            Checking once more that no one else was nearby; Don took the sheets and pillow cases out of the washer and held them up to the light.  Sure that they were totally clean, he tossed them into the dryer and went back to his lab.

            Until he figured out a solution to the Leonardo problem, Don was just going to have to be more alert.  He was going to have to assume that anything he did might be scrutinized and that at any moment Don might turn around to find Leo standing there.

            The remainder of the day was very normal.  He didn’t see Raph very much and decided that was probably a good thing.  With Leo’s eyes on him, Don was worried that something in his facial expression might give away the euphoria he was still feeling from the previous night.

            Sounds of Raph yelling at someone drew Don from the lab later that evening.  He saw his brother standing in front of the couch, clutching the remote and grinning at a fleeing Michelangelo.  A football game was on the largest screen in the television array and Raph pointed the remote at the others, turning off whatever Mikey had been watching.

            Don carefully locked his lab and strolled over to the couch.  Raph had seated himself and now had his feet up on the coffee table, sitting back comfortably.  Don noticed that Raph had settled his weight onto his carapace, lifting his tail a little away from the cushions.  It was obvious to the genius that Raph’s rear was still sore.

            When Don sat down on the other end of the couch, Raph glanced at him in surprise.  It had been a long time since Don had joined him to watch a game; in fact, Don was the only brother who had ever shown an interest in sharing that pastime and Raph had been missing the comradery.

            Even from the far side of the couch Don could feel the heat coming off of his brother.  He could also smell Raph’s unique musk; a scent that was as earthy and dynamic as the hot head himself.

            The smell reminded him of the odor of their sex; of Raph’s ejaculate and Don’s own as it mixed with Raph’s sweat.  The memories were starting an ache that Don knew he needed to get control over; tonight was too soon for him to attempt anything else.

            His eyes unconsciously fell on the bottle of water Raph was drinking and Don caught himself contemplating whether his drug cocktail would be visible in the clear fluid.  Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he turned his attention back to the game.

            During the first half of the game the only movement on the couch was when the brothers passed comments back and forth or when one of them reacted to a play.  Otherwise, both stayed where they were. 

            Don saw Leo pass by a few times and sensed his brother’s eyes on him.  The idea that Leo was keeping such close tabs on him was aggravating, but it was also another reminder of what it must feel like to live in Raph’s shell.  If Don didn’t like the feeling of being spied upon, he could only imagine how the very volatile Raphael felt.

            When it was half-time Raph jumped up and said, “Gonna go visit the head.  Keep an eye out for Mikey, would ya’?  I don’t want ta have ta pound that little shit ta get the remote away from him.”

            Don grinned.  “I’ll hold on to it.  Can I get you a snack or a drink?  I’m heading to the kitchen.”

            “Another bottle of water would be great,” Raph said as he walked away.  “No beer until I know my stomach can manage another shipment.”

            While in the kitchen, Don sliced a few apples and got two water bottles from the refrigerator.  Setting them on a tray, Don suddenly froze.

            He stared at the bottles and realized just how easily he could dissolve the powdered drug into purified water and inject it into the top of Raph’s water bottle.  There would be absolutely no physical evidence of tampering, no visual sign whatsoever.

            The temptation to immediately try that plan left Don shaking and unable to pull his gaze from the bottle.  So easy; it would be so easy and he could have Raph again.  Tonight.  He could just sneak into Raph’s room and  . . . and . . .

            Mikey’s voice broke him from his trance.  “The trouble with you, Leo is that you have no imagination,” Mikey was saying as he strolled into the kitchen.

            Don jerked his eyes away from the bottle just as Mikey’s head turned in his direction.

            “It’s not enough to sit and watch football with Raph, now he’s got you waiting on him?” Mikey teased as he delved into the refrigerator.

            Don managed a grin.  “Courtesy is apparently a character trait that failed to be included in your personality, Michelangelo.”

            “Yup,” Mikey acknowledged, finding the last slice of chocolate cake where he’d hidden it.  “They didn’t put lap dog in there either.”

            Mikey tapped the center of Don’s forehead with one finger as he said it and Don swatted his hand away.

            “Keep it up and I’ll tell Leo where you hide those candy bars he told you to stop eating,” Don threatened.

            “Monster!” Mikey yelled in fake fear.  “You wouldn’t dare.”

            “Oh wouldn’t I?” Don taunted as he carried the tray out of the kitchen.

            Mikey’s interruption kept Don sane for the remainder of the game.  Knowing that Mikey and Leo could appear at any given moment, Don’s temptation was held at bay.

            At the end of the game, Raph sat up and stretched.  “That’s it for me.  I feel like I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

            Don couldn’t help but smile, although he quickly covered that fact with a fake yawn.

            “How about that other problem you were having?” Don couldn’t help but ask.  “Are you feeling any better?”

            “Yeah, I’m good,” Raph said. 

            It was obvious to Don that it was a lie, but he didn’t call Raph out on it.  He watched as Raph gathered up the dirty dishes and empty bottles.

            Without looking at Don, Raph said, “That stuff ya’ gave me helped.  By the way, I dropped that tube in the top drawer of your nightstand.  Good night bro’.”

            Don’s heart was pounding so hard in his chest he barely managed to squeak out an acknowledgement.  That drawer was also where he’d stashed the tube of lubricant he’d forgotten to take with him the night before.

            Taking the stairs two at a time, Don raced for his room.  With the door closed and locked behind him, he pulled open the drawer.

            On top of a handful of clutter was the ointment he’d given Raph, but Don didn’t see the lube.  Pushing his hand all the way to the deepest recesses he pulled everything forward, but the lube wasn’t there.

            Don could feel a headache swimming behind his eyes.  Someone had delved into his personal belongings and taken the lubricant.  Someone knew why Don had the tube and was going to show it to Master Splinter.

            Unable to breathe, Don collapsed on his bed, his eyes glazed over but still staring at the nightstand.  He could almost taste the raw panic that swelled his throat.  This was retribution; this was what happened when you let your desires take control and do things that were wrong.

            His entire body was quivering as he fought the rising hysteria.  Leaning forward, Don placed his elbows on his knees and leaned his head against his hands, pulling in deep breaths as he tried to calm himself enough so he could think what to do.

            From the bent over position Don could see the drawer beneath the overstuffed top one.  For a moment his eyes just stared at it, and then realization and hope hit him like a ton of bricks.

            Slamming the top drawer shut, Don yanked open the bottom one.  On top of some magazines and old notebooks was the tube of lubricant.

            Don started to giggle and then slapped a hand over his mouth.  The tube had obviously fallen over the back of the top drawer; it hadn’t been found by anyone and it hadn’t even been seen by Raph.

            Closing the drawer quietly, Don lay back on his bed and ran a shaking hand over his mouth.  He saw right away that he needed to be much more cautious; it was so easy to forget that his family was used to living in tight quarters and were practically in each other’s shells half the time.

            As the panic faded, so did Don.  He didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until he woke up sometime after midnight.

            He’d been having a delicious dream about Raphael.  In his dream, Raph was a middle linebacker with a pro-football squad and was damned good at his job.  He had just come off the field, sticky and hot; he was all alone in the locker room as he set about removing his gear.

            Donatello had pounced on him as Raph sat on the bench.  Forcing Raph onto his carapace, Don had mounted his brother and begun plowing into his ass.  Although Raph fought him, Don continued his ride, feeling every bit of Raph’s tight heat around his throbbing shaft.

            The dream disappeared when Don woke, but the throbbing shaft didn’t.  Reaching between his legs, Don began to stroke his painful erection, sobbing as he tried for relief.

            The fear from earlier was gone, the quick flash of guilt forgotten.  The only thing in Donatello’s mind now was how soon he could again safely drug and use Raphael.

TBC……………..


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 5,488  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 11: NC-17

            “So Donny, what’s going on with you and Raph?” Mikey asked with his usual abruptness.

            The two of them were seated on the dojo floor doing open legged partner stretches.  Mikey sprang the question just as Don was leaning back and pulling his little brother.  Startled by the sudden inquiry, Don yanked Mikey’s arms a bit too suddenly and Mikey yelped.

            “S . . .  sorry bro’,” Don stuttered.

            He eased up on Mikey’s arms and waited for his brother to tap his hand to indicate that he was done.  Mikey counted a silent ten and then they slowly began to switch positions.

            “What did you mean by that question?” Don asked, quickly recovering his senses.  If Mikey knew anything concrete, he wouldn’t be prying.

            “You know, this new ‘Raph is my best buddy’ vibe you have going,” Mikey said.  “It’s been a couple of days since you hit the town with him; now it seems like you guys are attached at the hip.”

            “I could ask the same of you and Leo,” Don said, taking the counteroffensive approach.  “The two of you are spending a lot more time together.”

            “Don’t change the subject,” Mikey said, not so easily put off.  “Our time is spent on normal routine stuff; you go off to do the caveman thing with Raph and Casey and when you come back the two of you are practically trading shells.”

            They changed positions once more.  “I can’t hang out with my own brother without causing a riot?” Don asked.

            Mikey lifted his head to look at Don.  “Dude, you can do anything you want so long as you don’t set off Leo’s radar.  He’s positive something’s wrong.”

            Don’s mouth went dry and he stalled for time by grunting through his stretch as Mikey pulled him forward.

            “That makes no sense, Mikey,” Don finally said.

            “I’ve tried telling him that,” Mikey said.  “But he says he’s getting a strange vibe from Raph.  Nothing like, _weird_ happened that night you guys went out, did it?”

            “No!”  Don’s temper flared suddenly and then he quickly lowered his voice as he saw Leo glance at them.  “I ran around with Casey and Raph one night.  I wish everyone would stop freaking out about it.”

            “Maybe we would if you weren’t starting to behave just a little like the hot tempered member of the family,” Mikey said with a grin.  “Don’t think I ever remember you snapping my head off over a simple question.”

            Don lowered his face between his arms as Mikey pulled him.  He had to remember that any change of behavior would be immediately noticed by his younger brother.

            “I’m sorry Mikey,” Don said as he straightened.  “I’m being overly sensitive about the subject because I finally feel like I’m connecting with Raph.  Isn’t that why you’ve gotten so close to Leo?  And don’t tell me it’s all normal routine stuff.  You accuse me of having a temper, but you’ve started acting like Leo’s watch dog.”

            “Dude, I am not Leo’s watch dog,” Mikey protested.

            “No?”  Don decided it would be a good time to push Mikey off target.  “Didn’t he ask you to talk to me?  You know he already did, don’t you?  Is he trying to turn you into his top interrogator?”

            “He didn’t ask me to talk to you,” Mikey said.  “I just saw this was bothering him and I wanted to help.”

            Don nodded.  “But I could so easily read something much more insidious into that, Mikey.  See how something so simple can get twisted around?  Leo is having his usual qualms about Raph’s need to be out from under big brother’s thumb.  My wanting to prove to you guys that I can take care of myself made Leo worry that another of his brothers is trying to break away.  I’m not trying to break away, Mikey.”

            Mikey smiled hugely.  “You have no idea how glad I am to hear that.  One Raph in the lair is enough.”

            “I’d really have to agree with you on that one,” Don said with a laugh.

            Throughout practice part of Don’s mind was elsewhere.  He was going over the past couple of days in his head, looking for any slips he might have made that would have sent Mikey into bloodhound mode.

            Don had little interaction with Raph the day after their interlude in Casey’s apartment.  They had watched a football game together and Mikey had commented on it, but that had seemed innocuous enough.

            He didn’t think Mikey had seen Don’s mad dash to his room after the panic attack over the tube of lubricant, because his brother would have mentioned that much sooner.

            The following day Don and Raph had spent most of the morning and afternoon in the garage together.  Raph’s motorcycle needed a tune up and there were some issues with the truck’s engine that Raph offered to help with.

            That wasn’t unusual either; Raph had a unique grasp of mechanics and often helped keep the motorized vehicles in running order.

            During the evening, Don had skipped spending time in his lab in favor of sharing the couch and a televised wrestling match with his red banded sibling.  That had to be what set Mikey’s nose to twitching.

            Don didn’t like wrestling; in fact, he abhorred it.  Unlike the sweet science of boxing, wrestling was all about theatrics, acrobatics and an ongoing weekly soap opera.  Raph liked the physical displays and argued that the wrestlers had unique talent.  Don argued that it was all fake and it was hard for him to see past that.

            The two of them had heated discussions on the topic over the years and in the end, while Raph watched his wrestling, Don stomped off to someplace where he didn’t have to look at fat men in tights.

            To Mikey, seeing Don placidly sitting on the couch next to Raph and apparently not only watching, but enjoying wrestling must have set off all sorts of warning flags.

            Donatello needed to be a lot more cautious.

            Venturing past the dojo later that afternoon, Don pulled up short at the sound of Raph’s voice.  Another quickly followed and Don recognized it as belonging to his oldest brother.

            “I’m not trying to start an argument.  I’m simply  . . .  _concerned_ ,” Leo said.

            “You’ve already asked me about that night, Leo.  In fact, ya’ haven’t done much except bug me about it,” Raph said.  “I’ll tell ya’ what I’ve been telling ya’ and then I want ya’ ta drop it ‘cause you’re really pissing me off.  We caught up with the Dragons exactly where Casey’s informant said they’d be.  We stopped them from committing a crime.  Don kicked some serious shell and we all walked away.  Period, end of discussion.”

            A short pause included the sound of something hitting the floor, probably dropped there by Raph.

            “Don’t leave, Raph,” Leo said in a harsher tone.  “Normally, I wouldn’t ask so many questions about your adventures with Casey.  I don’t care for some of the chances you take, but you already know that, and you also know I don’t try to stop you because I know that you need that outlet.  This time I feel like something else happened; something that you and Don are trying to cover up.”

            “Holy shit Leo!” Raph yelled.  “Why the fuck would I care what you thought about anything that might have gone down?  We didn’t kill anyone, we didn’t get seen by the cops, and all three of us left under our own steam.  What the shell has crawled up your ass over this?”

            “Why did you look like you were in pain during practice day before yesterday?” Leo asked abruptly.

            Silence.  Don found his legs wouldn’t hold him and leaned against the wall next to the open door, squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for Raph’s answer.  If he told the truth, Leo would know everything; Don was absolutely sure the leader would have an intuitive leap of total understanding.

            “Is that what’s bugging ya’?” Raph asked.  “Ya’ suddenly got worries about me being in pain?”

            Hands clenched into fists, Don held his breath.  He could feel the nervous perspiration rising on his skin.  Raph couldn’t get out of answering; Leo was using his most insistent voice.

            “I have worries about you being _injured_ ,” Leo stressed.

            Raphael laughed.  “I finally get it.  Ya’ think I got hurt during that fight with the Purple Dragons don’t ya’?”

            “I think the fight was worse than either you or Don will admit to and that you were injured, yes,” Leo answered.  “I think the two of you are hiding that fact and I believe I know why.”

            Don could almost see Raph’s narrowed eyes.  The hot headed brother wouldn’t want Leo to think he’d been hurt during a fight; he was going to have to admit to the drunken episode in Casey’s apartment.  That would lead Leo straight to Don.

            “Go ahead and tell me why, since this is your fantasy,” Raph said.

            “I think you were saving Don,” Leo said.  “I think he got distracted and you had to jump in to rescue him.”

            Don’s breathe caught, his sudden indignation overriding the fear that had been there earlier.  All of it, the questions from Leo, Mikey’s sneaky interrogation, the constant barrage of inquiry that Raph had been subjected to, was because Leonardo believed Don was incompetent in a fight.

            “Put your mind at rest, Leo.  I didn’t get hurt and I didn’t have ta save Donny,” Raph snapped.  “As a matter of fact, he really didn’t leave enough Dragons for me or Casey.  Are we done with this now?  ‘Cause I got better things ta do than argue with ya’.”

            As fast as he could, Don dashed away from the door and made a dive for the kitchen.  A split second later Raph stormed past.

            Raph had followed his usual philosophy when dealing with Leo of not answering his direct questions.  Don should have known he wouldn’t, especially as Leo was becoming slightly insufferable with regards to that night out.

            Don knew his hot headed brother well enough to guess what Raph was likely to do when darkness fell.  Grabbing a few bottles of water from the refrigerator, Don checked to make sure no one was around, and hurried back to his lab with them.

            Locking himself inside, the uppermost thought in Don’s head was a sudden, overwhelming need for Raph.  It had been three days and two nights since Don had marked Raph as his.  Two long nights.  Don couldn’t wait another night; somehow Raphael had to be made to stay at home.

            Raph was in a good mood at dinner time.  Sitting next to Mikey, the two of them were passing wise cracks back and forth, some so ribald that Master Splinter would cut in to admonish them.  Leo ate his meal in silence, his eyes watchful as they remained, for the most part, focused on Raph.

            Don also watched Raph, though he tried not to appear quite so obvious about it.  He would periodically add a comment to whatever the two younger siblings were discussing so that there was an excuse for him to be looking in their direction.

            When Leo wasn’t looking at Raph his eyes turned to the purple banded turtle.  Don could feel Leo’s eyes on him and he made sure to look up and smile at his brother when that occurred.  Inside he was still angry that Leo had such little respect for his abilities.

            “Hey Don,” Mikey called, grabbing his brother’s attention.  “What are those things you plugged in all over the lair called again?”

            “Diffusers,” Don said.  “Specifically, cat pheromone diffusers.  I had April buy them for me and I picked them up from her last night.  They’re supposed to help with Klunk’s stress levels and overall health.  Maybe they’ll stop him from throwing up so much.”

            Mikey shook his head.  “I didn’t even know he was doing that.”

            “Well, I cleaned up after him a couple of times already.  He seems to be particularly fond of my lab,” Don told him.  “The website said that’s a signal that a normally healthy cat is stressed in some way, especially one that has no companions.  The diffusers remove some of that anxiety.”

            Mikey shrugged.  “Okay Donny, whatever works.  You’re the genius.”

            “Ya’ think they make Mikey diffusers?  It’d be great ta find something that’d calm him down,” Raph joked.

            Don chuckled as Mikey responded to Raph’s jibe in a predictable manner.  Those diffusers served another purpose entirely and were worth the money he had scrounged up to pay for them.

            The cat pheromones completely threw off Master Splinter’s sense of smell.  It would work as well with his brothers, but for Don the most important nose to remove from the equation was his father’s.  Being near Raph or even accidentally brushing against him now brought on an almost overwhelming rush of desire, and he didn’t want to worry about someone smelling his arousal.

            Don was in the kitchen helping Mikey clear away the dinner things when he heard Leo say, “Not tonight Raph.  That’s a bad idea.”

            Drying his hands, Don stepped into the kitchen doorway and saw the pair facing each other.  Master Splinter had already gone back to his room; no doubt this argument had been held until their aging sensei was out of earshot.

            “I haven’t been out in two nights, Leo.  I think that’s enough time for the Purple Dragons ta calm down over what we did ta them the other night.  They ain’t gonna be looking for us anymore than usual ‘cause they ain’t got that kind of attention span,” Raph growled.

            Knowing exactly how this conversation would end, Don tossed the towel onto the back of a chair and slid unseen past the two.

            As he entered the elevator that would take him to the garage, Don heard Leo say, “You have to stop underestimating your opponents, Raph.”

            Don was making a guess about Raph’s next move and he hoped he was right.  The thought of Raph leaving the lair and being out of his sight was intolerable.  Now that Raph belonged to him, the only one who should be directing Raph’s actions was Don.

            And he had a much better method of doing that than Leo or even their Father.

            Moving quickly over to Raph’s bike, Don tinkered with the engine for a moment before hurrying over to his workbench.  He then yanked open the back of the water heater they’d found on the last junkyard run and reached for the box that held his set of screwdrivers.

            His nerves were on edge and his hand was shaking enough to knock the box onto the floor, scattering his tools in different directions.  Standing completely still for a moment, Don closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and centered himself.

            Raph was no doubt fighting with Leo.  Raph wanted to go out; Leo didn’t want him to go out.  The argument was almost comical in its consistency throughout the years because Raph would end up leaving no matter what Leo said.

            Having calmed himself, Don knelt on the floor and began picking up his tools.  A moment later he heard the elevator.

            Don saw Raph’s legs as they strode past him, making straight for the shell cycle.  Remaining where he was, Don heard his brother grumbling under his breath and then the sound of the key being turned in the ignition.

            Instead of the roar of a motor, there was silence.  Raph cursed out loud, followed by the sound of his helmet hitting the floor.  A second later, Don heard his brother walking towards the worktables.

            Standing up with a handful of screwdrivers, Don’s eyes met a pair of very angry golden ones.

            “Hey Raph, what are you . . . .” Don began.

            “My fucking bike won’t start,” Raph snapped.

            Don carefully set his tools down.  “Let me look at it, okay?  It was running perfectly yesterday.”

            “I know that; I was right here remember?” Raph snarled at him, angry over his argument with Leo and ready to take it out on anyone who got in his way.

            The aggressive posture, wild glowing eyes, bared teeth and clenched fists were almost too much for Don.  He struggled to repress the urge to knock Raph down with something, anything, and fuck him as he lay unconscious on the garage floor.

            That image followed Don over to the shell cycle and stayed with him as he squatted next to it and opened the cover over the engine.  Raph’s pacing didn’t help; from his position, Don had an excellent view of Raph’s ass.

            “Going for a fast ride to get the sound of Leo’s voice out of your ears?” Don asked carefully as he probed the bikes engine.

            Raph stopped and glared down at Don, who didn’t see it because he was focusing on the engine.  Then the phrasing of the question reached him and he crossed his arms over his plastron as he watched Don work.

            “Yeah actually,” Raph finally answered.  “The sound of the motor, other traffic noises; ya’ know, city sounds.  They wash Leo’s shit out of my head.”

            “He should know by now that every time you go out you come back in one piece,” Don remarked lightly.  “It’s funny, but Leo is the only one of us who has taken unnecessary chances topside.  Remember when he was going to jump into the middle of an army of Foot ninja?”

            “He would’ve done it too, if we hadn’t grabbed his ass at the last minute,” Raph said, slightly smug at the memory.

            Don didn’t mention the time they’d had to stop Raph from leading invisible Foot tech ninjas back to the lair after he’d escaped Hun’s clutches.  His goal was to calm Raph enough so that he’d play into Don’s hands.

            “Or when Leo went off to meet Saki without telling anyone?” Don asked.

            Raph nodded.  “He seriously got the wool pulled over his eyes on that one.  Nearly got us all killed over it too.”

            “I find it interesting that he wants to dictate our actions to us when he really hasn’t shown a great deal of common sense himself,” Don said.

            Standing, he walked over to the small refrigerator and dug out two bottles of water.  Tossing one to Raph, Don twisted the cap off his and took a long drink before returning to his position next to the bike.

            Raph opened his bottle without looking at it, his face screwed up in thought.

            “You’re right, Donny.  Ya’ know I never would have thought you’d be the one ta understand where I’m coming from,” Raph said.  “I figured you’d end up being a mini-Leo.”

            “Hey, thanks a lot,” Don said in protest.

            Raph laughed.  “Nah, ya’ know what I’m saying.  Ya’ were always so mellow and Mikey was the loud, rambunctious one.  I figured he’d be like me, not wanting Leo trying ta hold him back.”

            “I’m a scientist, Raph.  I don’t like to work with constraints,” Don said.  “The more limitations Leo places on me, the harder it is for me to find the freedom to do my job.”

            “I guess I never looked at it that way,” Raph said, taking a swig of water.  “Makes sense though.  I still don’t get Mikey.”

            “He is probably the most unlike Leo personality wise,” Don said.  “But the way they think is very similar.  They’re both strategists and planners, although Mikey usually uses his gifts for personal gain,” Don said with a laugh.

            Lifting his water bottle, Don took another long pull on it.  From the corner of his eye, he could see Raph do likewise.

            “Mikey  . . . Mikey gets away with stuff too,” Raph said, his verbal delivery slowing just a bit.  “Turtle Titan.  Pfft!”

            He drained the last of his water and tossed the bottle towards the trash barrel.  It bounced off the rim and landed on the floor.

            Raph glared at it for a moment; then turned his head back towards Don.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Leo tell Mikey he couldn’t go out and try to be a super hero,” Don said, his eyes glued to Raph.

            “Nah, Leo encourages that little shit,” Raph said just before rubbing a hand across his face.

            Don shut the engine cover and stood up.  “I found the problem; it’s a worn connection.  I’ll have to put a new one on; probably take a half hour.”

            Raph waved a hand in the air.  “Whatever,” he said, before lifting his fingers in front of his face and wiggling them.

            “You look tired,” Don said in a low, well-modulated tone.

            “Tired,” Raph repeated and then shook his head.

            “Maybe you should lie down and take a nap,” Don suggested in the same mesmerizing tone.

            Raph nodded.  “Can’t ride.  Might as well take a nap.”

            “Go to your room Raph,” Don said.  “If anyone asks you anything, you tell them you’re tired and you want to sleep.”

            “’M tired and I wanna go to sleep,” Raph said.  “Fuck off, Leo.”

            Don covered an involuntary giggle.  “Exactly.  Leo can’t tell you when to sleep.”

            “Leo can get bent,” Raph said as he entered the elevator.

            When he was gone, Don quickly replaced the part he’d taken out of the shell cycle and then retrieved Raph’s empty water bottle.  Pouring the rest of his own water into the bottle, Don swished it around and then poured the remnants into the floor drain.

            He then pushed both bottles into the middle of the pile of garbage in his trash barrel.

            Don waited in the garage for three quarters of an hour.  It was difficult; he wanted nothing more than to immediately follow Raph into his room, but he couldn’t draw attention to himself.  Instead he tried to concentrate on some minor repairs that needed to be done.

            He couldn’t focus.  No matter how hard he tried to pull his mind away from the earlier enticing view of Raph’s ass, he couldn’t manage it.  Don knew that he wasn’t going to be able to fuck Raph tonight; not this soon, not after Leo mentioned having noticed that Raph was moving in a funny way.

            There were other pleasurable things that Raph could be made to do and Don meant to have some fun with his compliant brother.  Anticipating that was making him anxious and Don couldn’t let that emotion get the better of him yet.  He still had to make it through the gauntlet of his other siblings.

            When he felt enough time had passed, Don took the elevator down to the lair.  The first thing he did when he stepped out was to locate Leonardo and Michelangelo.

            Leo was seated on the couch and turned his head when he heard the elevator doors open.  Mikey came out of the kitchen carrying a large bowl of popcorn.

            “Movie night, dude,” Mikey announced.  “Pull up a chair.”

            “What are you guys watching?” Don asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

            “Something called ‘The Guardian’,” Leo answered.  “It’s supposed to be action packed.”

            “It is, I’ve seen it,” Don lied.  “I have some notes I need to catch up on, so I’ll pass on watching it again.  You guys enjoy.”

            “More popcorn for me,” Mikey chortled, leaping over the back of the couch and bouncing onto the cushions next to Leo.

            Once Don was in his room, he opened a program on his laptop and turned up the volume.  The sound of someone tapping a keyboard filled the space and he smiled to himself at his own ingenuity.

            From the hiding place where he kept duplicate keys, Don got out the one for Raph’s room.  It would be very inconvenient for him to discover that Raph had locked his door.

            Don made sure that his brothers were fully engrossed in their movie before leaving his room.  He locked the door and stood listening, delighted that the recording could be heard in the passageway.

            Moving silently, he reached Raph’s room unnoticed and tried the knob.  The door was unlocked.

            “Deja vu,” Don whispered after he stepped inside and secured the door after him. 

            Moving over to the stereo, Don switched it on, happy when the heavy metal sounds of one of Raph’s cd’s bounced out at him.

            Raph was lying on his hammock, apparently sound asleep.  Don clenched his hands together as he walked up next to his brother and looked into his face.

            “Raph,” Don said, using the same low and even tone he’d commanded Raph with earlier.

            Raph’s head rolled on his pillow and he mumbled something unintelligible. 

            “Raphael.”  Don spoke a little more strongly this time, lifting a hand and patting the side of Raph’s face.

            Raph’s eyelids danced upwards but his eyes were unfocused.  For a moment Don wondered if he’d miscalculated the amount of his drug compound that needed to be mixed in water.

            Slapping Raph’s cheek a couple of times, Don said, “Wakey, wakey.”

            This time Raph’s eyelids snapped open and he stared at Don.  “What’s wrong?” Raph asked.

            “Get up, we have things to do,” Don told him.

            Raph sat up slowly and slid out of his hammock.  Standing with both feet firmly planted on the floor, he looked as though he wasn’t sure what to do next.

            Don placed a hand on his brother’s broad shoulder and slid it down along a muscular bicep.

            “Don?” Raph asked; confused by the way Don was touching him.

            “You have the most amazing body structure,” Don said, almost purring.  “Such solid, well defined musculature.  Watching you strain and fight, seeing the veins pop out along your skin; it does things to me Raph.  It makes me want you in ways that brothers don’t normally want one another.”

            “You’re confusin’ the shit out of me,” Raph said slowly, clearly making an effort to form the words.

            It didn’t matter, fast or slow the sound of Raph’s voice sent shivers down Donatello’s spine.  Raph’s voice and his mouth.

            Placing a hand on each of Raph’s shoulders, Don said, “Kneel down Raph.”

            “Tell me what the fuck is goin’ . . . .” Raph began.

            Don punched him in the stomach, hard enough to be felt through his plastron.  Raph grabbed his middle, his breath rushing out, his eyes wide and staring into Don’s face.

            “You don’t talk,” Don said.  “Kneel down.”

            The pain was immediately forgotten as Don’s words started echoing in Raph’s head.  His knees bent and buckled, hitting the floor with a thud.

            Don stepped close to him and began stroking the top of his head.  “Such a good boy.  I’m going to reward you, Raph.  You deserve a treat.  Lick me here.”

            Raph’s face was nearly touching Don’s lower plastron, and Don pointed at his slit.  Toying with his brother had already started to harden his cock; he wanted Raph to do the rest.

            Hands still holding his stomach, Raph tipped forward slightly and his tongue snaked out of his mouth.  Very slowly he painted a long, wet stripe along the softer cartilage in Don’s plastron.

            Don felt the warmth of Raph’s tongue touch his shaft and his legs shook.  He was breathing heavily now, his cock expanding and begging for more.

            “Wrap your hands around my thighs, Raph,” Don ordered and then shivered at Raph’s rough touch.  “Good, so good.  Lick me again Raph; keep licking until my cock touches your lips.”

            Holding Raph’s head lightly with the fingertips of both hands, Don guided his brother forward.  Quivering with delight, Don watched as Raph licked the spot hiding his cock, each wet stroke urging Don’s dick further into the open.

            Don finally couldn’t take it anymore and his cock tumbled out; hard and throbbing with need.

            Raph began trying to pull his head away, his drugged consciousness beginning to recognize and understand Don’s purpose.  Don’s light hold on his head kept him from moving and Raph’s hands betrayed his efforts; they maintained a tight hold on Don’s thighs.

            “Time for your treat, Raph.  Open wide,” Don said, following the words with a light giggle.

            He felt almost giddy with power as Raph’s mouth opened reluctantly.  Too aroused to worry about finesse, Don thrust his hips forward and buried his cock in Raph’s mouth.

            Raph gurgled as the tip of Don’s dick hit the back of his throat and he reflexively pulled back.  Tightening his hold on Raph’s head, Don slid his cock far enough out so as not to set off Raph’s gag response.

            “Close your mouth around it, Raph.  Close your mouth and use your tongue,” Don churred lowly, his eyes half closed as the heat of his brothers mouth surrounded his cock.

            Moving his hips in a careful rhythm, Don fucked Raph’s mouth.  It felt fantastic; especially each time Raph’s tongue lifted to caress the underside of his shaft.

            Raph’s hands slid upwards along Don’s thighs, his knuckles grazing Don’s ass as the red banded turtle grasped around for something that would offer him leverage.  Don liked that feeling too; he knew Raph didn’t have the strength to pull himself up but his groping hands told the story of his fight. 

            Excited at the idea that Raph was continuing to struggle even as Don’s cock was thrusting into his hot, wet mouth, Don began to peak.  Holding Raph’s head in a solid grip, his hips sped up and instinct overwhelmed prudence as he slammed himself deeper into Raph’s gullet.

            Raph began fighting harder as his oxygen was cut off.  Scrabbling for a hold, he grabbed Don’s tail.

            Don threw his head back and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as he climaxed.  This time he remembered to pull the tip away from the back of Raph’s throat as he shot his load into his brother’s mouth.

            “Raph, oh Raph, so~o good Raph,” Don murmured over and over as he held Raph’s head firmly in place, forcing his brother to swallow every drop of come that Don could squeeze out.

            When his orgasm ran its course, Don pulled his spent cock out of Raph’s mouth and released the hold he had on his brother’s skull.  Wiggling his hips, he freed himself from Raph’s hands and then roughly shoved the kneeling turtle, sending him sprawling onto his carapace.

            Don swarmed over Raph’s prone form as his brother gasped and coughed.  Not even allowing him time to take a deep breath, Don pressed his mouth against Raph’s, forcing his tongue into his brother’s mouth.

            He wanted to taste himself on Raph’s tongue; Don wanted to savor the sweet taste of his seed mixed with his sibling’s saliva.  He moaned deeply as his tongue roughly stroked his brother’s; the thick, slightly bitter taste that lingered was an aphrodisiac to the genius.

            Raph’s eyes rolled up to Don’s when his brother released his mouth.

            “D … Donny?” Raph asked; his voice unbelieving.

            “Yes, Raph, it’s Donny.  I waited for you as long as I could.  I waited two whole nights, Raph.  Do you know how it feels to want someone and be unable to touch them?” Don asked.

            “Not supposed ta want m . . . me that way,” Raph protested.

            “Why?  Because you’re my brother?  That makes it better, not worse,” Don said.  “We can be together all the time and never have to give away the secret of our existence to an outsider.”

            “Ya’ don’t have ta do  . . . do this,” Raph hissed.

            Don pressed a soothing palm to the side of Raph’s face.  “I do, Raph.  I got hungry.  Hungry for something you wouldn’t give willingly.  I want to feast on your passion and your pain, Raphie.  I want to bathe in your essence and put my mark on you; in you.”

            “You’re insane,” Raph said in a moment of bright lucidity.

            Don just laughed.  “Maybe.  I find that I don’t really care.”  Leaning close enough so that their lips were almost touching again, Don whispered, “I wanted to fuck you again, but it’s too soon.  So tonight will be a learning opportunity for you.  I’m going to use your mouth until you can give the most perfect, most mind boggling blow job imaginable.”

            “No,” Raph said stubbornly.

            Biting his own lip, Don smiled.  “You’ll do what I tell you to and your subconscious will remember your lessons.  Any time I get horny and want you to suck me off, you’ll do it, and you’ll do it well.”

            “No,” Raph told him again, trying to wriggle free of Don’s body weight.

            “Don’t worry; I’ll let you have something in return.”  Don lowered one of his hands to touch the soft spot in Raph’s plastron.  “Tonight is going to be fun.”

            Raph passed out as Don kissed him.

TBC……..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,761  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 12: NC-17

            Don lifted his head from Raph’s plastron when he heard the sound of voices drawing near.  Turning to look at the wall clock in Raph’s room, Don realized his brothers must have watched at least three movies, or else they’d fallen asleep on the couch.

            The music was still on and Don probably wouldn’t have heard their words except that his senses seemed to have become more heightened.  Possibly it had to do with self-preservation; he certainly didn’t want to get caught having his way with a drugged Raphael.

            He froze as he heard Mikey say, “He’s in his room, he didn’t go out.  Let him be, Leo.  I don’t know what Don said to calm him down, but it worked.  You don’t need to look in to see if he’s still there; I can hear his music.  If you wake him he’ll be pissed enough to leave and even Don won’t get him back this time.”

            Leo’s answer was unintelligible and so was Mikey’s response, a good indicator that Mikey had managed to pull Leo away from Raph’s door.

            Don looked down at Raph’s sleeping face, the slight darkening around his eyes and the thin crust of Don’s dried seed clinging to the edges of Raph’s lips.  Raph’s jaw was probably going to hurt the next day; Don had actually lost track of how many times he’d used Raph’s mouth.

            Never in Don’s wildest imaginings could he have thought that simply having control over his strongest brother would make his dick harden so frequently and so quickly.  Even the thought that Mikey had unintentionally pushed bird dog Leo off track again made his cock twitch back to life.

            With regret, Don realized this would have to be his last go at Raph for the evening.  Just because Mikey had managed to wrangle Leo off to bed didn’t mean that some sixth sense of Leo’s wouldn’t have him getting up to check on Raph.

            Pushing off of Raph, Don stood up and stretched.  He had thrown Raph’s pillows onto the floor along with his blanket in order to cushion the hard ground, but Don knew he had to come up with something better in the future.

            He wasn’t as concerned with Raph’s comfort so much as his own.  Don wanted to try something new with Raph and it meant that Don was going to be lying back on that cold, hard floor.

            Kicking lightly against Raph’s hip, Don called, “Get up Raph.”

            “Mph, wha . . . ?” Raph woke with a start, dazed and loopy from the drugs Don had given him.

            “Get up,” Don said in the precise, clipped tone that worked the best when communicating with his doped up brother.  “On your knees.”

            Raph heard the echo of Don’s words play through his skull and slowly rolled onto his side, bringing one knee up and bracing himself as he pulled the other into position.  Using his hands, Raph pushed himself upright and swayed just a little before turning glazed eyes up to Don’s face.

            Don smiled in satisfaction before he leaned down to plump up the pillows and blanket.  Laying carapace down on them, he put his hands behind his head and took a moment to enjoy the view of Raph hovering above him.

            “Straddle me, Raph,” Don ordered.  “I want your knees on either side of my chest and your tail turned towards my face.”

            Raph licked his lips and blinked as the words trailed around inside his head.  The drugs had reached their peak in his system and he had no conscious thoughts of his own, all he could do was obey the voice.

            In what seemed like slow motion, Raph did as instructed.  Don’s breath hitched as he took in the view of his brother’s tail and the beginning curvature of his ass.

            “Lean forward Raph,” Don instructed, his voice catching just a bit.  “Brace your hands on the floor.”

            When Raph was in position, Don could feel his brother’s breath blowing across the widening slit in his plastron.  He also had a perfect view of Raph’s ass and the tight puckered hole beneath his tail.

            “Raph, I want you to stick one of your fingers into your mouth and get it nice and wet,” Don said, feeling a knot of excitement form in his gut.

            Balancing himself one handed, Raph brought a finger up to his lips and began sucking noisily on the digit.  Don gave him a minute to thoroughly wet the finger, becoming more aroused with each passing second.

            “Raph,” Don began, then stopped to get some measure of control over his shuddering.  “Raph, slide your finger into your ass.  Prep yourself for me.  Do it slowly.”

            Raph’s finger popped out of his mouth but then his hand stopped halfway back.  It hovered in mid-air and Don realized his brother was fighting the command.

            It was too much for Don’s barely maintained mastery over his erection.  It dropped down and filled as Don watched Raph’s hand wavering in the air.

            “Your finger is drying, Raph,” Don told him in a deeper voice.  “Put it in your ass now.”

            Don felt the grunt that command elicited from Raph and then his brother’s hand moved again.  As the fingertip touched Raph’s opening, Don stopped breathing.  Slowly, Raph pushed his finger into his anus as a soft hissing sound escaped his mouth.

            “All the way in,” Don said when Raph hesitated.

            The finger moved again, pressing in steadily until it was completely buried.

            “Good Raph, good boy,” Don said, his heart thumping in his chest and his cock straining with need.  “In and out now; fuck yourself with that finger.”

            Raph expelled a large puff of air before his hand began to move.  The hot breath blew across Don’s throbbing dick and it jumped in reaction.

            “You know what feels good Raph, find that spot,” Don told him, his hands clenched at his sides as his eyes remained raptly fixed on Raphael’s finger.

            Raph pulled his finger almost all of the way out before sliding it back in again and twisting it slightly.  His entire body suddenly shuddered as he pressed down on the sensitive nerves deep inside himself, and a churr escaped him.

            “Again,” Don commanded.

            Once more the finger moved and Raph groaned, his hips moving forward and back again.  From his vantage point, Don could see Raph’s lower plastron swelling.

            Now Raph didn’t have to be told what to do, his body was becoming needy.  Pumping his finger in a steady rhythm, Raph began panting and the arm he was using to steady himself bent at the elbow.

            “Perfect, Raph,” Don praised as Raph’s mouth neared his distended cock.  “Remember your lessons?  Swallow me.”

            Raph lowered himself further and wrapped his hot lips around Don’s erection.  The rhythm of his finger never faltered as he bobbed up and down on Don’s cock, curving his tongue just the way Don had taught him.

            Don’s eyes partially closed in ecstasy, but he willed them to remain open as he watched Raph’s lascivious show.  As Raph connected once more with his prostate, his cock finally tumbled into the open.

            With a satisfied churr, Don reached underneath his brother and took a firm hold on Raph’s dick.  Raph’s moan vibrated Don’s cock and Don lifted his hips in reaction.  Instead of pulling away as the head of Don’s cock brushed the back of his throat, Raph swallowed, the motion forcing delicious suction across Don’s shaft.

            “You’ve . . . learned,” Don murmured, Raph’s action speeding him towards completion.

            Lowering and then lifting his hips repeatedly, Don fucked Raph’s mouth as his brother sucked and licked his shaft.  Every opportunity he got, Raph flicked his tongue across the tip of Don’s cock.

            Raph’s finger continued to move in his own ass and Don began to slowly pump Raph’s cock.  The heat and pressure grew in Don’s gut, travelling to pool in his loins.

            At the breaking point, Don jerked upwards and impaled Raph’s mouth with his cock.  Raph grunted but didn’t move as Don orgasmed strongly, sending a hot stream of come down Raph’s throat.

            Blissfully unaware of anything but his release, Don was unconsciously squeezing and releasing Raph’s dick.  As he came back down from his high, Don noticed that Raph was moaning and churring, his finger moving at a fast pace and his hips thrusting as he tried to fuck Don’s hand.

            Don’s spent cock slid out of Raph’s mouth.  Taking several deep breaths, Don was ready for the final part of his show.

            “Roll off of me, Raph.  Don’t take your finger out, roll onto your shoulder and lie back while you continue to finger fuck yourself,” Don said, his voice resonating inside Raph’s head.

            Raph groaned as Don released his cock but then he quickly did as he was told.  On his carapace next to Don, Raph’s legs were bent at the knees to hold his lower half off the ground.

            Don sat up, watching Raph’s finger move in and out of his own ass.  His cock was bobbing with the motion, the tip slick with precome.

            “Jerk yourself off Raph,” Don said.

            Raph’s cry of relief as his hand closed around his swollen erection made Don bite his lower lip.  His hot headed brother looked glorious like this; splayed out for Don’s viewing pleasure, using himself for Don’s enjoyment.

            Don watched avidly as Raph’s hand flew over his erection, his eyes shut and his head back.  Grunts of pain and pleasure mixed together with Raph’s churrs as he used his own ass roughly, desperately groping for the sweet spot inside of himself.

            As the rhythm of Raph’s hand faltered on his cock, Don shot forward and covered Raph’s mouth with his own, swallowing the cry that his orgasm jerked out of him.  Don’s eyes were open as his tongue swept around in Raph’s mouth, his gaze glued to the spray of come from his brother’s emerald green dick.

            Chest heaving, Raph sucked air in through his nostrils as he tried to turn his head away from Don’s probing mouth.  Giving his brother a final harsh kiss, Don pulled back and allowed Raph to gasp for air.

            Raph’s unmoving finger was still buried in his rectum, his other hand flat on his plastron, resting in a puddle of come.  His feet slid along the concrete floor until both of his legs were flat.

            Giving him a moment to recover, Don finally said, “Take your finger out of your ass, Raph.”

            Raph’s eyes were still closed and he shook his head as though an annoying insect were buzzing him.  Don counted to ten and then saw that Raph was drifting off again.

            “Raphael, remove your finger,” Don ordered more strongly, slapping Raph’s cheek twice in rapid succession.

            Raph’s hips jerked upwards as he yanked his finger free.  His hand hit the ground with a dull thud.

            Don’s eyes were glowing as he ran them over his prize.  The night had been better than he could have dreamed of given the limitations of what he could do inside his own home.

            Standing up, Don said, “Get off the floor, Raph.”

            As he waited for Raph to struggle back onto his feet, Don gathered the pillows and blanket from the floor and tossed them back into the hammock.  Raph stood up, swaying slightly from his exertions, his eyes opening and closing rapidly.

            “Donny . . . .”  Raph’s voice trailed off, the hint of betrayal that colored his brother’s name lost on Don.

            “Get back into your hammock,” Don told him.

            Raph walked with jerky steps over to his bed and crawled inside, flopping back onto his carapace.  Don retrieved his belt from where he’d tossed it after entering Raph’s room and extracted from it the plastic bag containing a wet cloth.

            Unfolding the cloth, Don proceeded to carefully clean Raph’s face and neck of the encrusted come Don had left behind.  The sight of his seed on Raph’s face was very empowering, but unfortunately couldn’t be left there as a souvenir of the night.

            Don knew he was going to be sore; his cock was slightly bruised from the number of times he had forced Raph to suck him off.  He didn’t care, it would be his reminder of this night.

            When Raph’s face was clean, Don put the washcloth away and tied his belt on.  Raph was now slumbering peacefully, the lower half of his body covered in his own semen, his entrance red and swollen.

            Don smiled.  He wanted Raph to awaken just exactly like this; his body sticky, his ass sore and both of his hands filthy.  Raph’s jaw would be stiff and sore in the morning and Don already had an explanation ready for that.

            Now his eyes narrowed.  Another plan was formulating in his mind, one that involved throwing Raph under the moving bus named Leonardo.  If it worked out right, Don would be the one to pull Raph out from under that bus before the eldest could take his wrath out on the red banded turtle.

            In fact, Don’s plan would finally satisfy Leo’s suspicions and had the added benefit of Leo actually giving Raph to him.  Don thought through every angle and the more he explored the idea, the better he liked it.

            Leaning down, Don placed a soft kiss to Raph’s lips and stroked his face gently.

            “You’re all mine, Raph,” Don whispered.  “No one will ever separate us.”

            With difficulty, Don backed away from his brother and then turned so that Raph’s sleeping form wouldn’t temp him further.  Unlocking the door and opening it silently, Don surveyed the hall before slipping out of Raph’s room and into his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A sound woke Leo and he sat up quickly, all of his senses on high alert.  Feeling someone shift next to him, he glanced down in mild confusion before he remembered that Mikey had insisted on sleeping in his bed again.

            Mikey’s eyes opened and he saw Leo looking at him.

            “What’s up, Leo?” Mikey asked sleepily.

            “I heard something,” Leo said.

            Mikey yawned.  “Dude, that was Don’s door; it squeaks like the opening notes of the Star Spangled Banner.”  He chuckled lightly.  “He was probably checking on Raph.  Go back to sleep.”

            Leo settled back into bed.  “This is becoming quite a habit of yours, Mikey,” Leo commented softly.

            “Yeah, if you’d let well enough alone I wouldn’t have to sleep in here,” Mikey retorted.  “Besides, you’re the one that woke me up earlier, I was content to stay on the couch.  It’s further to my room.  You could’ve traded with me.”

            Leo smiled at the ceiling, “No way little brother.  There are strange things under the covers in your bed.”

            Mikey snorted, wiggled into a more comfortable position, and promptly fell back asleep.

            Leo continued to stare into the darkness.  He wished desperately to let go of the strange feeling that had come over him ever since the night Don had gone out with Raph, but he couldn’t seem to shake it. 

            He knew how aggravated Raph was becoming with him and that even Donatello was getting irritated.  Mikey had turned himself into a self-appointed guardian because Leo seemed to be blowing his siblings adventure out of proportion.

            Still Leo’s inner senses were telling him something was off; that something was out of kilter.  His gut feelings had been wrong before; after all, he was the one who had almost given Saki his trust.

            Even then though he’d had some misgivings, so he wasn’t ready to shove this feeling aside and ignore it.  Leo acknowledged to himself that what he was feeling might be jealousy; Don’s decision to spend so much time with Raph was making Leo tense.

            Leo had come to rely on Don as the one member of his team who never questioned his orders or his authority.  Raph’s influence could change that, it could shift the dynamic and make Leo’s job as leader that much more difficult.

            Maybe what he was dealing with was jealousy and selfishness, or maybe not.  The only way to know for sure was to continue to keep a close eye on Raph and Don.  So far, Mikey had kept him grounded but he couldn’t do that forever.

            Leo decided that maybe it was time he had a conversation with Casey about his night out with Raph and Don.  A private conversation that his three brothers didn’t need to know about.

TBC………………


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,179  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 13: R

            Going to the bathroom the next morning before heading down to breakfast, Don realized two things.

            His dick was really sore and it was bruised, just exactly as he thought it might be.

            For some reason, that was enormously funny and he chuckled as he went about relieving himself.  Seemed that having his way with Raph came with a price after all.

            Neither of those things was going to bother him overly much.  He had a hidden pocket to tuck his penis into; it wasn’t as though he was human and had to deal with itchy, confining clothing.

            He was however, going to have to give his dick a break, which meant that Raph was going to be allowed a slight reprieve as well.  That also struck Don as funny and he wore a big smile all the way into the kitchen.

            “. . . so that’s why I think he should have waited until those two guys took each other out before he made his move,” Mikey was saying as Don came through the door.

            “You have to remember that time was a factor.  He didn’t really have the option to wait,” Leo said.

            “What are you two talking about?” Don asked, noticing that one of them had already made coffee and pouring himself a cup.

            “Morning Don,” Leo said as he looked up.  “It’s something in one of the other movies Mikey talked me into staying up to watch.”

            “Must not have been too bad if it has the two of you in such a deep discussion so early in the day,” Don observed.

            “And why are you so happy this morning?  You’re never all smiles before the caffeine has a chance to hit your bloodstream,” Mikey said with a laugh.

            Don set his coffee cup on the counter and reached for the bread.  “I actually got a lot accomplished last night,” he said, turning to drop the bread into the toaster.  “That’s a very rewarding feeling.”

            His back was still turned towards the door when he heard Mikey sing out, “’Morning, Raph!”

            Raph grunt ended on a low, almost pained note.  Don refrained from moving, keeping his attention glued to the toaster.

            “Are you okay, Raph?” Leo asked, his voice indicating his concern.

            “’M fine,” Raph mumbled, the words barely pushing past his lips.

            Don slowly turned, watching as Raph poured himself some coffee.  Raph’s eyes were a little red and though Don couldn’t see the dark circles because of Raph’s mask, they were probably there.  The red banded turtle was also keeping his mouth pressed together in a strange way, and there was a hint of swelling along his jawline.

            When Raph opened his mouth to sip his coffee he grimaced.  Mikey noticed immediately.

            “Dude, you don’t look so good,” Mikey said.

            That was Don’s queue.  He didn’t need to feign concern; wondering if Raph would remember anything after this last encounter was enough to cause him real worry.

            Apparently he’d gotten away with drugging and taking advantage of Raph once more because his brother did no more than pull a long face at Don’s approach.

            “’S nothing,” Raph protested.

            “Obviously it isn’t ‘nothing’,” Don said.  “You can hardly open your mouth.  What’s wrong Raph?  Do you have a toothache?”

            “No,” Raph answered, barely moving his lips.  “Jaw.”

            “Is it locked?” Don asked with concern, reaching to touch his brother’s slightly swollen face.

            It felt good to touch him in front of everyone in what appeared to be such an innocent manner.  After all, this _was_ Don’s role in the family; he was their doctor.

            “Sore,” Raph told him.

            “Mikey, can you look in that catch all drawer for a flashlight please,” Don asked as his fingertips gently probed Raph’s jawline.

            Mikey jumped up.  “Sure bro’.”

            They could hear Mikey rummaging around in the drawer.  Don’s eyes remained fixed on Raph’s face while Raph alternated from looking at Don to glancing over at Mikey.

            “Here,” Mikey finally said, handing a small pencil flashlight to Don.

            “Thanks, Mikey,” Don said, flicking the switch to ‘on’.  “Open your mouth, Raph.  Just go slow, okay?” Don told his brother.

            A strange expression crossed Raph’s face and his eyes darted down to Don’s.  Don’s stomach rolled; those words were exactly the same as the ones he’d used almost continuously on Raph the previous evening.

            Raph wasn’t too familiar with the concept of déjà vu, but it wasn’t completely foreign to him either.  Something his brother had just said struck a chord in his mind that set off that feeling of familiarity.  It carried with it a sense of foreboding, like whatever it was spelled danger for him, or maybe danger to Don.  He just couldn’t place it.

            Shaking his head slightly, Raph pushed the feeling away.  It was probably a residual piece of some dream.

            Opening his mouth carefully, Raph patiently waited as Don shined the light inside.  He could feel Don’s breath blowing across his face and even into his open mouth as Donatello leaned closer to him.

            “Hmm,” Don hummed, the tone of his voice telling Raph he’d seen something.

            Leo heard it too.  “Is he all right, Donny?  What do you see?” he asked.

            _“I see the strong, wide, hot tongue that wrapped itself around my cock so many times last night I lost count,”_ Don thought a bit madly, before pulling himself together.

            Don stepped back, turning off his flashlight as he did.  Raph closed his mouth and brought a hand up to rub his jaw, staring at Don expectantly.

            “I need a stronger light and my dental mirror,” Don said, “but it looks like you’ve been grinding your teeth.”

            Raph frowned.  “I think I’d know if I’d been doin’ that.”

            “Not necessarily,” Don said.  “You might be doing it in your sleep.  If so, it’s a recent occurrence, I think.  There doesn’t seem to be extensive wear, but I’ll know better once I take a closer look.  I need to make sure you haven’t loosened any teeth.”

            “What would make him start doing that?” Leo asked.

            Don shrugged.  “Actually, it’s not all that uncommon, at least among humans.  I’d guess the same reasons could apply here.  Stress, poor sleep habits, bad dreams, even a misalignment of the jaw.  I’d need to do some tests to know for sure.”

            Raph grunted.  Two things he hated; being made to sit still and being fussed over.  Don’s ‘tests’ were a euphemism for both of those things.

            “Would you rather lose your back teeth?” Don asked in response to Raph’s unspoken protest.

            “Go take care of that now,” Leo said.  “Don’t worry about practice.  Later you can do some strength exercises to make up for it.”

            “A day off, sweet!” Mikey chimed, all smiles.

            “Not for you,” Leo said quickly, shutting his little brother down.  “You and I are still going to conduct a regular practice session.”

            “Spoil sport,” Mikey grumbled, settling back to his cereal.

            Don set his toast on a plate and placed it on the table.  “You guys take this, I’ll come back for breakfast later.  So will you Raph, _after_ I take a look at your mouth.”

            Grumbling to himself, Raph followed Don, knowing it was useless to talk the genius out of something once he was in caretaker mode.  Leo’s head turned as he watched them leave, a contemplative frown on his face.

            Reaching for the toast, Mikey said, “Dude, maybe that’s what has your Spidey senses tingling.  Raph always acts different when he’s in pain and not wanting to admit it.”

            Leo’s head came around and he managed a smile when he noticed that Mikey had taken advantage of his inattention to snag both pieces of toast.

            “Raph in pain is not unusual enough to have my so called ‘Spidey senses’ tingling, Mikey,” Leo said as the smile faded from his mouth.  “Usually when he’s hurting I know why.  This time I’m clueless.”

            Mikey seemed unconcerned as he spread butter across the pilfered toast.  “Give Don time to do his thing and then you’ll know why.  There’s no point in worrying about it before you have your answers.”

            Leo didn’t offer a response since Mikey didn’t seem to need one.  While Mikey finished his breakfast, Leo turned his head once more towards the door.  He hoped Don could give him some answers, and soon.  This constant nagging feeling that something was wrong was starting to get on his nerves.

            Donatello led Raph into the infirmary, a room built by he and his brothers specifically for times when someone in the family was ill or injured.  Located on the lower level near the kitchen and Don’s lab, the infirmary also boasted a locking steel door.  It’s installation was for the purpose of containment in case one of them succumbed to a strange and potentially dangerous illness, as Don himself had done on one occasion.

            One of the items Don was most proud of was the examination table that sat off to one side of the room.  Rescued from the rubble of a building in which a faulty gas line had exploded, it was in near perfect condition.

            Slapping the padded top, Don said, “Hop on up, Raph.”

            Raph eyed the table in exactly the same manner as he had every other time he’d ever had to park himself there.  To him it was a manifestation of weakness, something he would have preferred to deny the existence of.  The look of expectancy on Don’s face was the only thing that coaxed him into putting his foot on the step and turning to sit on the table.

            “You’ll have to lie down.  I can’t get a good view while you’re in a seated position,” Don told him as he began placing some instruments on a tray.

            Making a face at Don’s shell only reminded Raph of his sore jaw, so he simply did as he was asked.  That was normally the fastest way out of the infirmary; arguing with Don just prolonged the agony.

            Don rolled the tray up next to Raph and then pressed the button that lifted the upper half of the table slightly.

            “Are you comfortable, Raph?” Don asked.

            “Yeah,” Raph muttered.

            “Okay then.  I’m going to do an exam, nothing more.  It shouldn’t hurt unless I accidently touch something sensitive.  If you feel pain, let me know,” Don said, and then added with a grin, “Just not by taking a swing at me please.”

            “Right.”  Raph was sticking to monosyllables, they took less effort.

            Don reached overhead and pulled down a large exam light that was mounted on a telescoping arm.  It was another find scrounged from the doctor’s offices where they’d gotten the table.

            “You might want to close your eyes, this light’s kind of bright,” Don warned.

            Raph dutifully shut his eyes and still felt the piercing brightness of the lamp.  He heard Don retrieve something from the instrument tray and then the scratch of Don’s plastron as he leaned against the table.  Then he smelled the cleanser Don had used on his hands.

            “Time to take a look inside, Raph,” Don said, touching Raph’s lip lightly with his finger.

            Don made sure to avoid the phrase that had caused the look of confusion in Raph’s eyes earlier.  Better to stick to words that wouldn’t accidently set off a residual memory.

            Raph took a deep breath and opened his mouth.  Once more he felt Don’s breath blow across his face and was suddenly hit with a dizzying wave of vertigo.

            Despite the bright light overhead, Raph opened his eyes.  He could see Don’s face above his, outlined by the halo of light over his head.  He couldn’t really make out his brother’s eyes, but the image was too familiar; a page out of a dream he’d been having.

            He could feel Don’s finger enter his mouth followed by the cold metal of the small dental mirror.  For some inexplicable reason, this triggered his gag reflex.

            Don immediately removed his finger and the mirror, straightening slightly.  Raph turned his head to follow his brother’s movement, and once away from the glare of the lamp, he could clearly see the look of concern on Don’s face.

            “Raph?”  Don’s voice was gentle, the question full of worry.

            Shifting to get more comfortable, Raph said, “I’m okay Donny.  Guess it must be this sore jaw.”

            Don nodded his understanding.  “I just need to look at the back teeth and then try to jiggle them.  I’ll be as quick as I can.”

            Raph rolled his face back towards the light and opened his mouth.  His eyes remained glued to Don’s face as he tried to read his brother’s findings from his expression.  Don had a look of intense concentration, but if there was more, the genius was not giving anything away.

            By focusing on Don’s features Raph was able to ignore the things inside his mouth.  He felt it when Don removed his finger and replaced it with a curved dental tool, pulling gently at Raph’s back teeth.  This didn’t bother Raph nearly as much as the finger had.

            Finally Don backed away and turned off the overhead light.  Raph blinked to erase the dots of light that lingered on his retinas and started to sit up.

            Don stepped over next to him and placed a restraining hand on Raph’s plastron.

            “Stay there for me, please?  I want to talk to you and I want you to be relaxed and comfortable,” Don said.

            “Why?” Raph asked, suddenly suspicious.  “Are my teeth falling out or somethin’?”

            Don pulled a stool over next to the exam table and sat down.  They were now eye level to one another.

            Shaking his head, Don said, “No, your teeth are fine.  There are some slight abrasions on the surface of the enamel that tells me I was right about you grinding your teeth, but you haven’t done any damage.  At least not yet.  If you continue to grind them, you’ll loosen the teeth and wear off the protective enamel.  That will lead to premature tooth loss.”

            “Well shit, Donny,” Raph said in frustration.  “How the shell am I supposed to stop grinding my teeth if I don’t even know I’m doing it?”

            Don shifted on the stool.  “We need to find out why you’ve started doing that,” Don explained.  “I don’t think your jaw is out of alignment; when you opened and closed your mouth earlier I didn’t hear the clicking sound that usually accompanies a problem like that.  I didn’t feel it either.  So let’s set that aside as a cause until we explore something else.  Stress is a big factor in teeth grinding; do you feel any more pressure than normal?”

            Raph laughed.  “Oh, ya’ mean outside of Leo’s being on my shell all of the time, sensei leaving everything up ta Splinter Junior, an upswing in Purple Dragon activity and Karai’s Foot ninjas up our asses every time we turn around?  Nah,” he said.

            “It isn’t as though you internalize things anyway,” Don said, rubbing his chin with a finger.  “So~o, how about dreams?  Have you been having any nightmares, or strange dreams, or even ones with a disturbing recurring theme?”

            Raph could feel his face flushing.  “No,” he said much too quickly.

            It didn’t get past Don.  “You have to tell me the truth bro’.  I can’t figure stuff out by reading your mind.”

            As Don spoke, images flashed across Raph’s internal vision; vague, shadowy pictures with a dreamlike quality to them.  He could see Donny, naked and sprawled out in front of him.  Another flash and the image showed him a fully aroused brother, Don’s cock hard and beckoning.  Still another had Raph looking down at his own erection through a semi-fog, the heat of his need pooling in his loins.

            Inappropriate dreams.  Wrong, cursed dreams.  Dreams that haunted him when he woke in a puddle of his own semen, dirty and panting; his mind lingering on forbidden delights.

            Don was watching Raph’s face and could see that something was bothering him.  Whatever it was, Raph was reticent to speak of it and Don was smart enough to know the condition that he’d left Raphael in the previous night was having the effect Don had hoped for.

            “I’ve been having some unusual dreams,” Raph admitted.  In a rush, he added, “Don’t ask me what about ‘cause I don’t remember exactly.  They just keep coming back.”

            “You know you can talk to me about anything,” Don said softly.

            They stared at each other for several long minutes.  Of all his brothers, Don was the one Raph would be most likely to unburden himself to, but not about this.  Every one of Raph’s ‘wet dreams’ involved Donatello.

            Don maintained his clinical detachment outwardly, but his insides were jumping.  The flush on Raph’s neck was too alluring; his brother’s emerald green body lying on the table almost too much of a temptation.  It would be so easy to shoot Raph full of sedatives and mount him without anyone being the wiser.

            Under the lip of the exam table, Don clenched his hands together painfully so that he could pull his mind away from the intense urge.  Giving in to something like that on the spur of the moment would be an invitation to disaster.

            “They ain’t,” Raph stopped talking to clear his throat, “nightmares.”

            Don’s mouth opened in a silent ‘O’ of understanding.  “They’re dreams of a more _pleasant_ nature?” he asked.

            Raph felt his tail twitch as Don’s lilting tone seemed to caress him.  It was almost exactly the tone Raph had been hearing in his dreams.

            “Yeah,” Raph said and refused to elaborate.

            “Raph,” Don began, his face serious, “erotic dreams are very normal, especially at our age.  Waking up with an erection or even having an orgasm in your sleep is not at all unusual.”

            “I know this stuff already, Donatello,” Raph said with his usual sarcasm.  “I’m just sayin’ they been more intense lately.  Don’t know why that would make me start grinding my teeth when it never did before.”

            “Have you had any other unusual symptoms to go along with the dreams?” Don asked.  “Any dizzy spells, lost time or blackouts?”

            Raph reached up to scratch the side of his neck.  “Sorta.”

            “What does that mean exactly?”  Don frowned.  Raph shouldn’t recall fading out.

            His brother’s next words set his mind at ease.  “Sometimes I don’t remember doing things,” Raph said.  “Like last night.  I remember going ta the garage and finding that something was wrong with my bike.  I even remember telling ya’ I was tired before heading ta the elevator, but I don’t remember going ta my room at all.”

            “Lost time,” Don said, relieved that his drug cocktail was working properly.

            “I guess so,” Raph said.  “Maybe I get a little dizzy sometimes.”

            “Raph, is there anything else that happens?  Anything you haven’t told me?” Don asked.

            Raph’s mouth twitched.  He was starting to hate this conversation.

            “Please bro’,” Don urged in a voice that was nearly hypnotic.  “I have to know.”

            Raph chewed on his lower lip for a minute before blurting, “It ain’t just my mouth that’s sore.”

            “If you’re having erotic dreams, I would expect that your penis might . . . .” Don began.

            “Not there,” Raph interrupted and then bit his own tongue when he nearly stuttered.

            Don chose not to force Raph to say it; he was wearing his caring brother mask and had to stay in character.

            “Are you attempting to massage your prostate, Raph?” Don asked.

            “Oh fuck, I don’t know,” Raph said harshly.  “I’m sore down there when I wake up and my finger’s kinda dirty, so maybe I am.”

            Don stood up and reached for the overhead lamp, swinging the arm down to the end of the table.

            “What the fuck are ya’ doing?” Raph demanded.

            “I’m going to look,” Don said calmly.  “If you’ve been doing things to yourself in your sleep I need to make sure you haven’t done any damage.”

            Raph pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes and groaned.  “Could this day get any worse?” he asked morosely.

            Don reached under the end of the table and pulled out the two stirrups.  Grasping one of Raph’s ankles, he lifted his brother’s foot into the stirrup and then repeated the process for the other foot.

            “Scoot down,” Don instructed, positioning himself between Raph’s legs and gripping the lower edges of his shell.

            As Raph lifted his bottom to bring it closer to the edge, another overwhelming wave of desire shot through Don.  Standing where he was, his lower plastron was nearly even with the opening beneath Raph’s tail.  Don could feel his body reacting and was glad that Raph was too uncomfortable to look at him.

            Taking a long measured breath, Don bent down to look at Raph’s rectum.  He was actually curious as to what condition his brother’s asshole was in; raping his brother again anytime soon would depend on the level of healing that had occurred since the last time.

            When Don’s fingertip touched his entrance, Raph nearly leaped off the table.  His leg muscled tensed to the point that he could hear a squeak coming from the stirrup arms.

            “Raph, you need to relax,” Don admonished him.  “You’re going to break my table.”

            With an effort, Raph forced himself to be calm.  Don’s fingers danced over his opening before gently spreading the outer restrictive muscle.

            The effect of that action was immediate; Raph felt himself getting hard.

            _“Oh shit, no, no, no,”_ Raph told himself, trying to wrap his mind around anything that would put a halt to his growing erection.  This was too much like his sick, twisted and demented dreams.

            Don could hear Raph’s labored breathing and glanced up to see the bulge growing beneath his brother’s plastron.  He looked down again quickly before Raph saw that he’d noticed.

            It was almost too good; too perfect.  Raph’s body was associating Don’s presence and his touch with sexual gratification.  Don was nearly giddy as he proceeded to strangle the small voice of guilt that labored in his subconscious; trying to tell him that what he was doing was wrong.  How could raping his brother be wrong if he was affording Raph that much pleasure?          Even as he thought that, Don knew he couldn’t stop drugging Raph.  Without the drugs, Raph would want to be the aggressor and Don preferred his brother’s current role so much more.

            Regretfully, Don ended his exam and stepped back.  He made a show of turning off the light and repositioning it at the head of the table so that Raph would have an opportunity to pull himself back together.

            He heard his brother scuffling around and turned to see that Raph had pushed himself into a seated position with his arms across his lower plastron.  Hiding his secret smile, Don folded the stirrups back into the table.

            Standing next to Raph, Don said, “You’ll be happy to know you haven’t done any damage to yourself.  I have to honestly say I don’t know enough about this kind of thing to tell you what our next step should be, so I’ll have to do some research.”

            He reached for the hand sanitizer and scrubbed his hands, keeping his eyes down so that he wouldn’t cause Raph any more discomfort as he said,  “I know I can fashion some type of molded mouth guard that you can wear to protect your teeth while you’re sleeping.  It’s the other thing I’m more concerned with at the moment.  Striving to achieve that level of sexual gratification while asleep isn’t something I’ve ever read about.”

            Raph nodded numbly.  He was trying to process what Don told him he was doing to himself.  Being a mutant with no opportunity for a normal sexual relationship meant he’d learned to masturbate a few years earlier and that he’d also learned to accept that as the best he was going to do.  At least, he _thought_ he accepted it; maybe he was a lot more frustrated than he knew.

            Right now all he cared about was getting the shell out of the infirmary and away from Don before his brother noticed that Raph was sporting a rather intense hard-on.

            After Raph was gone, Don had no need to cover the pleased smile on his face.  He had pretended not to notice that Raph was hiding an erection under his plastron, instead giving his attention to cleaning his medical instruments as the red banded turtle made a hasty departure.

            Raph’s total trust in Don made it so much easier to confuse his brother into believing anything Don told him.  It was an incredible power trip to exert so much control, whether Raph was drugged or not.  The heady rush Don was feeling was addictive and he knew he would do anything he had to in order to hold onto it.

            That anything included removing Leo’s interference from the equation.

TBC………………….


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 5,210  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 14: R

            “You know that it’s my policy to never break a confidence,” Don began.

            Leo nodded.  “I do, just as you know I wouldn’t ask it of you unless it was something that could have a potentially adverse effect on this family.  Personal things should always remain personal, but sometimes other considerations must be taken into account.”

            They were in Donatello’s lab.  It was late afternoon and their first chance to speak to one another without being seen by Raph or Mikey, both of whom were preoccupied with a video game challenge at the moment.

            From the moment that Raph had left the infirmary earlier that morning until now, Leo had been casting glances in Don’s direction.  The looks were questioning and Don understood them well.  Leo wanted Don to tell him what was going on with Raph.

            Don certainly _wanted_ to tell Leo, he just had to make it appear as though he was reluctant to do so.

            “All right, with that being said I’d like to ask that you let me handle this as much as possible.  The approach I’ll take will be resented by him a lot less than any you might try.  I’m not trying to be harsh,” Don added quickly, “it’s simply an observation I’ve made about how you two normally interact.”

            “If what we are discussing is a medical issue then I acknowledge that it’s within your purview,” Leo said.  “That is your area of expertise.  I would like an assessment of the situation and a general idea of what you propose to do.  As this team’s leader, I have to know any physical limitations my team members might have and I need to remain in control of that information.”

            Don maintained a straight face despite the urge to laugh.  If Leo only knew how much was already out of his control.

            “That’s a given,” Don said with a polite smile, adding to himself, _“smug bastard.”_

            “Then tell me what you found,” Leo said.

            Don took a deep breath.  “I think Raph took a blow to the head when we were fighting the Purple Dragons.”

            “You told me no one got hurt,” Leo said slowly and deliberately, his face registering displeasure.

            “Yes I did,” Don said.  “I told you the truth as I knew it.  This is just a surmise based on the things I’ve observed in Raph’s behavior, because there are no physical signs of injury on him.  That night after we went back to Casey’s apartment, both he and Raph had a couple of beers and fell asleep.  I thought bad beer was what made them pass out so quickly and also made Raph sick.  Now I’m wondering if that wasn’t the first clue that he had a head injury.”

            “Raph got sick?” Leo asked before a look of understanding crossed his face.  “Casey’s sheets?”

            Don clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in acknowledgment.  “My attempt at covering for him.  I’m sorry I told you that lie, but I honestly thought it was nothing more than skunked beer.  I was also feeling a little resentful that you placed so little trust in me and my abilities as a ninja.”

            “I wasn’t trying to convey those kinds of thoughts to you when I was questioning your outing, Don,” Leo said.  “I was trying to wrap my head around your sudden need to express a more aggressive side of your personality.  You don’t need to prove anything to me, but I understand now that you felt you had to remind Raph and Mikey that you are as much a fighter as they are.”

            Don let the statement go at face value.  He wasn’t having this discussion with Leo because of a need to make his brother eat those self-serving platitudes.  His purpose now was to give Leo a basis for the suspicions and misgivings the oldest brother had been displaying since the night Don went out with Raph.

            “That’s okay, Leo,” Don said.  “I think we can let that go for the time being and focus on what I think might be happening with Raph.”

            “Do you believe Raph’s teeth grinding is because of a blow to the head?” Leo asked.

            “It could be.  I didn’t tell Raph any of this; all I said to him was that I needed to research the subject.  He admitted to me that he’s been having some disturbing dreams and he doesn’t appear to be rested despite the fact he’s apparently had more sleep lately than is usual for him.”

            “What kind of dreams?” Leo asked.  “Nightmares?”

            _“Depends on how you look at it,”_ Don thought gleefully, fighting the twitch of his facial muscles as they tried to pull his mouth into a grin.

            His face under control, Don said, “Possibly.  He doesn’t actually know; he simply has a vague recollection of dreaming.”  He wasn’t going to tell Leo that the dreams were erotic; that bit of information would hit too close to home.

            “Getting sick and passing out, bad dreams and teeth grinding don’t seem to lead to a conclusion that Raph’s been injured,” Leo said.  “Especially since you say you never saw an injury on him.”

            Leo was giving his brother a skeptical look and Don knew it was time to spring the final part of his subterfuge.

            “I probably wouldn’t be concerned either if that was all,” Don said.  “But apparently Raph’s been having episodes of lost time and experiencing dizzy spells as well.  I noticed something was off when we were practicing the day after he and I had that fight with the Dragons.  He was moving in an odd way and I just thought it was because his stomach was still upset.  Considering what he confessed to me today, dizziness could account for his jerky movements.”

            Don was careful not to let on that he knew Leo had seen Raph’s pain, or that he was aware of the fact that Leo had called Raph out on it.  Raph’s personal philosophy of never supplying Leo with answers was working in Donatello’s favor.

            “You aren’t making any definitive statements, Donny,” Leo said.  “Can you say for certain that Raph is hurt or not?”

            “You want me to tell you that Raph has sustained a cranial injury and I can’t do that,” Don admitted.  “I was separated from him during the fight by a pair of rather large trucks.  The entire fight probably lasted no more than ten minutes.  I think if Casey had seen Raph get hit, he would have said something, but from what he did say it seems that Casey was watching me.  Probably Raph told him to, considering the amount of confidence you all have in my abilities.”

            He couldn’t help but make that last jab.  Leo might say that he felt Don had nothing to prove to him, but his own actions belied those words.

            Leo did have the courtesy to appear discomfited, although he chose not to address the assertion.

            “How can we know for sure that Raph’s been injured and what can be done about it?” Leo asked.

            “I need to do some research on head injuries and compare what I find to Raph’s symptoms.  I told him I’d do that and I foresee spending the night at it.  I’d also suggest that he not go out again until we discover what is going on with him; those dizzy spells alone are cause for worry and he certainly shouldn’t be trying to fight while having them,” Don said.

            Leo nodded.  “Should I suggest that to him, or would you rather do it, considering his natural resentment for anything I say?”

            Now it was Leo’s turn to get in a jab of his own.  Don let it slide, as much as he was enjoying the verbal fencing with Leo, his actual purpose for having this conversation in the first place was within sight.

            “Why don’t we let Master Splinter take care of that?  I think his approach as a Father would be less likely to anger Raph than either of ours,” Don suggested.  “I have a tentative plan that I’d like to run past you in the event that my research does indicate that Raph may be suffering from an injury to his skull.”

            “Go ahead,” Leo prompted.

            Don waved a hand in the direction of the infirmary.  “I’d like to have Raph spend a night in the infirmary under my observation.  I need to see what happens to him during one of his bad dreams.  I can monitor the physiological changes that occur and record everything that happens.  If further action is warranted, I can ask Leatherhead to help me create equipment that I can use to take a CAT scan of Raph’s brain.”

            “Whoa Don,” Leo said quickly.  “A CAT scan seems to indicate you’re anticipating this to be a larger problem than you first said.”

            “I’m trying very hard not to be an alarmist,” Don told him.  “Contingencies have to be met in advance.  We’ve all suffered from blows to the head; we’ve all had everything from a minor concussion to our head being split open.  This is new to me, though I’ve thought a little about what we’d do if the head wound was more internal.  I have to research things like brain swelling, internal bleeding, ruptures and a multitude of other problems that can occur from a blow.”

            “But wouldn’t Raph know if he’d been hit hard enough to do that kind of damage?” Leo asked.

            Don couldn’t tell if Leo was still arguing the point with him because he was in denial over the seriousness of Raph’s purported injury, or because Leo was still sensing that something wasn’t quite right in the scenario Don was painting for him.   Either way, Don had to play the hand out until he won this part of the game.

            “He has no recollection of being hit, but you know as well as I do that during the heat of a battle you don’t necessarily feel every injury you sustain.  The blow wouldn’t actually have had to be very hard either.  A glancing blow to just the right spot at just the right angle would do the trick,” Don said.

            “Is it safe to wait another night?” Leo asked.  “Shouldn’t someone be with him when he sleeps?”

            Don’s first instinct was to say no, but then he thought better of it.  Having someone monitoring Raph’s sleep tonight was actually a good idea; it would emphasize the severity of the ploy that Don was trying to work out.  It would also lend the lie some credence and make his siblings active participants.

            “I think it would be a good idea for us to keep an eye on him,” Don said slowly.  “You guys will have to take turns while I do my research.  It would be helpful if you’d note anything you see or anything he might say.  If he moves around in his sleep at all, you should come and get me.”

            “And tomorrow night you’re going to observe him by yourself?” Leo asked.

            This was the tricky part.  Don could probably have Raph all to himself tonight, but he couldn’t trust himself not to take advantage of his brother.  He needed to give Raph’s ass a little more healing time, and Don’s cock could use the reprieve as well.

            But one night of shared watchdog duties meant that Leo would wonder why they couldn’t share the next as well.

            “After I know exactly what to watch for,” Don began carefully, “I’ll need to have some continuity in the observations.  I also want to make sure to have a controlled environment.  I don’t want his sleep disturbed by all of us moving around.  Tomorrow night I’ll have to lock things down and insist that no one make any noise near the infirmary, and that absolutely no one attempt to enter or even knock on the door.”

            “Are you sure you won’t need us?” Leo asked.

            “If I do, I’ll come out or call you on the shell cell.  This is important Leo; it’s possible that whatever Raph is dreaming about will frighten him enough so that he’ll call out in his sleep.  I need to record whatever he says so I’ll have to let the dream run its course.  The same thing applies to the possibility that Raph might sleep walk.  I’m going to lock the door so that he can’t get out, but I still want to observe whatever else he might do.”

            Leo was studying Don’s face as his brother spoke and when Don finished silence fell between them.  Don waited, watching as Leo processed the information he’d been given and then tried to decide if it was enough to allow him to make a decision.

            Apparently it was.  “Let me explain things to Master Splinter so that he can talk to Raph before dinner.  Could you stay nearby in case sensei needs your assistance?  I’ll tell Mikey what is happening and we’ll arrange a schedule for watching Raph tonight.”

            “I’ll go out and watch their video game while you talk to Master Splinter,” Don said calmly, masking his glee.

            They left the lab together and then Don split off to join Raph and Mikey in the television room.  His brothers were jostling each other; slinging insults back and forth as they jockeyed for position in the game they were playing.  It was all so mundane and normal that Don had one small flash of conscience that what he was doing to Raph might be wrong.

            It disappeared quickly when Raph shouted his triumph and leaped up from the couch, his fist pumping into the air.  The hard muscles in his arm rippled, his shoulders pulled back in a strong, dominant stance.  Raph’s face as he turned to gloat over his win was full of the cocky pride that made Don’s stomach churn with desire.

            Once Leo fed Don’s story to Master Splinter, Don would have an open field to Raph.  It would give Don complete control over Raph for an entire night and he would have Leo’s blessing.  He could feel the hysterical laughter starting to bubble up and stopped it by biting down on his own tongue.

            Don would spend the evening working on modifying his drug concoction.  As thrilling as it was to have more recent events spilling into Raph’s subconscious and giving him erotic dreams, it wasn’t safe for that to continue.

            The possibility that Raph might say something in his sleep while his brothers were watching him tonight was something Don was going to have to prevent.  That was easy enough; a simple sedative in his drink at dinner would keep his red banded brother quiet for the entire night.

            Another thing Don needed to work out was what his next step would be after his night alone with Raph.  He wasn’t certain he wanted to continue holding on to the cranial injury story.  To do so might involve calling for Leatherhead’s assistance in order to maintain the charade.

            Leatherhead would not be fooled by Donatello’s scientific jargon.  Once the intellectual croc saw through Don’s deception, he would begin asking questions that Don wouldn’t want to answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Leo kneeled on the mat in front of his Father, a low lying table between them.

            The eldest son had just relayed the information given to him by Don.  Now Father and son contemplated one another in silence.

            “This family is no stranger to injury,” Master Splinter finally said.

            “It is not, Father,” Leo acknowledged when his Father paused.

            Knowing Master Splinter was not one for stating the obvious, Leo waited.

            “Donatello’s explanation appears sound,” Master Splinter said.  “Of all of my sons, Raphael is the least likely to come forward and admit to an injury.  In this case it seems he was not attempting to hide his limitations from us; he is apparently unaware of them.  Even the episodes of dizziness and lost time do not seem to have given him cause for alarm.”

            He stopped speaking again, seemingly to give Leonardo a chance to reply.  Unsure of whether his Father was merely thinking out loud or was leading up to something, Leo could only parrot his earlier reply.

            “Is seems not, Father,” he said.

            Master Splinter’s dark eyes appeared to glow in the low light of his room.

            “Tell me then why you have chosen to relay this information to me rather than have Donatello deliver it, as is the normal course of action when one of you is injured?” Master Splinter asked.

            Leo’s answer was automatic.  “He and I thought it best that you should broach the subject to Raph.  We think he’ll fight the idea of being confined despite the possibility that he’s hurt.”

            Master Splinter began shaking his head even before Leo finished speaking.

            “This is not the first time I have had to tell Raphael to do what is best for him,” Master Splinter said.  “On every prior occasion it was Donatello who approached me with a request for my intervention.  So I must ask again, Leonardo, why is this situation unique?”

            Leo wasn’t sure exactly why he had taken the task on either; he had volunteered before Don could say anything.  If Master Splinter had any medical questions, Leo wouldn’t have been able to answer them.  Thinking back to his conversation with Don, all Leo could tell his Father was the truth.

            “I am not sure, Master Splinter,” Leo said carefully.  “I have been sensing something out of the ordinary for some time and I wanted to be the one to speak to you.”

            Master Splinter was looking at him the way a teacher looks at a star pupil.  “Tell me what your senses have been telling you.”

            Leo worked to isolate the feelings so that he could give words to them.  “It has to do with Raphael and Donatello, sensei.  The way those two interact changed around the time that Raph invited Don to go out hunting Purple Dragons with him.  I feel a different kind of energy coming from Raph; something darker, more  . . . damaged.  I sensed it before their night out, so it can’t be any injury he might have sustained.”

            The expression on Master Splinter’s face was one of puzzlement.  “Have you done anything to explore what you have been sensing?”

            Leo appeared frustrated as he answered, “I have attempted to speak to both of them, sensei.  Raphael argues my right to ask him anything and Donatello continues to assure me that everything between them is the same except they are making more of an effort to understand one another.  I know I should embrace that as a good thing, at least Mikey tells me I should, but I still feel as though Don is covering for Raph in some way.  Don’s already admitted to telling one lie for Raph.”

            “So it is within Raphael that you sense a difference?” Master Splinter asked.

            “Yes, Master Splinter.  At least . . . I believe so,” Leo said.

            “Not from Donatello,” Master Splinter said, his words both questioning and perplexed.  “Yet he is the one who initially volunteered to go with Raphael and Casey.  Donatello has admitted to telling a falsehood, ostensibly on his brother’s behalf, and it was Donatello who chose to allow you to present the possibility that Raphael is injured to me.”

            “Don has already explained why he has been acting differently, Father.  He told me that he has begun to feel that we don’t consider him to be our equal as a fighter.  He has started to resent being treated as though he was inadequate and is trying to prove himself, to Raph particularly.  Mikey says he thinks Don’s behavior makes perfect sense,” Leo said.

            Master Splinter smiled slightly.  “Michelangelo has an instinctive gift for understanding motivations, but his vision is not infallible, especially if he has an agenda of his own.”

            “I’m sorry, Father?” Leo asked.

            Master Splinter lifted a hand to wave the observation away.  “It is of no importance; an issue that can be addressed at another time.  Perhaps the best thing we can do is follow Donatello’s proposal and try to discover if Raphael has some type of injury.  Please send him to me; I should not wait longer to discuss this with him.  Also please ask Donatello to step in.  Although I can require Raphael remain in the lair, I would prefer he understand why I am telling him to do so.”

            “Yes, sensei,” Leo said, rising and bowing before leaving the room.

            As Master Splinter waited he wondered, not for the first time, why Donatello seemed intent on avoiding having any lone encounters with his Father.  As a child, his brightest son understood before any of the others how masterful their Father was at sensing anything that was wrong and ferreting out the truth.  Donatello learned many ingenious ways to circumvent his Father’s abilities, and staying out of Master Splinter’s radar was just one of them.

            The old rat wondered just what it was that Donatello felt he needed to hide from his Father now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Raphael had not put up nearly the argument that everyone expected of him, and that was in and of itself rather alarming.  Leo and Mikey waited together as Master Splinter, with Don’s assistance, explained their theory of what was happening to him.

            After only a few questions, Raph seemed to accept the theory, though he maintained his belief that no one could have hit him because Donatello had been the one to engage most of the enemy that night.  He couldn’t swear that he hadn’t been hit though, especially when Don brought up that something could have been thrown at him.  Raphael rarely felt any type of blow when his adrenaline was pumping.

            Throughout dinner Raph was very quiet, almost dazed in fact.  Don had been extremely supportive, ensuring that Raph ate well and even refilling his water.

            The infirmary cot was made as comfortable as possible and when Raph declared soon after dinner that he was tired, he bedded down on it.  Leo stationed himself for the first watch, taking a chair in a shadowed corner so that he could be as unobtrusive as possible.  It didn’t matter; Raph fell asleep rather quickly in spite of all of the attention centered on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Casey hadn’t seen or heard from Raph in four days.

            Two mornings previously he’d crawled out of bed and discovered that sometime during the night one of the Turtles had dropped off a bundle containing his clean bedding, but there was no note.  That was probably Raph’s doing; his buddy wasn’t known for his social graces.

            Since Casey knew Raph and Don were having a little falling out with Leo, it didn’t surprise him any not to have heard from his friend.  If Casey’s help was needed for anything, Raph knew how to reach him.

            So when somewhere around one a.m. Casey heard a knock on his window, he figured it was Raph.

            Sliding the window open, Casey said, “’Bout time ya’ showed your ugly mug around here again.”

            The body that popped through wasn’t emerald green, and the bandana was blue rather than red.

            “Sorry Casey, I probably should have called first,” Leo said.

            The last time Leo had shown up alone, he’d come to ask for Casey’s help in tracking down Hun.  Somehow Casey didn’t think that was why Leo was in his apartment this time.

            “That’s all right, Leo.  Worst that coulda happened is I wouldn’t have been here,” Casey said.

            To his surprise, Leo looked a tad embarrassed.  That wasn’t a look Casey was used to seeing on the ninja leader’s face.

            “Casey, I need to ask you about something and you can tell me to mind my own business if you’d like, but trust me when I say it’s rather important,” Leo said.

            “Sure, okay,” Casey said.  “Ya’ wanna sit down or something?”

            Leo followed Casey into the small living room and sat on the extreme edge of a chair, his back straight.  Casey casually draped his frame over the end of the couch and looked at his guest expectantly.

            “The night that Donatello joined you and Raph, did anything odd occur?  Do you remember your fight with the Purple Dragons?” Leo asked, his eyes fixed on Casey’s.

            Casey was close friends with each of the brothers, but his closest pal was Raphael.  He had learned a long time ago not to get in the middle of family misunderstandings.

            “Ya’ wanna tell me where you’re goin’ with this, Leo?” Casey asked.

            Whatever embarrassment Leo had worn into the apartment was now safely compartmentalized inside his ninja persona.  Leo’s face was a perfect mask; his expression giving away no secrets whatsoever.

            “We’re afraid that Raph may have been injured during that fight in such a way that he doesn’t remember it,” Leo told him honestly.

            “Neither of us remembers getting hit half the time when we’re fighting,” Casey said.  “It’s only after when the bruises show up or you’re bleedin’ on the carpet that ya’ know ya’ got hurt.  Are ya’ saying that maybe Raph got some injury that don’t show?”

            “Don says he lost sight of Raph during the battle,” Leo said.  “Raph has been having some dizzy spells and we think he might have a head injury.”

            Casey thought about it for a minute.  In his mind he tried to play back that night, recalling most of the fight with the clarity of a man who survives the streets by mentally recording everything that happens on them.

            “I was right behind Raph when we rushed those guys.  Don jumped out first; he was as jazzed up as a racehorse.  I never seen him packing so much nervous energy.  Raph kinda gave me the high sign ta keep my eye on Don, so after we got close ta the trucks those Dragons were using, I lost track of Raph.  Gotta say, even if he was standin’ right next ta me I might not have noticed, ‘cause Don was busy surprisin’ the shit outta me,” Casey said.

            “How so?” Leo asked.  He’d already heard Raph say that Don had ‘kicked ass’.

            “He went straight at those bozos and started takin’ them down like he was the only one in the fight,” Casey said.  “I mean, I’ve seen Don fight before and his usual style is more defensive.  That night he took it ta them; moving so fast his bo was nothin’ but a blur.  I managed ta bash one Dragon and then the fight was over.”

            “When did you see Raph again?” Leo asked.

            “Right after I knocked that guy out.  He’d been somewhere near the front of one of those trucks when I lost sight of him.  I kinda got the impression he was yanking somebody out of the cab,” Casey answered.  Sitting up a little straighter, he snapped his fingers.  “Hey, maybe he hit his head on the truck when he was diving inside ta grab somebody.”

            Leo thought about it for a minute.  That was certainly a plausible explanation, it might even account for the lack of bruising because of the angle and forward momentum.

            Why the shell couldn’t he accept that and move on?  Something was still nagging at him; something strong enough to pull him out of the lair when his turn at watch was over.  He hadn’t even told Mikey he was going to see Casey; his youngest brother would have tried to stop him.

            “Did Raph seem all right when you got back to your apartment?” Leo asked.

            Casey shrugged.  “Seemed the same as always.  We drank a couple of beers with Don, talked a little trash and then kinda passed out.  It was pretty sudden too; one minute all three of us are chinning and the next the suns tryin’ ta come up and everyone’s groaning.  I know ya’ don’t drink Leo, but just so ya’ know, skunked beer will do that ta ya’.”

            “Wouldn’t the taste have warned you?” Leo asked, suddenly feeling as though he was on some kind of trail.

            “Usually.”  Casey made a face.  “Sometimes ya’ ain’t paying attention and drink most of the bottle before it dawns on ya’ that it don’t taste right.  Don said his tasted funny and that’s why he stopped drinking it.”

            Whatever Leo thought he’d latched on to was gone, though it left a vague echo in a corner of his mind.  Maybe when he got a chance to think about this conversation it would come back to him.

            “And everything that morning was back to normal?” Leo asked.

            “As normal as it gets when ya’ only wanna look at the world through closed eyelids,” Casey said with a grin.  “Don tried ta clean up the mess, but the sun was comin’ up and I chased them outta here.  He did take my sheets ‘cause apparently Raph didn’t make it all the way ta the bathroom at least once.  Since he spent a fair amount of time on the shitter, I guess I should be happy he only hit the bed that one time.”

            Once again, something at the back of his mind tried to reach out to him, but it was too elusive to grasp.  Leo shook his head in annoyance and stood up.

            “I’d better head back.  Don’s working out how to run some tests and the rest of us are trying to keep an eye on Raph,” Leo said as he made his way to the window.

            Casey followed him.  “Let me know if ya’ guys need anything.  Maybe I’ll drop by ta make sure Raph ain’t goin’ stir crazy.”

            Leo paused on the window sill.  “Not tonight, though I’m sure Raph would like the company.  Don’s going to place him under observation as soon as he knows what to watch for.”

            “Geez, and I thought Raph had a much harder head than that,” Casey said.

            “Me too,” Leo agreed.  “Casey, do me a favor and don’t tell anyone I came to talk to you?  I don’t want Raph to think I was prying into his business.”

            “That’s okay, Leo.  I’ll keep it ta myself.  I know you’re only tryin’ ta find out what happened ta him,” Casey said.

            With a final wave, Leo took to the fire escape.

            Leo went up the stairs slowly, lost in thought.  In that conversation somewhere was a clue to what was bothering him.  In that talk with Casey was an answer that Leo needed to enable him to push the connecting puzzle piece into place.

            He sighed and paused on the stairs to look back at Casey’s apartment.  Maybe if he stayed and just let Casey talk, the answer would come to him.

            With a frustrated shake of his head, Leo started to climb again.  He couldn’t stay longer.  The last thing he needed was for Don to find out he was snooping behind his back.

            As he reached the top of the fire escape he glanced up towards the roof and grabbed the handrail.

            A pair of green, three-fingered hands came down on top of his, pinning them to the railing.

TBC………………


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 5,369  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 15: R

            “Sleuthing, Leo?” his brother asked.

            “Snooping, Mikey?” Leo responded, lifting an eye ridge.

            Mikey released Leo’s hands and stepped back as his older brother vaulted onto the rooftop.  Standing with his arms crossed over his plastron, Mikey perfectly mimicked the pose Leo used to convey displeasure.

            Except that Mikey’s eyes had a twinkle in them.

            “I thought you were supposed to be taking a turn at watching over Raph,” Leo said.

            “I was, until I caught you sneaking out of the lair,” Mikey said.  “I remembered how you always say we should never go out alone, so I got Master Splinter to switch shifts with me and I followed you.”

            “It’s funny how you remember my lectures only when it suits your convenience,” Leo said with a smile.

            “You should be happy I remember any of it at all,” Mikey told him.  “I can’t begin to tell you how many of Master Splinter’s talks have gone in one ear and out the other.”

            “I hope you never let him hear you admit that,” Leo said with a chuckle.  “I’m sure Master Splinter expects you to bring me directly home, so lead the way .”

            Mikey lifted a hand to stop him.  “Do you think we could hang out for a little longer?  We haven’t been topside in a while and I’d like some fresh air.  Or at least air that’s fresher than what we get in the sewers,” he amended.

            Leo could easily see that Mikey had something on his mind.  “Sure, bro’.  I’m just concerned about leaving Raph for too long.”

            Mikey crossed the roof and sat on a ledge overlooking the street below.  He started swinging his dangling feet and patted the space next to him, giving Leo a big grin.

            “Master Splinter and Donny are both there and I have my shell cell.  Master Splinter knows where we are anyway,” Mikey said.

            Leo sat down next to him.  “How did you know I was going to talk to Casey?”

            “’Elementary my dear Watson’,” Mikey quipped.  “You have a long private conversation with Don, which you took great pains to try to hide from Raph and me, and then we are suddenly watching over Raph to make sure he doesn’t eat his own tongue in his sleep.  Since I doubt if he fell out of his hammock, the only other time he could’ve gotten a bump on his noggin was during the night he let Don tag along with him and Casey.”

            “And how did you know that I talked to Don?” Leo asked, staring suspiciously at Mikey.

            “Dude, I always know when you have something on your mind,” Mikey answered.  “I could tell that you were just itching to grab Donny and get the 411 on Raph’s condition.  Since Don spends most of his time in his lab, all I had to do was keep an eye on his door.  But don’t worry, Raph has no clue that you guys were talking behind his back.”

            “They shouldn’t have been hiding this from me,” Leo said, his smile fading.

            Mikey’s followed suit, a serious expression clouding his normally cheerful face.  “It didn’t sound to me like they were trying to hide anything; they just didn’t _know_ ,” Mikey said.  “You remember that time we had the fight along the docks with those hijackers?  I got a nice long slice on my side under my arm and didn’t realize it until we got home and I saw blood dripping on my toes.  Twenty-three stitches later and I still didn’t remember anybody getting close enough to slice me open.”

            Leo shook his head.  “It’s not just that, Mikey.”  He thought hard about how he could articulate what was bothering him.  “There’s something else about those two that’s been eating at me since before they had that fight with the Dragons.  I can’t quantify it; it’s just a feeling that something is out of balance.”

            “Could it be that those two trying to get closer to each other is what’s bothering you?” Mikey asked, his head now turned towards the view.

            Leo looked at Mikey’s profile and noticed how his brother’s legs had begun to swing faster, a sure sign that Mikey was agitated.

            “I don’t have a problem with Raph and Don bonding,” Leo said, puzzled.

            “You sure about that?  Don and you have always been pretty tight; he’s your go to guy and yes man, the Turtle with all the answers.  I mean, I know he thinks he has to show me and Raph that he has nads, but I’m pretty sure that display of forceful Don was for your benefit too,” Mikey explained.

            “It’s possible he does want me to see him a little differently,” Leo admitted.  “I honestly have to say I don’t understand why.  I really don’t have any doubts about his fighting ability and I am certainly not trying to emasculate him.  He doesn’t have to try and be Raph; shell, one Raph is enough.  How can I help him see that our effectiveness as a team is in the fact that each of us have unique strengths?”

            “Why do you have to be the one to help him see that?” Mikey countered.  “Just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you have to teach us everything.  Maybe he’s hanging with Raph because right now Raph’s got what Don needs.”

            Leo sat back and digested that.  “That’s pretty deep, Mikey,” he said slowly.  “Do you think I’ve been getting these strange vibes from them because I’m having a difficult time accepting that Raph can do something that I can’t?”

            Mikey shrugged, his eyes still pointed straight ahead.  “Maybe what you’re sensing isn’t coming from them at all,” he suggested.  “Maybe you’re jealous that Don needs Raph.”

            “I’m not jealous,” Leo said, surprised that Mikey would think such a thing.  “Why would I be jealous of any of you spending time with each other?”

            Mikey finally turned his head and looked at Leo, his eyes a darker blue than normal.

            “So when Raph is feeling better and wants to hang out with Don some more, you’d be okay with that?” Mikey asked.

            “Hanging out isn’t the same as doing things that are ill-advised,” Leo said.  “If Raph and Don are finding that they have things in common and enjoy spending time together, I don’t really care.”

            Mikey’s legs stopped swinging and a corner of his mouth twitched up.  “Even if that means you have to spend more time with just me?”

            “You don’t need to make it sound like such a chore, Mikey,” Leo said with a laugh.  “I look forward to the time we spend together.  Are you sure I’m not too boring?”

            The look Mikey was giving him was unfathomable.  “You never bore me, Leo.  Dude, I know this thing with Don and Raph is freaking you out ‘cause you think something strange is going on with them, but I gotta be honest and say I’m glad they’re off doing their own thing.  It’s kinda nice having my big brother all to myself for once.”

            Leo quickly put an arm around Mikey’s shoulders, failing to notice the small shiver pass through Mikey’s frame as he did so.

            “I’m so sorry, Mike,” Leo said in a regretful tone.  “I’ve been so caught up in seeing oddities in Raph and Don’s behavior that I’ve been neglecting you completely.  Even when I’m physically there with you I’m not focused on you; my mind is off somewhere trying to solve what’s probably a non-existent puzzle.”

            “That’s okay, Leo,” Mikey assured him, wriggling out of his brother’s embrace.  “You don’t mind if I turn into a pest by pulling you back to reality, do you?  Like, did Casey tell you anything at all that supports those weird feelings you keep getting?”

            “No,” Leo said, looking down at the knuckles of his hands, which were curled into fists on his thighs.  “He didn’t see Raph get hit but thought he could have banged his head while diving into a truck.  Casey was watching Don most of the time because he thought that Raph wanted him to.”

            “Good thing Don doesn’t have to prove anything to Raph, huh?” Mikey asked sarcastically.

            Leo glanced up at him and saw the slightly complacent look on his brother’s face.

            “Point taken,” Leo said.  “Casey _was_ pretty impressed with how Don handled himself.  He said Don took out most of the gang single handedly.”

            “Did you ever stop to think that part of what you’re sensing might be Don’s frustration with us for not giving him proper respect as a practitioner of ninjitsu?” Mikey asked.  “I know he isn’t the fighter that the rest of us are, but he’s still the fourth best ninja in the whole country, and that’s saying a lot.”

            Leo was thoughtful as he said, “Master Splinter hinted that I was concerned about changes in Raph while ignoring Donatello.  Maybe that’s what he meant.  I talked to Don several times about this, but now that I think back on those conversations, I see how I might have sounded condescending to Don.”

            “Raph won’t do that,” Mikey said.  “You have to do that leader thing where you tell us how we’re all special and we need to reach our potential and we’re necessary because of our own particular skill set, blah, blah, blah.  Raph is blunt and I think Don is seeking his company because of that.  He knows Raph won’t stroke his ego; he’ll tell Donny exactly what he thinks.  Don just wants the truth; he wants to show off for Raph and make our hot headed bro’ give him some respect that he knows isn’t faked.”

            “I never really thought of it from that angle,” Leo acknowledged.

            “Maybe you should like, back off of Don and Raph,” Mikey suggested.  “Give them some time and let this new relationship of theirs play out.  Don seems to be having a calming effect on Raph and that’s never a bad thing.”

            “It’s true that Don appears to have a positive influence on Raph’s behavior,” Leo said, remembering how Don had talked Raph into staying at home the previous night. 

            “Donny has a nice non-threatening personality,” Mikey said.  “He never judges what anybody says.  Don needs someone to be brutally honest, the way Raph is; Raph needs someone with the ability to just listen, the way Don does.  There’s a word for that, it’s um---”

            “Symbiotic?” Leo asked with a smile.

            “Yeah dude,” Mikey said.  “Symbiotic.”

            Leo released a deep sigh.  “I wish I had your insight, Mikey.  You have an amazing gift.”

            Mikey grinned suddenly, his effervescent personality dazzling Leo in its light.  “I’m also the most handsome brother and the first best ninja in the whole country; see trophy if in doubt,” he said with a laugh.

            Leo stood up.  “First best, huh?  How about we run some rooftops for a while and put some of those masterful skills of yours to the test?”

            Mikey jumped up gleefully.  “What about getting back to the lair?” he asked.

            “Like you said, Master Splinter and Don have everything under control.  I owe you some fun.  Besides, if I’m spontaneous every once in a while you won’t get to thinking you know me all that well,” Leo said.

            Before Mikey could respond, Leo made a running leap onto the next rooftop.  Standing perfectly still for a moment, Mikey watched Leo race away from him.

            “I’ll never know you well enough, Leo,” Mikey said aloud.  “But I sure want to.”

            Wearing a wistful smile, he took off after his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Raphael woke the next morning in a rare good mood.  He’d had no dreams of any sort during the night and all of the residual soreness in his jaw and lower half was gone.  He also felt extremely well-rested and full of energy; ready in fact to trounce his brother’s during practice.

            His humor suffered a set-back when at breakfast Leo said they were going to work on their forms but they would not be sparring.

            “What the fuck, Leo?” Raph fumed, pausing in his attack on a large bowl of cereal.  “I ain’t been out of the lair in days and I got so much pent up energy right now I feel like I’m gonna explode.  I want ta spar; shell, I want ta take all of ya’ on at once.”

            “I understand that Raph; I’d feel exactly the same way  and I know how much you hate being treated like an invalid,” Leo said in as calm a manner as possible.  “But you have to remember that you might have a head injury.  We can’t take a chance that you’d be struck by one of us or fall and hit your head.”

            “Damn it, we spar all the time and nobody ever gets hurt bad.  Besides that, I’ve already sparred with ya’ since I supposedly got hurt and nothing’s happened,” Raph protested.

            Mikey cut in quickly, before the argument turned into a battle between those two brothers.  “Dude, we all know you think you’re indestructible, but you gotta look at this from our point of view.  What if you’re sparring with one of us and you manage to get hurt?  How do you think we would feel?  It’s easy to say you don’t care about taking chances, but the rest of us would prefer not to.”

            Don was seated next to Raph at the kitchen table.  He was working on his second cup of coffee, having been up most of the night.  As he had told his family, he did spend a good portion of that time investigating all the information he could find about head injuries and sleep behavior.  Don had also spent time tweaking his drug cocktail.

            During the night he had looked in on Raph a number of times.  The sedative he had slipped into Raph’s drink at dinner had its desired effect; Raph hadn’t awakened the entire night.  He was also unconscious enough not to be able to talk in his sleep.  Don had shared a few quiet words with whichever family member was on watch at the time and then left before Raph’s prone form could tempt him.

            Watching a fight between Leo and Raph always gave him a private thrill.  Raph’s fire burned bright whenever he was engaged in a disagreement with Leo, his internal fuse lit by Leo’s own brand of cold fusion.

            Though secretly enthralled by Raph’s display of temper, Don hadn’t ever felt that it was a good idea for them to battle it out.  However much he now wanted to consume Raph’s emotions, Don had to remain exactly the brother his family had grown up with.

            That meant stepping in and attempting to stop the fight before it began.

            “Raphael, I have to agree with Mikey,” Don said, placing his hand on Raph’s shoulder, the need to touch him beyond his control.  “A second blow could cause irreparable damage and since we don’t know much yet, it wouldn’t be a good plan to tempt fate.  Besides, I don’t want to be the one to accidently hit you wrong.  If I did something like that, I could never forgive myself.”

            His touch seemed to have a calming effect on the red banded brother.  Raph turned to look at Don, pointedly ignoring Leo.

            “Ya’ know I hate this shit, Don,” Raph said in a low tone.  “I ain’t ever liked being hurt or being treated different ‘cause I was.”

            “I do know,” Don told him, keeping his focus on Raph.  “None of us enjoys that feeling, nor do we like to see one of our brothers having to go through it.  I’ll try hard to give you some definitive answers tonight, okay?  I’ll do my utmost best to make this go away quickly for you.”

            “Peachy,” Raph said grudgingly.  “There ain’t any reason I can’t punch my bag is there?”

            “No.”  Don smiled at him and lightly squeezed his shoulder, the feeling of Raph’s warm skin against his palm sending a quiver of delight down Don’s spine.  “Beat on the punching bag, go after the practice dummy; anything that can’t hit back is fine.”

            Raph rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his cereal.  With a great effort, Don removed his hand from Raph’s shoulder.  It was not uncommon for Don to touch his brothers, but a lingering hand would have been noticed.

            Master Splinter joined them in the dojo and consulted with Leo for a few moments.  Master Splinter’s nod indicated his agreement with Leo’s decision and their sensei proceeded to take them through a series of moves that they hadn’t as yet perfected.

            The workout was long and tiring, both physically and mentally.  When they were done, not even Raph could claim that he hadn’t been given an outlet for his excess energy.

            Such an intense workout was a good thing for Donatello as well.  Despite only a few hours of sleep, he was on edge and anxious.  The clock couldn’t move quickly enough to suit him.

            He had no appetite for lunch but he forced himself to join Mikey when he saw his kid brother wander into the kitchen.  Breakfast with Raph had been difficult and Don did not want to share another meal with him just yet.  Don certainly was not in the mood to play verbal ping pong with Leo either.

            Don was making an effort to avoid being alone with Master Splinter as well.  The cat pheromones were doing a good job of masking Don’s scent, but he couldn’t count on them being strong enough if his Father came too close to him.

            Having to raise his metal shield whenever his sensei drew near was also tiring.  Don had felt Master Splinter’s attempts to probe his mind several times in the last few days and blocking him required nearly every bit of Don’s mental prowess.

            Eating lunch within view of one of his family members was a self-serving endeavor.  If he skipped the meal someone was bound to come looking for him.  There were preparations that needed to be made in the infirmary before Raph reported for the night; preparations that had nothing whatsoever to do with watching Raph sleep.

            Donatello could not afford to have anyone catch him working with his newly designed props.

            Trading smiles with his youngest brother, Don fished some leftover sushi from the refrigerator, grabbed a pair of chopsticks from a drawer, and sat down across the table from Mikey.  His brother was making short work of several slices of leftover pizza; cold because Mikey was too impatient to bother warming them.

            “I told Leo to lay off of you and Raph,” Mikey said out of the blue.

            Don had just bitten into his first roll and swallowed too quickly.  Coughing the bits of barely chewed rice out of his throat, he croaked, “You did what?”

            Mikey got up and filled a glass with water, placing it in front of Don before sitting down again.

            “I know he’s been sorta riding you two and I told him he should back up and give you guys some space,” Mikey said.

            “Weren’t you the one who accused me of going ‘caveman’ with Raph and setting off Leo’s radar?” Don asked, staring hard at his brother.

            Mikey shrugged.  “Maybe you’ve convinced me that nothing is wrong with that new brotherly bonding you’re doing.”

            Don looked down at his glass as he sipped the water, the gears in his mind grinding together.

            Very slowly, he said, “Sometimes you just want to be around a certain person more than anyone else.”

            Mikey’s eyes almost appeared feverish when Don looked into them.

            “Totally understand where you’re coming from dude,” Mikey said.

            A familiar bulky frame suddenly loomed in the doorway before either had a chance to say anything else.

            “Is that the last of the pizza, Mikey?” Raph asked as he strode into the kitchen.

            “Nope,” Mikey told him.  “Check the box on the counter.”

            Raph walked past the table where his two brothers were sitting.  Don’s eyes unconsciously followed him, his head turning to watch as Raph lifted the lid and grunted when he found there were several slices intact.

            “There’s a game on and Master Splinter said I could have the TV,” Raph said, picking the box up and making his way to the refrigerator to grab himself a bottle of water.  “Anybody wanna watch; welcome, anybody makes noise while it’s on better be wearing skates.”

            Don’s eyes fell on Raph’s tail and he sat as though mesmerized.  Raph didn’t wait for an answer, nor did he bother to look at his brothers as he left the kitchen, Don’s gaze fixed on his ass until he was out of sight.

            Coming to, Don realized what he had done and turned his head to find Mikey staring at him.

            Clearing his throat, Don attempted to cover his faux pas by saying, “Did he seem a little uncoordinated to you?”

            A corner of Mikey’s mouth lifted.  “None of my business, dude,” he said, getting up to deposit his plate in the sink.

            Mikey was still wearing his knowing smirk when he left the kitchen.

            Don’s hands lay flat on the table top, his eyes unseeing as he focused inward.  He was fairly certain Mikey hadn’t just given him tacit approval to abuse Raph; there was no way Mikey could know what was going on.

            The only other explanation was that Mikey had guessed that Don had a less than brotherly feeling about the red banded turtle.  What Mikey had been saying to Don was that he understood.

            There was really only one way that Mikey could possibly understand.  Don’s mouth opened slightly and his lips curved upwards slowly until an extremely large smile dominated his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Raph finished his nightly bathroom ritual and was eyeing the door to the infirmary with trepidation.

            Don had given him a time frame in which to report.  His brother had explained that if Raph waited too late into the night, there wouldn’t be enough necessary down time for Don to properly monitor his sleep cycle.

            That made perfectly good sense to Raph; what he was having a difficult time understanding was why he was so nervous about sleeping in the infirmary tonight when he’d done the exact same thing the night before with no qualms whatsoever.

            Granted, Raph had been pretty damn sleepy by the time dinner was over so he didn’t dwell on it overly much, even knowing he was going to have someone in his family staring at him the entire time he slept.

            And that was the kicker.  Last night he knew that the only member of his family that wasn’t taking a turn at watching him was Donatello.  Tonight the only one who was going to watch over him was Donatello.

            The Donatello who had snuck into Raph’s dreams a few times already, filling his sleep with erotic images.  The brother who Raph had wrapped in a sexual fantasy cocoon and had then jacked himself off while thinking about.

            Shell.  Just that morning Raph had relieved a painful boner while in the shower.  Practice and a few rounds with his boxing bag weren’t strenuous enough to erase the pictures in Raph’s head.

            It was bad enough that Raph had sprung a woody while Don was examining him.  Now he was going to have to try and sleep knowing that Don was only a few feet away.  He knew he was not going to be able to relax enough to fall asleep.  No way.

            Drawing a deep breath, Raph entered the infirmary, jumping slightly as the lock clicked into place when he closed the door behind him.

            Don turned in his chair and watched as Raphael approached.  He immediately saw the hesitant look on his brother’s face and recognized the onset of nerves.

            “Hey, Raph,” Don said in his most soothing voice.  “Come sit with me for a few minutes and let’s talk about tonight, okay?  I want to answer any questions you might have and tell you exactly what I’m going to do.”

            Raph scratched the back of his neck before nodding and taking a seat on the tall stool Don offered him.

            “I didn’t feel this nervous last night,” Raph admitted.  “Guess it was cause nobody was studying what I did while I was asleep, they were just making sure I didn’t start ta do anything weird.”

            His mouth snapped shut after the word ‘weird’ popped out, acutely embarrassed by the ramifications.  Don pretended not to notice, turning his attention to a sheaf of papers that he had been looking over.

            “I printed out some material on sleep behaviors,” Don said, crisply clinical.  “I’ve scanned through it and I believe you might have something called RBD, a sleep behavior disorder.”

            Raph shifted on the stool.  “Explain that ta me.”

            Don straightened and took a breath.  “When you fall into a normal sleep you will go through two different states; one is non-REM sleep and the other is what’s called REM sleep.  REM stands for rapid eye movement.  During that stage of sleep your brain is the most active and it’s when you dream.

            “While you’re in REM sleep your breathing becomes irregular, your blood pressure rises and you experience a certain level of paralysis.  If you have RBD, that normal paralysis either doesn’t occur at all, or it is incomplete.  When that occurs a person can act out their dreams.  All manner of behaviors have been recorded, including the ones you’ve been describing to me.”

            “So does that have anything ta do with me maybe gettin’ hit on the head or not?” Raph asked.

            Don tapped the papers into a neat stack and set them aside.  “Actually, probably not.  That’s a good thing.  As for the cause of RBD, in your case the only thing that really applies is alcohol intake.  In about half the cases reported, sleep behavior disorder is associated with alcohol withdrawal.”

            “Damn, Don.  I don’t drink enough ta have withdrawals of any kind,” Raph protested.

            “But you are the only one of us who _does_ drink,” Don said.  “There are so many things that could affect our mutated bodies differently than a normal human’s.”

            “So if I stop drinking this shit will go away?” Raph asked hopefully.

            “One step at a time bro’,” Don said with a smile.  “First we verify that you have RBD.  There are neurological factors that could be at play in causing the disorder, but I monitor our health pretty closely and you haven’t exhibited any of the behaviors associated with those.”

            “So I guess this RBD stuff doesn’t happen every night,” Raph said.  “’Cause I didn’t do anything in my sleep last night except snore and I wouldn’t have known about that if Mikey hadn’t made the effort of pointing it out ta me.”

            Raph’s tone sounded lighter and more relaxed.  Don wanted him to remain that way; the more unsuspecting, the better.

            “Exactly.  You may not have an episode tonight either.  If not, I’d like to have you sleep here a few more nights under the same conditions until you do exhibit the behavior,” Don said.  “I don’t have an electroencephalogram to monitor your brain activity, but I do have video recorders that I can use to record you while you sleep.  That’s what I’m going to do tonight; record your sleep.  Playing back the recording will help me see anything I might miss from simply watching you.”

            “What happens if we find out I have this RBD stuff?” Raph asked.

            “It’s only been a few nights since the last time you overindulged on alcohol, so we’ll have to see if the episodes of RBD taper off as time passes.  That means no beer, Raph.  If you go for a length of time without an episode, we’ll do a control where you’ll drink a little.  If the RBD comes back, then we’ll have our answer,” Don explained.

            “I guess not gettin’ a proper night of sleep could explain the dizzy spells and the lost time?” Raph hazarded.

            “Completely,” Don said.  “Sleep, and more importantly REM sleep, is required by the body in order to rejuvenate.  Is there anything else you want to ask before you bed down for the night?”

            A bit of the earlier nervousness came back as Raph asked, “So what happens if I start acting out some of my dreams?”

            Don watched his brother’s face closely as he said, “I have to let whatever happens play out, Raph.  If you look as though you are hurting yourself, I’ll wake you.  Otherwise I need to see the full extent of this disorder.”

            Raph’s hands clenched into tight balls.  “And ya’ gotta record it?”

            Don reached over and placed his hand atop one of Raph’s fists.  “This is Dr. Don you’re talking to Raphael, not brother Don.  Absolutely no one will see the recording except me and you, if you want to watch it.  I promise.”

            “Whatever happens; whatever I might do, ya’ ain’t gonna think less of me are ya’?” Raph wanted to know, the answer suddenly extremely important to him.

            “Of course not,” Don said in his strongest tone.  “It’s unfair that you can’t keep your secret dreams to yourself because we all have them and I’m certainly not going to judge you by yours.  No matter what happens.  Trust me.”

            Raph managed a small smile.  “I wouldn’t let anyone but ya’ talk me into something like this Donny.  Just don’t be surprised if I’m too nervous ta sleep.”

            “Actually, I’ve prepared for that contingency,” Don said.

            Standing up, Don walked over to his small refrigerator and pulled out an already filled hypodermic needle.  Crossing over to stand next to Raph’s stool, the two brothers were nearly at eye level.

            “Ya’ gonna knock me out?” Raph asked, frowning.

            “No,” Don said, shaking his head.  “This is a mild muscle relaxant.  I can’t give you a sleep narcotic because that would interfere with your natural behavior.  All I want to do is help you take your mind off of your body so that you can fall asleep on your own.”

            “Can I repeat how much I hate this shit before we start?”  Raph looked into Don’s eyes, a cocky grin on his face.

            Don’s heart skipped a beat before it started galloping in his chest.  His entire world narrowed until the only thing in his focus was Raphael’s addictive virility.

            “Of course,” Don said, pushing back a surge of maniacal laughter.

            Picking an elastic band off of the table, Don quickly tied it around Raph’s muscular bicep.  He was surprised to find that his hands were as fast and sure as always; he rather expected to be shaking badly by now.

            Don grasped Raph’s arm and lifted it, bracing it against his hip.  Leaning forward, Don tapped the inside of Raph’s elbow until a vein was prominent.

            “It’ll be a little cold,” Don warned before pushing the needle into Raph’s skin.

            “Considering how many times I been sliced open in fights, I think I can handle a co . . . a cold . . . .”

            The effect was immediate.  Almost before Don could pull the needle out of his vein, Raph started to slump over.

            Don quickly jammed the hypo sideways between his teeth and caught his brother.  Raph leaned heavily to the side, the drug concoction in Don’s injection more potent than the ones he’d been giving his brother.

            Holding his brother upright in his arms, Don allowed a wild surge of adrenaline to flow through his body.  Breathing through his mouth, Don’s heated breath fogged the plastic tube on the hypo.

            Glancing over at the wall mounted clock, Don’s eyes tightened at the corners, a wild look of victory coming into them.

            He had hours.  Hours upon hours to do whatever he wanted to Raph.  He was even going to get to tape everything.  One private tape just for him, one ‘doctored’ tape for anyone else who wanted to see it.

            The crazed giggle that forced its way out sounded strange even to him.

TBC………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork created by the multi-talented succubii (Fulcrumisthebomb).  
> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 4,375  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 16: NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This preview image was drawn for me by an incredible artist who wished to remain anonymous.  
> 

            Raph slumped against his brother’s shoulder; his breath as it blew across the latter’s collarbone sent shivers along Donatello’s olive green skin.

            Bracing Raph with one arm, Don spit the hypodermic into his free hand and tossed in on the table.  Groping around, he found the remote control for the video camera he’d set up near Raph’s cot.

            The drug cocktail Don had mixed into the hypodermic included a larger dose of the hypnotic agent he’d been using.  This was his biggest test; Don might not need the show he was going to induce Raph into putting on for the camera, but if he did he certainly wanted to have it available.

            “Raph,” Don said quietly, his mouth pressed against the side of his brother’s head.

            Raph sighed heavily, but he didn’t move.  Adjusting Raph slightly, Don tilted his head back so he could see his brother’s face.

            “Raphael, open your eyes,” Don ordered in a stronger voice.

            Raph shook his head a couple of times as though trying to dislodge flies, but his eyes opened as Don had directed.  He stared blankly at Donatello, not registering where he was or why.

            “Sit up straight, Raph,” Don told him.

            Raph squinted at Don for a few seconds; then his body shifted as he pulled himself upright and away from Don’s support.

            “We have so much to do tonight,” Don said with a smile.  “Unfortunately, we can’t start to have fun until we take care of some business.”

            Lifting his arm, he pointed the remote at the camera and started the record function.

            “Raph, it’s time for you to go to bed.  Walk directly to the cot and go through your normal routine,” Don said, stepping back.

            Raph’s eyes followed him.  For a moment, Don wondered if he’d have to repeat himself, concerned that his brother seemed to be fighting the hypnotic.

            Then Raph slid from the stool, stretching to his full imposing height, his gold eyes still firmly glued to Don’s dark ones.  Again he seemed to fight Don’s orders, his pupils dilating as he began to frown.

            “Go to the cot now,” Don commanded, his voice deepening.

            Raph’s head turned partway towards the cot and then his body followed.  Moving at an even pace, Raph stepped up to the side of the cot and began removing his gear a piece at a time.

            His sais he placed carefully on the stand next to the cot, but the rest of his things he tossed in a haphazard pile on the floor.  It was all so perfectly normal that Don couldn’t help the satisfied chuckle that escaped him.

            Once he’d completely stripped, Raph sat on the edge of the cot and ran his hand over his bald pate, scratched the back of his neck, and lay down.

            Don nodded to himself, pleased with Raph’s level of obedience.  Pulling up the feed from the camera onto his laptop, Don assured himself that the picture was crystal clear.

            Looking over at his brother, Don said in his most soothing voice, “Close your eyes and sleep now, Raphie.”

            Raph’s eyes drifted shut and his body began to relax.  Don left the sound portion of the recording turned on; he would come back and edit it later.

            It was but one of the things he needed to do to that particular tape.  The other was the reason Don had made Raph lie down and go to sleep.  Don needed a stretch of film that he could turn into a continuous loop, something that he could falsify so that it would appear as though Raphael had never left the cot.

            While Don waited for enough of a recording to be captured, he took care of a few routine matters.  He cleaned and sterilized the hypodermic he’d used on Raph and made sure to lock away the paraphernalia from his special drug kit.

            Remembering to always lock those things away was something of a pain.  It would be more unfortunate though if he were to forget even once.  Mikey snooped openly out of boredom and Don knew that even Leo’s most casual glance could capture and record any anomalies he saw.

            Having to face Leo and give an accounting of his motives for having so many illegal drugs wasn’t something Don wanted to deal with.  Sometimes the verbal chess was enjoyable, but this particular subject would be nothing but a skate on thin ice.

            The one thing Don felt was in his favor at the moment was that he knew Mikey had a hidden agenda.  He wasn’t positive what it was exactly, but he did know it involved something more than a brotherly attachment to Leonardo.

            If nothing else, Mikey’s interest in their oldest brother would keep that very insightful younger turtle busy; too busy to be bothered with whatever Don was doing.  With any luck, it would occupy Leo’s time as well, leaving Donatello free to do as he pleased.

            To do as he pleased with Raphael.  The thought left him tingling all over as he glanced across the infirmary at his sleeping brother.  Even in slumber Raph’s impressive physique left Don breathless and needy.

            Don fumbled a bit with the fittings he was pulling into place on the examination table and had to stop for a moment.  He’d not been able to let go of the satisfaction he’d gotten from tying Raph to Casey’s bed; the fight that Raph had managed to put up against the bindings was so provocative that Don hadn’t been able to quit thinking about it.

            Raph.  Bound.  Unable to move, yet fighting hard to do so.  That was what had begun this obsession in the first place.

            Cocky, self-assured, proud Raph; proud of his strength, proud of his fighting abilities, even proud of his anger.  Completely waylaid by four thick bands stretched across his body by Agent Bishop.  Despite Don’s fear of what Bishop threatened to do, Don couldn’t help but have a fleeting thought as to whether the man might play with Raph sexually.  It was suddenly what Don had wanted to do.

            The exam table and the thoughts of a bound and helpless Raph had combined to give Don what he considered to be a most delicious idea.  Holding onto that mental image had produced a truly profound erection and had prompted the suggestion that he have Raph all to himself for a night.

            Now as he completed his set-up, Don found that thinking about his prior motivations had the exact same effect on him as before.  His cock was swelling to almost unbearable proportions.

            With a quick look at the clock, Don saw that almost forty-five minutes had passed since he’d ordered Raph to lie down.  He decided that was more than enough recorded time to form a looped sequence from.  Raph had made no big movements while he slept, so Don could manufacture hours of false viewing for anyone who might need to see it.

            Stepping over to where he’d left the camera remote, Don pressed the button that killed the power.  Once the red recording light went out, Don walked over to stand next to the cot.

            For a moment all he did was stare at Raph, letting his eyes play across his brother’s muscular limbs.  Raph was laying on his side, partially turned so that the left side of his plastron touched the bedding.

            Don slowly rolled the blanket off of his brother, watching as Raph’s thighs were exposed.  Dropping the blanket at the foot of the bed, Don’s eyes traced upwards to Raph’s buttocks and his tail.

            The sight made Don suddenly begin to shake.  His cock was begging to be let out; wanting a taste of what it knew felt incredibly good.  Raph’s respite was over.

            “Wake up, Raphael,” Don crooned in a deceptively harmless tone of voice.

            Raph’s eyes opened wide and he rolled onto his carapace.  He looked confused but not nearly as blank as he had almost an hour ago.

            “Where . . . ?” Raph looked around the infirmary and then at Don.

            “You’re spending the night in the infirmary, Raph.  Remember?” Don asked, his mouth twitching from the effort to hold back a satisfied smile.

            “Yeah,” Raph lifted his arm slowly, obviously finding that to be difficult, and rubbed his face.  “Still sleepy.  Is it morning?”

            “No,” Don said.  “I woke you because I have a concern.  Can you get up and move to the exam table?”

            Raph blinked a few times and then groaned.  “Sure.  Just feel kinda . . . heavy.”

            With an effort he started to sit up and Don reached out to catch one of his arms, helping Raph to his feet.  The drug had moved completely into Raph’s system and was affecting his motor skills.  Upright and on his feet, Raph turned his head until he located the exam table and then he lurched towards it.

            Don followed him closely in case his feet tangled together, but even drugged, Raph’s training took over so that he remained balanced as he crossed the room.  Don was pleased about that; having to lift or even carry Raph would not have been pleasant.

            Besides, it was much more satisfying to think about how Raph was willingly making himself available to Don’s whims.

            A wave of dizziness hit Raph just as he reached the table and he bent down to grab the edge of it, both hands gripping the padded bench tightly.  Don’s breath left him in an audible rush as he caught sight once more of Raph’s firm ass.

            His brother’s tail was down, covering the view of Raph’s entrance, but the fact that Don knew it was there nearly undid him.  Don however, needed Raph to be flat on that table before he could do anything that might cause his brother to become alarmed.

            Nevertheless, Don couldn’t help the subtly dangerous undertone in his voice as he said, “Get up on the table, Raph.”

            Warning bells were trying to sound in Raph’s head, but the echo from Don’s words clogged his mind.  He straightened and made his way to the end of the table, not sure enough of his balance to attempt to hop up as he normally would.

            He paused with one foot on the step and glanced over at Don.  His brother’s lips were turned up at the corners and Raph tried to smile back, thinking Don was encouraging him.  As he finally managed to bring his body onto the table, the fleeting thought that Don’s smile had actually looked sinister came to him.

            “Go ahead and lie back,” Don said, moving up next to his brother and placing a hand on Raph’s chest. 

            The firm pressure he used to push against Raph was enough to discourage Raph’s slight resistance.

            As soon as he was down, Raph realized he should have asked why his brother wanted him on the table.  He didn’t know why his mind felt so damned fuzzy; maybe he was still half asleep.  His head wasn’t so fogged up that he couldn’t remember why he was in the infirmary in the first place.

            “Shift down please, like you did for me before when I had to examine you,” Don requested politely.

            “Did I do somethin’, Don?” Raph asked as he moved into position.  Clearing his throat, he added, “I mean, to myself?”

            “Why no, Raph,” Don answered, leaning over to stare down into his brother’s face.

            Don allowed the satisfied smile to stretch his lips finally; now that he had Raph exactly where he wanted him, it was time to begin enjoying himself.

            “You didn’t do anything at all to yourself; you never have,” Don continued.  “I have though.  I’ve done a lot of things to you and I’m nowhere near finished.”

            Thoroughly confused, Raph tried to sit back up, but Don’s weighted palm rested in the center of his chest.  Raph reached up and wrapped his hand around Don’s wrist so he could pull his brother’s arm away, but Raph discovered that somehow Don had become much too strong for him.

            “What the fuck,” Raph growled.  “If this is some kinda test of yours, you can back the fuck off now.  I didn’t agree ta be your lab rat.”

            “You’ve never agreed to any of this, actually,” Don said with a snicker.  “Part of the thrill is how hard you fight everything I do.  It doesn’t mean I won’t do it, but it certainly makes it all that much more fun for me.”

            Before Raph had a chance to protest further, Don twisted out of his grip, reversing their positions and pulling Raph’s arm down past the edge of the exam table.  Raph twisted onto his side as he tried to free himself from Don’s grasp, but was instantly shoved back by Don’s free arm.

            Reaching down to the side of the table, Don grabbed the thick leather strap he’d placed there earlier.  Attached to the table’s base with steel cable, the strap had holes punched into it and was fitted with a belt loop.

            Pulling it around Raph’s wrist, Don cinched it tight, satisfied when he saw that he’d made the cable just long enough to hold Raph’s arm straight down.  Raph began tugging at it, breathing hard from his exertions as he tried once more to get off the table.

            The excitement from that struggle overflowed in Don’s chest and he lunged at Raph, plastering his mouth over his brother’s.  The force pushed Raph back onto the padded table top and he lifted his free arm in an attempt to shove against Don’s shoulder.

            His efforts were in vain as Don pressed closer to him, bending Raph’s arm down.  Raphael couldn’t understand why he felt so powerless; it was almost as though his muscles were unable to follow his commands.

            Don’s tongue pressing into his mouth made him gurgle with fury.  He wanted to bite down hard but the fact that it was Donny kept him from doing so.  Something was wrong with his brother and Raph needed to find out what it was without hurting Don.

            Pulling his mouth off Raph’s, Don chuckled as he stared into his brother’s eyes.  “You wanted to bite me didn’t you?  I felt that you started to.  Why did you stop?”

            “Because . . .  because you’re my damn brother,” Raph hissed, not understanding Don’s teasing tone.  “Whatever is . . . happening to ya’, we can fix it.”

            “Of course we can,” Don said as he stepped back and then walked around to the other side of the table.  “In fact, you have everything I could possibly need to solve my problem.”

            He grabbed Raph’s other arm, yanking it down as he’d done with the first.  Raph tried pulling it back again, but his responses were too sluggish.  He felt the strap being wrapped around his wrist and then tightened.

            Raph lay there, breathing heavily as he tugged against the restraints that held his arms down.  Trying to shift his upper body at all caused pain to lance through his rotator cuffs.

            His legs were still capable of movement and when he saw Don walking towards the end of the table, he tried to kick him in the chest.  His effort was as ineffectual as his other struggles; Don simply danced away from him.

            Watching as Don reached up to pull something along the trolleys built into the ceiling, Raph tried again to reason with him.

            “Donny, listen ta me,” Raph said hoarsely.  “Our family is right outside that door.  If I yell they’re gonna want in, they’re gonna want ta know what’s goin’ on.  Think about this bro’.”

            “All I do is think about this, Raph,” Don said without looking away from his task.  “I’ve already told the others to ignore any sounds they hear.  They believe you have a disturbing sleep disorder; a violent sleep disorder.  They’re under orders to leave us completely alone no matter what they hear.  Trying to come in here might disturb my efforts to ‘cure’ you.”

            Attached to the trolleys were two more steel cables and on the end of those were wide leather slings.  Raph recognized the set up; he’d seen it on hospital shows where someone’s leg was suspended so they couldn’t move it.

            It was pretty obvious Don was going after his legs next and for some reason that thought started to make Raph panic.  Thrashing about as much as possible, Raph endured the pain in his arms as he managed to bend both knees, digging his heels into the padded table and pushing back hard.

            The table creaked under him but the steel cable held.  Raph tried twisting his wrists inside the belts, hoping to slip free or even break them, but Don’s restraints were designed with Raph in mind.

            Don stood back and watched Raph fight, his eyes glazing as his lust built.  His cock could no longer be contained and he went ahead and dropped down, wrapping his hand around his erection.  Slowly pumping himself to fullness, Don began to pant as Raph kicked and pulled, his face darkening with his exertions.

            “Let me outta this!” Raph shouted, fury and frustration building.  “What the fuck did ya’ do ta me, Donny?”

            Don licked his lips before replying.  “Just a few little drugs, mixed together in the proper proportions.  You’ll be happy to know you won’t remember any of this later, Raphie.”

            “I’ll fuckin’ remember,” Raph swore, breathing in gasps.  “I’ll remember and I’ll beat the livin’ shit out of ya’.”

            Stepping closer, Don said, “You don’t remember the last few times, _brother_.”

            Raph lifted his head in astonishment, trying to catch a glimpse of Don’s face and that’s when he saw that his genius brother; his mild tempered, gentle natured brother, was holding his dick in his hand and staring hungrily at Raph’s ass.

            “Wh . . . what last few times?” Raph asked as ice seemed to suddenly flow through his veins.

            Rather than answering, Don lunged forward and grabbed hold of Raph’s right leg, lifting it up off the table.  Raph immediately kicked at him with his left leg, but he couldn’t lift it high enough to connect.  Something kept trying to fog his mind and he shook his head, remembering that Don had said the word drugs.  A mixture of drugs.

            Don shoved Raph’s leg into the sling, letting it rest just above Raph’s ankle.  He pulled a cord that he’d fitted along the top of it so that it closed enough for it to be difficult to pull out of.

            When he finished, he looked down and saw Raph glaring at him.  Raph’s free leg was pulled back and they both knew that the hot headed brother was going to try to make a fight out of it.

            “You have no idea how much this excites me,” Don said gleefully.

            “I got a real good idea.  I’m looking at your sick, perverted excitement right now,” Raph snapped back.  “Ya’ never answered my fuckin’ question, what last few times?”

            Raph sounded more lucid than he had before; a fact Don attributed to the adrenaline that was no doubt flowing through his angry brother’s veins.  That was fine, it would wear off before the drugs did and in the meantime, Don’s fantasies were coming true.  Raph was fighting him.

            “Those lost time episodes,” Don answered.  “Casey’s apartment, the garage; I drugged you.  I drugged you and used you.  You serviced me willingly.”

            “If I was drugged there wasn’t anything willing about it,” Raph said.

            “You orgasmed,” Don said bluntly.  “You liked it.  I held you down and fucked you and you climaxed with my cock in your ass.”

            Raph’s eyes squeezed shut, his teeth grinding together as he desperately tried not to hear what Don was telling him.  Closing his eyes was a mistake.

            Don moved fast, darting forward and latching onto Raph’s free leg with both hands.  Raph yelled, opened his eyes, and tried with all his might to wrench his leg free.  He just didn’t have enough control and Don seemed to suddenly possess super strength.

            Grunting and twisting, Raph watched helplessly as Don fastened his left leg into the remaining sling.  Now both of Raph’s legs were suspended, his feet level with Don’s elbows.

            “What are ya’ gonna do?” Raph asked, even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to really know.

            Don was simply standing next to him now, his hand working on his erection.  A droplet of pre-come dripped from the end of Don’s dick, glistening in the low light.  Raph’s eyes were mesmerized by it; he watched it fall until it was out of sight.

            Reaching beneath the table, Don pulled out a built in drawer and extracted a tube of lubricant and a plastic dildo.

            Holding them up for Raph to see, Don flipped open the top on the lube and coated the dildo’s tip.

            “You are still a bit sensitive from our last encounter so I’m going to prep you better than I did that time,” Don told him.  “I hope you appreciate the effort; I can’t begin to tell you how difficult it was to purchase this dildo.”

            “Ya’ ain’t gettin’ near me with that thing,” Raph snapped.

            Don grinned at him.  “You aren’t in a position to do anything about it.  Speaking of positions, I need to make a minor adjustment in yours.”

            Grabbing one of Raph’s legs, Don swung it outwards, ducking under it to step into the space between his brother’s thighs.  Lifting a hand to Raph’s other leg, he pushed against it also, so that Raph was spread wide.

            Raph worked to bring his legs back together, but from his position he couldn’t move the trolley.  Then he felt something touch his entrance and jerked his head up in astonishment.  He had hoped that Don was kidding with him, but when he saw the intensely concentrated look on his brother’s face, he knew that Don had told the truth.

            Pressure from the anal toy made Raph stiffen up, the muscles in his ass trying to refuse the intruder admittance.  He could feel Don twisting it up inside of him, essentially raping him with the dildo.

            “Loosen up, Raph,” Don crooned, his eyes focused on the plastic as he buried more of it inside his brother.  “You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

            “You’ll regret it,” Raph hissed.  He didn’t know how much of the damn thing was inside of him, but the full feeling was extremely uncomfortable.

            The only response he got was a chuckle.  After a moment, Don released a satisfied sigh.

            “This looks incredible,” Don said.  With a quick look to the side, he reached up and adjusted the pulley on Raph’s slings, pulling his legs higher into the air.

            “Your legs are in the way of the camera,” he explained.

            Raph’s head was buzzing as he started to drift away from reality once Don was no longer touching him.  The word ‘camera’ caught his attention and brought him back.

            “You’re fuckin’ filming this?” Raph asked.

            “Of course,” Don said, as though it were the most natural thing in the world to do.  “I want to remember our time together forever; every tiny little detail of it.  This dildo buried in your ass is so hot I might not be able to hold on long enough to finish prepping you.  I’ll try, but my cock is becoming painful.”

            As if to emphasize his point, Don grabbed himself and squeezed, moaning as his cock jumped in his hand.  Raph turned his head away.

            Stepping back into position, Don pulled the dildo back and then slid it forward again, a little faster this time.  Repeating the motion, he began wiggling it as he thrust, widening Raph’s passage further.

            During one particularly hard drive, he managed to hit Raph’s prostate.  Raph jerked and grunted, his toes curling.  Don smiled delightedly and repeated the process.

            When he saw the bulge growing beneath Raph’s plastron, Don’s heart started to pound.  He reached forward and rubbed the side of his thumb along the widening crease, thrilled to feel Raph’s heated cock against his skin.

            “I told you that you liked it,” Don chortled, his eyes wide and quite mad looking.

            “D . . . damn it, Don,” Raph stuttered, biting back a churr.  “I don’t have any control over that and ya’ know it.  That don’t mean I want any of this.”

            “You haven’t any choice,” Don said, driving the dildo into his brother hard.  “You are mine now; I’ve marked you.  Whenever I want you I’ll have you.  I’ll fuck you when I need to; you’ll suck my cock when I want that.  There is nothing you can do to stop me.”

            Yanking the dildo out of Raph’s ass, Don tossed it back into the open drawer and quickly lubricated his rock hard cock.

            As soon as Raph felt the dildo leave his body, he lifted his head.  He saw Don slicking his penis and knew what was going to happen.

            “Don’t do this,” Raph begged, breathing hard.

            Don’s hand crawled back over Raph’s burgeoning erection, rubbing and teasing until Raph’s cock made its appearance.

            “Perfect,” Don sighed and then slid into his brother.

            “No!” Raph shouted as Don began to thrust.

            Don was beyond understanding words; the sound of protests washed over him like another erotic stimulant.  He had played with Raph too long, his need had grown to the point where he was already on the edge.

            There wouldn’t be time to coax Raph into a climax.  Don didn’t care, he had all night.

            Pounding into Raph hard and fast, Don felt his orgasm approaching.  Raph was his, forever his, to do with as he pleased, over and over and . . . .

            With a loud cry Don came, spilling his hot juices into Raphael’s ass.  His hips continued thrusting as he expelled his seed, listening to Raph’s now soft moans of denial.

            They sounded like words of encouragement to the momentarily sated turtle genius.  He couldn’t let Raph down now; Don had to satisfy his brother too.

            He would use up the entire night doing so if need be.

TBC………………


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,596  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 17: NC-17

            Michelangelo was ostensibly playing a video game but what he was actually doing was watching Leonardo.

            He could see Leo from his seat on the couch by simply turning his head.  It wasn’t as though Leo was being in the least bit subtle either; his pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary was right out in the open.

            Don and Raph had only been inside for a couple of hours and Raph might not even be asleep yet.  Plus, Don had built the walls of the infirmary fairly thick.  They weren’t sound proofed, but it was still pretty darn hard to hear through them.

            Mikey sighed.  He thought he’d made some headway with Leo after their last conversation but it seemed like the blue banded leader was backsliding.  What he hoped to accomplish by keeping up a constant vigil over the infirmary was anybody’s guess.

            “Hey bro’,” Mikey finally called out, “why don’t you come play a couple of games with me?”

            Leo glanced up but only shook his head, continuing to pace and periodically looking towards the door.

            Mikey set the controller aside and got up.  Taking a deep breath, he crossed the lair and planted himself directly in Leo’s path.

            “Mikey,” Leo said as he came to a standstill.

            “This is a simple sleep study, dude,” Mikey said.  “Not any different from what we did last night except Don’s taking notes.  Your pacing isn’t gonna solve the problem, no matter what it is, and it isn’t gonna make tonight go by any faster.”

            “I’m aware of that,” Leo told him.  “I just have a strange feeling that Don didn’t tell us everything and that worries me.”

            “You think Donny didn’t tell us everything about what?” Mikey asked.

            “About Raph’s purported injury,” Leo said.  “I’m concerned that it could be more serious than Don is letting on and that he’s keeping things to himself.  He’s done that in the past.  Don prefers to be sure of himself before he says anything.”

            “You can’t blame him for that,” Mikey murmured.  “Look how worked up you are; if he told you every theory he ever had you’d never get any sleep.”

            “I just don’t like to be kept in the dark, Mikey,” Leo said.

            “Dude, you have serious control issues,” Mikey said with a laugh.  “I thought you came to grips with the whole Raph and Donny thing.”

            “I have,” Leo insisted.  “This has nothing to do with them wanting to spend time with each other; my concern about Raph’s health is legitimate.  I have the oddest sense that something is physically wrong with him.”

            “If that’s the case, Don will find out what it is and tell us everything then, including how he proposes to fix it.  That’s what Don does,” Mikey said.

            Leo released a sigh of pent up frustration.  “I wish he’d have let me sit with them.  I wouldn’t have moved unless Don asked me to.”

            “And you would have irritated the shell out of Raph to the point that he wouldn’t have been able to sleep,” Mikey said.  “It’s bad enough that you’re as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs.”

            “Looking out for me again, Mikey?” Leo asked with a wistful smile.

            Mikey shrugged.  “Somebody has to do it,” he said.  “You know what you need is a nice long run to burn off some of that tension.”

            “I don’t know,” Leo said, frowning.  “I hate to leave; Don might need us.”

            “Master Splinter is awake and probably will be for most of the night,” Mikey said.  “He’s always like that when one of us is hurt.  You go tell him where we’re going and that we’ll have our shell cells.  We don’t even have to go all that far; we haven’t made a tour of the tunnels near the lair in over two weeks.  Just think of it as killing two birds with one stone.”

            Leo laughed.  “You’re full of idioms tonight; you must be bored.” 

            The pleading look in Mikey’s eyes reminded Leo that he’d promised not to ignore his youngest brother so much.

            “I think you’re right, Mikey,” Leo said.  “I need something to keep me busy and we _have_ neglected our usual rounds.  Don’s been so preoccupied I doubt if he’s checked the security feeds from those tunnels.  Let me talk to Master Splinter while you grab a couple of flashlights.  I’ll meet you at the tunnel entrance.”

            Mikey’s face lit up.  “I’ll be waiting; don’t take too long.”

            As soon as Leo joined him, the two began running through the sewers, following a familiar route so that they could cover all of the tunnels within a two mile radius of their home.

            A half hour into their run, they came upon an area that appeared to be flooding and they stopped.

            “It hasn’t been raining,” Leo said.  “Something’s clogged up the drain.”

            Mikey made a face.  “I guess we’re gonna get wet then.”

            “Better us than this backing up into the lair,” Leo said resolutely.

            The water they waded into came up to their knees and as they moved farther into the short tunnel that led to the drainage pipe it climbed up to their thighs.  By the time they caught sight of the top edge of the grate that covered the end of the pipe, the dark water had reached their stomachs.

            “Slide your feet, Mikey,” Leo instructed.  “You don’t want to wind up with a nail or worse in your foot.”

            “I wish I’d thought to bring towels when I was grabbing the flashlights,” Mikey said.

            “We’re both going to need a hot shower when we’re done,” Leo said, “so there’s no point in getting an extra set of towels dirty.”

            Standing on either side of the grate, the brothers peered into the murky water in an attempt to see what the obstruction was, but the churning water was just too dark.

            “Does this mean one of us is gonna have to go under?” Mikey asked.  “I’ll do rock, paper, scissors for it.”

            Leo laughed.  “How about we slide our hands around first before taking the plunge?”

            In answer, Mikey set his fingers against the top of the grate and slid them down into the water, feeling carefully for whatever might have blocked it from draining into the river.

            “Dude, I hope it’s not a dead body like last time,” Mikey commented with a disgusted look.  “That was totally gross.”

            “I’d suggest you go slowly,” Leo told him, copying Mikey’s movements on the other side of the grate, “that way at least you won’t put your fingers through it.”

            “You can be really gross sometimes, Leo.  Did you know that?” Mikey asked.

            The only response he received was a chuckle from his older brother.  At least he was laughing, Mikey thought, even if it was at someone else’s expense.

            Mikey’s fingers connected with something hard and smooth.  Looking up, he saw that Leo had stopped moving his arms at the same time, presumably because he’d found the same thing.

            “What do you suppose this is?” Mikey asked.

            “Best way to find out is to try and get it off the grate,” Leo said.  “See if you can get a hold on it and we’ll both pull up.”

            Whatever the object was, Mikey’s fingers kept sliding off of it as he tried to find a solid grip.  Finally he squeezed his fingers around it with as much pressure as he could manage and felt it start to move.

            “I think I’ve got my end,” Mikey said.

            “Same here,” Leo told him.  “Lift.”

            Together they raised their arms, battling the pressure of the rising water to extract their find from its home against the grate.  Once the top part cleared the water, Mikey could see their prize.

            “It’s a big piece of thick plastic,” Mikey said.  “Wonder how it got down here?”

            “How does anything get down here?” Leo asked rhetorically.  “I’ll hold my end; shift your grip to the sides.”

            Mikey moved his hands as instructed and once he had a good hold, Leo moved his hands as well.  The plastic object was a three foot square sheet with tiny studs on one side.

            “Hey, I think this is one of those doohickeys you put under rolling chairs so that they don’t ruin your carpet,” Mikey said.

            He took it from Leo and carried it out of the drainage pipe as the water swirled around them and began to recede.  In a relatively dry area of the tunnel, Mikey leaned it against a wall and inspected it.

            “It’s not too messed up,” Mikey said.  “Just a little nicked around the edges.  Wonder why somebody threw it out?”

            “Probably because it wasn’t absolutely perfect,” Leo said.  “If humans had to live the way we do, they wouldn’t be so wasteful.  Speaking of which, I’ll bet Donny could find a use for this.”

            “I take it that means we’re done with our safety patrol for the night?” Mikey asked.

            “Yep, I think we’ve been gone long enough,” Leo said.

            Mikey carried the plastic sheet under one arm as the pair trudged back through the tunnels.  Their patrol had pulled Leo’s mind off of his concerns over their brothers, but from the corner of his eye, Mikey could see that it was creeping back across Leo’s face.

            While the oldest brother’s mind was still relatively free of other thoughts, Mikey decided it was time to open up about something that had been weighing on his.  Keeping things to himself wasn’t a practice Mikey was used to; sharing things with someone in his family always made him feel better.

            Since this particular dilemma involved Leo, it seemed fitting that Mikey finally bring it up.

            “Hey, Leo,” Mikey began.  “You know how we had that talk about Raph and Don last night?  I was wondering if we could do that again.”

            “Talk about Raph and Donny?” Leo asked.

            “No, actually I wanted to talk about us,” Mikey said, adding quickly.  “I mean, mostly about me.”

            Leo remembered what Master Splinter had said about Michelangelo; that his youngest brother had an agenda.  Maybe now Mikey would feel comfortable enough to tell him what had been on his mind.

            “I’m always available if you need to talk, Mikey.  You know how much I care about you,” Leo said softly.

            Mikey nodded as he stole a glance at Leo’s face.  His brother was being diplomatic however, keeping his eyes averted so as not to embarrass the youngest.

            _“Time to grow up Michelangelo,”_ Mikey told himself.  “I kind of have a theory about why Don wants to spend time with Raph.”

            Leo looked over at Mikey, surprised.  He decided that lead in was Mikey’s way of getting around to spilling his secret, so he said, “You told me they each have something the other needs right now.”

            “Well, that too,” Mikey said.  Gripping the plastic tighter, he went on.  “I think Donny might be attracted to Raph.”

            Leo’s eyes narrowed.  “You mean, attracted to the qualities that Don is attempting to acquire.”

            “No,” Mikey said distinctly, “attracted as in ‘has a crush’.”

            “That isn’t possible,” Leo said.  “Not only are they both males, but they’re also brothers.”

            “Possible means something that can happen,” Mikey said.  “Men can be attracted to each other; it happens by the thousands every day.  As far as us being brothers goes, we’re also the only ones of our kind.  Even without Don here to back me up on this, I think you know that a species is normally drawn to its own.”

            Leo came to a complete standstill.  “But why wouldn’t Don . . . I mean, he could have told . . . does Raph feel . . . Master Splinter won’t . . . why didn’t he tell me?”

            “Probably because he knew exactly what your reaction would be,” Mikey said.  He could see how flustered his brother was and felt a momentary dread. 

            “I have to talk to them about this,” Leo said with a frown.  “This could have serious ramifications for our family.  I don’t feel that Master Splinter would approve.”

            Determined to go on, Mikey took a deep breath.  “Master Splinter already knows what’s in my heart, Leo.  He doesn’t have a problem with it as long as it doesn’t alter our team dynamics.”

            Leo stared at him without blinking for several minutes as his mind processed Mikey’s words.  Watching his brother’s face freeze into an emotionless mask, Mikey felt a rock settle into his stomach.

            “I think Don’s trying to find a way to let Raph know how he feels,” Mikey rushed on.  “You have no idea how hard that is to do.  You and Raph are both as alpha male as they come but you’ve gotta admit to feeling like you want more out of this life.”

            “Of course I do,” Leo said.  “But I’m not going to sacrifice the sanctity of family to acquire it.”

            “Falling in love usually solidifies family bro’,” Mikey argued.

            “Mikey, I appreciate what you’re trying to say to me,” Leo told him, “but it just can’t happen.”

            “You yourself told me we’re all we have in this life, Leo,” Mikey reminded him.

            “I certainly didn’t mean in that way,” Leo responded somewhat heatedly.  “We have complete trust, togetherness, and a tight brotherly bond; we don’t need sexual gratification from one another as well.”

            “Is that what you think love is?” Mikey asked.  “You’ve seen the hookers in the alleys with their customers; you know as well as I do there’s no love involved in that sex.  Sex when you’re in love is about sharing everything about yourself with someone else; it’s about giving all of yourself completely to someone.”

            “Someone who is not your brother,” Leo said adamantly.

            “I’m waiting for you to unroll a red carpet full of options for me,” Mikey retorted sarcastically.

            “The truth of our existence is that we aren’t always going to be able to have everything we want, Michelangelo,” Leo said patiently.

            “You’re only a couple of steps away from me, Leo,” Mikey said, setting the plastic down.  “You take one step and I’ll do the rest.  That’s how we make a future for ourselves.”

            “No, that is how we start down the road to ruin,” Leo responded without moving.  “Even if I were amenable to the idea, I wouldn’t act on it.  Leadership comes with certain responsibilities, one of which is to treat each member of the team equally.  If I were in a relationship with one of you, I couldn’t continue to be clear headed during a fight.  I couldn’t ask you to do something dangerous in order to save your brothers and that hesitation could get them killed.”

            “You trained yourself to look at the bigger picture and do what needed doing with us being your brothers, why couldn’t you do the same if we were lovers?” Mikey asked plaintively.

            “Because as my brothers you are all on a level playing field,” Leo said.  “I love you all equally.  What you want throws us out of balance.  If Don and Raph have a relationship beyond that of brother, it will throw us out of balance.  I can’t allow that to happen.”

            Leo began to stride towards the lair, his shoulders squared in a resolute manner.  Mikey almost forgot the sheet of plastic, grabbing it up as he ran after his brother.

            “Dude, don’t say anything to them,” Mikey pleaded, walking fast to stay alongside Leo.  “I’m only guessing about Don’s feelings, it’s not like he’s ever said anything.  You gotta let them work through this on their own.”

            “And if they both decide to pursue this then what?” Leo asked.  “Do I pull them apart after the damage is done?”

            “Well, you can’t do anything tonight anyway,” Mikey insisted.  “Don is in total doctor mode right now.  All he’s worried about is finding out how big a problem Raph really has.  You told Don you wouldn’t mess up his test.”

            Leo didn’t slow his pace.  “What if Don never started his test but decided to use the opportunity of having Raph to himself so that he could broach this subject just as you did?  These feelings you say Donatello _might_ be having for Raph explain exactly why I’ve been sensing something was off.  I wish I’d known this before they went into that room, Mikey.  You should have told me before I let that happen.”

            As his brother pulled away from him, Mikey stopped trying to keep up.  Looking sorrowfully at Leo’s retreating back, Mikey’s shoulders sagged and the corners of his mouth pulled down.

            Mikey consoled himself with the fact that at least he had seized his chance and said what he felt.  Leo complete denial of Mikey’s feelings didn’t diminish their strength; in fact, if anything they were stronger than ever.

            Maybe that was just the perverse nature of desire; to want what has been denied to you. 

            Walking faster, Mikey decided that firing one volley and missing his target was no reason to stop shooting.  He’d never been a quitter and he wasn’t about to give up the one thing his heart longed for most of all.

            Right now though, he had to find a way to keep Leo from bursting in on Don and Raph.  Whatever was going on behind the closed infirmary door was their business.  Besides, Mikey didn’t want Donny mad at him because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut about something he had only guessed.

            If Don did have deeper feelings for Raphael, it was only fair he got his chance to convey them without interruption.  It was always possible he might have better luck than Mikey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Don was buried deeply inside of Raph’s body, his own draped across his brother’s plastron.

            This had been the third time he’d used his brother and he knew it wouldn’t be the last.  Mutated or not, turtle physiology gave him the ability to last for hours.

            Deep measured breaths began to bring his breathing under control and he glanced up to see that Raph’s eyes had closed.  His brother was drifting in and out of his drugged state; awake while Don took pleasure from him, he would drop into semi-consciousness when the act reached completion.

            Pulling his penis out of Raph, Don walked around to stand next to his brother’s head and stared down into his face.  Raphael had put up a glorious fight during each of Don’s conquests, but Don hadn’t managed to rouse his brother to orgasm.  Don blamed himself; he was simply so sexually excited by the sight of a bound Raph that he didn’t have the patience to work Raph up properly.

            Thinking of Raph’s bindings made Don realize that he needed to work the circulation back into his brother’s arms.  Assured that Raph was sleeping peacefully, Don carefully opened the leather strap holding Raph’s left arm down.  The arm was quite cold and Don lifted it, setting it on Raph’s plastron gently before moving around to the other side and repeating the process with Raph’s right arm.

            With the lightest of touches, Don began kneading the muscles in Raph’s arms.  He watched Raph’s face as he did so, looking for signs that the pins and needles sensation that would soon start shooting across Raph’s skin was waking the hot headed turtle.

            His eyes traveled down to Raph’s neck and the pulse that was beating there.  Its rhythm fascinated Donatello; everything about Raph fascinated Don.  It always had, Don was coming to understand.  He now knew that possessing his brother completely was his destiny.

            Leaning forward, Don’s face was only an inch away from Raph’s as he surveyed every bit of skin, tracing his eyes over Raph’s eyelids, his nostrils, and finally his wide, delicious mouth.

            Suddenly Raph’s hand turned in Don’s and his fingers closed around his brother’s.  It was either the feeling coming back into Raph’s arms, or the touch of Don’s breath across his face that had roused him, but a momentarily startled Don saw that Raph wasn’t even awake enough to open his eyes.

            “Don~ny,” Raph intoned in a low, husky voice.

            Smiling Don waited for his brother to wake enough to question what was happening to him.  Raph did so each time he drifted back to consciousness and Don never tired of taunting him with the truth.

            In fact, doing so sent such a thrill into Don’s body that he hardened almost immediately.  Shifting his legs apart in preparation, Don felt Raph’s lower body move as well and looked down.

            Raph’s plastron had a distinctive bulge under it, right between his legs.

            Don’s smile faded a bit as he turned his eyes back to Raph’s face.  Unless he was mistaken, the corners of Raph’s mouth had started to lift.

            “Mmm,” Raph moaned just before a churr rolled up from his chest.

            “Raphael?” Don murmured, confused.

            “Donny,” Raph whispered, turned his head to the side and lifting his hips.

            Don saw his brother’s cock slide out of hiding and slowly begin to fill.  From the movement under Raph’s eyelids, Don could see that his brother was dreaming.

            “Want you,” Raph muttered as his pelvis jerked on the table.  His erection was a solid thing, dark with need.

            Before Don could wake him and take advantage of Raph’s aroused state, he heard a loud disruption just outside the infirmary.  Raph’s grip on his hand kept him from moving as something banged against the door.

TBC…………………


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,882  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 18: NC-17

            Raph jerked at the sound of something hitting the infirmary door, his hand tightening with surprising strength around Don’s.  Putting his other hand to Raph’s shoulder, Don took a quick look into Raph’s face to make sure he wasn’t waking just yet.

            Don heard Mikey’s raised voice and then Leo’s, very close to the door.  Twisting his hand out of Raph’s grip, Don stepped away from his brother and snatched his shell cell off of a nearby table.

            Keeping one eye on Raph, Don called Leo’s phone.

            Leo grabbed his shell cell when it began ringing and snapped it open.  “Donatello . . . .” he began.

            “Did we not have an understanding?” Don asked; his voice tight with controlled rage.

            Somewhat surprised by Don’s tone, Leo swept on anyway, “That was before Mikey told me . . . .”

            Don interrupted him again.  “I don’t care what Michelangelo told you.  I have a patient in here that is sleeping and needs to stay asleep if I’m going to be able to assess the extent of his malady.  I would have thought that consideration would have been at the top of your priorities, Leonardo.”

            “It is a bit difficult to prioritize properly when my own brother has been lying to me,” Leo said in a clipped tone, barely containing his own anger.

            Don froze; his mind racing.  What could Mikey have told him?  What did Mikey actually _know_?

            “What is it exactly that you think I’ve been lying about?” Don asked, wondering how much punishment the steel door could take.

            “Why it is you’ve felt the need to spend so much time with Raphael,” Leo answered.  “I want to know right now, Don, are you attracted to Raph in a sexual way?”

            Closing his eyes, Don realized that whatever Mikey had said had only made Leo suspicious enough to dig for answers.  It was obvious from his oldest brother’s tone of voice that Leo didn’t approve of the idea.

            “What the shell kind of question is that?” Don asked.  Sounding righteously indignant while keeping his voice down was difficult, but Don managed it.

            Mikey was staring at Leo, his eyes wide and worried.  He had no idea what Don was saying, but Leo suddenly seemed more disconcerted than angry.

            “It is exactly what it sounds like,” Leo said.  “Mikey has expressed certain feelings that are far outside the boundaries of propriety between brothers.  He seems to think you might have those same types of feelings for Raph.”

            As Leo said that, Mikey began to feel flushed and angry.  What he had shared with Leo was his innermost private thoughts and it was extremely uncaring of his brother to blurt them out with such disdain.

            Stepping right up against Leo, Mikey pressed his face close to his brother’s and said, “You know what, Leo?  You’re a real jerk.”

            “I’m sorry, Mikey,” Leo said.  “But I already explained to you why this won’t work.”

            Backing away, Mikey glared at him.  “Go to hell.”

            With that said, Mikey stormed off, going straight to his room and slamming the door shut behind him.

            Don listened to the entire altercation, understanding immediately what had occurred.  Mikey had finally had the guts to tell Leo how he felt about him and tight ass Leo had turned him down.

            What was bad for Mikey was good for Don.  As much as he hated to think of his youngest brother being hurt, Don could see a way to make use of what had just happened.

            “I think I’m beginning to understand what your problem is, Leo,” Don said smoothly.  “All of this time you’ve been picking up certain vibes from Mikey and because they haven’t made sense, you thought there was something strange going on between Raph and I.”

            “How could I mistake Mikey’s feelings for what’s been happening to you?” Leo snapped defensively.

            “How could you not know about Mikey’s feelings before now?” Don asked.  “Even I knew from simply watching the two of you interact.”

            The pause before Leo spoke told Don he’d scored a direct hit.  “Are you telling me that you and Raph are simply spending so much time together for the reasons you’ve already explained to me?  Nothing more?”

            “That is exactly what I’m telling you,” Don said.  The lie felt good and he continued, wanting to rub it in Leo’s face.  “While I myself understand how traumatic it must be for you to learn that Michelangelo has been entertaining a secret desire for you, I think you owe Raph an apology.  You’ve been dumping a lot of your anxiety on him lately and I’m beginning to think that might have something to do with the sleep disorder I believe he has.”

            “Wait, he doesn’t have a head injury?” Leo asked, momentarily brushing aside Don’s jibe.

            “No,” Don said.  “I discovered something with my research that fits what has been happening to Raph but I didn’t get a chance to tell anyone except him.  We were about to start the sleep study and I didn’t want any interruptions.”

            The last was delivered pointedly and again Leo was silent for a moment.

            “Mikey seemed so sure,” Leo finally said.

            Don laughed once.  “A wishful fantasy from a slightly hormonal brother who is attempting to justify his feelings.  He may actually believe it himself.  Mikey has always wanted things he can’t have; a loving sexual relationship with the older brother he idolizes isn’t that strange a desire coming from him.  You should have let him down easy rather than immediately jumping to the conclusion that Raph and I are screwing each other like rabbits.”

            “Donny, I didn’t . . . .” Leo began, sounding contrite.

            “Save it,” Don cut in.  “I have more important things to do than debate this nonsense with you.  Somehow Raph has managed to sleep through this little comedy of errors and I would like for the rest of the night to be both peaceful and _silent_.  Am I asking too much that you redirect your focus to the most important matter at hand?”

            “No,” Leo answered.  “I’m sorry.  I need to try to talk to Mikey now.”

            “Please do it quietly,” Don once more emphasized.  He was pleased when Leo hung up without saying anything further.

            Putting the phone down, Don walked back over to Raph.  Thankfully his brother had stayed asleep as Don adroitly averted the disaster that might have separated them.

            Don reviewed his feelings as his eyes drank in Raph’s form.  The first sounds outside the door had startled the genius and then the beginning of his conversation with Leo had scared him.

            Near the end of their discussion, Don found that he was more than a little angry, although he was careful to convey no more of that than was necessary.  As he grappled with Leo’s interference, Don fumed at how Leonardo seemed to be incapable of following a simple directive.

            Somehow Leo seemed to think that his concerns far outweighed those of the rest of the household and that he needn’t do what anyone else asked of him.  His oldest brother’s ego was becoming insufferable.  No wonder Raphael balked at Leo’s directives and fought him on nearly everything to no avail.  Leo was more stubborn than Raph and quite possibly more untamable.

            “That isn’t completely true of you anymore though is it, Raph?” Don asked softly, his eyes gleaming.  “The great Leonardo can’t get you to do what he says all of the time, can he?  Not even Master Splinter can get your full obedience, but I can.  Just me.”

            Raph’s head rolled to the side and a small moan issued from his throat.  Don smiled, sure that his hot headed brother was attempting to deny him even in his sleep.

            Then he noticed that Raph’s cock, which had deflated and receded into its pouch with the first bang on the door, was again becoming excited.

            Don’s eyes narrowed.  Grabbing his brother’s arms, he crossed them over Raph’s plastron, leaning on them as he stretched forward to stare into Raph’s face.

            “Shh, Raphie, everything’s fine now,” Don said hoarsely.  “Leo was just trying to interrupt our fun, but I got rid of him.”

            “Fun?” Raph murmured, blinking around at his surroundings before closing his eyes again.

            “Yes,” Don hissed.

            Groping around Raph’s lower plastron while his eyes remained glued to his brother’s face, Don closed his fingers around Raph’s protruding shaft.  Carefully squeezing, he excited it enough so that Raph’s cock popped all of the way out.

            “Donny,” Raph groaned without waking.

            Shifting off his brother, Don released Raph’s cock and grabbed one of his arms.  Pulling it down, he adjusted the strap around Raph’s wrist, jerking it tight angrily.  He almost ran around to the other side to repeat the process, glaring at Raph as he did so.

            Leo and his damn interference.  Now Raph appeared to be having wet dreams about Donatello and that wasn’t at all what Don wanted.  The idea of any type of consensual relationship turned the genius off completely.  Raph would want his turn on top and Don wasn’t having that.

            Standing between Raph’s outstretched legs, Don barely caught himself in time to keep from simply ramming his length into his brother as brutally as possible.  The idea was so overwhelmingly erotic that Don’s cock sprang up, fully and gloriously erect.

            As calmly as he could manage, Don placed a liberal amount of lube into one hand and began to slide it over his cock.  The long, slow pulls were making him ache and throb, so to take his mind off of that, he leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base of Raph’s cock to the tip.

            Raph shivered and churred.  Don looked up and saw that Raph’s eyes were partially open.

            What was it his brother had said when Don told Raph his cock enjoyed the treatment that Don had lavished upon it?  Oh yes, that he had no control over that.  Don’s mouth twitched as a satisfied smile warred with his anger.  Raph had been right about that fact; he had no control over anything anymore.  The control belonged to Donatello.

            Sliding his entire mouth over Raph’s cock, Don began sucking and licking his brother’s erection, paying special attention to the sensitive tip.  Raph churred and twisted as Don worked, his drug addled brain convinced that he was experiencing nothing more than a dream fantasy.

            Don could tell when Raph was getting close to an orgasm.  His brother’s hips were thrusting up towards Don’s mouth and his cock grew hot and swelled outward.

            Lifting his mouth away, Don shoved his cock into Raph’s ass, shaking the table with the force of his thrust.

            Raph’s eyes snapped open and he grunted, lifting his head as he tried to pull his arms up.

            “What the fuck . . . ?” Raph yelled.  It took another moment to realize that Don was between his legs and that something was embedded in his anal canal.

            It took another moment for it to dawn on him that his cock was fully engorged.

            “Don!” Raph shouted in embarrassment.  “What . . . oh shit, did I do something ta myself?”

            Don bit his tongue to keep from giggling.  It was almost the same question each time; Raph was convinced that whatever was wrong with their situation had to be his fault.

            Rather than answer, Don grabbed Raph’s cock again and began to pump it.

            Raph’s mouth fell open in astonishment and he tried to sit up.  Pulling with his arms, he discovered that they had been restrained and when he looked back down, Raph saw that his legs were suspended in mid-air.

            “Stop it Don,” Raph growled.  “I don’t need your help with this, just let it go back down.”

            “I’m the one who made it go ‘up’ in the first place,” Don said, concentrating on bringing Raph to the edge again before he would allow himself to move.

            “Ya’ ain’t m . . . makin’ any sense,” Raph stuttered, trying to ignore what Don was doing to him.  It was too much like his forbidden dream.  “Why am I tied up?  I didn’t . . . I didn’t try ta attack ya’ did I?”

            Don faltered for just a second before continuing.  That was a new question.

            “No,” Don answered.  “The other way around.”  Unable to take the strain any longer, he pulled his hips back and drove forward, beginning a steady rhythm as he took his pleasure. 

            “I’m raping you,” Don told him.

            Raph gasped as Don began fucking him, finally understanding that the full feeling he was experiencing was his genius brother’s dick impaling him.

            “Get away, Don!” Raph shouted.  “Stop it!”

            Raph was panting and thrashing around on the table, unable to free his arms or legs.  Don ignored his pleas as he continued to move inside Raph’s body, but the worst was Don’s hand.

            Don’s hand on Raph’s still completely hard cock.  Raph’s traitorous penis was thoroughly aroused by Don’s actions and even as Raph tried to concentrate on backing off of his erection, Don’s cock hit something inside of him that had Raph seeing stars.

            Slamming the back of his head against the padded table, Raph cried out as he climaxed, his seed spurting across his plastron in hot, sticky ropes.

            Don released him then and began to drive into Raph faster and harder.

            “I told you I’d make you enjoy this,” Don said, grunting with exertion.  “I told you that you belong to me.  I told you that I’m in con . . . control.” 

            With a last, hard thrust, Don orgasmed.

            Raph’s hands curled into fists when Don buried his cock in Raph’s ass and shot his load.  Raph could feel the heat of Don’s come filling him and he ground his teeth in despair and frustration.

            Sucking in oxygen in huge gulping breaths, Don looked up at Raph’s face.  With all movement at a complete stop and his own afterglow settling in, Raph was quickly drifting off to sleep again.

            Don wiped his hand on Raph’s thigh and pulled his cock out of his brother.  He wasn’t as satisfied with this domination of Raph as he’d been before.  Even making Raph orgasm didn’t provide the same rush of power.

            It had been too easy this time.  Raph didn’t fight as hard; he didn’t struggle or bark at Don about how wrong this was.  He didn’t demand that Don let him go.

            Walking towards the head of the table, Don leaned down and stared at his brother’s face.  Unless he was mistaken, it appeared that the corners of Raph’s mouth were turned up, as though he were smiling.

            Don doubled both his hands into fists and struck his own forehead.  Raph enjoyed having Don hang out with him now.  Raph liked talking to Don now.  Raph trusted everything Don said and followed his suggestions even without the drugs.

            Raph was having sexual dreams about Don and he actually seemed to _want_ to have them.  Raph was beginning to want Don; had even been worried that his secret desire had caused him to try to push himself on his smart brother.

            Had it been like that all along?  Could Don have mistaken Raph’s gruff attitude and aggressiveness for disdain, when in actuality, Raph viewed Don with respect and admiration?

            That wasn’t what Don wanted; it wasn’t what had fueled Don’s imagination and driven him to distraction with need.

            Slowly opening his hands, Don placed them on the edge of the table next to Raph’s body.  His eyes darted back and forth as his brain began to work quickly, reviewing every feeling he’d had since Bishop had captured them.

            Lying strapped to a table in Bishop’s lab, struggling with all the power in his great muscles, Raph had drawn Don’s eyes.  But he wasn’t the only brother that Don had been transfixed by.

            His first thought upon waking was to look for Leo.  Leo his leader.  Fearless.  The brother exactly opposite of Raphael.

            While Raph struggled and fought, Don could see Leo systematically checking each of his restraints.  Silently, his concentration fixed, Leo worked on his bonds just as Raph had, but when Raph leaned back and cursed, Leo didn’t give up.

            Even as he calmly spoke to Bishop, Leo was continuing to test the straps holding him down.  So focused, so cold and calculating even as Bishop menaced Mikey.

            Just as Master Splinter arrived to save them, Don remembered seeing one of Leo’s arms begin to slip out of his bonds.

            Leo, the brother who expressed the most contempt for Don’s fighting abilities.  Leo who strutted about like the cock of the walk.  Leo who stood toe to toe with the more powerful Raphael and didn’t flinch.

            Leo, the brother who had callously stepped all over Mikey’s feelings and egotistically brushed aside the idea of a physical relationship with the youngest.  Leo who had then attempted to force his way into the infirmary to summarily order Don and Raph not to even think of becoming physical either.

            Don lifted a hand and stroked Raph’s cheek gently, smiling when his brother moaned.

            Maybe Don had been focused on the wrong brother.

TBC…………………….


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 2,798  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 19: NC-17

            Mikey was furious.  He really hated for any of his brothers to treat him as though he were some clueless kid and he especially hated that when he wanted to be taken seriously, Leo pulled the over protective older brother bit.

            It was all the more infuriating to have opened his biggest secret to Leo’s view and instead of treating the revelation with respect, Leo seemed more focused on busting up whatever Donny had going than in trying to understand what Mikey was telling him.

            Apparently, as far as Leo was concerned, Mikey was an inconsequential adolescent.  Maybe if he’d been the one born with the giant brain and the ability to cold shoulder Leo then his oldest brother would be interested in him.

            Mikey could be invisible for all Leo seemed to care.  The oldest took it for granted that Mikey would be there whenever Leo turned around and needed him.  The only time Leo really saw him was when Mikey practically begged for attention.

            Leo spent all of his time lately thinking about Raph or Don, or Raph and Don.  Well Michelangelo was pretty damned tired of being the invisible turtle. 

            Mikey had wanted an answer and he’d gotten it.  Leo was a priest with morals that reached the stratosphere and wings to match.  No way was Mikey ever going to be able to ascend high enough in his brother’s eyes to be noticed by him or important to him.

            That was fine, Mikey decided.  Better than spending every day wondering what Leo would think.  Better than having admitted to his Father that he had a crush on his oldest brother and then listening to Master Splinter tell him to move slowly before deciding that was a path he wanted to follow.

            The decision had been made for him and since everyone always figured that Mikey was going to take the easy way out, this time Mikey would accept that assumption without argument.

            Flinging himself onto the bed and pouting had seemed like a great plan when Mikey had entered his room, but once inside he found that he was too restless to just sit on his butt.  He slid a pile of stuff out of his way with his foot, looked at it for a minute, and then leaned over to start scooping things into drawers and boxes.

            In about five minutes flat, Mikey was on a cleaning frenzy that his room hadn’t seen since the day he first moved into it.

            He was so busy shoving the clutter around and tossing things into a big trash box that he didn’t hear the knock on the door.  A few minutes later when he turned around to push the box closer to the door, he saw Leo standing in the opening.

            Mouth pressed into a thin line, Mikey managed to squeeze out, “Ever heard of knocking?”

            “I did,” Leo said.  It came out hoarse so he cleared his throat.  “I guess you didn’t hear me.”

            “Not hearing you now either,” Mikey said, turning his back.  “Go bug Donny some more, he’s the one who has your total focus these days.”

            “I was paying attention to every word you said, Mikey,” Leo said defensively.  “You took me by surprise with that announcement; how did you think I would react?”

            Mikey spun on him.  “I ran through a lot of scenarios in my head, but having you say that my love would ruin the family didn’t make it into the top ten.”

            “Don’t distort my words,” Leo said.  “I said that it wasn’t safe for us to form that kind of attachment.  I’m sorry if that wasn’t what you wanted to hear, but I’ve always dealt honestly with you and I’m not going to change just to save your feelings.”

            Crossing his arms over his plastron, Mikey said, “That’s great, Leo.  Go ahead and mount your high horse so you can tell me how it’s morally wrong, or how it would break our family apart, or that the entire idea makes you uncomfortable.  The main point is I don’t really need to hear all of that again.”

            “I don’t want you to hate me, Mikey,” Leo said.

            “You don’t want me to love you either,” Mikey snapped back.  “I guess we’re at a stalemate.  Why don’t you go somewhere and meditate about it?  Somewhere that isn’t _here_.”

            He turned his back on Leo and went back to sorting through the accumulated piles that lay strewn around his room, making as much noise as possible.  Leo watched him for a few minutes, finally realizing that Mikey was too angry to willingly listen to anything his older brother might say.

            With a sigh, Leo backed out of the room and closed the door.  When he was gone, Mikey stood up straight and blinked his eyes a few times to clear the film of moisture on them.  Then he grabbed a book and flung it against the door as hard as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After his conversation with Leo, Don stood next to the examination table and studied Raphael for nearly an hour.  Running the tips of his fingers over Raph’s thick muscles still excited him; the idea of having such control over his brother’s superior strength was exhilarating.

            That odd clenching need in his gut was gone though.  Don knew that he could re-create the fire in his loins by waking Raph so that his brother would fight him, Don was just ambivalent about doing so.

            Don realized that this night was done as far as he was concerned.  His epiphany regarding Leo left him with no desire to play with Raph any longer.  However, there were still things that needed doing before the night could end and the first was to let Raph out of his bindings.

            Quickly releasing Raph’s wrists from the leather straps, Don moved to the end of the table and very carefully lifted his brother’s legs from the slings, draping them over the bottom edge of the table once they were free.

            He moved slowly enough so that Raph didn’t wake; the drugs in his system preventing him from noticing a light touch or gentle caress.  With infinite patience, Don cleaned the evidence of their sexual encounters from Raph’s body, noting with interest how his brother responded with a shudder or moan when Don touched his more intimate body parts.

            That suited Don’s purpose perfectly.  He needed for Raph to become aroused, just not on the exam table.

            One at a time, Don lifted his brother’s legs out straight and then bent them at the knee, working the circulation back into them.  Each movement caused Raph’s eyes to slip open and drift closed again; Don’s manipulations being too gentle to rouse him from the grip of the drugs in his system.

            When Don was certain that Raph would be able to stand on his own, he stepped around to the side of the table and called to him.

            “Raph, wake up.”

            Raph shook his head and grumbled something unintelligible without bothering to open his eyes.  Reaching between Raph’s legs, Don pinched the base of his brother’s tail.

            “Ow shit!” Raph yelped, his eyes flying open.

            Pressing his hands against the edges of the table, Raph tried to push himself upright.  Don grabbed one of his arms to help when it became obvious Raph didn’t have the motor function to do it himself.

            “What the hell am I doin’ over here?” Raph asked, blinking around the infirmary, the injury to his tail forgotten.

            Don was too intent on the last piece of his plan to bother tormenting Raph further and said, “I wanted to check something.  Come on; let’s get you back to your cot, you’re half asleep.”

            Bracing himself, Don took most of Raph’s weight as his brother slid off of the exam table.  They didn’t move for a minute as Raph waited for the room to stop spinning, but once he felt he had his equilibrium under control he walked back to the cot with minimal support from Donatello.

            As he sat on the cot, Raph looked up at Don and said, “I don’t feel so hot.”

            Don squatted in front of him, the concern on his face genuine.  Up to this point Raph had shown no ill effects from the drug cocktail that Don had been giving him.

            “In what way, Raph?  Can you describe how you feel?” Don asked.

            Raph slid a shaking hand over his face and eyeballed Don.  “Just really sleepy and kinda weak.  Donny, I ain’t been sayin’ or doing anything that’s offensive ta ya’, have I?”

            Curious as to how much Raph might admit with the drugs in his system taking away his natural reticence, Don said, “Of course not.  Did you think you might have because of something you’ve been dreaming?”

            “Yeah,” Raph said as his chin dropped towards his chest.  “I’ve been dreamin’ about ya’ a lot, Donny.”

            His eyes were drifting closed again and Don reached over to take both of his brother’s ankles in his hands to start lifting them onto the cot.  Raph nodded in acknowledgement and turned so he could lie down flat on his carapace.

            Standing slowly, Don allowed his fingers to glide up along Raph’s muscled legs until they reached the creases between thigh and plastron.  Raph’s eyes were closed and he sighed when Don touched the delicate flesh on his inner thigh.

            In a deep whisper, Don asked, “Do those dreams excite you, Raphael?”

            “Shell, Donny,” Raph half moaned as his legs opened wider of their own accord. 

            Sliding his fingers further, Don teased the gradually widening gap in Raph’s lower plastron.

            “Is this what you dream about?”  Don leaned in close to his brother’s face and Raph’s breath washed over his skin as he answered.

            “Yes.”

            The response was a low groan.  With a slight smile, Don pressed a kiss to Raph’s mouth and found to his surprise that Raph opened willingly, his tongue seeking Don’s almost before Don could reach out with his.

            Pulling away, Don said in a low, strong tone, “Touch yourself, Raph.”

            He backed away from the bed and eased onto the cot next to Raph’s, lying on his side and closing his eyes partway.  The camera that was focused on Raph’s bed would pick up Don’s form, but the clarity wouldn’t be sharp enough for anyone to see him speaking.

            “You need this, Raphael,” Don said.  “You’re so hard under your plastron that it’s painful.  Drop down and give yourself what you really want.”

            Raph’s hand moved down, rubbing his own scutes as it traveled to the partially freed erection showing through Raph’s plastron.  Stroking his fingers along the edges of his shaft, Raph finally dropped down completely with a loud sigh and quickly wrapped his palm around his cock.

            Don watched his brother jerk off; Raph’s churrs loud and enticing.  After fifteen seconds of that, Don gave his drugged brother another command.

            “Put the fingers of your other hand in your mouth and get them wet, Raph,” Don said.

            It took a moment for the words to process through Raph’s befuddled mind, but when they did he put two fingers into his mouth and sucked, wetting both completely.

            “That’s enough,” Don called.  “Now, while they’re nice and wet, stick your fingers in your ass.”

            Raph let out a puff of air from around his fingers, but didn’t remove them from his mouth.  The hand he was using to jerk himself off sped up and he began to churr.

            More forcefully, Don said, “Put your fingers in your ass, Raphael.  You want to do this with me, don’t you?  You want to pleasure your Donny just right, don’t you?”

            Raph’s fingers came out of his mouth with a wet pop and he moaned, “Yes.”

            Rocking back on his carapace, Raph lifted one hip and slid both of his fingers inside his entrance.  He would have hurt himself if not for the fact that Don had raped him so many times during the night that Raph’s anal canal was already loosened.

            Don didn’t have to tell Raph what to do after that; his brother was actively searching for the sweet spot inside his core.  It was only when Raph started to moan Don’s name that the purple banded brother interrupted.

            “No, Raph.  Keep your voice down; this is our secret.  You can’t use words,” Don told him quickly.

            Raph bit his lower lip to keep from speaking, but that didn’t stop the sounds of his churrs and moans.  His cock was glistening with precome and Raph’s hand was nearly a blur as he worked to bring himself off.

            Just as Raph cried out his climax, Don leaped to his feet and rushed to stand next to his brother.  Come splattered across Raph’s hand, arm, and plastron as Don began shaking him.

            “Raph!  Raph, wake up!” Don shouted, appearing both frantic and frightened for the camera that was recording them.

            Breathing hard, Raph’s eyes snapped open and his head turned from left to right before he focused on Don, who was standing over him.

            “D . . .Donny?” Raph asked, his heart racing.

            “You have to stop,” Don said.  “Please Raph, you’re hurting yourself.”

            Confused, Raph tried to sit up and only then realized that one of his hands was tightly gripping his now flagging cock and the fingers on his other hand were buried up to the last knuckle in his rectum.

            “Oh shit!” Raph yelped, turning almost the same shade of purple as Don’s mask.

            He jerked his hand away from his dick but before he could remove his fingers, Don gripped his arm tightly.

            “Slow,” Don warned.  “Pull them out slowly so you don’t do any more damage.”

            Quivering with embarrassment and shame, Raph carefully extracted his fingers as Don cautiously guided him.

            “I’m so sorry, Raph,” Don murmured.  “I fell asleep.  I’m so, so sorry.”

            “It’s okay, Donny,” Raph said, not wanting Don to feel any guilt over the contemptible display Raph had just given him.

            “It isn’t okay,” Don said.  “I was supposed to monitor you.  Relax now, okay?  Don’t move; I’m going to get something to clean you up.”

            He stepped away to grab a box of sanitary cleansing towels.  When he returned, he saw that Raph had begun to fall asleep again.

            With a slight smile, Don made a great show of wiping down his brother’s arm, plastron, and both hands.

            “I need to check to see if you hurt yourself,” Don said, more for the benefit of the camera than Raph, who wasn’t conscious enough to hear him anyway.

            Lifting Raph’s knees, Don pushed them in opposite directions to open a space between his brother’s legs.  Very gently, he wiped around Raph’s puckered entrance and pretended to carefully examine him with a small pencil flashlight.

            Placing Raph’s legs back into a comfortable position, Don covered the lower half of his body with a blanket and moved out of camera range.  Washing his hands, he let the film run for a half hour while he disassembled the set up on the examination table and locked away the objects he’d used to bind Raph.

            Once every bit of evidence, including the extra cameras, had been cleared away, Don stopped the tape on the camera pointed at Raph’s cot.  Removing the small tape cassette from the housing, Don set it down on his desk and then walked back over to stand next to Raph.

            Touching Raph’s plastron lightly, Don leaned over and pressed a kiss to his brother’s mouth.  Raph mumbled something as their lips separated and then he turned his head away.

            “Don’t worry, Raph,” Don said with a smile.  “I won’t abandon you completely; it’s just that I have another challenge to look forward to.”

            Placing his mouth close to the side of Raph’s head, Don whispered, “Maybe I’ll play with both of you at the same time.  Would you like that Raph?  Maybe I’ll arrange for you to get a little revenge on dear, overbearing Leonardo.”

            Giggling slightly, Don patted Raph’s shoulder and moved back to his desk.  He had a few hours left before the drugs in Raph’s system wore off.  It was more than enough time for him to create a movie masterpiece that would fool the staunchest of doubters.

            While he worked on that, Don would begin planning his next coup.  Leonardo would be a much more worthy adversary; already suspicious and wary, it would take a near miracle for Don to take him.

            Or a stroke of brilliance.  Laughing lowly, Don started running his playback.  Leaving things to chance or relying on miracles wasn’t necessary when you had genius and Donatello just so happened to be one.

 TBC…………………


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 5,347  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 20: R

            Raph watched in stupefied horror as the film from the previous night played itself out on the small television inside the infirmary.

            He had awakened that morning to the sound of Donatello scribbling in one of his notebooks.  Raph hadn’t said anything for a few minutes; he just lay there watching his brother and enjoying the concentrated look on Don’s face.

            Other than being more tired than he should have been after a full night’s sleep, Raph felt pretty good.  That was until he’d started to sit up.

            A stab of pain in his lower regions had him gasping and that had caught Don’s attention.  When Don rushed over to help him, Raph could tell that his brother knew exactly why Raph’s ass hurt.

            Raph’s first words were, “What did I do?”

            From the tortured expression on Don’s face, Raph knew that his brother didn’t want to answer that question.  Raph’s hand tightened on Don’s arm and he’d asked again in a voice not open to refusal.

            So Don had told him, apologizing profusely for allowing it to happen.  Raph had brushed aside his brother’s guilt and had then remembered that Don had said he was going to film Raph sleeping.

            “Did ya’ tape it, Don?” Raph had asked.

            That question was met with the same concerned silence.  At that point Raph wasn’t in the mood to worry about Don’s sensibilities and he had insisted, despite his brother’s protests, on watching the film.

            Raph had sat through thirty minutes of watching himself sleep before he’d become impatient.  He could see that Don was hoping he’d give up on the rest of the tape, but right then Raph’s temper had started to boil over.

            “Fast forward it,” Raph had said through gritted teeth.  “Ya’ know what I want ta see.”

            The tone was enough to tell Don that his brother was deadly serious, so he’d done as asked.

            It was like a watching a train wreck; Raph couldn’t pull his eyes away from the horror that unfolded on the television screen.  Don sat to one side of him, silently observing the film and carefully avoiding even a glance in Raphael’s direction.

            Don had spent the remainder of the night editing the tape so that it would match the story he’d told Raph.  He hadn’t really wanted to have to show the film to his brother; the tight rope of lies and deceptions Don was walking on was quite thin, one misstep could break Raph.

            The last thing Don wanted to do was to destroy Raph’s spirit; it was his spirit that excited the genius.  Don had decided not to mention the tape and if Raph remembered and insisted on seeing it, then Don would rely on his intellect to do damage control if it became necessary.

            Leaning forward, Don stopped the tape at the point where he’d finished examining Raph’s rectum.  Though he’d had the volume turned down low, the sound of Raph’s ecstasy and Don’s shouts had seemed to fill the room.  The current silence was almost deafening.

            Don waited, saying and doing nothing as Raph processed what he’d just seen.  After a few minutes, Raph shifted  ever so slightly on his chair.

            “I didn’t say anything?” Raph asked in a small voice.

            Don knew what was worrying him; it was the reason Don had made sure that Raph didn’t call out his name.

            “No,” Don answered.  “The tape picked up nothing and I didn’t hear anything.  I should have; I should have been awake to stop you.  I only sat on the cot so I could be close enough to observe your eye movements and I suppose the lack of sleep finally caught up to me.  That’s no excuse though.  What happened was my fault; I was responsible for your well-being and I failed to keep you safe.”

            “I don’t care,” Raph said in a stronger voice.  When Don sat forward to answer, Raph held his hand up and stopped him.  “Let me finish.  I do care that I’ve been doing that ta myself, I just don’t want ya’ ta beat yourself up about me doin’ it last night.  In fact, I think I needed ta see it for myself.  I think part of me wasn’t buying into that sleep disorder stuff ya’ were spouting ‘cause I never heard of it before.  Now it makes more sense ta me.”

            “You could have hurt yourself and it would have been my fault,” Don repeated remorsefully.

            He’d had so much practice at looking and sounding like a concerned brother that putting the correct intonation into his voice wasn’t at all difficult.

            “Ya’ know, before I saw that I wouldn’t have thought it was possible ta do something like that in your sleep,” Raph said as though he hadn’t heard Don.  His eyes still had a slightly glazed look to them as he continued to stare at the blank television screen.

            “People without sleep disorders are known to walk, talk, and even eat when they’re asleep, Raph,” Don said, carefully watching his brother’s face.

            “What I did ain’t the same kinda thing,” Raph snapped, coming out of his daze.

            “What you acted out was more severe because you _do_ have a sleep disorder,” Don stressed to him.

            “But why the shell am I doing _that_?” Raph demanded as he finally turned and looked at Don.  “Why ain’t I jumping out of bed and hitting something?  Ya’ say I’ve got this sleep disorder that makes me act out, so why ain’t I just trashing my room?”

            Don could see that Raph was working himself up, the agitation and confusion about what was happening to him making him angry.

            “Raph, listen to me,” Don said.  “Will you listen, please?”

            Don’s gentle touch on Raph’s arm kept his brother from bouncing out of his chair.

            “What is manifesting itself in your RBD is normal frustration; it just isn’t the same kind that drives your anger or impatience during the hours when you are conscious,” Don explained, pausing to give Raph the opportunity to interact with him and thus avoiding sounding like a lecturer.

            “Then what the hell other kind of frustration is it?” Raph demanded.

            “Sexual,” Don said flatly.  As Raph stared at him, mouth slightly open, Don asked, “Raphael, do you masturbate?”

            “What the fuck kind of question is that?” Raph asked in a loud voice.  He shook Don’s hand loose from his arm and pointed at the television.  “What the hell did ya’ just see me doing?”

            “That isn’t what I meant and you know it,” Don said calmly.

            Waiting, Don watched as Raph breathed through his mouth, obviously upset by the question.  Don was guessing now with regard to something he’d never thought about before, but judging by Raph’s responses, Don felt like he was on the right track.

            “I masturbate,” Don continued matter-of-factly when he saw that Raph wouldn’t answer.  “When a young male wakes in the early morning hours to a fully erect penis, his first natural instinct is to touch himself.  Discovering that it is a pleasurable feeling, he’ll continue until he orgasms.”  Chuckling softly, he added, “That usually doesn’t take long.”

            Growing serious again, Don said, “That process is a necessary step towards maturity and shouldn’t be denied.  It isn’t something to be ashamed of and I can guarantee you that both Leo and Mikey succumb to their needs on a regular basis.”

            Raph might have found the entire discussion thoroughly embarrassing if not for the fact that Don delivered his speech in exactly the same tone as when he told them about the weather forecast.  The lack of emotion and judgment went a long way in easing Raph’s misgivings.

            “I thought ya’ said the sleeping problems were caused by my drinking.  Are ya’ trying ta tell me now that it’s because I don’t jerk off on a regular basis?” Raph asked incredulously.

            “It’s not quite that simplistic,” Don said, “but both of those things are parts of the problem.  A good orgasm releases powerful endorphins that help your body and mind to relax.  Without that assistance people oftentimes find that they can’t sleep or can’t stay asleep.”

            “I’m sound fucking asleep here, Don,” Raph rasped, jerking his thumb towards the television.  “I’m so fuckin’ asleep that I don’t even remember ya’ waking me up ta stop what I was doing and I sure as hell don’t remember doin’ this shit in the first place.”

            “I told you that’s only part of the problem,” Don said.  “Tell me honestly bro’, do you feel some sort of shame in giving in to your needs?”

            Up until recently, Raph had rarely resorted to masturbation to ease sexual urges, preferring a cold shower or a good, long run.  He figured that with limited options, he’d rather not allow himself that kind of habit.  With the onset of the erotic dreams and the strange new awareness of Donatello, Raph discovered that he had to jerk off to keep his desires hidden.  He found it to be degrading at best.

            “Seems like a weak sort of thing ta do,” Raph mumbled.

            “I see,” Don said.  “My belief is that because you won’t consciously give in to your natural impulses, your mind and body take over while you’re unconscious.  Your subconscious dream state takes care of the need for you.”

            A fleeting mental picture of Don straddling him was quickly swatted from Raph’s mind.

            “I ain’t ever had a need ta have something shoved in my ass Donatello; conscious, unconscious, or subconscious,” Raph said with a scowl.  “I don’t swing that way.”

            “Then bear with me while I try to reason this out,” Don said, his brow furrowed in thought.  He was very glad he’d spent so much time reading countless psychology publications.

            Raph watched his brother and waited.  As he did, Raph found his eyes drawn to Don’s neck.  With his head cocked to one side, a long expanse of Don’s muscular olive green skin was visible.

            Unable to blink, Raph’s eyes trailed down to the center of Don’s throat and he stared, mesmerized, as Don’s pulse danced there.  Raph absently wondered what Don tasted like and how the tiny beating pulse would feel if he were to press his tongue against it.

            Raph’s tail stiffened in reaction to the erotic imagery and he shifted to relieve the pressure, the movement reminding him of his sore ass.  This sudden new and unwanted carnal lust for Don was probably a contributing factor to Raph’s problem, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to tell his brother any of that.

            “Raph,” Don began, “you know we’ve all seen a lot of unusual things occur between consenting adults when we’re topside.  Humans engaging in all manner of kinky behavior, both heterosexual and homosexual.”

            “Don’t even go there,” Raph warned.  “Just ‘cause I seen some guy with a dick buried in his ass don’t mean I want one in mine.”

            Don hid a smile as the previous night’s conquests flashed through his mind.  Better to push that aside before he spoiled everything by becoming aroused.

            “I’m not implying that you do,” Don said.  “What I am implying is that you’re aware of the fact that the receiving partner in those male-on-male interactions is enjoying a state of heightened ecstasy because inside his anal cavity is a thin wall separating it from a bundle of nerves called the prostate.  Remember when I asked you if you were trying to massage yours?”

            “I ain’t ever in my life thought about doing that ta myself,” Raph argued adamantly.

            “Not _consciously_ ,” Don said, “but you know about it and you also know that pressing against the prostate will supposedly cause a man to orgasm more quickly and with a greater intensity.”

            “Just ‘cause I know don’t mean I want ta try it,” Raph insisted.

            “You would if you were attempting to jerk off as fast as possible,” Don said bluntly.  “You’re repressing yourself sexually, hence the frustration.  In your sleep you attempt to remedy that by masturbating, but your subconscious is arguing with you that it’s shameful.  The internal argument makes it more difficult for you to reach climax as you act out the ‘dream’, so you’re doing the only thing you can think of to end it quickly.”

            Raph laced his fingers together and put his hands atop his head.  “Ya’ do realize that makes me sound all kinds of fucked up.”

            “Not fucked up,” Don said.  “Simply out of balance.  The alcohol is still a contributing factor to your sleep disorder; the stress of our lives, the difficulties you have with Leo are all causes for why you don’t reach the paralyses state of REM.  You start to dream in order to deal with your sexual frustration and because you aren’t paralyzed, you act out the solution to your need in the most satisfying way that you know.”

            “When ya’ explain this shit it sounds real logical,” Raph said.  “So here’s the million dollar question; how do I stop doing this ta myself?”

            “Through medication,” Don answered.

            Raph’s hands came down, curling into fists as he set them on his thighs and leaned towards Don.  “Ya’ know damn well I don’t like taking stuff; not even aspirin.”

            Don smiled.  “Yes, Raph, after all of these years I do know that.  Unfortunately, this is a situation that requires you take something unless you want to keep sexually abusing yourself in your sleep.”

            “If I stop drinking, won’t this RBD shit go away?” Raph asked.  “Ain’t that what ya’ said?”

            “I said we’d need to experiment to find out if that was causing the problem,” Don clarified.  “We will too; you and I.  The display last night tells me that we need to give your body more time to regulate itself from your last dose of alcohol.  We’ll try the medication so that you can experience true REM.  I think about one week to start with; then we’ll take you off the medication and I’ll observe your behavior while you sleep.”

            “So if I don’t start messing with myself then I can stay off the drugs for good?” Raph asked.

            “No alcohol, no drugs,” Don said.  “Just don’t get aggravated if we have to experiment a little before we get it right.”

            “Donny, anything’s better than what I did ta myself last night,” Raph said.  “I don’t want anybody else ta know I’m having ta take medicine ‘cause of my sleep problem.”

            “I’m afraid they’ll have to know,” Don said.

            “That’s my personal business, Don,” Raph said angrily.

            “It would be except that it could affect the family,” Don told him.  “You could have a reaction to the drug, it could have a side effect, any number of things.  They’ll have to know because I can’t be glued to your shoulder twenty-four hours a day.  Besides that, Leo is going to have to break into a drug store to get what I need.”

            “Fuckin’ Leo,” Raph growled in a low voice, his eyes squeezing shut.

            “I’m sorry that he happens to be the best at that sort of thing,” Don said.

            Opening his eyes, Raph glared at Don.  “What happened ta me last night don’t leave this room.  Ya’ can tell them ya’ verified that I have a sleep disorder and need medicine, but don’t ya’ fucking dare give out any details.”

            “Doctor patient privilege,” Don said with a soft smile.  “Details are not necessary for them to know.”  As far as Don was concerned, keeping any mention of sex away from the other three members of his family suited his purposes just fine.

            “That tape,” Raph began before clearing his throat.  “That tape don’t need ta be seen by anyone else either.”

            Don reached over and popped the miniature cassette from the player and handed it to Raph.

            “I don’t need it,” Don said.  “That’s the only copy.  Do what you want with it.”

            Raph stood up slowly and crossed the room to a shelf where Don kept candles and matches.  Breaking the cassette in half, he dropped it into a metal waste basket and then struck a pair of matches.

            Dropping them on the cassette, Raph added a wad of paper towels and nodded in satisfaction when the fire momentarily flashed up over the edges of the can.

            Looking across the room at Don, Raph said, “Let’s get those meds tonight.  I don’t ever want ta do that ta myself again.”

            “The medicine is only a piece of the solution,” Don said.  “At some point you’ve got to stop repressing your natural sexual needs.  I can help you talk through that problem if you’ll let me.”

            He got up and moved over to where Raph stood.  Don wasn’t sure what got into him, but he suddenly felt the need to torture Raph just once more.

            Stepping well into Raph’s personal space, Don reached out and gripped his brother’s forearms, placing himself so close to Raph that their plastrons were nearly touching.  Don looked up into Raph’s face and smiled wistfully.

            “I don’t claim to have all of the answers, Raphael,” Don said softly.  “But I know how to listen and how to keep my mouth shut.  I also give a damn about your welfare.  Okay?”

            Raph suddenly found it difficult to breathe.  Don’s dark eyes swam with lustrous depth, his musky scent making Raph dizzy with desire.

            It was great for Don to say Raph had to stop repressing his sexual needs; what his genius brother didn’t know was that Raph’s greatest need was Don himself.

            “Okay,” Raph answered, his voice just a bit shaky.  “I’m gonna . . .  I’m gonna go grab some breakfast.”

            Don slowly released his brother but made no other move.  Raph continued to stare into his face; Don’s lips drawing his gaze and holding it.

            “I’ll join you as soon as I put some things away,” Don said.  “I’m sure the others will have a lot of questions and it would probably be better if I answered them, just to keep them off your back.”

            Raph licked his lips and managed to step back towards the door.  “Thanks bro’.  I owe ya’.”

            Don’s smile grew bigger as Raph unlocked the door and left the infirmary.  “No bro’, you don’t,” he murmured under his breath, greatly pleased with himself.

            Before venturing out of the infirmary, Don made sure Raph’s fire had completely destroyed the tape.  Spraying the entire room with an air freshener removed the odor of burnt plastic and any residual traces of scent left over from the prior evening’s sexual abuse.

            The strong smell of frying bacon assailed Don’s nostrils when he stepped out of the infirmary.  Voices told him he would find at least part of his family in the kitchen.

            When he walked through the door Don saw that his entire family, including his Father, was present.

            Master Splinter looked up as his fourth son entered the kitchen.  Raphael had told them nothing other than he had slept well, but Master Splinter could see that his son was withholding something.

            Breaking his fast with a simple bowl of rice and a cup of tea very early in the morning was Master Splinter’s usual routine; he rarely joined his boys at breakfast.  He had not planned to change that habit this morning, knowing that Donatello would come to him to report his findings regarding Raphael.

            However, when Master Splinter had entered the usually empty kitchen he was greeted by Michelangelo.  His youngest seemed as cheerful as he normally was, smiling at his Father while offering him a bowl of freshly made rice and a cup of tea.

            Master Splinter sat down at the table rather than returning to his room, eating in silence as he watched Michelangelo flutter around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the rest of his family.  While he cooked Michelangelo talked, his conversation both lighthearted and frivolous, as though he hadn’t a care in the world.

            His Father could see that his eyes were a little too bright and his laughter a little too strained.  Something had happened to upset his youngest son and Master Splinter could guess what that was.

            When Leonardo joined them a quarter of an hour later, Master Splinter’s suspicions were verified.  Michelangelo wished his older brother a good-morning without looking at him; handed Leonardo a cup of tea and responded to the ‘thank-you’ with a mumbled ‘you’re welcome’.

            Sipping his tea, Master Splinter watched as Leonardo sat down at the table in a position where he could watch Michelangelo.  It was obvious that the eldest wanted to speak to his brother and equally as obvious that Michelangelo was avoiding him.

            With a soft sigh, Master Splinter thought about how he had counseled Michelangelo when his son had revealed having a ‘crush’ on Leonardo.  He had told Michelangelo that if he pursued that desire there was a real possibility he would be hurt, but that as his Father he would not forbid the attempt.

            Somewhere inside he had known that Michelangelo would meet defeat.  Leonardo was much too goal-oriented and focused to entertain the concept of pairing off with a brother.  It was not in his mental make-up to do anything that might be injurious to his team.

            Master Splinter was silently reviewing the ramifications of the disagreement between those two when Raphael had walked into the kitchen.

            Michelangelo practically swarmed the red banded turtle, insisting Raphael sit down and accept a plate of food.  Although Raphael looked tired, his eyes had widened when Michelangelo began placing plates and bowls in front of him, all filled with every manner of breakfast item.

            “Damn Mikey, I can’t eat all this,” Raphael had protested.

            Michelangelo had merely patted his shoulder, saying, “You need your strength dude.  Eat as much as you can.”

            That was when Leonardo had leaned forward and asked how Raphael felt, receiving the answer that he’d slept well.  That was all anyone could extract from him as he tackled his breakfast.

            Now Donatello had joined them and the atmosphere in the kitchen shifted once again.  Raphael appeared nervous, Leo sat up expectantly and Mikey’s frantic movements slowed perceptibly.

            Of them all, Donatello seemed the most unaffected this morning.  Master Splinter knew his son hadn’t had much sleep, but rather than appearing tired, Donatello was almost jaunty.  It was obvious he was pleased about something and Master Splinter could only assume it was because his smartest child had made a discovery.  Donatello was always happiest when he had learned something new.

            “Good morning, my son,” Master Splinter greeted him.  “Raphael tells us he slept well and Michelangelo has decided to treat us to a breakfast bounty.  Please sit down; we are all curious as to your findings.”

            Don sank into a chair furthest from his Father and then glanced up in surprise as Mikey set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.  A second later, a plateful of bacon and eggs sat next to the cup.  Don could see that Mikey had made enough food to feed a small army and knew instantly that his youngest brother was very upset.

            “Thank you, Mikey,” Don said, flashing a smile at the orange banded turtle.

            “Anytime dude,” Mikey said, returning the smile with one that was a little too manufactured.

            “Last night you told me you believe that Raph has a sleep disorder,” Leo began, going straight to the point.  “Does that account for all of his symptoms?”

            Don took a sip of coffee, enjoying the aroma and the slight sense of impatience he was picking up from his oldest brother.

            “Yes it does,” Don said finally.  “Just before Raph was going to turn in for the night I gave him a mild muscle relaxant.  It was meant to do nothing more than take his mind off of any minor aches or pains he might have so that he’d fall asleep faster.  What happened was very telling; he practically fell asleep in my arms.”

            Raph grunted and sat back in his chair.  “I meant ta ask ya’ about that, ‘cause I didn’t remember getting into bed.”

            Don nodded.  “You aren’t getting a restful sleep because your REM isn’t functioning properly, which makes you exhausted enough to fall asleep quickly.  It’s the quality of sleep that’s telling here, not the quantity.”

            “I get it,” Mikey interposed.  “It’s like when I go on a video game marathon and don’t sleep for a couple of days.  I start getting dizzy and forgetting stuff.”

            “Or you walk into a room and don’t remember why you went into it in the first place,” Leo offered.

            “Yes,” Don said, pleased that his explanation was being swallowed so easily.  “Raph’s body never enters sleep paralysis, a necessary part of the REM process.  Neither his mind or body are at rest; though for all intents and purposes he’s completely unconscious.  During that period of time, he is acting out his dreams.”

            “Acting them out in what way, my son?” Master Splinter asked.

            Out of the corner of his eye, Don saw Raph’s face freeze.  His eyes however, those brilliantly flashing golden orbs, were pleading with Don.

            Never having had Raph beg him for anything made Don’s entire spirit soar.  The feeling of power was overwhelming and it seemed like, for the first time in Don’s life, he was truly _alive_.

            “Walking around, lifting weights, even trying to go for a ride on his motorcycle,” Don answered.  “Things from regular life that filter into dreams can be done while asleep.  It’s not safe, nor is his attempting to function or more especially try to fight while suffering from sleep deprivation.”

            “Donny thinks he knows why I started having this sleep problem,” Raph cut in, hoping to pull everyone away from wondering how he acted out his dreams.  “He thinks maybe our mutation makes us allergic ta alcohol.”

            “Alcohol withdrawal to be exact,” Don said.  “Granted, Raph’s drinking is limited, but we have no idea how long it takes our bodies to process alcohol and rid our systems of its effects.  That along with other stressors are key components of RBD, the sleep disorder that I believe Raph to have.”

            Don couldn’t resist looking directly at Leo when he said ‘ _stressors’_ and was rewarded when he saw Leo’s mouth press into a thin line.

            “If Raphael avoids alcohol, will this sleep disorder disappear?” Master Splinter asked.

            “That’s our hope,” Don answered.  “In the meantime, I think Raph should take a medication that specifically deals with RBD and he agrees with me.  I did a lot of research on the subject last night and I feel comfortable with trying this.”

            “What kind of medication?” Leo asked.

            “It’s called Clonazepam,” Don said, looking at Raph.  “We can start with a very low dosage and increase it only if it appears necessary.  It can sometimes cause withdrawal symptoms, so I don’t want to give you any more than you absolutely need.”

            “That’s fine by me,” Raph said.  “Ya’ already know how I feel about having ta take anything in the first place.”

            Turning back to Leo, Don said, “You’ll have to break into a drug store and get this for us as soon as possible.  I’ll print out a fact sheet for you so you’ll have the full name and a picture to go by when you’re trying to locate it.”

            “I’ll go tonight,” Leo said.

            “Very good,” Master Splinter said as he stood up from the table.  “There will be no practice today, my sons.  Donatello, you have had little sleep in the last few days; please finish your breakfast and take this opportunity to rest.  Leonardo, I would like to speak with you when you are done here.”

            The brothers watched in silence as Master Splinter left the kitchen.  Don took a bite of egg and waited for the real inquisition to begin; he was sure that pressing one of Leo’s buttons regarding Raph’s stress level would have Leo prepared to jump all over him.  His big brother was not one to walk away from a challenge.

            But Leo did.  As soon as Master Splinter was gone, Leo’s eyes returned to Mikey.  The youngest was leaning against the kitchen counter eating a piece of toast with scrambled eggs rolled into it and studiously ignoring Leo.

            A strange stillness settled over the four of them.  Raph glanced up at Don, flicked his eyes over to Leo, and then looked back with a furrowed brow.  Don shook his head just the tiniest bit and shrugged.

            After a few minutes, Leo drained his cup and left his chair.  Setting the cup in the sink, Leo walked over to Mikey and stood directly in front of him.

            Don grinned into his coffee cup.  The little drama that was unfolding between Mikey and Leo was doing him a huge favor.  A distracted Leonardo was a Leonardo whose defenses had cracks in them.

            “Mikey, this breakfast is wonderful,” Leo said, his voice low.

            From where he was sitting, Don could see Mikey’s eyes slowly lift to meet Leo’s.  The look he gave his oldest brother was stony at best.

            “Yeah?  How would you know, you didn’t eat any of it.”  Mikey stared at Leo, his manner defiant.

            “Please don’t be like this,” Leo said.  “You are still my brother and you mean everything to me.”

            “No I don’t,” Mikey returned.  “Being leader is the only thing that has any meaning to you.  You wanted the controls; well you’ve got ‘em bro’.  In the dojo or in a fight I’ll follow your lead the best I can, but that’s all you get.  Deal with it.”

            Pushing away from the counter, Mikey shoved his shoulder into Leo’s, brushing him aside.  Mikey cast an enigmatic glance towards Donatello as he strode out of the kitchen, but he said nothing to either Don or Raph.

            Leo stood completely still for several minutes, his back turned to the table where his two middle brothers sat.  Don continued to eat, studying Leo’s posture and demeanor.  It appeared that his brother’s focus had shifted completely away from Raph and Don.  As far as Don was concerned, that was just perfect.

            In fact, it was going to make things almost too easy.

            Finally Leo straightened and pulled his shoulders back.  Without a word, he too left the kitchen, presumably to meet with Master Splinter as requested.

            As soon as he was out of hearing range, Raph pointed his fork at Don and said, “Ya’ know what’s going on.”  It was a statement of fact.

            It was also a question asked in the way Raph had of letting Don know he’d better supply an answer.

            Placing his fork carefully on his plate, Don said, “Apparently Mikey has certain feelings for Leo that aren’t what could be categorized as brotherly.”

            “You’re shitting me right?” Raph asked in surprise.  Was it possible that he wasn’t the only brother experiencing those kinds of desires?

            Don’s eyes narrowed.  It wouldn’t do for Raph to get his hopes up or to start fantasizing about advancing his own agenda.

            “It’s just an educated guess,” Don said.  “Whatever happened, Leo nipped it in the bud, and rightfully so.”

            Standing, Don took his dirty dishes to the sink and deposited them.  Stretching and yawning, he glanced over at Raph, whose eyes were staring into the bottom of his cereal bowl.

            “I’m going to take Master Splinter’s advice and grab some shut eye,” Don said.  “I’ll be in my room if anybody needs me.”

            Passing his brother, Don resisted the urge to touch him.  Keeping Raph in a state of doubt and self-disgust meant that his brother’s focus was completely internalized.

            With all three of his brothers concentrated on their own personal dilemmas, Don found himself with a clear field to his ultimate goal.

            The fact that Mikey was probably going to get hurt in the process was a truth that Don had come to accept.  He would just have to find a way to make it up to him.

TBC………………


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,166  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 21: R

            Alone in the kitchen after the rest of the family had gone, Raph eased into a more comfortable position in his chair.  The breakfast Mikey had cooked was plentiful, thoughtful, and probably damned good, but Raph’s rear hurt too much for him to enjoy the meal.

            He ate a fair amount of it anyway because if he didn’t, Mikey would be more upset than he already was.  His youngest brother was always a ball of energy and especially so when unhappy about something.

            Eating what his little brother had cooked was the best Raph could offer Mikey by way of support.  He and Mikey had completely different temperaments and when the youngest was having difficulties, the last family member he would choose to turn to would be Raph.

            The reverse was also true.  Sharing anything personal with Mikey was an invitation to teasing or worse, the leaking of said information to other family members and friends.

            Up until today Mikey’s relationship with Leo was of a different ilk.  Leo was always Mikey’s first choice when the youngest needed a sympathetic ear.  Amazing as it seemed to Raph, Leo seemed to take Mikey’s problems more seriously than anyone else did.

            There had been a time when Leo and Raph were very close and had shared their secrets with each other.  The best of friends, they did everything together because they were of the same mindset.  Then Leonardo had been chosen to lead them and he’d changed.

            Everyone, including Leo himself, thought that Raph’s rebellious attitude was because he’d been passed over for the leadership role, but that was not the case.  Raph was happy for his brother; he knew how hard Leo had worked for his title.

            The change in position and the added responsibility slowly turned Leo into someone Raph no longer recognized.  Where Leo had once delighted in sharing adventures with Raph, he’d started to limit their outings and to insist that Raph not do certain things, or to only do those things that were a part of Leo’s directives.

            Raph didn’t like it much and he especially didn’t like how Leo refused to listen to his suggestions, often brushing aside Raph’s words with a disdain that was infuriating.

            Thinking back on those things, Raph began to empathize with how Donatello was feeling.  Having Leo think that Raph was jealous of him and wanted his job wasn’t quite the same as Don’s belief that all of his brothers ridiculed his abilities as a ninja.

            With Mikey out of the question and Leo no longer the same person, the only member of his family Raph felt comfortable talking to was Don.  He found out very quickly that talking to his smart brother was infinitely satisfying.  Raph could vent his feelings to someone who listened sympathetically and offered sound advice.  Don never _told_ him what to do; rather, he usually put forth a range of several solutions for Raph to choose from.

            Raph discovered that Leo frequently went to Don as well to talk through his frustrations.  It surprised Raph, he could have sworn that Leo would either talk to Master Splinter or meditate rather than admitting to a brother that he needed any kind of help.

            When Don announced his intention to accompany Raph on a patrol with Casey, Leo’s reaction gave Raph a little thrill of satisfaction.  Whisking Leo’s precious Donny out from under his older brother’s thumb seemed like a great opportunity to stick it to the control freak.

            Having Leo constantly dogging them after that just seemed to prove Raph’s point.  If not for Mikey, the questions and suspicions from Leo would have been worse.  It was now that Raph understood how Mikey had worked to draw Leo’s attention.

            If Don was right and Mikey had feelings for Leo, then Mikey was probably hurting pretty badly over the way Leo had pushed him aside.  Mikey would need to talk and he couldn’t go to Master Splinter because their Father would take Leo’s side.

            Mikey’s obvious choice would be Don.  It came to Raph just how much they all, including their sensei, depended on the genius.

            Donatello was their core; ever present, always consistent and evenly balanced.  Without him, Raph would feel very isolated.

            Raph pushed back from the table with his mind made up.  Despite Don’s enigmatic words about Leo being right to turn Mikey away, Raph was going to take a big chance and tell Don exactly how he felt.

            Words played through Raph’s head; “ _I won’t judge you_ ”, “ _I give a damn about your welfare_ ”.  Don’s words, all relayed in a tone so unlike that of a brother.  It had to mean that Don was thinking about him in another way as well.  It was in the way Don touched him, in how Don seemed to want to be near Raph, and in the closeness they were both experiencing.

            Raph was coming to understand something significant from the last few days of being in almost constant company with Don and that was that the purple banded turtle was Raphael’s whole world.  Everything that Raph could want in a friend, a brother, a companion, and a lover were wrapped up in one neat olive green package.

            All Raph needed to do was to find a way to open Don’s heart the way that Raph’s had been opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Don thought he was going to take a nice long nap but a tap on his door interrupted him as he was removing his gear.

            “Come in,” he called out, untying his mask and setting it on the bedside table.

            He glanced up and was surprised to see Mikey standing there.  His youngest brother wore a purposeful look as he stepped into Don’s room and shoved the door to close it.

            “I know you understand what Leo told you about me last night,” Mikey said, staring at Don as though daring him to deny it.

            Sitting on his bed, Don remained calm and relaxed, trusting in his non-confrontational attitude to illicit as much information as possible from his brother.

            “He seems to be concerned about your feelings towards him,” Don replied.

            “I got mad and left before I heard how you answered him,” Mikey said, “so I don’t know what else he said about me.”

            “Is that a question or a statement, Mikey?” Don asked.  His brother’s mind worked in fascinating ways sometimes and Don was curious as to what Mikey was leading up to.

            Raph had been on his way to Don’s room when he saw Mikey go inside.  Leo was still with Master Splinter and Raph figured out that his guess was correct; Mikey needed to talk and was taking the first opportunity that presented itself so that he could do so.

            Their conversation would probably help Raph understand where Don stood on the subject closest to Raph’s heart at the moment, so he felt absolutely no qualms in parking himself just outside of Don’s room.  As fortune would have it, Mikey hadn’t shut the door completely and Raph could hear everything that was happening inside quite clearly.

            “I wanna understand where Leo is coming from,” Mikey said.  “I want to know how to get him to be more open to my feelings.”

            Don studied him for a moment.  “At breakfast you didn’t sound as though you had any desire to ever speak to him ever again, Mikey.  Was that all show?”

            Mikey shifted from foot to foot.  “No,” he admitted.  “That was ‘cause I’m really pissed at him.  He was so worried about you and Raph getting it on that he just blurted out what I told him in private without even thinking about my feelings.”

            “Leo isn’t used to us hiding things from each other,” Don said.  “Maybe your declaration threw him for a loop and he grabbed onto the one concept that’s been drilled into him since our mutation, that the team comes first, not the individual.”

            “Yeah, I kinda figured that out for myself,” Mikey said.  “He likes my company, Donny.  I can tell he likes to spend time with me and I think I’m really good for him.  How do I get him to think about himself just this once?  You gotta know where I’m coming from; you and Raph have the same kinda special feelings for each other, don’t you?  How did you get Raph to be open to having a relationship?”

            Raph’s breath caught and he leaned closer.  Had Mikey learned something about Don that no one else knew?  Mikey always did have a way of gleaning information and insight into their innermost thoughts and feelings.

            Don stood up slowly, holding Mikey’s eyes with his dark gaze.  “Raphael and I don’t have any type of relationship beyond that of being close brothers.”

            Mikey’s brow furrowed.  “But . . . the way you stare at him sometimes seems as though you can’t get enough of looking at him.  It’s the same way that I look at Leo.”

            “ _I doubt that_ ,” Don thought.  Aloud he said, “You’re confusing a strictly clinical study of Raph’s behavior with desire.  Of course I’ve been watching him more closely than usual; I’m trying to determine when he’s lucid and when he might be having a lost time episode.  His posture, his balance, even the way his walks will tell me when I need to be concerned.”

            “What about wanting to spend so much time with him?  That was happening before he started having any problems,” Mikey insisted.

            “That was prompted entirely by my own misplaced need to prove something to both Raph and Leo,” Don said.  “Trying to show them that I wasn’t helpless by running around with Raph and beating on people was a little childish, but I was hurt by their lack of trust.  I thought you understood.”

            “Yeah.”  Mikey looked down at the ground, his manner sheepish.  “That’s what I told Leo, too, every time he started freaking out about you wanting to hang with Raph.  I just thought, you know, that I was picking up _more_.”

            “Mikey,” Don said, taking a couple of steps towards his brother to get him to look up.  “I’m afraid your desire for Leo has colored your view of everything else around you.  You’re usually very astute when it comes to this sort of thing, but I’m fairly sure your personal interest is what distorted your comprehension of my relationship with Raph.”

            “I was sorta hoping you guys would break new ground so I could point out to Leo that being with me wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Mikey said expectantly.

            Don put his hands on Mikey’s shoulders and shook his head.  “I’m sorry, bro’,” he said, “but I have to go with Leo on this one.  I know it’s frustrating to have no natural sexual outlet, but turning to one of your brothers is just too problematic.”

            Eyes wide, Mikey said, “I don’t know why, we’d still all be brothers and I wouldn’t love anyone less just ‘cause I love Leo a little more.”

            “Mikey, do you even understand what it is that you’re asking for?  The type of intimacy that’s involved?” Don asked.

            “I’m not five,” Mikey proclaimed hotly.  “As hard as it is to believe, I actually do know what goes where.”

            Don was shaking his head again.  “That isn’t what I meant, but it does illustrate my point very well.  Intimacy doesn’t always imply sex.  The kind of closeness that comes from a physical relationship makes a person possessive and protective all at once.  If the two of you got together that way, should we go into battle, Leo isn’t going to be able to disassociate himself from his feelings for you.  Do you grasp my meaning?  In situations where he would normally trust you to hold up your end of a fight he’d instead try his damndest to be near you.  He’d forget his duty to the team and he’d forget his job as leader.  If Leo can’t concentrate during a fight, someone could get killed and more than likely that someone would be Leo.”

            “If I can manage to stay focused during a fight then he sure as heck can,” Mikey said.  “I’ve had these feelings for him for a while now, Donny.  We’ve gotten into plenty of fights and I don’t spend the entire time looking over my shoulder to make sure he’s okay.”

            “That’s because the only thing you have to concentrate on is your job,” Don told him.  “In a fight, Leo’s mind is subdivided; he has to hold up his end of the battle, but he also has to know where each of us is and what we’re doing.  His brain becomes a super computer calculating odds and movements; he’s planning different scenarios down to the nth degree.  One tiny slip, one break in that famous concentration, and we’re all doomed.”

            “Why does he have to do all of that by himself?” Mikey asked, his tone agonized.  “Why can’t we all take a piece of that burden?  Maybe if we didn’t shove it all on Leo’s shoulders he could have something meaningful for himself.  I’d take care of him, Don.  I’d take care of him for the rest of his life so that he always felt loved.”

            “I’m sure you would, Mikey,” Don said, giving his brother a gentle smile.  “The only problem with your proposal is that it wouldn’t work.  There can only be one leader; one person directing the course of events.  Anymore would cause confusion, controversy and questions during times when we can’t afford to have any of that distracting us.”

            “So you’re telling me that you haven’t ever thought about being with one of us?”  Mikey searched Don’s eyes, his own carrying a desperate plea.  “You’ve never thought about being with someone in a real relationship; having someone to hold at night instead of just sleeping alone for the rest of your life?”

            Don shrugged, taking his hands from Mikey’s shoulders.  “The idea of finding a woman and having a normal love life has certainly entered my mind.  But where would I find one who would want to be with a mutated turtle, or live our dangerous lifestyle, or spend her life in a sewer?  As for satisfying my lustful needs by having an affair with a brother; never.”

            Closing his eyes, Raph tapped the wall with the back of his head as his hands curled into frustrated fists.  There was his answer; Don wasn’t going to be open to the advances Raph had just been on the verge of making.

            Raph should have been happy that Mikey had saved him a great deal of embarrassment, but he was actually a little angry at his youngest brother.  Maybe if Mikey hadn’t been so impatient; if he’d gone slower and waited for the problems with Raph’s health and Don’s inferiority complex to subside, his approach to Leo wouldn’t have been met with such stoic opposition.

            If Leo was open to being in a sexual relationship with Mikey, then the odds that Don would be more open to one greatly increased.

            Raph couldn’t stand to hear anymore and pushed away from the wall, going to his room and shutting the door silently.

            Mikey stepped back, preparing to leave.  Don had not been as helpful or encouraging as Mikey would have liked, but at least his brother had been honest.

            “You know what, Don?  All of that stuff you said makes really good sense to me, honestly it does.  The problem is that I still feel the same way about Leo and I know how much he needs me.  Someday the rest of you are gonna get clued in that being with each other is our only option and ‘cause I know that will happen, I’m not giving up,” Mikey said.

            “How will you deal with the hurt, Mikey?” Don asked.  “Being in denial and continuing a pursuit that’s destined for failure is only going to pile misery on top of pain.”

            “That’s the difference between us, I guess,” Mikey said as he grasped the door and pulled it open.  “You see this as a no-win situation and I don’t.  That’s why I beat you at video games; you give up too easily.”

            With a flash of his trademark smile, Mikey exited the room.

            Raph was seated on his weight bench when he heard Mikey’s final words to Don.  Lifting his head, he listened as Mikey shuffled past his room and bounded downstairs as though nothing at all was bothering him.

            Thinking about what Mikey had said started to make Raph wonder.  Don’s answer to Mikey’s dilemma wasn’t what Raph had wanted to hear, but why the shell should that mean it was time for Raph to hang it up?

            He should have known Mikey wouldn’t stop trying to be with Leo; Mikey was absolutely no quitter when his mind was fixated on a goal.  That was what Raph needed to do, look toward the goal and not let himself be bogged down by hurdles along the way.

            All Raph needed to do was to find a way to soften Don up to the idea of being with one of his brothers.  Don had told Mikey he’d thought about having a normal love life; who was to say that sharing himself with Raph wouldn’t be normal?  What about them was exactly normal anyway?

            Unlike Mikey’s situation, neither Raph or Don were the team’s leaders.  Raph had already spent a lifetime watching Don’s back, a shift in their relationship wouldn’t change the dynamics of the team one iota.

            Don liked to spend time with him, Raph could tell.  Despite what the genius had said to Mikey,  being with Raph wasn’t just about trying to prove himself a fighter worthy of the title ‘ninja’.

            If Don appreciated Raph’s strength and forcefulness on the battlefield, he would certainly find it satisfying in the bedroom.  Once more an image of Don straddling Raph’s erection, face flushed with desire, rose in Raph’s mind.

            Somehow, someway, Raph would get his brother to be more open to the concept of being his lover.  Maybe if he could just give Don a taste of what it would be like, the genius would want it all.

            Whatever it would take, Raph wasn’t going to figure it out sitting on his sore ass.  He did his best thinking when he was moving around.

            Leo was going out tonight to break into a drugstore and get the medication that Don said Raph needed.  That was peachy, but Leo sure as shell wasn’t going alone.

            When the time came, Raphael was going to tag along with big brother.  Even the minor bit of action involved in watching Leo’s back would be preferable to this inactivity.  With any luck, something would happen to stimulate Raph’s imagination and he could come up with some sort of plan to win Don over.

            Raph was pretty much willing to try anything.

TBC………………….


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,354  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 22: R

            Leo was just about to exit the lair when Raph came striding up to him.

            “I’m going with ya’,” Raph said purposefully.

            Eyeing his brother, Leo said, “Maybe that’s not such a great idea.”

            “Ya’ ain’t going alone,” Raph told him.  “You’re the one who is always blasting us about goin’ out by ourselves so I don’t need ta tell ya’ why someone needs ta watch your back.  It ain’t gonna be Mikey ‘cause he’s pissed off at ya’ and Don’s still sleeping.  So ya’ got me or ya’ don’t go.”

            “You need that medication tonight,” Leo reminded him.

            “Right.  So stop arguing and let’s get out of here,” Raph said.  “If it’ll make ya’ feel better, ya’ can order me ta stay put and then after ya’ leave I’ll disobey ya’ and follow.  That the way ya’ wanna do this?”

            “Not particularly,” Leo answered.

            Without another word he opened the door and moved out into the sewers with Raph on his heels.  They ran in silence for some time before Raph decided he’d had enough of that.

            “Where are we going?” Raph asked.

            Leo glanced over at him.  “The drugstore on Fairmont.  We haven’t hit that one in a while and the last time I checked, they hadn’t upgraded their security.”

            “Makes sense,” Raph acknowledged.

            Another mile passed beneath their feet before Leo spoke again.  “Don said some things that made me think I should apologize to you.”

            Raph grunted; his eyes focused straight ahead.  “Nah, I’m used ta ya’.  Maybe ya’ should save it for Donny.  We both been underestimating him and he’s been feeling it.  Nobody wants ta be pigeonholed the way we did ta him and a smart guy like Donny don’t want anybody thinking he can’t hold his own with the rest of us.”

            “You’ve become enlightened,” Leo said mildly.

            “Let’s just say I’m more awake ta things than I’ve ever been before,” Raph told him.  “Don havin’ ta work so hard just ta get us ta acknowledge him made me kinda open my eyes.”

            There was another interval of silence.  The pair had settled into a slow run, both just happy to be out and moving.

            It was Raph who once more opened the conversation.  “What are ya’ gonna do about Mikey?”

            Leo’s mouth pressed down into a firm line.  “Donny told you?”

            “After that show ya’ put on this morning I got curious,” Raph said.  “If it’ll make ya’ feel better, he told me the bare minimum.”

            “Mikey’s going through a phase,” Leo said.  “If he wanted something reasonable I’d humor him until it passed, but this is too far outside the bounds of propriety.”

            “So you’re just going ta wait him out?  I don’t think treating this like the common cold is gonna work, bro’,” Raph said.

            “What would you suggest I do?  Have sex with my brother?” Leo asked sarcastically.

            “No wonder he’s pissed at ya’,” Raph said.  “Ya’ can’t even hold an intelligent conversation without taking it ta the extreme.  What’d ya’ do, give him some long ass lecture about how you’re the all mighty Leonardo and ya’ gotta be above that sort of thing?”

            “I did him the courtesy of giving him a logical reason for why it wasn’t a good idea for us to be involved in that way,” Leo said hotly.

            “Smooth move,” Raph snapped.  “Ya’ wanna know what Mikey actually heard, since ya’ obviously don’t know how his mind works?  He heard, ‘I can’t be with ya’ because of my position in the family’.”

            Leo looked over at him, not understanding his point.  “So?  That’s what I was trying to tell him.”

            “And then he translated it ta Mikey speak,” Raph continued.  “In his head it came out ‘I might be open ta that kind of relationship if I wasn’t worried about letting sensei down.  Being the leader is more important ta me than ya’ are.’”

            “I did not say anything like that,” Leo protested.

            “Ya’ really are self-involved ain’t ya’, Leo?  All of the time Mikey spends with ya’ and I still understand him better than ya’ do,” Raph laughed shortly.  “Shall I tell ya’ the different stages he passed through?  First he was hurt and upset at bein’ rejected, then mad as hell, and then . . . shell, what’s that word . . . aloof.  The way he was acting this morning; sorta like ya’ didn’t exist anymore.”

            “He was talking to me again after lunch,” Leo pointed out.

            “Of course he was,” Raph said with exasperation.  “That’s the teaser stage, the one where he makes sure ya’ understand how much ya’ like having him around.  He’ll start pointing that fact out ta ya’ too, ‘cause all ya’ did was give him some obstacles ta overcome.  Did ya’ ever say ‘Mikey, I ain’t interested in having sex with ya’ ‘cause the idea turns me off’?  Or better, ‘I’m into women’?”

            “No,” Leo admitted thoughtfully.

            “Ri~ght,” Raph said.  “All ya’ managed ta do is hurt his feelings for a little while and then make him start thinking of ways ta prove you’re wrong about the whole leader thing.”

            “I thought I was letting him down easy,” Leo said.

            “Ha!” Raph’s bark of laughter startled Leo.  “Ya’ didn’t let him down at all with that open ended piece of shit explanation.  Ya’ usually do a better job of thinking things through.  What’s the deal Leo, ya’ wanting ta leave your options open?  Maybe ya’ got a secret thing for Mikey after all?”

            “You should know _me_ better,” Leo said with disdain.

            “Maybe it ain’t Mikey,” Raph went on as though Leo hadn’t spoken.  “That it, ya’ leaving yourself a way out ‘cause you’re hot for a different brother?  Ya’ got a thing for Donny?”

            Leo didn’t even slow down.  “Don’t be ridiculous.”

            “Must be me then,” Raph taunted.  “That explains a lot of things; why ya’ always dog me, all of them arguments ya’ start, ya’ sitting up waiting for me at night . . . .”

            Leo ground to a halt, grabbing Raph’s arm and pulling him to a stop as well.

            “Shut your mouth,” Leo snapped ferociously.  “You are turning a serious situation into a complete farce.”

            “It _is_ a fucking joke,” Raph retorted.  “No wonder Mikey still has his hopes up.  Ya’ can’t answer a single question with a straight answer.  Ya’ didn’t start acting all weird until I took Don away from your control.  So ya’ tell me right now Leo, do ya’ have the hots for Donatello?”

            Leo’s eyes narrowed.  “Is this why you volunteered to watch my back tonight, so you’d get the chance to ask me that?”

            “Actually, I needed ta get out ‘cause I was feeling claustrophobic,” Raph said.  “This just turned out ta be a good opportunity ta ask the question.  By the way, you’re doing a damn fine job of dodging it, but I don’t give up so easy.”

            “Tell me this Raph, since you’re so determined to play twenty questions,” Leo said.  “Have you been spending so much time with Don because you’re trying to keep him away from me?”

            Now that Raph had started this line of questioning he had to follow through, even if some of those questions hit close to home.

            “No,” Raph answered flatly.  “That first night when he wanted ta go with me and Casey had nothing ta do with me; that was all Don.  Granted, the way ya’ took it got me fired up and I wouldn’t have let him back out ‘cause I wanted ta rub your face in it.  That’s being honest; let’s see ya’ do the same for my question.”

            Raph waited, watching as Leo debated on answering him.  The delay might be because Leo felt like as leader he shouldn’t have to account for his actions, or just because he resented anyone questioning his motivations.

            The third possibility was that Leo really did have a thing for Don, maybe as strong as the one Raph had come to acknowledge.  Raph wasn’t sure how he’d react to an admission of that sort, but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be pretty.  He could already feel the heat in his blood from just the anticipation of Leo’s answer.

            Raph was also pretty sure that if he let loose he’d give away his secret and he really didn’t want to do that.

            Leo’s head lifted as he fixed Raph with a haughty stare.  “I have no sexual feelings or desires towards any of you.  Does that satisfy your curiosity?  Was that answer straight forward enough?”

            “Yeah,” Raph said, thinking to himself, _“I didn’t have those feelings a week ago either.  Shit happens.”_

            “Can we get this task done now?” Leo asked.  “Breaking and entering may be necessary but it’s not my favorite thing to do.”

            Raph waved a hand towards the tunnel.  “Lead on,” he said, his voice lightly mocking.

            Another couple of miles took them to the ladder that led to an alley between the drugstore and a dry cleaner’s.  To ensure a quick escape, Raph left the manhole cover slightly ajar after he climbed up through the opening.

            Leo stood back and ran a practiced eye over the building.

            “Well?” Raph whispered.

            “Looks the same,” Leo answered, pointing towards the second floor.  “I’m going in through the third window from the left.  Ten minutes to get in, disable the drugstore’s alarm and then get back behind the pharmacy counter.  After that maybe another ten, give or take, to find what I’m looking for.  Don added a couple of other things to his wish list.”

            “Ya’ got any idea how much this stuff costs?” Raph asked.

            “Don looked it up,” Leo said.  “I’ve got enough.  I’ll put the money under the cash register like last time.”

            “We’re probably the only burglars in New York who actually pay for what we take,” Raph said.

            Leo started up the side of the building.  “Our honor shouldn’t suffer because we are forced to do things in an unconventional way.”

            “Tight ass,” Raph muttered under his breath.

            “What was that?” Leo asked, reaching the window.

            “I said don’t forget ta call me if ya’ run into trouble,” Raph told him.  “I might take a little stroll.”

            “Watching my back means you stay put,” Leo said.

            As Leo slipped through the window, Raph called, “Make sure ya’ don’t grab poison by mistake.”

            Leo’s glare made Raph chuckle, so he added, “I bet ya’ wish ya’ knew more about drugs so ya’ could find something in there that’d make me obey your commands without question.”

            Raph wasn’t sure Leo even heard that last sentence since he was already gone from view.

            After Leo disappeared, Raph walked to the end of the alley and pressed himself into the shadows as he surveyed the street.  His conversation with Leo was enlightening but it didn’t get him any closer to solving his problem on what to do about Don.

            There was one other person out tonight, a man who was leaning against a wall on the street corner.  After a couple of minutes, the man was joined by a couple of guys wearing baggy jeans and hoodies.  A short conversation ensued, after which the man handed over a small packet in exchange for some cash.

            The man grinned into the dim streetlight as his customers left and Raph recognized him.  It was a small time drug dealer named Benny, no last name.

            On any other night Raph would have hassled him enough to make Benny pick up stakes for the evening.  As far as drug dealers went, Benny was one of the more honest types.  He didn’t deal to kids, he charged a fair rate, and his stuff was good quality.

            The Turtles didn’t bother him overly much because if he was gone, the really bad ones would take his place.  It was the rule of the street; supply and demand.  Until the demand was gone, the most Raph’s family could do was exert some control over the supply.

            It wasn’t the best possible world, but compromise was something that Raph had learned to live with.

            As he watched, Raph saw another man sidle up to Benny.  This one was covered head to toe in what looked like rags and old blankets.  One of the many homeless who wandered the streets, this man had succumbed to the lure of drugs over alcohol so that he could blot out the reality of his existence.

            Benny barely glanced at him.  The customer knew what he wanted and his money was out so that there would be no delay in getting his fix.

            Raph didn’t understand the allure but then he’d been taught to fight ever since he was small.  Resorting to drugs as a way to fast track life was just an unnatural concept to him.

            Sure, he had enjoyed the occasional buzz that came with drinking a few beers with Casey, but Raph could live without it.  Laughing to himself, he realized he didn’t have a choice.

            One of the reasons he never drank overly much was that he didn’t like to lose sight of what was going on around him.  In his world, that was a good way to die.

            And as much as Raph hated the idea of having to take any type of medication, especially on a regular basis, the concept of having episodes of lost time didn’t appeal to him.  In fact, that would be the worst possible thing that could happen to him because he’d never be allowed to go out into the world again.

            He sure as shell wouldn’t trust himself to protect his brothers in a fight.

            Shifting, Raph moved his eyes to other sections of the street and also checked the rooftops.  The night was quiet and the area deserted other than Benny and his occasional customer.

            If it weren’t for Donny, Raph might never have known he was afflicted with such a strange illness.  Don was damn special and Raph couldn’t think why he hadn’t seen that before now.

            Hearing a noise, Raph looked up and saw that it was only a pair of pigeons settling in for the night.  At least, one of them was trying to; the other seemed to have something else in mind as it continuously stroked its beak across the first one’s feathers.

            _“Kinda like me and Don,”_ Raph thought morosely.

            Only he hadn’t made any kind of move toward Don because his brother’s words to Mikey had stopped Raph cold.  That, after all, was the main reason he’d tagged along with Leo tonight, Raph needed to think of a way through Don’s barriers.

            All Raph wanted was one chance.  He wouldn’t use words; words were Don’s ammunition of choice.  Raph preferred to put his passions into motion and he was sure that if he could just hold Don in his arms and kiss him that Don would forget all of his antiquated arguments about how brother’s shouldn’t be lovers.

            Only Raph knew that Don was no pushover.  He’d known that before Don had made the effort to prove himself to his brothers.  Raph hadn’t ever meant to treat Don like he couldn’t take care of himself; it was just that the purple banded Turtle wasn’t as aggressive as his three siblings.

            If Raph had recognized his desire for Donny that night they’d fought the Purple Dragons, Raph wouldn’t have consumed any beer at Casey’s, he would have worked towards getting Don drunk and loosened up a bit.

            That made Raph smile.  How cliché of him to think about getting Don drunk and then taking advantage of him.

            Just like his teasing Leo about using drugs to make Raph obedient.  Mister high-and-mighty morals wouldn’t do that even if old Fearless knew what to get.

            Leo wasn’t like Raph; he didn’t know people like Benny by name.  He didn’t spend as much time in the streets listening to the pushers, pimps, and addicts.  Raph knew things about certain drugs that even Don probably didn’t know.

            Raph’s eyes stopped moving and became fixed as an idea started to form.  Certain drugs that took away inhibitions; drugs powerful enough to overcome someone’s personal willpower.

            Drugs that would allow Raph to settle Don onto his carapace and willingly accept Raph’s overtures.  Even accept it when Raph played out his deepest desires.

            Looking up again, Raph spotted the laundry hanging from a line across the street.  Leo had been gone for less than fifteen minutes and if Raph moved quickly enough, his brother would never know he’d left his post.

            Borrowing the shadows, Raph darted across the street and shimmied silently up a fire escape.  He grabbed a couple of sheets from the clothesline and then wrapped himself in them once he was on the street again.  Digging into his belt, he came up with the cash he usually carried for emergencies.  Knowing that Benny wouldn’t look at anything other than the money, Raph bent over and adjusted his stance so that he’d appear to be just another homeless junkie.

            Fifteen minutes later Leo deftly swung out of the window he’d entered the drugstore through.  He took the time to close everything behind him so no one would find his entry point and then glanced around before descending.  Not spotting Raph didn’t worry him; Raph’s job was to stay invisible.

            When his feet touched down in the alley, Leo expected to see his brother, but there was still no sign of him.  Frowning, Leo started towards the street.

            “Hey, ya’ done shopping now?” Raph asked, stepping out from behind a trash container.

            “Yes,” Leo said, hiding his momentary concern.  “Let’s go home.”

            Since Raph didn’t seem inclined to talk, Leo kept his thoughts to himself.  Raph had already expressed his point of view towards the way Leo had handled the recent difficulties with both Don and Mikey.  Raph’s words and his tone might have carried a touch of derision, but they still gave Leo plenty to think about.

            When they got back to the lair, Raph said, “I’m going a couple of rounds with my punching bag.”

            “It’s after midnight,” Leo pointed out.

            “Wonder of wonders; ya’ can tell time,” Raph said.  “I ain’t an invalid just ‘cause I’ve got a sleeping disorder.  This is early for me and I ain’t going ta bed until I’m tired.”

            “Don will probably want to give you this medication right away,” Leo told him, digging into his belt and holding up a bottle full of pills.

            “He can come get me when he’s ready,” Raph said.  “It ain’t like I’m going all that far.”

            Striding towards the dojo, he didn’t bother to look back to see if Leo was going to push the issue by pursuing him.  Apparently his brother had other things on his mind; when Raph reached his punching bag, Leo was nowhere to be seen.

            That was good because Raph was feeling jittery and edgy.  Curling his hand into a fist, he threw a hard right into the bag, momentarily visualizing Leo’s smug face.

            Following that with a left banished Leo’s obnoxious voice from his head and let him focus on what he had done earlier.  The idea was only half congealed when Raph acted on it, partly because the opportunity would have slipped through his fingers once Leo finished his task in the drugstore.

            For a moment he teetered on the edge of giving up on his plan and running to the bathroom to flush his purchase.  Surely what he wanted to do was pure insanity; it totally broke the trust that Raph and his brothers had sworn an oath to uphold.

            “Do ya’ want ta be alone forever?” Raph whispered as he grunted through another hard hit.  “Do ya’ want ta dream about Donny for the rest of your life until you’re so old the only thing keeping ya’ company is regret?”

            Don would forgive him, Raph was sure of it.  Don would forgive him because Raph would show him how right it was for them to be together.

            By whatever means necessary.

TBC……………


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Word Count: 3,993  
> Summary: Donatello is slowly being devoured by an obsession.  
> Rating for part 23 Final: R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This provocative preview image was created for this story by the very talented Sherenelle.  
> 

            Leo chose not to argue with his brother’s retreating back, instead going to look for Don.  He found the genius in the infirmary, his laptop open, and a pad of paper next to it filled with Don’s distinctive scribble.

            Don sat up as Leo walked towards him.  “Did you have any problems locating the Clonazepam?”

            Leo handed the bottle to him and then set the rest of the medications from Don’s list on the table.

            “Raph’s working his temper out on the punching bag,” Leo said.  “He said for you to call him when you’re ready to give him his medicine.”

            “I figured we should start with a half milligram,” Don said absently before looking at his brother.  “What temper?  Did you two have an argument?”

            Leo shook his head.  “Not really.  I think the enforced inaction is getting to him.  He did take the opportunity to put in his two cents worth about my situation with Mikey.”

            “I only told him that Mikey had a more than brotherly interest in you,” Don quickly explained.  “Raph saw what happened during breakfast and wanted to know what was going on.”

            “That’s all right, Donny,” Leo said.  “Things were bound to come out; Mikey told me that he’d even talked to Master Splinter about his feelings.  When I spoke to Master Splinter today, he acknowledged that Mikey had come to him.  I explained to sensei how what Mikey wanted was not possible.  Master Splinter agrees with my assessment.”

            There it was, on Leo’s face and in his posture.  That iron control over himself and now even over their Father.  Making decisions for all of them and expecting that his word was law.

            Don understood how he could have missed it before; after all, Raph was the more vocal, more volatile of the two.  Everything about the red banded turtle drew the eye; everything he did or said oozed machismo.

            Raph was the first to dart into a fight; Raph was the first to _start_ a fight.  He kowtowed to no one.

            No one except Leonardo.  Fearless leader.  The brother who held the true power in their home.

            Don wanted to take it from him; he wanted to shake Leo’s iron control.  He wanted to hear Leo beg that Donatello not rape him.  Don wanted to see Leo’s tears just as he’d seen Raph’s when his brother realized that Don was calling the shots and there wasn’t a damn thing anyone could do about it.

            “Mikey came to me after breakfast,” Don said slowly, watching Leo’s face for visual clues.

            The only sign Leo gave that the subject was sensitive to him was a tiny tick along his jawline.  It was much more than he normally gave away, and Don was secretly pleased to have found a tiny split in his brother’s armor.

            “Why?” Leo asked, leaving the question open and general in order to garner as much information as possible.

            Don wanted to laugh; Leo didn’t even put conscious thought into his efforts to maneuver and manipulate.  It was all a part of his ingrained training and Don was going to enjoy every second of Leo’s fight for control.

            “Most of our conversation was in confidence,” Don said, pursing his lips.

            He spent a moment contemplating how much he would tell Leo.  His brother waited patiently, saying nothing as he let the silence gain weight.

            “Mikey is trying to find a way to overcome the obvious difficulties surrounding the relationship he wants to have with you,” Don finally said.  “He refuses to accept the notion that the type of love he wants is not something he can have with his brother.”

            Leo’s arms crossed over his plastron, the pose indicating both his stubborn resolve and an unconscious desire to intimidate.  It sent a shiver of desire down Don’s spine.

            “Raphael believes I handled my conversation with Mikey incorrectly,” Leo said.

            “Hmm,” Don hummed, “he rarely agrees with you on any subject anyway.  Was he more specific than that?”

            “Yes actually,” Leo answered.

            He was a little surprised by Don’s response; he sounded more like the supportive brother of old, the genius that Leo relied on as a confidant.  It was possible that Mikey’s assessment was correct; Raph had something that Don needed for a short period of time but now Don would return to normal.

            “He thinks I left a door open for Mikey,” Leo added.

            “Did you?” Don asked, curious as to Leo’s motivations.

            “Not intentionally,” Leo said.  “I was honestly more concerned about the situation with Raphael and hearing Mikey’s confession made me wonder if perhaps he wasn’t the only brother in the lair having those types of feelings.”

            Don would have been more concerned at the direction the conversation was taking if he hadn’t already spoken to Mikey about this subject.

            “Apparently Mikey had the same notion,” Don said.  “He seemed to think that Raph and I were bedding each other and that I might have some idea of how to get you on board with the same kind of deal.”

            “What did you tell him?” Leo asked.

            Unable to resist a shot at his brother, Don said, “That Raph and I _weren’t_ bedding each other.”

            Leo closed his eyes and then opened them a minute later.  “I suppose I deserved that.”

            “No you didn’t,” Don said, trying to sound contrite.  “Mikey’s revelation was undoubtedly a major  shock to you and your mind leaped to a logical conclusion with regard to something you didn’t understand about my relationship with Raph.  It’s just that you were wrong there, and you were too off balance to handle Mikey correctly.”

            Leo took a deep breath.  “I’ll have to remedy that before it gets any further out of hand.”

            “I’d say so,” Don agreed.  “I did tell him that incest wasn’t a particularly good way to handle his sexual angst.”

            “Maybe it _is_ a phase,” Leo said absently.

            “Something you told Raph?” Don guessed, seeing the far off look in Leo’s eyes.

            Leo nodded and then decided to change the subject.  Dropping his pose, he pointed at the medication he’d brought back to the lair.

            “Is this stuff going to work?” Leo asked.

            Don stared at the bottle, rolling it between his fingers as he answered, “It should.  Our clinical responses are the same as that of a humans to other medications we’ve taken.  Of course it all depends on whether Raph takes the proper dosage regularly.”

            “He will,” Leo promised.  “I’ll make sure of it.”

            The forceful sound of his voice made Don look up.  Leo’s eyes were on the bottle, a tenacious expression on his face.

            It had all been there for Don to see if he’d ever really opened his eyes; the self-assured stance, the stony gaze, the unwavering purpose.  All of Raph’s twisting and fighting was nothing but bluster when compared to Leo’s steadfast will.

            Don pressed his thighs together to staunch the sudden flash of desire.

            Raph was the physically stronger of the two, but Leo was the one who exuded the most dominance.  It emanated from every pore in Leo’s body; it danced across his skin like a powerful electric charge.

            The type of omnipotence that rolled off Leo acted like an intoxicant to Donatello; one that left him aching and twitching with need.

            “You know, if he doesn’t want to take it you can’t very well shove it down his throat,” Don observed mildly, although the fantasy of Leo doing just that danced behind Don’s eyes.

            “Resorting to his kind of physical violence is hardly the answer,” Leo said, choosing to take Don’s statement literally.  “There are ways to keep Raph in line.  Taking away certain privileges such as his shell cycle amongst them.”

            “You’d be treating him like an errant child,” Don said.

            “He often behaves like one,” Leo told him dryly.

            Don pursed his lips.  “There are other ways to treat his petulance that wouldn’t result in a temper flash fire,” he said.

            “Is that what you’ve been learning about Raph?” Leo asked.  “The better way to deal with his outbursts and insubordination?”

            “Possibly,” Don said cautiously, warning signals activated in his brain.

            Leo was a dangerous and astute adversary; it would not do for Don to let his guard down simply because he was beginning to see his oldest brother in a different light.  Leo was staring at him appraisingly.

            “If I wanted you to apply what you’ve learned about our brother towards assisting me to direct Raph’s energies in a more productive way, how would you feel about that?” Leo asked.

            “If you’re asking has he revealed any secrets that you could use against him, I couldn’t tell you that,” Don countered.  “It wouldn’t be ethical or appropriate.”

            Leo had begun shaking his head partway through Don’s response.  Reaching over to grab a stool, Leo pulled it around in front of Don and perched on it, leaning towards his brother after he was seated.

            “I’m not asking that you break a trust,” Leo assured him.  “I would never do that.  What I want is the benefit of your insight into what influences and motivates him.  Something more . . . advisory.”

            Don’s brain was moving at lightning speed.  Leo had never asked him for his ideas on the things that drove his brothers; Don was the technical guy, not the one with the keen insight.  That expertise belonged to Mikey, but Leo wasn’t on his youngest brother’s good side any longer.

            Funny to already see how much Leo needed Mikey.  Even funnier to realize that Leo was finally grasping that fact and rather than going to Mikey to deal with it, Leo was attempting to establish a work around.

            Don actually had no problem with that; in fact it was going to play right into his hands to have Leo suddenly need him so much more.

            “Ah, the general is working to understand his troops?” Don quipped, thinking of Sun Tzu, the ancient Chinese commander that Leo tried to emulate.

            Leo flashed a rare smile.  “Making fun of me, Donny?”

            The teasing tone threw Don off his stride for a moment.

            “Maybe a little,” he admitted.

            “You have to know that you are the brother I most rely on,” Leo said, growing serious once more.  “You have always been my anchor.  It isn’t just the fact that we need you to deal with the technical aspects of our life and missions; it’s the fact that I don’t have to worry  or wonder about what you’ll be doing during a battle.”

            “Other than possibly getting my butt kicked,” Don tossed out, not quite able to let it go.

            “I won’t argue that with you since from your viewpoint it’s valid,” Leo said.  “That’s the viewpoint that counts and all I can promise to do is work harder to ensure you don’t feel that I’m disparaging your abilities.”

            “Not by simply humoring me, I hope,” Don said.

            “No, I think you know me well enough to know that I’m not capable of that type of subtlety,” Leo explained.  “I’ve thought very hard about the roles we assume when we go into battle and something I’ve realized is that while three quarters of our team is focused on fighting, we’ve asked you to sub-divide your attention.  My entire plan is normally based on a task that I’m counting on you to accomplish.  Expecting you to concentrate on that job and to also focus on a fight is asking you to do much more than the rest of us.”

            “That has never bothered me, Leo,” Don said.  “Each of us should do what suits our talents best.  You’ve hit my point here exactly; if you want me to focus on a technical aspect of our mission, you can’t expect me to grow eyes in the back of my head.  If all you want of me is to fight, then you need to know that I can keep up with the rest of you there as well.”

            “I do know that, Master Splinter knows that, even Raph and Mikey know it.  We all have our egos and sometimes find it difficult to acknowledge that one member of our team might be a more well-rounded player than the others.  Raph would be the last to admit that in a pure fight anyone could overcome his pure aggression.  We need that too, even though he is often insufferable when it comes to following orders.  He seems to think he can pick and choose parts of a plan.”

            “Countermanding you in the field is not an idea I would ever entertain,” Don said thoughtfully.  “You’ve proven yourself the most capable at leading us.”

            “I appreciate your support more than you’ll ever know,” Leo said warmly.  “Knowing that you’ll stand with me makes attempting to keep the other two in line so much simpler.”

            Donatello came close to standing up and applauding.  His brother was certainly pouring it on as he worked to place Don solidly in his camp.  Team Leo would have a distinct advantage by having Don as part of its united front.

            “It must be stressful to have such diverse personalities to lead,” Don murmured.  “Master Splinter has high expectations of you and our enemies are always out there waiting for us to make one small slip.  I want you to know that I can get angry with you sometimes but that I’d never abandon you, Leo.  I honestly don’t think our family can stand strong without your leadership.”

            Leo was beaming at him as though Don had just scored a hundred on a test.  It was incredible to Don just how much smug confidence Leo could exude.

            “We’ll make Raph whole again,” Leo said with conviction.  “Mikey will get over this hormonal notion of his and our family with be stronger than ever.”

            “I can help with that in my small way,” Don said as he smiled.  “Aside from the obvious, if you need to talk things out I’ll be happy to offer suggestions and you can rest assured everything you say will be held in the strictest confidence.  Come to me whenever you need to, shell, I’ll even drink tea with you.  I actually have a special blend I’ve been holding onto.  It can be just the two of us; a little tea, a little meditation.”

            The look on Leo’s face was exactly the one that suffused his features whenever one of his plans went off without a hitch.  Complacent; slightly pompous.  Absolutely positive that Don was wrapped around his finger.

            Don wondered what his expression would be when he found his mouth or ass wrapped around Don’s cock.  Even then he’d probably be using his agile mind to find a way to break free, but Don’s drugs would render that muscle as useless as they’d done to the ones in Raph’s arms.

            Leo laughed lightly.  “Wow Don, that’s quite a sacrifice.  Tea instead of coffee?”

            “Come on, Leo,” Don said with a shy grin.  “You know I’d do anything for you.”

            Leo stood up and clapped Don on the shoulder, squeezing gently before turning to leave.

            “I’m going to take your advice and speak to Mikey,” Leo said.  “I’ll go slow and make sure he understands that not only am I not interested in a relationship of the kind he’s proposing, but that the effect of such a thing would impose too much stress on our family.”

            “You need to let him know that you respect how brave he was to tell you about his feelings in the first place,” Don suggested, “and that you didn’t mean to make it sound as if you don’t respect his right to have those feelings.  Leo, please be sure he knows your sexual orientation is hetero, even if it isn’t.  You aren’t going to dissuade his hopes of a relationship if Mikey continues to think he might have something you’d want.”

            Leo nodded curtly, his face smoothing back into an inscrutable mask.  It was truly an amazing thing to watch, Don thought to himself as Leo strode from the room.  The sheer strength of Leo’s resolve was definitely formidable and the very thought of breaking his brother sent shivers through Don’s body.

            Don was no longer making any effort whatsoever to try and understand his desires; he was much too focused on fulfilling them.  Gone was the fear of discovery or the possibility of retribution; he was sure now that whatever came his way could be dealt with.  The very idea that what he’d done and planned to do was in any way depraved was gone from his conscience; in fact, it seemed he no longer had a conscience.

            Speaking to Leo about tea made Don realize he was thirsty.  Closing his laptop, he left the infirmary and headed for the kitchen. 

            There was no coffee left in the pot, so Don rinsed it quickly and began brewing more.  The very idea of having to drink tea set his taste buds to protesting, but if that was what he had to do to get his drug cocktail into Leo, then he’d make the sacrifice.

            Don wondered what exactly Leo would say to Mikey.  Whatever it was, there was a very good chance it would leave Mikey hurt and bewildered.  Michelangelo was actually in the same boat as Don was, the more the genius thought about it.  Powerful and agile, quick and talented, Mikey was still never taken seriously.

            To his family, Mikey was and always would be a kid.  Don felt a pang of empathy for his youngest brother.  It was rather unfair that Mikey should suffer because of that designation.

            The aroma of fresh coffee snapped him out of his reverie and Don poured himself a cup.  Walking over to the table, he sat down to sip his hot brew and think some more about the situation.

            Mikey had shown such devotion to Leo that he really deserved to have Leo in every way possible.  It was obvious that Leo wouldn’t willingly reach that conclusion without some assistance.

            Don smiled to himself.  What he planned to do to Leo would make him amenable to Mikey’s advances.  Training Leonardo to enjoy the attentions of a brother would be doing a great service to Mikey.  It would certainly teach Leo not to be so arrogant about his youngest brother’s feelings.

            Once Don had taught Leo a few lessons, he thought he might just drug Mikey a little and then encourage his little brother to have his way with Leo.  Considering how that had worked out with Raph, it wouldn’t take long for Leo to start dreaming about Mikey.

            Sitting straight and pulling his shoulders back, Don felt very proud of himself.  What he was doing couldn’t possibly be wrong if it was going to end up making Mikey exceptionally happy.

            Raph hadn’t heard from either Leo or Don for quite a while and left off hitting his bag to go find out what was going on.  Passing the kitchen, he saw Don sitting there with his cup in hand and a faraway look on his face.

            Changing direction, Raph went in to join his brother.  Don seemed not to notice him as Raph opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.  Flipping a chair around so that he could straddle it and rest his arms on the back, Raph twisted the cap from his bottle and gulped down half of it, his eyes on Don the entire time.

            “Ya’ feeling okay, Donny?” Raph asked.

            Don blinked and forced his mind back to the present.  “Oh, sorry Raph,” he said contritely.  “I meant to look for you after Leo brought back the medication, but he and I had a rather long discussion.”

            “One of the kind that drives ya’ into the kitchen looking for coffee?  If he asked ya’ ta stay up half the night doing something for him I hope ya’ told him ta shove it.  Ya’ ain’t been getting enough sleep as it is,” Raph growled protectively.

            Shaking his head, Don said, “Nothing like that.  He was telling me that you informed him of the error he made in his communications with Mikey.  I said that you were correct in your assessment and hopefully Leo’s having a constructive conversation with Mikey right now.”

            “Ya’ agreed with me, huh?”  Raph’s mouth quirked up into a half smile before he hid it behind his water bottle.

            “Your analysis was extremely astute,” Don told him.

            “I’m glad ya’ didn’t say that like ya’ found it surprising,” Raph said.

            “Assuming I’ve made certain disparaging presumptions about your intellect?  Considering my own personal experience with that, I’d be the last to do such a thing,” Don said.

            “I believe ya’,” Raph said.  “Ya’ always been up front with me.  Speaking of which, ya’ figured out how much of that stuff I gotta take?”

            “Yes.  Whenever you’re ready for bed come see me.  The beginning dosage will be small so we can make sure you haven’t any adverse reactions.  If we can stick to a small dose that would be preferable.”  Don’s smile was reassuring, and Raph’s return look was softer than the genius had ever seen.

            Don was not actually going to give Raph the Clonazepam; his brother would be getting a placebo containing a very mild sleep derivative.  On occasion, when the mood struck Don, that placebo would be a pill form of the drug cocktail.

            In fact, thinking about the things he wanted to do to Leo was making Don extremely libidinous and since he wasn’t ready to do anything about his oldest brother just yet, Don thought he might just as well drug Raph and get a blow job or two out of him.

            Raph glanced into Don’s cup and quickly stood up.  The caring expression on Don’s face made Raph want to kiss him.  Afraid that he might succumb to that urge, Raph decided to give himself something else to do.

            “Let me freshen that up for ya’, bro,” Raph said, pulling the nearly empty cup from between Don’s hands.

            His thoughts on something else once more, Don nodded absently.

            Raph set Don’s cup on the counter and reached for the coffee pot.  Halfway there his hand froze in mid-air.

            He was glad that Don thought the advice he’d given Leo was so smart, but the fact was it probably wouldn’t do any good to tell Mikey anything his youngest brother didn’t want to hear.  Mikey wasn’t going to be dissuaded from his goal no matter what _anyone_ said.

            That kind of tenacity usually paid off for Mikey.  At some point Leo was bound to see that there were more positives to having a caring, sexual partnership with his brother than in remaining celibate and unfulfilled for the rest of his life.

            Likewise, Raph was just as sure that Don was intelligent enough to see that the numbers in the positive column on this one far outpaced those on the negative side.  Giving him a little nudge in the right direction seemed like a logical thing to do.

            Raph lifted the pot and poured the black liquid into Don’s cup.  An argument grounded in logic was certainly one Don would have to concede to Raph; logic was one of Don’s gods.  Based on that infallible reasoning, it seemed to Raph that getting Don turned around to his point of view by the lengthy process of verbal persuasion was a waste of valuable time.

            What really counted here was how they finally wound up; in love and committed to each other.

            Pulling one of the tablets he’d purchased out of a pocket in his belt, Raph stared at it for a moment before dropping it into Don’s coffee.  So what if it took a little narcotic nudge to loosen his genius brother up?

            Don would thank him for it, Raph was sure of that.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Ask.com: 
> 
> An open-ended story is one in which the ending is left uncertain to one degree or another. The reader is not told all the answers and is left to figure them out on his own. Some open-ended stories guide the reader to think one way or another even if the story does not actually specify certain facts, but other stories just leave the reader hanging.
> 
> This story was conceptualized as open ended from the very second the idea formed in my head. I would love to hear from readers what their thoughts are on how things played out from this point on. Does karma catch up to Don? Does he manage to drug Leo? Does Mikey convince Leo that loving him won't destroy the family? What do you think happens?


End file.
